Crystal Nightmare
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Jareth had tricked Sarah into bonding with him by prepending to be Garrett King...Now Miles is out to split them up by reordering time. Can Jareth save his Sarah? Can Sarah resist Miles?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Miles Fairchild was one annoyed livid Fae. That wretched Faun, Stephans, had betrayed him. He had lost his elegant home and beautiful possessions. He had lost his mortal slave, Mora. He had been humiliated at the hands of the Goblin King, of all people. Oberon had yet again exiled him. Of all the degradations the one that affronted and insulted him most genuinely was he had been thwarted by Sarah Williams, a chit of a girl, and mortal at that.

He could still see her youthful face, smell her heady perfume, and taste her luscious lips. Damnation, she was one delectable mouth-wateringly scrumptious mortal. Food of the Gods, that's what Sarah Williams was, and much too good for the likes of Jareth the Goblin King. What Sarah required was a Fae who could show her the wicked sinful immoral delightful satisfaction and bliss that could be had. He of course was the only one to his mind that was appropriately suitable for the job. She had fire, enthusiasm and vigor he'd never witnessed in another female, Mortal or Fae.

He could still hear her bold sultry voice ring in his ears_**. 'I told you once Miles, you don't have what it takes to keep me burning!'**_ her words had set his teeth on edge. She'd only compounded it when she'd added. _**'Miles, you have loved no one, except perhaps yourself! You over indulgent, over sexed, pitiful excuse for a man. Pleasuring a woman, is not loving her! You're petty and you are spoiled. Things have been way too easy for you.'**_ She had caused him to lose his temper and demolish the furnishings he'd worked so hard to acquire for her 'gilded cage' as she'd called the room. Perhaps the thing that had perturbed him the most was her declaration of _**I have known more powers then most people ever dream of in either realm.' She boasted. 'I am the only person to solve the Labyrinth!' Some devil within her would not let her leave it at that. 'I am also the only woman, Fae or Mortal, Jareth the Goblin King, ever wanted for Queen. I am the only woman to ever bear his mark.'**_

Antagonism, resentment and rage filled Miles, "Damn you Jareth!" his voice roared in the cavern, shaking the very ground beneath his feet.

Sarah had taken an 'Ardduc' from its hiding place above her heart. "Mystical Avalon, hear my plea; Fill me with your energy! In Mist and Dell the Woodland King doth roam and dwell. Father Oberon come to me!" She slammed the 'Ardduc' down on the polished marble floor of the foyer as hard as she could. The disc shattered into millions of pieces that became dust and rose to form a vortex.

Miles could still see and feel the vortex that had brought Oberon into his house. That woman was accomplished and astutely shrewd, he'd give her that. He had not even detected the 'Ardduc'. With Oberon there, she'd accused him with breaking the Law of the Escheat. At every turn she had a snappy answer, and she stood there letting the cub Jareth paw her in front of everyone. It galled him that she preferred that puppy to him.

Oberon needed to address Miles grievances, "Miles Fae Child, thee are guilty of breaking faith with the laws of our kind. Thee is guilty of interring in a Marking bond. For thy crime, thee is sentenced to being unable to see and appreciate beauty for one hundred years. I also banish you to the between for a term of one year." He stood and waved his hand. "Be gone!"

Miles placed a hand on the wall of the cavern and wept. The betrayal he felt from Oberon was the heaviest burden. Oberon was as much his father as he was any other Fae's. Miles knew he'd wounded the High King when it was revealed that he had taken the Dark Courts vows. This injury too he lay at Sarah's feet, if she had but kept silent Oberon would never have known…

Miles looked at the water pooling on the floor of the cavern. "Reveal." He ordered.

The pair descend the stairs looking at them anyone would think they were seeing a normal couple. Jareth was dressed in garments from the Goblin Realm, and looked more regal than ever. Sarah was also dressed in the style of the Fae, and looked every inch a Queen. Jareth stopped a few feet from his father, and bowed to the High King. "My Liege." Sarah dropped into a low curtsey, staying down.

Oberon looked at his son. The look of pride on the young King's face was apparent. Oberon turned his attentions to the mortal. "Rise, Daughter."

Miles ended the vision in the pool. "He's joined her." The pain in his voice could not be hidden. "Enjoy her while you can, Jareth… you will not have her long." He vowed. "For before another fortnight is passed, I shall steal her away from your bed and she will be my willing slave." Miles dung his fingernails deep into the heel of his hand, drawing blood that spilt onto the pool that had shown him the vision. "I swear it!"

**Chapter 1.**

Sarah sat quietly while the two men discussed the next move. Jareth listened attentively as his father spoke of the importance of securing the William's family. Emerald eyes with hearts of blue fire gazed at the High King of the Fae and his son. No one would have believed her if she'd told them. She sipped her coffee and wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

Oberon placed a tolerant hand on the girl's arm, "Sarah, did you hear me?" he asked patiently.

She turned her face to him, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you how you felt about a having the wedding here on the estate." He repeated kindly.

Placing the cup and saucer down carefully, she looked from father to son. "Wedding?"

Jareth rose from his seat, coming to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Beltane my love. May Day, remember you promised to marry me on that day?"

Sarah looked at Oberon. "That's barely two and a half months off. We could never pull a wedding in so short a time! I have to get a dress… bride's maids…pick china…" she stopped feeling tears coming. She stood up and walked to the window. "I guess you can scratch the picking of china and crystal…."

Jareth followed her and placed hands on her shoulders. "You have Kingdoms and all their artisans at your disposal."

Her lower lip trembled. "It's not the same… Garrett would have understood." She pulled free and made a hasty exit.

Oberon stopped Jareth from going after her. "Give the woman time."

Jareth's mismatched eyes were filled with worry. "No father, this time I have to do it my way." He took a breath and let the glamour cover him. Once more he was Garrett. "She's right, she needs Garrett right now." He turned to pursue his bond-mate.

Oberon, his hand still in the air, cocked his head to one side. "Perhaps you are right, my boy."

Sarah lay on the bed, sobbing broken heartedly. She silently berated herself for behaving like a stupid child. She was going to become a Queen and here she was crying over not being able to pick a china pattern.

Garrett slid next to her in the bed and placed his hand on her with the gentlest of pressures. "I'm sorry Cookie, this is so terribly unfair to you. Of course every woman dreams of picking a china pattern and crystal. Things that say who she is; how far she has come and what direction she wishes to go in. Can you forgive me?" he turned her to face him.

Sarah looked at Garrett, "I'm behaving like a fool." She sobbed. "You've offered me a kingdom and I'm crying over china."

"You're not crying over china, Cookie. We both know that." Garrett soothed. "You're crying over how unfair the whole mess is." He kissed her eyes. "Sarah, if time were not of the essence, I'd love to be able to permit you the little customs and arrangements. As it is, we have little time."

"I don't know what to even call you." She choked out.

He smiled sympathetically. "At moments like this, I'm Garrett, there will be other times when I have to be Jareth. And still others when I must be His Majesty, Jareth the Goblin King." Gathering her to him, he comforted his beloved. "When we are alone, I'd still like for you to call me Garrett."

"I loved you." She bemoaned.

"Loved?" His fingers wiped tears from her cheek. "You don't love me now?"

"It's different now… Now you're not just a temperamental, unpredictable and brilliant professor…you're the _**Goblin King**_." She whispered harshly.

Garrett's eyes behind the familiar smoky glasses danced. "You think I'm brilliant?" He kissed her softly, looking into green eyes filled with misery. "Cookie."

Sarah closed her eyes, "It's all an illusion." She rolled to her side. "Just another stupid glamour, a trick played on a foolish girl."

"Not all of it," he crooned into her ear. "Garrett King is part of the total of who I am. Furthermore make no mistake about it my girl, you are not foolish. You are Sarah Williams, the only person to ever beat my Labyrinth." He slid his hand up her side possessively. "The only woman ever marked by Jareth, the Goblin King." His tone had become playful.

Sarah sniffed and looked at him with red eyes, "What do you think you're going to do?"

Garrett leaned suggestively over her, "I'm fixin' to be goblin on my Cookie." His mouth worked its magic at the soft skin beneath the lob of her ear. "Oh Cookie." He moaned.

Sarah whispered his name and gave herself over to his expertise.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

William cleared his throat to get Oberon's attention. "Is the coast clear?"

Oberon snickered. "For now, my boy. What brings you back?"

The younger Fae frowned darkly. "We've lost the trail on Miles, you best warn my cousin to keep close to his bird."

The High King frowned. "This is becoming a logistic nightmare." He looked up the stairs and then smiled softly. "Ah well, the poor child is going though enough as it is. We will protect our Sarah. No need to worry her about it, not just now."

William shook his head, "I don't know…Sarah always struck me as one who could take care of herself if she knew what she was up against."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miles had used the tunnels that had been long forgotten. Even trolls and ogres would not use these. He knew every inch of them though having made them his private play ground as a child. He'd used them later when he became a young man to lure willing Fae women to pleasure him. Then when he had been sent to live in the world of man he used them when he felt a need to be deeper in the magic. Now he used them as a means to find one who would aid him in his quest to wreak revenge on the boy King and steal the pretty mortal and make her his slave.

He was pleased when the tunnel he'd taken had lead to the underground grotto of the blue crystals. He felt the surge of magic and knew it would be enough to remove the banishment of beauty spell Oberon had used in exiling him. Miles Fairchild, banished from seeing and appreciating beauty? Unthinkable.

As he moved closer to the lapping waters of the pool that was at the base of the waterfall he found something hidden here for emergencies. He lifted the large conch shell and blew into it one, long sharp blow. Replacing the shell he stood by the water and waited. He didn't have long to wait, the surface of the water broke and a beautiful face appeared.

Veronica looked at him for a moment before she recognized the him. "Well, the stranger returns." She purred invitingly to him. "Welcome back, Miles." Her voice was like silk.

Miles bowed to her. "Still the most beautiful fish I ever caught."

The woman whose waist long red hair was now falling over her bare shoulders in waves and ringlets simpered as she whipped her tale out of the water. "Only half fish darling, not that it ever seemed to bother you." Pulling herself out of the water she took a seat on the damp shelf of the ledge he was standing on. "What brings you to me friend Miles?"

"I need your help." He said honestly.

"I had heard something about you being in hot water again with that odious king of yours, what did you do now? Tickle his Queen's fancy?" Her voice was as suggestive as her mouth.

Miles laughed, "Oh far worse, I wounded the pride of his puppy."

Veronica frowned at the mention of the Goblin King even though it was not by name. "OH, did you run off with one of his little goblins?"

"No," Miles said. "I tried to lure his marked mortal."

The mermaid sniffed the Fae man, "And will try again as soon as you can by the smell of you. You've the hunt scent drenching you." She purred again. "And what do you want with the puppy's mortal?"

"I wish to make her my willing slave." Miles boasted with a wicked smile. "Care to help me?"

"For a price, Miles, for a price." She looked at him with large sea green eyes. "My help does not come cheep."

"I am willing to pay your price, Queen Veronica." He knelt down and tipped her chin up. "What will it be this time? A necklace, a handsome young seamen?"

The mermaid guided his hand down her throat. "The pleasure of your company for a night." She said hungrily.

Flicking his wrist, his garments vanished and he was as naked as the day he'd been born. "Here I thought it would be something difficult." He teased her as he pushed her flat on the rocky ledge. "Here, fishy, fishy…Miles has a nice hook for you."

The Mermaid Queen moaned as he entered her before she'd even finished transforming to human form. "Helping you will be my pleasure, dearest wicked friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Sarah laid within her lovers arms contentedly. "It feels a bit naughty." She whispered. "Having been made love to by both your identities."

The man smiled, "Are there differences?"

"Slight ones, yes." She said leaning up and looking into the mismatched eyes hidden behind smoky glass. "How do you do that?"

"My Garrett side is no where as arrogant as my Jareth." He teased, as his hands moved over her shoulders. "Sarah, we have some serious things to discuss, are you up to that?"

She sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover her discreetly. "Alright."

He sat up as well and braced his back on the headboard of the bed. "For the safety of the family we are going to have to convince your father and Karen to move to the Underground."

Sarah bit her lip then burst out laughing, "Lot's of luck with that one." She fell over on top his legs and kept laughing. "I can see it now… you telling Dad he's got to go Underground."

Switching off the glamour, Jareth sat frowning. "This is serious." His face only made Sarah laugh harder. "Sweetheart, you're not helping."

"I'm sorry, my King….but think about it…" She sat up trying to hold it together. "You're going to tell my Dad, one of the best lawyers in the area, that he has to take the family and go to your magical Kingdom to be safe."

"You're right, it sounds nuts." He smirked. "But we really could use him as an adjudicator." He held out a hand to her. "Father is going to discuss it with your father. Karen I have no worries about. The safety of her child is the most important thing to her."

"Yes." Sarah agreed, taking the offered hand. "I don't know how you intend to explain the mass migration…and I'm not even sure I care…"

"Sarah, you are going to be a Queen." Jareth sighed. "In a few weeks, we will have a very public wedding. You are already my bond-mate, and I will make sure our family, both sides of it, are safe."

"Thank you." She lowered her lashes.

"Now about the china and crystal…" He began.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Queen Veronica lay on the rock ledge with a satisfied smile on her lips. "Miles, just what is it about this little mortal that fascinates you so?" she asked watching the Fae pace near the waterfall. "Surely it's not that she rejected you for the pup, is it?"

"No." He sighed, then paused and shrugged. "Perhaps that is part of it." He took a seat on a outcropping of rock. "She's unique, Veronica. I found her enchanting in ways I've never found any other mortal. I quicken when I am near her."

The Mermaid sat up. "You knew she was Fae marked when you began your pursuit?"

Miles raised a brow, "You know I love a challenge, my dear." He looked at the waterfall. "I knew she was Fae-marked. I didn't know whom, for a bit. When I found out, I set out to destroy the bond. On several occasions she nearly gave herself to me… "

"Under persuasion no doubt." Veronica simpered.

Miles snickered. "Alright, my pretty fish, yes, I used magical sexual spells to attract her."

Sliding back into the water the Mermaid laughed. "Miles you are so predictable."

He looked at her, "That my dear is why I seek your aid. I'm predictable, Jareth and Oberon will know what to expect from me. If I go after the girl as I normally would…They'll be ready for it. I need to do it in a way no one would think of me doing."

"So you come to a woman of the sea for help rather than a Fae." The Mermaid mused.

"You've been my confidant for a long time, and you've no allegiance to Oberon." Miles said honestly. "Besides, your mind is even more devious than mine."

The compliment pleased the Queen. "I will help you." She swam about the pool. "It pleases me to irk Oberon. I never cared for his odious rules, and as a Mermaid, I am not under his rule. Poseidon will be amused by what I do." She looked at Miles. "As for this little mortal, I'd rather like to see you take her from Jareth."

"You never like him." Miles teased.

"What's to like?" She asked in anger. "Like father, like son! With that pair."

Miles smiled to him self, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Darling, I've many." She simpered again. "However, you will need to be stealthy about this. I suppose the entire Fae world is aware of your escape."

"Yes." Miles sighed.

The Mermaid Queen flipped her tale impatiently. "Well, Miles, that's too bad. At least they would never think to look for you within the tunnels or in my Realm." She looked pensive. "Miles, I want you to tell me the entire history, as you know it of this girl."

Miles looked at the Queen. "Why?"

"She's the key, Miles. Knowing her history will give me the clues we need to formulate a plan to give you what you want." Veronica said calmly. "But Miles, I warn you be careful what you wish for. Having is not like wanting." She looked at him with a critical eye. "What exactly would be your own first inclination?"

"Invading her dreams and seducing her in that state." Miles said looking perplexed.

"You're right, that's predictable." His companion frowned. "Miles, you need to be far more calculating."

He watched the Mermaid swim. "This is why I came to you instead."

"Wise, my friend." She smiled. "So…tell me the story of Sarah Williams."

Miles made himself comfortable. "It's rather like a fairy tale…_**Once there was a beautiful young girl…" He began. "Whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the young woman was practically a slave girl. But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers." **_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon, alone again, paced the music room. Could he protect the girl, he wondered. Miles was determined, and that could be a problem even after Jareth and Sarah were safely back in the Goblin Kingdom.

Jareth joined his father, looking contented. "Everything is settled, and Sarah thinks three and a half months to get everything done is fine." He looked at his father's face. "What is wrong?"

"Miles." Oberon said quietly. "I'd expected him to make a move by now."

"Maybe he's given up, and crawled under some rock." Jareth purposed.

The High King looked at his son; "Would you just give up and crawl under a rock with Sarah being the object of pursuit?" there was a touch of sarcasm to the father's tone. "You didn't. You went after her from a different direction."

The Goblin King's features went chalky, "You think he's going to change tractates?"

The High King looked at his son, "I would not put it past him. After all, it's Sarah he desires. You know how infectious the desire of her is."

"She's mine." Jareth snarled, like a dog whose bone was being challenged by another. "She has joined with me! We are bonded, and soon to be wed."

"Would that stop you?" Oberon asked quietly. "If she were bound to another, would it stop you?"

Jareth took a long ragged breath. "No." He admitted. "To have her, nothing would stop me."

The High King nodded. "You must remember, Miles is of the same fabric as you. He too is my son."

"But he is not my brother!" Jareth said.

"No," Oberon agreed. "He's not. He's your competitor, and like it or not, my boy…your Sarah found him attractive."

"I'll put guards on her day and night….I'll lock her in a crystal until the wedding if I have to!" Jareth announced.

"You think she'll stand for that?" Oberon mused.

The Goblin King shook his head. "No, but Father…I can't lose her…not now."

The room went still as two Fae men began to wonder just what Miles Fairchild was up to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

Mora was alone with her terribly troubling thoughts when Colin found her. "You appear disturbed little sister." He said with his newly sharpened awareness. "What is wrong?"

Mora frowned; it would do her no good to deny it. "Miles."

"He'll be found." Her bother assured her, his hand resting on her shoulder with what he hoped was a comforting sign of support.

The young woman looked at him, her face was stony. "No, he won't." There was conviction in her voice. "Not unless he wants to be." She moved from his grip and began to pace the gazebo.

Colin, the Knight of the Greenbrier, watched her move. Both brother and sister had been Fae Marked. Both would never again be able to live a normal life in the world of man. He almost envied his sister, for she still felt the faint thread of the marking as Miles was still living albeit in exile, he was still alive. The Fae that had marked Colin had long ago been murdered, leaving him with an empty place in his soul. "Why do you say that?" He felt the hairs on his neckline twitch.

"He's crafty, Colin." Mora closed her eyes, "He won't even let me see where he hides." Her face flinched. "But he's up to something evil, I know it. I can… feel it."

Colin gripped his sword as the twitching hair began to become something more. "He's after Sarah again, isn't he?" He'd done battle against Miles, killed a Faun that had tried to rape his sister. He'd watched as Miles was sent into the _**Between**_, he'd seen his face, and knew the anger and realized it was directed at one person. Sarah.

Mora nodded, and gasped. "And this time, I fear he may even get her."

The Knight shook his head, "She loves the Goblin King, and they are bonded."

"Love won't save her, not from lust." Mora gathered her cloak about her. "Not this time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miles had told the entire tale as he knew it to the Mermaid Queen, from the right words to the moment he'd been sent into exile yet again. "I know the puppy has bonded to her, joined to her." He finished.

"It matters not." Veronica said with a throaty chuckle. "For the answer to your problem is right before you."

"Then I must be blind as I don't see it." He said with anger.

The Mermaid laughed at him; "Reorder time Miles."

The handsome Fae paused. "Reorder time?" He looked away. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You're too wrapped up," Veronica mused. "You can't see the forest for the trees."

Miles began to pace; "I could change so many things…" He began to scheme.

"Miles." The Mermaid warned. "You'd best plan this thing carefully. You wouldn't want to be hoist on your own petard."

He turned and looked at the woman of the sea people; she had always been a source of good advice. "What would you suggest?"

"Timing is of the essences! You spring your trap too soon, and you'll be caught by your King." Her voice warned.

"He's not my King!" the Fae protested. "I don't bow to his authority any longer, I am no longer Seelie."

"Alright, by your Father than….we both _**know**_ he is that." The Mermaid acquiesced. "Spring it too late and you'll loose the chance of beating the puppy to the bone."

Miles eyes shone like stars, "I know…I should like to work this in such a manner as to show it to Sarah from the perspective of what could have been…what…should have been…."

"Mortals enjoy that sort of thing," the Mermaid agreed. "Songs are full of that sort of tripe. Perhaps you should use the crystal chambers above, I believe they are still in working order."

Miles looked at the Mermaid, "I can make her live it twice at once, once as she makes the choice and once as whom she is now…" He nodded. "Yes, that's a very nasty plan, thank you for your input my dear."

"Miles, if she's already chosen Jareth… how will you sway her?" The Mermaid was feeding on the energies he was giving off.

"She was attracted to me…she was overtly suggestive to me in a park…I could go back to that moment and tell her what she needed to hear… Or farther back. When she allowed me to see her home from the Opera…To the moment I met her…. Or even farther back…." He paced thinking.

Veronica slipped beneath the surface of the water, Miles had no more need of her, and there were more fish in the sea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon silenced his son, "I suggest you get a grip, boy." His voice was harsh. "Sarah must not be frightened."

Jareth looked toward the staircase and the upper floor where his beloved rested. "I should just move her and the family underground now; forget the fancy wedding and just move them."

"No." Oberon advised. "That would only serve to alarm her and her parents. This must be done correctly."

"Bugger!" a voice in the hall sounded as the owner stumbled over a lose oriental carpet. The father and son came rushing into the hall to find William moving swiftly toward them once he'd righted himself. "More trouble I fear cousin."

Jareth pulled the younger blonde into the music room, looking up at the second floor. He had no intentions of allowing Sarah to see William, not just yet. "What has happened now?" He asked once they were safely in the music room where Sarah could not see nor hear them.

"Oh only a small revolt," William snapped.

The Goblin King shook his head in disbelieve. "The Goblins love Sarah, they would never revolt."

William frowned. "You think Goblins are your only concern? Well wake up cousin! You've got more subjects than mere Goblins."

Oberon pushed Jareth aside. "William what has happened?"

"A few disgruntled Fae Families…" He pointed toward Jareth; "some of whom think this rascal should choose from the dollies he's already plundered instead of bringing a mortal into the fold."

"I've never bonded with anyone but Sarah!" Jareth protested hotly. "I won't be forced into a marriage with someone else!"

"Of course not," Oberon agreed.

William handed a scroll to the High King, "I think you'd best read this, Uncle."

The High King opened the parchment scroll, letting it unroll and began to read. He looked over the scroll to his nephew. "Will, are you aware of what is contained on this?"

The blond young man nodded, "I've heard from one who was present while it was being written. Some times it pays to keep friends in low places."

Oberon turned to his son, "I'm rather in awkward position here. As your father I wish to help you, but as High King I'm duty bound to hear out my other subjects." He handed the scroll to Jareth. "This protest is well thought out…"

"They must be joking…" He read to the end. "I have to allow Miles to try his hand to dissuade Sarah? I have to allow him his trickery?"

"I'm sorry." Oberon spread his hands. "But the trial by fire is legal, and the court can require it."

Jareth tossed the scroll down. "Have she and I not been though enough?"

William also frowned. "Someone has to warn Sarah of the tug of war that's about to begin."

Oberon's hand halted both younger Fae. "No… this must be played out as if… it must be without her knowledge. She must make her choices freely."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles left the lower cavern and moved upward in the tangled maze of tunnels that lead up to a crystal cavern. The walls were all a highly polished blue crystal. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Timing, eh? Yes, I think the mermaid may be right…it will take careful timing." He moved to one wall of crystal. "Show me the past… show me the moment I met Sarah Williams…"

_**Sarah was on the ladder, placing a book when the door opened. The man entered and the room was filled with a strange electrical charge. Sarah looked toward the door and called out. "I'll be with you in a moment."**_

Miles looked at the crystal wall, reaching out his hand toward the figure on the ladder. "Sarah," he sighed.

_**Sarah finished her task, descended the ladder, brushed off her hands and moved to the front of the store. "Hello, and Welcome to Emrys' Emporium of Used Books and Tomes'. I'm Sarah. May I be of help?"**_

_**Miles had gazed at her with mild interest. "I'm looking for a rare book, out of print and of adult content."**_

_**Sarah looked at him. "If you give me the title I'll be able to see if we've got it in stock. We've an…erotica section that Mr. Emrys keeps in a private room." She could barely take her eyes off him.**_

A faint flicker of a smile crossed Miles sensual lips, bold blue eyes, the color of the ocean at peace, twinkled maddeningly. "Yes, from that moment…" he murmured. "We shall do it all again…from that moment forward… only this time, Sarah… I'm going to be much more aggressive."

The man moved to the center of the chamber. "I call upon the ancient power, in this my darkest hour. Across the breach of time and space, I beg you to bring the maid here to this place." There was the sound of thunder, and the crackle of electricity as the room filled with the forces. Miles watched as all the crystals in the room filled with images.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth looked up, "What was that ?" he asked. The sound came from the floor above, and the three Fae men rushed to the room where Sarah had been resting. The Goblin King was the first to reach the doorway, and he entered the room where his beloved should be. It was empty, he turned to Oberon. "Where is she?"

Oberon sniffed the room, "A more accurate question would be when is she."

"Miles!" spat the Goblin King. "He's taken her!"

The High King sniffed again, "I'd have to say he had some one else doing his taking for him… he's not been here."

William looked from his cousin to his Uncle. "What do we do now?"

"We scry," Oberon stated leaving the empty bedchamber and heading down to the atrium room with its large decorative pool. "Miles forgets I know a few things more than he does." He moved swiftly to the room. "Show me the mortal girl." He commanded focusing energy into the waters. The blue crystal walls of the chamber in which Miles hide was shown clearly in the waters.

"Can we not just go there and recue her?" Jareth asked.

Oberon looked at his son with pitying eyes. "No, my boy… we will have to allow this to play itself out."

Jareth looked at the waters; he could see Sarah, still slumbering as she lay on a cot that Miles had provided for her. "Sarah." He felt William placing a hand on his shoulder.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A strange sense of cold filled Sarah, a sense of danger. That should have awakened her, but what got her stiring was the scent that invaded her space. It was a scent in the air which was vaguely familiar, something spicy, and exotic. Her eyes shot open, and she sat upright, she knew that scent, it was Miles. She turned saw the handsome rogue and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Miles smiled at her the way one smiles at a lost child. "Hello Sarah." He moved with the grace of too many years of practice to recall. Elegance and polish were part of him, just as the Fae scent was part of him. He walked relaxed away from the cot she was on, clasped his hands nonchalantly behind his back and paced. He made no attempt to quell her fears, or silence her screams. He just walked quietly about the chamber as if he were here alone.

Sarah stopped the shrieking, drew an uneven breath and watched him moving about the cavern. "Miles," her voice was hoarse from the screeches. "Why have you brought me here?" She looked about the chamber for the first time; "Where is here?"

His pacing paused; he turned and again smiled at her. "This is a crystal chamber Sarah, it's in a place that few come to… few remember…And it is safeguarded from attack. There is no rescue for you, my dear." He raised a hand as she opened her mouth to give protest. "And if you insist on using your vocal cords to scream I fear I will have to silence them." Blue eyes watched her with contentment and delight, amused by her labor to contain her fears. "As to why I brought you here, well…" He shrugged and sighed. "Let's just say…I'm a sore loser."

"Jareth and Oberon will know I'm gone." She warned hopeful that it was enough to win her freedom.

"I should hope so." Miles motioned to one of the walls. "Do you know the power in Crystal, Sarah?"

Sarah looked at the wall he was motioning to; "Power?"

Miles looked back at her extended a hand toward her. "Come Sarah…. Have a good look."

Shrinking back from his touch, she crouched down and tried to make herself as small as she could. "No, I don't want to." Something deep inside her warned that looking into the crystal would only serve Miles, not her.

Lowering his hand, Miles shrugged. "It matters not Sarah, you will look… perhaps not now, nor in an hour even… but you will look." He paced again. "We have all the time in the world…. As long as you are here and my… guest…we are outside time in the mundane world…"

Sarah heard the words and her head snapped around violently as she looked at the man. "What?"

"I brought you here to show you something Sarah…"Miles said mildly. "I brought you here to show you the way things could have been."

"I made my choice!" she growled.

"Did you?" Miles teased softly, pausing in his pacing of the chamber. "Then you have nothing to fear by merely looking into the crystal and seeing this …alternative." Again his hand extended to her. "Come Sarah, look."

Slowly the young woman rose from the cot, ignoring the hand extended to her. She moved forward and faced the wall of blue crystal. Her shoulders here squared, and her head held high.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth looked at his father, "I don't know where that is…"

Oberon sighed heavily. "I do." He looked at his son. "He's crafty, that one… I had not thought he'd remember the tunnels. I should know better than to underestimate Miles."

William's face reregistered concern. "What is that place?"

Oberon turned to the younger man, "William that is the cavern of the Pendragons." His voice was solemn almost somber. "Those crystals have powers few know how to… control let alone wield." Oberon for a moment seemed lost in a dark memory. "Merlin himself could barely withstand the power of the crystals…"

Jareth stared at the waters. "My crystals come from there…. The ones that show dreams…."

Oberon nodded, "Miles is going to use the power of the crystals to reorder time… and he'll use Sarah to set it in motion."

"Can we not stop him?" Jareth asked.

The High King shook his head, "Even without the protest of the Seelie Court, once within the chamber… I'm afraid you are going to be in for a bumpy ride, my boy. Miles will use his powers to twist the events that happened to give them a different outcome…"

Jareth closed his eyes, "Be strong Sarah, remember me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The wall of crystal seemed to sparkle from deep within. Shots of color and sounds filled the cavern. Miles moved to stand behind Sarah, he didn't touch her. He just spoke quietly at her ear. "Look deeply into the heart of the wall… look and remember… relive, and renew…" His breath bathed the side of her face and tickled as it touched her ear.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Deja****vou**

Mr. Emrys had given Sarah a key so she could come in early and do set-ups. She got caught up on the billing before the front door of the store was unlocked. When Emrys arrived it was with sixteen cartons of books he'd purchased at a few estate sales. Handing the invoices to Sarah, he took the cartons over to a table to be sorted down. Sarah entered the stock into the inventory and put a price on each of the volumes purchased. One or two were books on a waiting list, and those she pulled a placed aside with notes to call the interested parties. It was near noon when Emrys told Sarah he was making a postal run, asking her to keep an eye on things as she started to put up the new stock.

Sarah was on the ladder, placing a book when the door opened. The man entered and the room was filled with a strange electrical charge. The change in the room caught her attention and Sarah looked toward the door and called out. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"No hurry," a voice replied; a very male voice.

As Sarah finished her task she noticed her fingers hand started to shake and she feared she must be having a low blood sugar moment. She descended the ladder, brushed off her hands and moved to the front of the store. "Hello. Welcome to Emrys' Emporium of Used Books and Tomes'. I'm Sarah. May I be of help?"

The man gazed at her with mild interest and warmth that shone from within. "I'm looking for a rare book, out of print and of adult content. Do you carry such books?"

Sarah looked at the man; tall, lean and elegant; his face was somewhat obscured by the finely trimmed Vandyke beard. Sandy brown hair had already started to gray at the temples was still thick and wavy. His demeanor was cultured and his speech was like song. "If you give me the title I'll be able to see if we've got it in stock. We've a…erotica section that Mr. Emrys keeps in a private room." She could barely take her eyes off him. He looked as if he'd stepped out of a Giorgio Armani' advertisement.

Bold blue eyes, the color of the ocean at peace, twinkled. "Very wise to keep such material out of public view," he agreed, "The book is called 'The Romance of Lust'."

Sarah keyed in the title and the computer registered that there was more than one copy. "We have several copies of that title. One marked here is in mint condition." She turned the screen off; "If you'll follow me, sir."

The man raised a long index finger to his face, the soft hair of the van dyke beard moved gently under his fingers. "Thank you. Did you say your name was… Sarah?"

"Yes sir." She led the way back to the room that was kept locked so children would not enter. "The erotica section is in here." She unlocked the door and stepped in. "We keep this door locked so little ones don't wander in."

"Indeed." He looked about the room and then back at Sarah who was trying not to stare at him. When his eyes were back upon her she moved toward the shelf.

Sarah pulled all three copies of the title and placed them on a table. "If you'd like to select the one you'd like." Sarah hated that her voice sounded a little squeaky. She wondered if all women had this reaction to the handsome man who here.

The man moved to the table and placed a hand on the best copy; "This one." He handed it to the girl.

Sarah said quietly as she nodded her head, "Will that be all, sir?"

The man smiled, "It will do for now." He pursed his lips as she removed the discarded books and placed them back on the proper shelf. She then lifted the book chosen from the table.

Sarah exited the room, locked it up again after the man exited as well. She took the book back to the front and began to ring it up. "That will be $57.03, sir." The man handed her three twenties and accepted the change. She placed the book in a plain bag and handed it to him with the receipt; "Thank you sir."

The man smiled down at her, still mildly amused. "Thank you, young lady." He inclined his head and turned to leave. On a whim he paused, turned back and looked at her. He saw her face flush, and he smiled at her "Thank you again…Sarah."

"You're welcome…." She stammered. Sarah felt a sudden chill go through her; there was something about the man. A scent in the air, that was vaguely familiar something spicy and exotic. She watched as he exited, turned and walked slowly down the street. It was almost a relief to have him leave the store. She returned to her task of restocking, hopeful that it would calm her. The entire time he'd been in the store her heart had been racing… She found herself fighting the urge to move to the door and look to see if he were still strolling down the main street. Instead she focused her thoughts on the evening ahead… She went back to the sorting table and was so intent she didn't hear the bell. Two hands at her waist nearly sent her up the ladder.

"Easy, Love!" a voice tickled her ear. Slowly William turned her. "I did say Hello Sarah."

"I didn't hear you." She gasped, gripping the edge of the table for support. "Oh William, you nearly scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry, love." He sniffed. "Look, I came to ask you to go to a concert on campus with me tonight."

Sarah blinked. "How did you know where I worked?"

"You told me the other day." He smiled; "Earth to Sarah! Concert?"

"I can't." Came her reply. "I've an engagement tonight. But thank you."

William took a seat on the edge of the table. "What kind of engagement?"

"A dinner with some of the professors… a discussion group I've joined." She pushed him off the table.

Rolling his eyes to the sky he groaned. "Boring!" He slid an arm over her shoulder, and laid his head on hers. "Think of how much more fun a concert on the green with me would be."

"Stop it William!" She pushed him off. "I've already accepted this dinner engagement."

William's clear blue eyes danced. "It's from His Nibs! I know it."

Sarah blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The English man laughed. "The hell you don't, love. That lucky sod!"

"Stop it," she groaned.

"On one condition," he taunted. "You promise to go to the next concert with me… that's in a week's time!"

"Fine. One concert…as friends." she reminded him.

Pretending to be hurt he pouted, "Of course." He looked at his watch. I need to be going. Have fun at dinner tonight Sarah, but not too much!"

Finishing up the task of restocking, and getting the rest of the inventory straight, Sarah was glad when she looked at the clock to find it was nearly time for her to quit. She looked toward the door and wondered what could be keeping Emrys. It was not like him to be gone from the store for this long. When he did arrive it was with a scowl on his face.

"What on Earth happened to you?" She asked, setting a cup of tea before him.

He picked up the tea, sipped and gave her a grateful gaze. "You my child are a wonderful woman!" He sipped again; "Dreadful day, the lines, the shoving. I can only image what November is going to be like."

"I sold a copy of 'Romance of Lust' today." She told him as she wrote down her time on her time card.

"Did you? How odd, that book does not sell well." Emrys gave light thought to her words. "So who bought it, a bored house wife?"

"No, a man," Sarah shivered thinking of the stranger. "A stranger but a most familiar one."

"Oh?"

Sarah rubbed the cold spots on her arms. "Tall, lean, well bred and well to do; he had the strangest cologne… like spices." She shook her head.

Emrys was not looking at her; if he had he'd have put far more weight to her words. "Well, look at the time, Sarah. You should be off and get ready for your evening. Have a nice dinner and I'll see you on Monday."

Sarah headed toward her car, pausing to look up the street; there was of course no sign of the stranger….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah frowned, "You've changed it…. That's not what happened…"

"This is what could be… not what was…" Miles whispered at her ear.

"I don't like this Miles… it feels wrong…." Her voice trembled.

"Not so confidant of your love?" He teased.

"Go to hell!" she spat at him.

"Come with me." He invited coolly. When her face focused on the wall of crystal he mused. "Let us go on…. To our… second meeting…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Friday arrived it brought with it a light morning frost. Sarah looked at her bedroom window to find it kissed by Jack Frost. She loved the wonderful patterns, as they reminded her of things she'd seen in the Labyrinth. She picked out a cream colored sweater and a plaid skirt for the day. After her shower, she dressed and pulled on a pair of brown Suede boots.

She entered the kitchen to find Toby lying with his head on the table, being very dramatic. She ruffled his white blond hair, and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Karen rolled her eyes, "Toby, sit up."

"I'm dying," he moaned.

"That's too bad," sighed Sarah. "I was thinking of taking you to Morgan's Crossing for lunch tomorrow. But if you're dying now…"

Toby looked up with narrow eyes; "That's not fair."

Sarah smiled, hearing her old words come from his mouth. "No, but that's the way it is."

Toby piled into Sarah's car for the ride to school, pulled a feather out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Where do you keep getting these?" she asked. "Have you got an owl in your room?"

"No," he quipped. "I just find 'em."

Sarah was happy to find the shop quiet as she entered. Mr. Emrys was not yet there. Sarah got an hour of work in on her article before setting about doing the invoices. She was on the ladder when the door opened. "I'll be with you in a moment." She called out.

"Of course," the reply came.

Sarah turned and looked down to see the face of the handsome stranger of two weeks before. Gulping and trying not to sound like a dithering idiot she gripped the sides of the ladder to give her balance; "Oh hello; nice to see you again."

Blue eyes danced with mischief and pleasure. "Nice to see you as well, Sarah…isn't it?" He smiled warmly extending a hand to aide her in her decent off the ladder.

"Yes, that's right." She felt a ripple of pleasure that he'd recalled her name when her feet were firmly on the floor she brushed her hands on her skirt. "How may we help you today?"

As the store was not busy, he spoke his words clearly and in a normal volume. "If you have a copy of the Karma Sutra with the original woodcuttings, I'll be most overjoyed."

"The Karma Sutra," she repeated slowly. Sarah thought about it a moment, "If I'm not mistaken, we do." She led the way to the locked room. "Give me just a moment."

He followed her; happy she didn't have eyes in the back of her head. He enjoyed being able to watch the sway of shapely hips and the movement of her skirt as she walked ahead of him.

Sarah moved to a shelf that was marked Rare, she ran her fingers over binding after binding. "Oh, yes! I know this one." She pulled the leather bound book. "This is one of the few remaining copies of this edition. Some of them were subjected to being burned by provincial minds."

The man watched her place the book gingerly down on the table to be examined. "I'm very pleased, and surprised… I had no idea I'd be able to find such an excellent copy in this sleepy little town." His voice was soft and calm. "Are you familiar with this tome, Sarah?" He kept his voice impersonal.

After biting her lip, she answered. "In concept," she qualified, her face going the color of a new rose. She was not sure why she'd answered as she had…. Perhaps some devil had entered her.

Miles looked up from the book, a soft smile on his lips. Lightly his long elegant fingers turned page after page; "Concept is best when put into practice, my dear Sarah." His voice was like warm honey.

Ignoring the flirtation, Sarah looked with appreciation at the carvings. "I'm told that those woodcuttings are some of the most exquisite in existence."

"They are at that;" agreed the man. "What is the price of this copy?" He kept his attention on the tome. Turning one page and then another.

Reluctantly she spoke again. "It's pricey because of its rarity. I'm afraid that one is six hundred dollars."

Lightly he chuckled; "That's not as pricey as I'd find in some stores, my dear. I'll take the book; it's a fine copy and will go well in my collection. You do accept credit cards, do you not?" He was still looking at the cuttings and not her.

"Major cards, yes." She looked at the cuttings as well, unable to tare her eyes from the erotic material. Sarah had to shake her head to clear her vision. "Will that be all today?" Her voice was a bit huskier after looking at the book, and she was trying hard not to pant.

"I think so." He closed the book and handed it to her. "Thank you so much, Sarah."

"Of course," She tucked the book under her arm and led him back to the front of the store after locking the room. She rang the book up and ran his credit card though the machine. Waiting for the card to process, she looked at the name on the card, Miles Fairchild. She made note of the name. Moments later the receipt was printed. "If you would sign this; and this copy here," his hands were almost too beautiful to be human, she decided. Wrapping the book in a sheet of paper, she bagged it and handed it, the card and the receipt back to the man. "I hope you'll enjoy your purchase, Mr. Fairchild."

He smiled warmly, "Thank you, Sarah. I'm sure I shall…" He paused, considering. "A question, if you would?" His honeyed voice filled the space between them

"Yes sir?" She was thrilled he was not leaving just yet.

"As you may have surmised, I am relatively new to this area," he stated. "I've seen flyers for a concert series at the university. Would you know if it is worth troubling to attend?"

"As a matter of fact they are worth the trouble; I'm going to the concert this evening." Sarah reached under the desk for the schedule that Mr. Emrys kept hidden. "Tonight is the Chamber Quartet. They may not be Carnegie Hall quality, but they are very good. I'm fond of the country music series, as well. The Classical Series is always worth attending. There are one or two others that I would not bother with, but only because I'm not into heavy rock myself..."

"Thank you, my dear. Perhaps I'll see you at tonight's event." He bowed to her, picked up his purchase and departed. At the door he turned to smile once more in her direction.

Sarah raised her hand in farewell, and shivered as he exited the store. "Ok, now I need a cold shower." She thought of the woodcuttings, and the scent that filled the room when Miles Fairchild had been present. "A long cold shower." She said to herself aloud."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles chuckled softly behind the girl watching the crystal. "Why Miss Williams… I do believe you harbored some… lustful thoughts."

"That's not what happened!" She spun round to face Miles. "You know it's not."

"Most of it did happen Sarah… some of it should have." He gazed at her with a gloat. "More of it will."

"Go to Hell."

He leaned closer. "Come with me." He crooned.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth turned to Oberon. "He's manipulating not only time, but reality…."

Oberon tapped his chin. "Jareth… during this time….He had no idea of who Sarah was seeing…"

William cleared his throat. "As far as he knew she was seeing me…" He looked at the scrying pool. "I'm the one she attended the concert with. And I'm the one he…. Sort of saved her from…."

Jareth and Oberon looked at each other. Jareth spoke the words. "He didn't know about Garrett."

Oberon placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "This could be dangerous."

Jareth smiled cockily. "I know what to do father… I'm going to slip into the reality that he's setting up…. Two can play this game."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Miles was surprised that she was still in control, more than surprised he was pleased. An easy kill was never sportsmen like in his opinion. "Ah Sarah, you are magnificent!"

She turned from him and back to the wall of crystal. "So in this reality you've got me… reacting…big deal."

"It will be." He promised, and waved his hand. "Shall we continue our… viewing?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Music in the night second time around.**

Sarah arrived at home with Toby; surprised to find Karen busy cooking up a storm. "Oh thank God you're here." Karen said desperately. "I need help!" she waved at the counters franticly.

"What's going on here?" Sarah asked putting on an apron ready to pitch in and help.

"Your father called, the last minuet and he invites the new partner to dinner. That man has no idea of what it takes to pull off a dinner…" Karen looked at what Sarah was doing. "Take over for me, I need a shower and to change."

Toby sat at the kitchen table, and Sarah got him his after school snack. She made sure the soup tureen was clean and set it warming with hot water inside it from the kettle that Karen had boiling on the stove. Karen always made a bouillabaisse for her first course of dinner like this. Sarah got out the cheese rings and set them on the cheese board to come to room temperature. Half an hour later, when Karen returned looking refreshed and very pretty in her pink Channel suit, Sarah was putting the final touches on the salad course.

"I'll have just the bouillabaisse tonight." She told her stepmother. "I've got that concert and my friend is picking me up at seven."

"Be a dear and mix the martinis." Karen said as she nodded.

Sarah heard her father's car pull up as she was finishing the drinks. She began to pour one for each of her parents, and one for the guest. She smiled as her father entered the salon. "Sarah!" He greeted her with a peck on her cheek as she handed him his drink; "Thank you my child. Oliver, this enchanting creature is my daughter, Sarah. Sarah, this is Oliver Bowen our new partner in the firm."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Sarah watching in the crystal chamber felt her stomach revulse at the sight of Bowen. She refused to look at Miles, not giving him the pleasure of knowing she was uncomfortable.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sarah extended her hand in greeting; "Nice to meet you, sir." The man was a good deal larger than her father was, he was built like a linebacker, with a massive barrel chest. His long dark hair was poker straight and had just starting to show signs of graying at the temples. He had large brooding eyes, dark as night and dangerous.

"Sir? Heavens girl, you'll make me feel as old as dirt!" The man teased in a deep baritone timbered voice.

"Then perhaps I should address you as Mr. Bowen." She handed him the martini she'd made for him, keeping her tone polite but cool.

"Thank you." He drank her in with his eyes, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Karen entered the room. "Robert," she greeted her husband with a kiss, and was also introduced to Bowen.The three took seats in the salon while Sarah went back to the kitchen to see to Toby and the rest of the dinner. Toby looked at the tureen and made a face.

"Fish soup, yuck!" He said and made a dramatic shiver.

"Don't worry Squirt! You're not eating this." Sarah pulled a casserole dish out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen table in front of her brother. "Mom made you this."

Toby smiled, "You mean I don't have to eat with the grownups?"

"Nope, you lucked out. Me, I've not only got to eat with them, I've got to be picked up by a guy I don't want to date to go to a concert!" Sarah rolled her eyes in a comical fashion. She poured the hot water out of the tureen and began to ladle the soup in. She set up the first course on the rolling cart and kissed her brother on his head. "Behave, watch the TV quietly."

"Ok," he said as he ate his dinner.

Karen announced the meal, and Sarah began serving up the soup. Her place was, of course, across from Bowen, and she privately hoped that it wouldn't put her off what little food she was going to eat. Bowen was effusive with his praise, informing Karen her bouillabaisse was every bit as good as that which he'd had in France. Karen blushed like a teenager, although Sarah bit her lip. Sarah excused herself to clear the soup bowls, and check on Toby. When she returned to help serve the salad, both men noticed her seat at the table had been completely cleared.

"Surely you aren't on of those females who obsesses over their figure, Sarah?" Bowen asked.

"Sarah has her own plans for tonight," Karen smiled at her stepdaughter fondly. "She's just waiting for her ride to get here, and helping me while she waits."

"You aren't driving yourself?" Here father frowned slightly. "Who is?"

"You don't know him." Sarah said in what she hoped was a put an end to it voice.

"Him… Him, who?" The ploy didn't work on her father. Robert began to tap his fingers on the table.

Sarah looked at the tapping fingers and sighed. "His name is William, and he's an exchange student from London."

Karen's eyes lit up and she looked at Robert who said. "When he arrives have him come in."

"Yes, Daddy." Sarah felt it better not to protest when her father used that tone of voice. And she also didn't care to make a scene in front of Bowen.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Are we going to have to see a whole rehash of that evening?" Sarah asked coolly.

Miles sighed. "We can push ahead…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The concert was being held in the largest auditorium on campus. The acoustics were fabulous, and the seats were plentiful. William gave their tickets to the usher and accepted the programs. He placed a hand to the small of her back, causing her to start. He smiled as she frowned, and followed the usher. They took the assigned seats, and Sarah groaned. They were one section over from the reserved seats of the faculty. As the instructors began to file in she wanted to shrink and disappear. She turned and glared at her companion.

"Good seats, eh?" he asked as if innocently.

"You're a student of the Marquis De Sade!" she whispered so he alone could hear.

"Thank you for noticing, dear." He was watching the influx of faculty more than Sarah's face. When a haughty smile spread over William's face, Sarah didn't have to look to know who'd entered. William seemed to take perverse delight in thumbing his nose at Professor Garrett King, and felt Sarah was the perfect tool. She wanted to hill min then and there, but good manners forbade it. So, Sarah took a deep breath, settled in her seat, and opened her program. Her face was set in what her mother called 'the show expression'.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**Sarah moved forward, one word escaped her lips. "Garrett."**_

_**Miles frowned, 'Who is Garrett?' he wondered then looked at the crystal wall. **_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

King looked directly at William coldly. Then let his eyes take in the young woman so determined not to draw attention to her self. He looked at again a William, and wondered if he could kill the younger man from here with a mere glance. Of course, he had his own set of problems at the moment. Dr. Matiland placed her hand though his arm as if to tell the world that they were an item. He settled her into her seat and tried to ignore the looks he was getting from the man sitting with Sarah.

Dr. Matiland had chosen to wear an elegant black crape dress that clung to her generous curves like dew to a rose. Her long blond hair was done in an elegant upsweep hairstyle, showing off her long swan like neck. Her slim limbs moved with grace, and she took her seat easily.

Sarah tried not to look, but like everyone else in the room she found she could not help it. Her insides tightened as the woman laid a hand on the arm of her companion who was doing his best to ignore her. Suddenly an arm swept over the top of Sarah's chair and over her shoulder. Sarah sat bolt upright, much to her chagrin and to Williams's obvious pleasure.

William snickered. "Easy love."

Sarah turned to face him with a sweet expression. "Move it or lose it."

William removed his hand from her shoulder, but not the arm from the back of her chair. He had battle lines drawn in the sand.

The lights went down, and Sarah turned her attention to the stage. Several times during the first movements he tried to advance and was rebuffed. King gave the pair a sideways glance, and then looked at them when he heard Sarah's quick intake of breath. She was seated upright, and looked as if she would bolt out of the hall. Dr. Matiland leaned toward him and whispered.

"How cute, young love." She tickled his ear with her whisper. "See how he chases after her? Are they not a handsome couple?"

King wanted to throttle the woman, but choose instead to say and do nothing.

When the intermission was announced, Sarah rose to her feet and glared at William. "Don't follow me!" Swift on her feet she stormed out of the hall and went to the ladies room where she locked herself in a stall and silently screamed. After letting out all her anger, she exited the stall and took a seat at the mirror in the ladies lounge. At this point Jareth and his threats of a dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench seemed almost pleasant. Once she'd composed herself, she stood and exited the restroom. William was waiting for her in the lobby.

He handed her a soft drink, "Feeling better?"

"What in the hell are you trying to do?" she asked in a terse whisper.

"Did you see that bird on Professor King's arm?" William's eyes were full of mischief, and he taunted her.

Sarah lowered her eyes, not wanting anyone to see the hurt, but most especially this man. It worked, because ignorant of her pain, he continued to bespeak the virtues of the lady on Kings arm. It was a blessing when the bell rang for the second portion of the program. Though Sarah was there, she didn't hear any of it. Once or twice she let herself look in King's direction in the dark. Her heart sank. There was no way she could compete with a woman like Dr. Matiland. She was a blond goddess! And Sarah, Sarah was feeling like a plain Jane.

When the concert ended so did her endurance, she rose, slapped the program hard into William and stormed off. She moved though the crowd ignoring his pleas to hold up. Tears were on the verge of spilling and that was one thing she didn't want to happen here. She would have loved if the floors could swallow her up, and make her hang over the Bog of Stench! Anything but being in the same place with Dr. Matiland or with William! The doors of the building were ahead when she collided with a person. She looked up into the concerned face of Miles Fairchild.

"I was hoping I'd see you," Miles said pleasantly as he placed a hand under her elbow and guided her out of the hall and into an alcove. "Take a moment to compose yourself, my dear." He produced a linen handkerchief for her to dab her eyes with.

Sarah fought back the tears, and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Mr. Fairchild. I'll be fine in a minute." Slowly she began to pace.

"Of course you will," he said kindly, stepping back so she could move freely. " Oh and Sarah? I'd be honored if you would call me Miles." She sniffed, nodding distractedly, and continued to pace the alcove, striving to calm herself. "Is there any thing I can do to be of help?" Miles smiled; this was almost too easy.

"No, thank you." She dabbed her still tearing eyes. "I'm afraid I've ruined your lovely handkerchief." She sighed heavily looking at the stained linen in her hands.

"Not at all." He said lightly. "You've increased its value." When Sarah glanced at him he pointed to it and said. "It now carries the tears of a lovely young maid."

"Maiden." She corrected before she could stop herself, then all she could do was blush.

"Even better," he smiled softly at the girl. "Sarah, would you like to tell me what happened?"

"My escort decided to act like a jackass." She explained.

Miles placed a hand on her shoulders, "The man should be horsewhipped."

A voice calling her name drew her attention. "Speak of the devil," Sarah muttered crossly. Just then William entered the alcove his face contrite.

He looked at the older man and gulped. "Sarah, I'm so sorry. I've behaved so badly. I'd consider it a great favor if you could forget it, and allow me to see you home."

Miles placed himself between the pair. "Young man," he glared at William with the eyes of a wolf. "Why should she trust you?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Willam frowned as he looked into the scrying pool. "Uncle, he didn't recognize me…"

Oberon looked over at Jareth, "What kind of Glamour did you both use?"

The Goblin King smiled cryptically. "It had to be a special kind of glamour, Sarah would have recognized me instantly if it were not for the power of the glamour."

Oberon smiled, "We can use that." He looked at both young Fae men. "We shall fight fire with fire."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

William suddenly was more worried about her with the stranger then he was about how he'd behaved. "Sarah, I give you my word. I shall be on my best behavior."

Sarah read the fear in William's eyes and was aware of Miles stance. "William to say I'm disappointed in you is … it just does not cover it. But I think you should take me home. I'm a firm believer in leaving with the escort I arrive with." She turned to Fairchild. "Thank you for your assistance, Miles. I shall launder the hankie and return it to you."

Miles slipped his hand over hers, took the hankie and shook his head, "I prefer it as it is now, Sarah." He raised her hand to kiss the back of it gallantly. "Good night, my dear."

"Good night." She turned and left the alcove feeling she'd just escaped some unspoken danger.

Miles stepped out of the alcove, smiling. He watched the younger pair walked in one direction and he took another.

The ride home was silent; William had not even switched on the radio. He pulled in to the curb in front of the Williams home. Sarah would not even look at him when he opened her door. She merely walked toward her house and opened the front door. There were voices coming from the salon, and she popped her head in. "I'm back."

Karen looked up, "Where's William?" Her voice was a little to gay.

"He's on his way home." Sarah said not offering more.

Oliver Bowen looked at her and smiled. "Was it a good concert?"

"Very nice," She lied, and was sure he knew it. "I'm going to go for my evening walk." She went back to the front hall to re-warp herself in the poncho.

Bowen looked at Robert. "She goes for a walk every evening? Is that safe?"

"Perfectly," Smiled Karen. "How nice of you to worry, though. How is it a man like you does not have a family of his own?"

"Never found the right woman." Bowen replied.

Sarah walked, and walked, until she had the anger all walked out. She looked up and found she was in front of the bookstore at the end of the park. She shook her head and sat down on the bench in front of the old store. Placing her chin in her hands and resting her elbows on her knees she contemplated killing either William or her self. There was no traffic at this end of town at night. So it was surprising when the sleek black car pulled into the spaces just in front of her. It was even more surprising when the driver alighted. King stood next to his car for a moment, before he walked to stand in front of her. Sarah looked up at him, miserably.

For a moment he wanted to do something, something violent. However looking at her sad features put all that out of his head. He extended both hands to her, and when her small hands were in his, he pulled her to her feet. He took her face in his hands, and let go an exasperated groan, then lowered his lips to hers hungrily. A moment later, he enfolded her as he began to kiss her senseless. He raised his head, remembered where they were standing and took a deep breath. "Sarah, come to the car." His crisp voice groaned. He opened her door and settled her in the passenger seat. When he came round to the driver's side, he'd thought he'd composed himself. He turned, looked at her and groaned loudly; composure went out the window as he pulled her forcefully against him and devoured her sweet mouth with hungry lips.

Sarah clung to him and kissed him back; "Oh Garrett!" She cried softly.

After he was sure she was not a dream but a flesh and blood woman in his arms, he held her for a long time in quiet. Just listening to her soft sobs and sighs was a balm. Finally he spoke. "Tonight was hell."

Sarah nodded, "For me too."

"Oh my darling girl." He brushed her face with two fingers. "We are in such trouble."

She closed her fingers round his. "As long as we're in it together." She offered weakly.

Garrett King groaned, "Sarah, have you any idea of what a can of worms we've opened?" He looked at her as she leaned back against the seat. "That display that Pratt put on…"

"It was appalling, I know." She sighed. "I'm so furious with him! That's why I slapped him with my program when I left the hall. If I'd a cooler head I would not have made such a scene."

"I wanted to find you," Garrett sighed. "I got up to leave and Dr. Matiland detained me." He stroked her smooth skin. "Who was the man I saw you talking to in the alcove?"

"His name is Miles Fairchild. He buys books at our store." She looked at him with honest eyes. "I literally ran into him as I was trying to leave. He took me to the alcove so I could compose myself."

Garrett King looked troubled at the mention of the name Fairchild. He sighed. "I may have to thrash Pratt."

"I'll supply the horsewhip." She offered.

King smiled. "Poor dear, you've had a dreadful night." Long sensitive fingers traced her jaw.

A soft hand cupped his face, "Oh it's looking up, as of now."

"Sarah," he kissed her again before he pulled back, "It's late, young woman, and you should be safe at home, not wandering the streets." He engaged the engine and pulled back onto the empty street. He asked her for directions to her home. When he arrived at the house he offered to see her to the door.

Sarah accepted, and he walked her slowly to the front door. There he placed a kiss to her forehead and bid her goodnight. She watched him get back in the car and drive off. Entering the house, she heard the voices of her parents and their guest. She leaned on the closet door for a moment and touched fingers to the lips that Garrett's harsh kiss had bruised. The memory and feel were with her still.

"Sarah?" Her father called from the lounge "Was that a car we heard?"

"Yes, Daddy, it was." Sarah stopped in the doorway.

"Whose car was it?"

"That was Garrett's car, Daddy. Good night, everyone." Sarah headed for the stairs.

Robert turned to Karen. "Who is Garrett?"

"I don't know." Karen shrugged slightly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles stood beside the girl watching the crystal wall. "Yes Sarah," he was feeling a mixture of emotions he had not expected to feel. "Just who is This Garrett?"

Sarah looked at the Fae, knowing something he didn't pleased her. "Professor Garrett King…is the man I'm in love with."

Miles gave her a long hard look, he was still intrigued. "Well, if you are not the most deceptive and fascinating little minx…." Miles mused. "And here I thought you were an innocent…"

Satisfaction at having a secret that could not be readily read, the girl pursed her lips; "Just because I was unknowing? Why Miles, I'd have thought you would know better."

The scent in the room changed, and the Fae became beguiled by the mortal girl. "What a pity you were to be wasted upon the likes of Jareth… perhaps we can remedy that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

_**Sarah turns up the heat**_

Placing his hand softly under her chin, tipping her face upward and expecting her to pull away or look disturbed, Miles whispered. "Did Jareth know of this little infatuation?"

Sarah pointed to the wall of crystal, "Why don't you see for yourself?" she was sure of what was going to be seen next.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah paused at Toby's room for a few moments, picked up his extra blanket, settled it over his feet. She tucked him back in and made sure the bear was in his arms. Kissing his head, she whispered she loved him. Watched him snuggle into the bear and walked slowly out of the nursery.

When she opened her door, she still had a smile on her lips. She removed her nightclothes from the closet and went into her bathroom to change. She hung her skirt up with care. When she was finished she exited the bath, and wondered why the light was out. She moved slowly to the nightstand, paused and took a sniff of the air. _**His**_ scent was filling the room"Jareth?" She whispered.

"Yes?" came the whispered answer at her ear, as strong Fae hands landed on her hips.

"What are you doing here? My parents could enter at any moment!" Blood rushed to her head, she could feel her heart pound.

Jareth laughed coyly, "They won't come. They couldn't get in, and they can't hear us. I've placed a spell on the room." Sarah groaned. Jareth sniffed; "Oh Sarah, playing kissing games again?" His fingers tightened unmercifully as he pulled her closer; "Shame on you. I can smell the man all over you."

Instead of fighting, Sarah leaned back on him, "What are you going to do about it?" Her voice was challenging and sassy.

"Fix this problem." He said smartly, turning her and drawing her into a long lingering kiss. When he raised his head he looked at her, her eyes fluttered and her swollen lips trembled. "Have I made my point?"

"Oh, yes." She had her hands gripping his shirt for fear of her buckled knees giving out. She turned pleading eyes upward. "But he's real!"

"What am I?" Jareth asked moving closer, the warmth of his body migrating to her.

"You're my obsession." She hated herself for the admission.

Jareth tipped her face upward; "As you are mine." He began to kiss her again. "That does not make it any less real."

Sarah still held his shirt in her hands. "It can't go anywhere."

"Says you," he teased pulling free of her as he vanished into the night.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles gazed from the wall to the mortal girl who was blushing slightly. "Well, well." He intoned. "The girl who beat the Labyrinth and bested the Goblin King likes to play games."

Sarah inclined her head to one side, "There's so little you know of me, Miles Fairchild!"

"I can see what the world sees, dear Sarah. You are the object of affection of several men… myself included."

Sarah shrugged. "I'm just a lucky girl, aren't I?" She moved to keep space between her and the now infatuated Fae. "So why not just let me go…"

"Not on your life, pet!" He gripped her wrist; "Here I thought I was the only one that was giving Jareth a run for his money…. We really should press on."

"It's your funeral." Sarah quipped. The wall of crystal sparkled showing new images.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

King entered Emrys' Emporium of Used Books and Tomes', "I've been told a book I ordered is in." He addressed Sarah politely. He saw a few customers being helped by the owner of the establishment and didn't wish to draw attention.

"Yes, Professor, if you'll follow me." She led him back to the room that was kept locked. She turned the key that was in her hand and ushering him in closed the door.

King looked at the titles on the shelves and looked at Sarah with a raised brow, "The Adult book section? Really Sarah!" he admonished teasingly.

"It's the only private place in here that has a door that locks and its sound proof." She kept her distance pointedly. "Your friend Matiland sought me out today Garrett, she's pissed."

Garrett King rolled his eyes, "Wonderful. That explains her asking me about the dinners at my home. And who my guests are, as if she's got a right to know what my business is." He shook his head, "What exactly did she say to you, Sarah?"

"She frowned at me a lot, told me to find someone else to make my _**boyfriend**_ jealous, that if I didn't she'd have me barred from campus;" Sarah said quietly. "It seems there's a rumor that I'm dating Pratt, and using you to keep him in line…Want to guess who started that bit of garbage being shoveled?"

The eyes behind smoky glass narrowed, "We both know it was Towage, and we both know she reports to Matiland." He moved toward Sarah. "Is that door locked?"

Sarah looked down at the door. "Yes, I locked it when we came in."

King moved closer, placing one of his hands to her waist, "So why are we wasting time on Matiland, or Towage or even Pratt?" Long lean fingers began to trace her chin with the free hand, "I'd much rather concentrate on you, Sarah."

Sarah glared at him, "I didn't ask you here to sneak in a quick snuggie."

King cocked his head to one side, "Sarah, I think you've spent too much time with Pratt. You're starting to sound like him."

Letting her head fall to his chest, she gave out a groan. "Garrett, I'm serious!"

"Yes, darling, I know you are." He brought her face up, "You're serious enough for the both of us." He lowered his head. "Kiss me you beautiful girl."

Sarah giggled and complied. "I always obey my King."

"See that you do," he teased back. "Now don't worry. I'll find a way to make this mess right."

"Just be careful, Garrett. That woman strikes me as dangerous."

Garrett nodded, "I suppose asking you to dinner on Friday night would be out of the question now."

"I wouldn't be able to make it if you did." When he looked upset she smiled quietly. "I'm going to the opera. The Civic is doing The Magic Flute, and my mother got me a box seat."

"Ah so you'll be going with your mother."

"No, I'll be attending by my self. Mother is in Florida filming a TV movie." Sarah smiled. "This happens all the time. We make a plan, and she's off and running. However, she did supply my dress, and my ticket. I'm really rather looking forward to it. It was a lovely birthday present."

"Friday is your birthday?" He asked shortly. "Oh, my darling, I didn't know."

"Garrett, how could you know? We've only been keeping company for a short time." Sarah laughed sweetly.

"Keeping company? God Sarah that makes us both sound ancient of days, or worse. IT makes us sound provincial." He teased. "I prefer to think of us as…a modern couple."

Sarah put her head on his chest. "I can't call what we're doing dating exactly can I?"

King kissed the top of her head, "No, you can't." He groaned, "Keeping Company it is. At least for now;" He took her hands in his and led her toward the chairs that were at the table. "So Matiland thinks that Pratt is your love interest, eh? We may have to use that for our cover for now. Do you mind too terribly?"

"I don't like using Pratt," Sarah admitted. "Even though he can be a horses' behind, I think he's down deep a nice guy. I mean he's told me all about his girl back home. Besides, I think given too much encouragement he'd…"

"Take advantage?" King suggested.

"Yes." Sarah blushed slightly at the memory of some of William's suggestions.

Garrett King sighed. "Sarah, because of how things are, I can not openly date you, however much I'd like to. I'm afraid for now its keeping company or nothing."

"Garrett, I didn't do all that much dating when I was in high school, nor when I was in my early collage days. I'll survive." Her voice was soft, and sad.

"The men here must be blind." He knotted fingers with her. "That said; I'm glad they are. I pray they continue to be blind. Sarah, I don't have the right to ask you to not go out. You've gone to a concert with Pratt, and even though it was a disaster, it was still a good thing for you to do."

"So we have what? An open relationship where we date other people?" She made a face.

"You're right it sounds insane."

Sarah looked at him, "We have been dealt a rotten hand, and we just have to play it out."

King stood up. "Opera huh?" he smiled down at her. "I have to go, or there will be wagging tongues."

Sarah stood walked to the shelf, pulled a volume of erotic Fae drawings and handed it to him. "Here, the book is paid for, the person who ordered it passed away… and no one has claimed it. Take it, give it a decent home."

Garrett looked down and smiled, "Sarah, darling. I've been looking for this book for several years!"

Sarah laughed then looked like she might cry. "You better go. I'll see you in class."

Garrett stopped her from unlocking the door, pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly one last time.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles had released her wrist; he stared at the pair kissing in the crystal vision. Looking at the girl at his side, he sighed. He flicked his wrist, and the vision vanished. He moved from her side and paced. "So you're in love with this man… this man who is already spoken for?"

"He was not!" Sarah protested. "Liz just thought he was."

"Ah yes… Lizzy…" Miles recalled the hot leggy blond who wanted Garrett King. "Poor Lizzy… out matched by a chit of a girl."

Sarah's eyes flashed like molten emeralds. "I may be just a girl, but I'm hardly a chit."

Miles felt the breath go hot in his lungs. "Vixen!" he accused. "Driving Fae and mortal to distraction… and still you are untried at this stage of our game…. But not for much longer, pet… no not for very much longer."

Sarah's face lost color, she knew he was referring to the night of her birthday. "Miles… don't…"

He pointed to the wall. "Oh I think we have arrived at a point where things must change…in my favor!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

_**Miles' changes**_

Miles Fairchild entered the shop Friday morning. He looked flawless, and the crisp bright day seemed to have put him in a very good mood.

"Good morning, Mr. Fairchild." She greeted him unable to contain the joy she was feeling.

"Good morning, Sarah. My, you are in a wonderful mood, something special happening in your world?" He moved forward and rested on a walking stick.

"As a matter of fact yes, I'm going to the opera tonight! My mother got me a box seat for The Magic Flute." She said. "It's her idea of the perfect birthday present. She sent me a dress, shoes, a cloak, everything! It's going to be a perfect night; one of my favorite Operas and a dress that makes me look like I just stepped off the stage of My Fair Lady. The only thing missing will be opera glasses, as I've been unable to find a pair."

"Is today your birthday?" Miles asked softly.

Sarah blushed softly. "Yes, it is."

"Best wishes of the day, my dear." He offered the good wishes sincerely.

A bit flustered she waved her hand. "Thank you, Mr. Fairchild. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a book of poems; it's called The Song of Venus." He watched as she keyed the title into her computer.

"Oh yes," she nodded. "We had a copy come in just this week. I see here that it's just over one hundred dollars. It's a good copy, nice and clean. If you'll follow me," She pointed to the closed door at the other end of the store. "This is becoming a habit, isn't it?"

Miles Fairchild chuckled softly, "Perhaps we should be glad there is usually no one around when we go off to the locked room." He teased flirtatiously. "Or we'd incite gossip."

Sarah unlocked the door; "Oh like anyone is going to believe you'd take an interest in me."

Miles gazed at her wolfishly for a moment but let the comment lay. "How old are you today, Sarah?" He asked instead.

"I've arrived at the ripe old age of Twenty two." She was searching the shelf. Finding the book, she turned it over to the man. "Here we are one copy of Song of Venus."

'Ripe, ah yes, my dear.' He thought and he smiled, "Are you familiar with the poems in this book?"

Sarah blushed, "I've read one or two."

Miles Fairchild looked carefully at the book, "I think it was a very lucky day for me when I came in to this establishment." He opened to a passage, smiled and looked at Sarah with gentle eyes. "_**Sea-born goddess, let me be**__**By thy son thus graced, and thee**____**That **__**whene'er**__** I woo, I find**__**Virgins coy, but not unkind.**__**Let me, when I kiss a maid,**__**Taste her lips, so overlaid**__**With love's **__**sirop**__**, that I may**__**In your temple, when I pray,**__**Kiss the altar, and confess**__**There's in love no bitterness.**_" He recited the words on the page softly, his voice rich and deep and like honey. She blushed softly as he read the words that were suggestive but not blatant. "Thank you, Sarah." He handed the book to her.

"Will that be all today?" she asked dreamily as she accepted the book.

"For now, that will have to do." He followed her back to the front of the store when she'd composed herself and returned to her senses. "So are you driving into the city this evening?" he asked as they neared the front and the cash register.

"Oh no, I'll be taking the train." She rang up the purchase. "There is never anywhere to park, and I hate the traffic in the city. It's just much easier to take the train." She handed his credit card and the purchase to him.

"Happy birthday again my dear, enjoy your night at the Opera."

As he exited the store, Sarah wondered what it was about Miles Fairchild that was so interesting. The man defiantly had an air about him. His demeanor put her to ease even as his presence made her heart race a bit.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Miles closed the space between them. "I never did get to thank you for letting me know where to find you."

Sarah glared at him. "You didn't read me a poem… and I didn't moon over you!"

"Not the first time… but this time… this time is different…." He teased. "Think Sarah, you can feel the changes… and you can remember… remember the changes…."

Sarah gapsed, her memory was shifting… she was seeing what had happened, and what could have… "No!"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The trip into the city was a pleasant enough ride, and there were others dressed for a night on the town. None could compare to the girl in the red evening cloak. The commute was over two hours, and Sarah had brought a small book of poems that she could slip into her evening bag when she was done. When they arrived at the station an elderly couple asked if she'd like to share a cab over to the Opera House. She accepted and enjoyed their company. When the cab arrived at the destination, she followed them into the beautiful theatre.

Sarah had been given orders by her mother on not putting the cloak in the cloakroom of the Opera House; Linda had instructed her to remove it only when she arrived in her box. Finding her ticket, she handed it to an usher who guided her up the stairs to the exclusive boxes. Once more, Linda's contacts had come though with flying colors. The door of the box was ornate, entering into a corner box with an excellent view of the stage. It also had but one seat in it that was occupied, hers. The remaining three had velvet cords across them. Sarah entered the little cove and walked toward the beautifully carved chair. She looked down to find a gift sitting on the seat waiting for her. On the gift was one perfect gardenia.

"Happy Birthday, Sarah," A smooth voice said just to her side, and behind a partition.

She turned to face Miles Fairchild. "Mr. Fairchild?"

He smiled and bowed to her; "At your service."

Sarah blushed, "How on earth?"

"I have…connections." He pointed to the gift. "Do open it."

Sarah smiled and turned to pick up the gift. She pulled the slivery ribbon that held the box closed. Inside the box was a lovely pair of antique opera glasses. She lifted them and turned to the man. "This is so thoughtful!"

"You said it would be the only thing missing." He pointed out as he watched her finger the gift. "Now, here, turn and I'll help you out of that cloak."

Sarah obediently turned, and felt his hands smoothly remove the outer garment. She heard gasps from some of the other boxes. The dress had gotten the reception Linda knew it would, and Sarah was pleased. From Miles she heard a low rumble of approval. She turned and looked at him with a young wistful smile her green eyes shimmering in the lights.

"Sarah, you look enchanting," he assured her. She took her seat as the lights started to go down, Miles leaned toward her. "One more gift." He whispered and handed her a small foil box.

Sarah looked down and opened it; Godiva chocolates. "Thank you." She then turned her attention to the stage.

Miles smiled, knowing she was truly pleased by his gifts. He spent more time looking at her then at the stage, having little or no interest in the production. When the intermission was called, he asked her to join him for refreshment. He waited in the hall and offered her his arm. He noticed how she moved with slow, deliberate steps, head held high, like a young queen in training. He ordered champagne, when he was handed the pair of glasses he allowed the small tablet in his hand to drop in to the one glass. Miles handed the fluted glass to her where she stood away from the crush of people at the stand. He looked at her and raised his glass. "To you, my dear," the man saluted her.

"Thank you, kind sir." Sarah took a sip of the wine and let it mix with the taste of the cherry cordials Miles had given her. The sensation of flavor and intoxication were most pleasant.

He watched her for a moment, then made polite conversation knowing the potency of the herbs would not take control for some time."I must say," Miles looked at her gown, "That is a very unusual gown. Where on earth did your mother find it?"

"One of mother's friends is a costume designer in California. They were doing a couple of dresses for the Wax museum out there, and Mother talked her into making a copy of the dress for me. It is beautiful though, isn't it?" Sarah said quietly.

"Every detail is exquisite." He assured her. "You look perfect." He purred.

Sarah finished her wine, and handed her glass back to Miles, who deposited both on the tray of a passing busboy, before offering her his arm again. They walked with slow steady steps, Miles taking pleasure at being seen with the lovely creature on his arm. When they reached the door of her box, he ushered her in and seated her. Upon returning to his seat, the lights went down again. Never had Miles seen anyone get so wrapped up in a performance. The young woman never took her eyes off the stage, not even to look at anyone or anything but the performers. He calculated the timing of his potion, and smiled. When the final curtain call came and the standing ovation was over, Miles smiled at the young woman as they both took seats. "Enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." She sighed happily, however the smile faded for a moment.

What is it dear?" he asked.

"Oh I was just thinking how perfect this has all been. The dress, the box, your gifts… and now I have to fight to get a taxi and dash off to the train. Lord only knows how long I'll have to wait for one." She lamented. "I guess the slippers are made of glass after all."

"Perhaps I can remedy that." He rose to his feet again; "Sarah, would you allow me to offer you a ride home? I have my own driver waiting, and it would be a much more pleasant ride with your lovely company."

Sarah hesitated, "I don't want to put you out." Something made her feel a bit shy suddenly, and uncomfortable about being with him.

"Come now, Sarah! We are going back the same way. It's not like I'm being taken out of my way." He coaxed.

"It would be nicer than the train," She looked at him shyly. "Yes Mr. Fairchild, thank you. I accept the offer of a lift home."

"Good, Sarah. Now do dispense with addressing me as Mr. Fairchild. I have asked you on several occasions to call me Miles." He stood up, held out her cloak and watched as she slid into it. "Come, my dear." He pointed to the doors. Once in the hall, the offered arm was accepted and they walked unhurriedly down to the lobby of the Opera House. Once outside, they walked to the area reserved for limousines. Miles pointed to a sleek car with unusual lines to it. "I've such a love of antique things." He explained as they approached the older styled vehicle. "Besides, this vehicle has such style and grace that is missing in so many modern vehicles." The uniformed driver, exited the car at their approach, bowed and opened a door for them. Miles ushered her into the car and then settled himself. "Sarah, this is my driver, Stephens, Give your address to him."

Sarah looked at the driver and spoke the address, and was rewarded with a tip of the cap. She turned to Miles. "This all makes me feel rather like a princess."

"That is the literal translation of your name you know," Miles tapped his walking stick on the floor of the fancy car. "You look more like a queen."

"Oh you are too kind." Sarah said lightly feeling a bit dizzy all of a sudden but wanting to mask it..

"Did you enjoy the opera?" He began what he hoped would prove to be an informative conversation.

"Yes, very much," her green eyes danced. "I love Mozart!"

"Indeed?"

"He has such flair!" Sarah shrugged.

"He was a bit of a provocateur," Miles reminded her softly he let the walking stick slip to the floor.

Blushing slightly Sarah sighed, "He loved life."

"He loved pleasure," countered the handsome man at her side enjoying the direction the conversation was going to take. It was exactly where he wished to lead her. "You do know that the piece we saw this evening, when it was first presented was considered immoral, obscene and indecent."

"Provincial minds," she dismissed the fact with an airy tone.

Miles licked his lips. "Yes, they were," he smiled down at her affectionately. "You're not a provincial mind though, are you?" His voice was warm and engaging.

"I hope not." She spoke a little too quickly, and countered for good measure. "I may not be experienced in the ways of the world, but I hope I have an open mind." She laughed, "Must come from having been around all the show business types my mother has introduced me to. I suppose some would say I'm corrupt."

"Corrupt?" Miles pretended to give it thought, "Oh dear, will my virtue be safe?" He teased.

The tease drew a giggle from the target. "With what you like to read, you're worried about me?"

Miles pretended to be wounded. "You cut me to the quick!"

"I don't believe that for a moment!" She giggled again relaxing into the conversation. "You are no innocent lamb, Miles Fairchild."

"I have a partiality for the sensual," he admitted with a smile.

"That's putting it mildly." Sarah teased right back.

"Now, Sarah!" He countered. "What makes you say that?"

"Miles," she said quietly. "I do know what is in those books you've purchased."

"In concept," he reminded her of her own words on one of their meetings. She blushed the colour of a newborn rose, to his delight. "However my dear, there's a difference in one who enjoys the sensual, to one who enjoys destruction."

Sarah tuned in her seat, "You mean the differences in people who take pleasure from oh say a Dominance and Submission venture as opposed to a Sadomasistic relationship?"

"Exactly," he tapped her hands with the gloves he held in his elegant hands. "One is pleasure, the other is pain."

Sarah looked at him for a moment, considered, then asked. "Are you a Dom?" Her fingers went to her lips as soon as the words were said.

"Bold." He said with approval. "Yes, I am."

Sarah tapped her fan on her knee; "So you what? Administer punishment on your submissive?"

Miles laughed a throaty laugh, one that was filled with pleasure not insult. "My dear, it's not as simplistic as that. It's not a matter of punishment; it's a matter of bringing every sense of the body to life." He placed a hand over hers. "And it is always with consent. It's a sacred contract, if you will." Sarah didn't seem to notice his hand on hers as she was thinking about his words. He began a soft drone. "Most often it has nothing to do with punishment; it has to do only with pleasuring the senses. Every living thing likes pleasure, Sarah."

"Miles," she asked softly. "Do you have a…very extensive library of books like you've been purchasing?"

"I've a fair amount," he admitted. "More then some collectors, less than others; I'm very particular as to the content of my private library."

"Your tastes seem to be rather bordering on the Oriental." She observed.

"Ah but you don't know the rest of my collection." He enlightened her softly. "Nor do you know of my art collection."

"You collect erotic art?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "You must come see my collection sometime."

Sarah swallowed. "Is it…" she moved her hands in a movement that resembled bindings.

"Some, not all. I've a large collection of statuary, some paintings, and prints," he said carefully. "Very little of it is devoted to bondage, my dear."

Sarah blushed. "You must think I'm absurd with these questions."

Miles smoothly slid one hand over the back of the seat. "Not at all, I consider you a lovely, open minded and inquisitive young woman." Miles didn't press his advantage. He kept his arm over the back of the seat, and impersonal, not wanting her to feel threatened. "There is nothing wrong with being innocent Sarah."

Sarah took the complement and thanked him. "You're very kind. May I ask how you became… interested in…" her voice faltered she was unsure how to address the subject at this point.

"My lifestyle?" He offered. When she nodded he continued. "As a young man, from a well to do upbringing, I was given privileges that most others don't know of. I took advantage of these privileges. Long ago I learned how pleasant being sensually pleased was. Having means, I explored this option; as you are exploring your options at the University."

"You make it sound so ordinary." Sarah said thoughtfully. "But that's not the case is it?"

"There are misconceptions." He admitted. "I try to keep discreet. You only know of my… propensity due to the fact that you work in an establishment where I obtain some of my materials." He sighed. "Do I frighten you?"

"Frighten is not the word I'd use." Sarah said, after some thought. "I mean if I were to pass you on the street, not knowing you, I'd just think you were an elegant and cultured man." She looked at him. "Having some knowledge of your propensity? I am not frightened but I do find it a little too…"

"Close?" he offered.

"No, not close as much as, intimate. Like I'm privileged to knowledge I shouldn't have," she confessed.

Miles devoured her with his eyes. "I consider your quiet confidence and honorable treatment of me to be a private covenant between us."

"Do you?" she asked.

"There are very few relationships that are as intimate. That is without being on a physical level." He kept his voice low and purring.

The young woman looked at him, "Still, I know what you're reading."

"I don't have a problem with you knowing." He informed her.

"I'm not entirely comfortable with it." She confessed trying to avoid his gaze. "It's an intimacy I'm not use to."

Miles could see the tablet was no taking affect, he also knew they had at least an hour in traffic before they would reach her door. "Not comfortable but… interested?" he suggested softly, letting his voice coax her into saying her thoughts.

Sarah looked at him, "I can't help but be inquisitive… I mean I have looked over the books…and…"

"And you wonder what being a submissive is like?" He asked.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Sarah in the ****crystal chamber gasped, she looked at the man at her side. 'This didn't happen.' She thought quickly. 'He's changing it!'**_

_**Miles moved closer, smiling.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The girl in the elegant white gown blushed; she began to turn her face away from his. His arm came down from the back of the seat and rested about her shoulder, as his other long elegant hand turned her face back to his. "Say it," he coaxed. "Say you wonder how it feels… you won't shock me."

"One can't help but wonder… when one has read…" she whispered.

Miles let his fingers trace her chin, "Would you like me to demonstrate?" The girl was not given time to think or protest. The man lowered his lips to hers, the strength of his mouth hushing her. When she gasped in surprise at the soft touch of his lips to hers, he took advantage of the moment, letting his tongue slide into her mouth and tasting her. He felt her pulse quicken, he heard the soft involuntary moan, and he drew a response from her she'd not expected. He raised his head. "You taste like cherry cordials and champagne," he murmured in a sensual voice that burned with passion. His eyes bore into her, as if to reach into her soul. "How I'd like to teach you all the pleasures that can be had….Sweet little bird…" He growled softly, placing his hand over hers once more resting tentatively in her lap. "Sarah, I promise you that I do not take lightly our relationship. I can promise that I will always treat you with appreciation should you choose to allow me to master you..." The young woman seemed to tense a bit, and he changed the subject. Sitting back with his arm once more on the back of the seat, he began to ask how her education was coming along. The rest of the distance home they discussed her classes and the article she was preparing.

When the fancy car pulled up to the curb outside her home, it was close to three in the morning. Stephens opened the door, and Miles stepped from the car, offering a hand to Sarah. He walked her slowly up to the front of the house. Sarah suddenly felt like there was an elephant on the front lawn. She offered her hand to him hesitatingly. "Thank you for the glasses, Miles, it was a thoughtful gift. I don't know how to thank you for saving me from the long train ride alone." She spoke softly, her voice just above a whisper in the night air; it was awkward and she knew it.

Miles placed his left hand on her long silky throat, and pressed her chin up with his thumb as he said, "Permit me this one liberty, little bird." Swiftly he swooped down on her lips with his. As quickly as it had happened, it was over. "Good night, Sarah. Happy Birthday;" he took a step back freeing her.

Sarah stood still for a moment, a gloved hand raised to her trembling lips. "Good night, Miles." She turned and moved into the safety of her home.

Miles strolled down to the car. There was a smile firmly fixed to his lips. Until he saw the look on Stephens' face. "Something vexes thee?"

"Thee plays with fire, Master." The servant warned.

"Oh but what a lovely way to burn," moaned the master. "Home, Stephens. I have arrangements to make. I believe I'll be having a visit from my little bird soon."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fury, fear, and something else un-named welled in Sarah in the crystal cavern. She turned toward the smirking Fae and before he knew it, raised her hand. The blow was swift and accurate, and left a dark angry red mark on the face of the startled man. "You bastard!" She roared. "How dare you take advantage of me? You were the perfect gentleman when these events happened… how could you be so cold, and mean? How could you take that from me?"

Miles, stunned and taken aback had no answers, he faded out, leaving Sarah sobbing as she collapsed to the cot.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

From his viewing point in the atrium of the house used by Garrett King, Jareth moved his hand over the scrying pool. "Look into the wall again Sarah… see the rest… see me…" He ordered softly. He heard the sob catch in the throat of the girl, saw her head turn toward the crystals…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

_**Conviction**__** of **__**a**__** King**_

Sarah leaned on the door for a moment feeling panic and rage. Without removing her cloak she quietly rushed up the sitars to her room. When she was in the room, she locked the door and called out softly. "Jareth, are you there?"

"I'm always here when you have need of me, Sarah." The answer was instantaneous, and lacked sarcasm. "And I shall always be here for you."

Sarah turned, saw the royal Fae standing just feet away and dove to his open arms. "Oh God," She cried out holding to him as if he were her only lifeline.

"Sarah, darling, you're trembling." There was true concern in his voice.

"Something just happened that shouldn't have." she whispered hoarsely, shaking violently. "Someone just kissed me. Someone who shouldn't have…."

Jareth looked down at the distraught young woman. "That's my line," he teased. When she didn't rise to the occasion, he held her at arms' length. "What happened?"

Sarah told him of the evening, of how she'd anticipated the Opera, and of the surprised gift at her seat. She poured out her tale. Omitting no subject discussed between her and Miles on the ride home. She couldn't let her eyes meet his as she told Jareth of the kiss in the back of the limo, "When I told him I didn't know how to thank him for bringing me home…he kissed me… again..." She looked up at Jareth.

"It was not the sort of kisses you expected, eh?" He surmised what had taken place. "The man tasted you?" She nodded and looked sicken by the memory and thought. She shivered, still clinging to the Goblin King as if he were the only thing keeping her from exploding. Jareth didn't really mind, although he was angry with the person of Fairchild. He sighed. "Sarah there is just one thing to do." Strong gloved fingers tipped her face up to his. "We must erase the painful memory." Slowly, deliberately he lowered his face to hers. His lips took possession and his jaw forced her mouth to open to him. His tongue moved against hers, pushing it aside as his hands tightened their grip on her. Her arms snaked up his back as she responded to his attack. Moments later he withdrew his tongue. "Better?"

She nodded.

"What's mine, stays mine," he said with authority. "And you, Sarah Williams always were and always will be are mine." He stepped back, "Go to bed, sleep and don't dream."

Sarah watched him fade. "Easy for you to say." She sat on the bed and collapsed

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**The image in the crystal faded, and the girl on the cot drew a long breath. She was not alone, somewhere, somehow a certain Goblin King was watching over her. Miles had not been present, and could not direct the images… they were as true now, as they had been when they took place. Sarah whispered softly. "Always was, and always will be…."**_

_****__**'Go**__** to bed, sleep and don't dream.' She heard the voice in the back of her head command gently.**_

_**"Easy for you to say." She collapsed back on to the cot and closed her weary green eyes.**_

_****_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

_**Miles regroups.**_

He had taken refuge in the lower caverns, listening to the waters lap against the rock shelf. Troubled, he pressed he back to the wall and contemplated his next steps. He had not expected her to react so violently. No he had expected a different reaction all together. The spell he'd woven should have made the girl more… pliable! He let his head roll back and rest on the rock wall behind him. "What am I doing wrong?" he cried out.

"Silly Fae!" a voice chided him from the waters. "This girl is not some silly little mortal tart! This is not an over active gland we are talking about here." Veronica warned as she rose from the silky waters. "This is Sarah Williams… the champion of the Labyrinth…. A girl who's love of the fantastical is known even to my people."

Miles looked over at the Mermaid Queen with darkening eyes. "I know who she is!"

"Your actions don't show that… you are behaving like a stupid man, Miles." She lifted herself up upon the shelf beside the waters.

Miles blinked, "You've been watching?"

"Of course…." She said honestly. "Miles, did you really think you could just trick her? Come now old friend….think with your …. Miles, Jareth could not trick her and trip her up in the Labyrinth! You are going about this all wrong."

He glared for a moment, and then softened. "You have a suggestion?"

"Advice," she corrected. "I would never make suggestions to you… Miles… remember what it was that attracted her to you in the first place."

Sitting a few feet from the mermaid and the waters the handsome Fae man considered her words. "What attracted her?"

Seeing he was stumped, Veronica whispered softly. "Why was she so angry just now?"

Miles dropped the hand that had been holding his still stinging cheek. "Because I changed…. I was no longer the courtly gentleman…. Oh good gods… she wants to be romanced…. She needs to be courted…." He rose to his feet, "Thank you Veronica!"

"I didn't do anything," she slid back into the waters, just before she dropped down from sight she said. "You're welcome."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles entered the chamber, saw the girl sleeping a dreamless sleep on the cot and drew a deep breath. "Courting you want, courting you shall have." He motioned the crystals, "I reorder time, and we shall sharpen my claws…little bird." He took a seat on an outcropping of rock and waited for the girl to awaken. When her eyes fluttered open, Miles was calm and back in control. "Did you sleep well, Sarah?" he asked gently.

Sarah looked at him. "I've had enough of your stupid visions from the crystal walls." She said strongly.

"Not just yet," he argued softly as he moved closer, he took a seat on the cot. "Answer me this, did you like the kiss?"

Sarah turned her face from his, not wanting him to read her eyes. "Which one?"

Miles hesitated, but only for a second. "The original one, Sarah…. Did you like when I kissed you?"

'Lie to him!' a voice in the back of her head shouted to her. She knew that would do no good. "Of course I liked it… even if I had not expected it."

Satisfaction gained with just those few words, Miles smiled at her. "I told you tasted of champagne and cherry cordials." His voice held a dark suggestion. He watched as she shivered deliciously. "Yours was the sweetest kiss I've ever captured."

Sarah turned; she had not expected him to turn the tables like this. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

He reached out his hand, stroked her cheek tenderly. "Reminiscing, sweet bird… just reminiscing." His fingers were like satin on her skin. "You liked me then…remember?"

"Miles." She felt her skin tingle. "Stop… I'm … I'm bonded to another."

He moved closer, in one fluid movement. "Not here, Sarah… here we are outside the bounds of time and space… here we are…free…." He watched her try to catch her breath, saw the tremble of her soft lips. "Do you still taste like champagne I wonder?" he cocked his head to one side, lowered his lips to hers. One arm slid behind her as the other cradled her chin. Skillfully he kept the kiss soft, tender and coaxing. He waited knowing she'd make some outcry, when she did he took advantage of the moment as he had originally. His slide his tongue gently within her mouth, feeling her pulse race suddenly. He pulled back, breaking the kiss gently. "You taste like heaven." He commented softly.

"You don't have the right…" she protested softly.

"Don't I?" His hand still cupped her chin. "Tell me you didn't like it… if you can."

Sarah hooded her eyes with heavy lids. "You know damn well I liked it." She moaned.

Miles smiled softly, "I should like to kiss you again…over and over until you are senseless…" He admitted. "I told you once we'd be magnificent in bed, do you remember?"

She nodded.

Moving closer again, he placed his lips to her ear. "Have you never wondered what it would be like? You and I tangled in that wonderful passion?" he heard her startled breath, as he pressed his lips to the tender lobe of her ear.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth knocked over the nearest chair, "He's changed tactics again!"

William sighed. "Someone must have reminded him birds like romancing…"

The Goblin King turned to the High King. "Can't you stop him?"

"My hands are tied… this has to play out.."

"But he…. She…." Jareth kicked the fallen chair. "If he touches her I'll kill him with my bare hands, Father!"

Oberon, amused, merely smiled.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles stood up, "Come Sarah… view the next sweet encounter…" He held out a hand to her. He was surprised and pleased when her fingers moved into his hand. He pulled her from the cot and led her to stand before the wall of glassy crystal.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

She looked at her wardrobe for something to make her feel better about life. Even though it was likely to be a quiet day at the bookstore, she wanted something to make her feel alive. She settled on a raw silk blouse in a dark green, and a long green gypsy skirt. Sarah even wore her hair slightly different today, and decided to behave as if she were just playing a part, perhaps a bit of Carmen. She didn't take time for breakfast. Toby had to be driven to school early. Sarah loved Friday mornings at the store, Emrys didn't show up until noon most Fridays and she could listen to whatever music she wanted to. She liked the music he played but today she needed something to lift her spirits. She placed her poncho and lunch things in the back room. Placing the open sign in the door, she moved to the CD player that Emrys had purchased. She found the disk that held the song that would raise her, and she placed it on repeat. Moments later the voice sang out; 'nothing can take my freedom away.' Sarah began to move though the store, straightening up. All at once she began to sing; she began to dance freely and spun round with her arms out as if to embrace the world. It was the amused face of the handsome man that caused her to come to a sudden halt. "Miles." She said in shock laughing embarrassedly.

"So you're a white bird in the sky?" he crooned. "Good morning, my little bird,"

Sarah, embarrassed at being caught dancing and singing, moved to the CD machine to switch it off. "How may we be of service to you, Mr. Fairchild?" She felt the hot flood of color on her cheeks.

"You looked lovely dancing, so free," he complimented warmly.

Sarah bit her lower lip. "I wasn't expecting an audience."

"Ah, I see." He smiled. "You have no reason to be embarrassed. You dance beautifully, like one who is well trained in the art." He studied her for a moment. "I take it you took years of classes."

"At my mother's insistence, yes;" Sarah said before she could stop herself. What was it about this man that made her pour out feelings and secrets? She tapped her fingers on the checkout desk.

Sensing her disquiet Miles shifted his attention back to a purchase. "I was wondering do you happen to have a copy of A Weakness for Boleros by Lidia Torres?"

Sarah ran the search and found it, "It's not what you usually purchase." She said softly.

"No, but they are lovely poems and they satisfy the mood," he stated.

"Yes, we've a very good hardbound copy. I'll just go get it for you." She moved to the poetry section. Raising her skit to keep it from being stepped on she moved up the ladder to pull the book. As she stepped off the ladder, she found herself trapped between it and Miles. "Your book," she said, trying to hand it to him.

Miles ignored the offered book and looked at her. "You look very different today. Your hair, your dress…" His arms had formed a cage of sorts, trapping her.

Sarah licked her lips that were suddenly like a desert. "Miles, don't." She was trembling and he hand not so much as placed a finger on her.

"Don't what?" He was being very persevering. "Don't notice the changes in you? Don't appreciate this new edge? Or is it, don't be so close? What is it Sarah? Don't what?" his breath bathed her face, and she glowed with excitement.

Sarah could not control her breathing, she felt her heart pound. His gaze was on her were almost too intense, even though no touch had been initiated. His eyes were now resting on the rise and fall of her breasts, and Sarah found she was enjoying it. Fire raced though her veins and she wanted to do something dangerous. Something that would make her feel alive. "Miles, please. You're frightening me."

He leaned closer, placing his lips to her ear. "I excite you too, don't I Sarah?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

"I could give you such pleasure, Sarah," he promised.

She closed her eyes, "Could you?" Then she gripped the ladder.

Miles smiled letting one finger move gently over her trembling lips. "All you ever need to do is ask, my beautiful little bird. Just ask."

At his touch her eyes flew open; she looked into his amazing blue eyes. She felt the pounding of her heart, and the rise and fall of her breasts, and she felt alive, wildly alive. "What kind of pleasure?" she said the thoughts that were flooding her mind.

Miles teased. "Toe curling pleasures."

"Will that book be all?" She forced herself to say the words. Her entire body was at war.

Miles stepped back smoothly. "The book is all I'll take, for now."

Sarah still held the book in her hand, in a death grip. She moved slowly up to the checkout, all the while aware her body was moving differently, out of her control. The sweep of her hips seemed smoother, more seductive, and more sensual. She told him the charges after ringing up the purchase. She made change from the money he'd paid, and handed him the change. She bagged the book, and thought she could just hand it to him and that would be the end to this game of cat and mouse. When he took the book he took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips. First he kissed the back, and then turned it and placing his lips into her palm.

"Good day, Sarah." He winked at her in a manner far more familiar then he'd ever used. "Think about my…offer."

Sarah watched him as he exited the store. Part of her wanted to call him back. Just the touch of his finger to her lips had set her aflame. Shaking herself, she told her self it was just because she and Garrett were in such a bad place. It was not real! It was an illusion, like a crystal bursting. But the ache in her told her differently. For some unfathomable reason, her body responded to the smallest of suggestions from Miles. For a moment, she gave in to the fantasy, and wondered what being fondled by him would feel like. When she realized what thoughts had invaded her, she wanted to bitch slap herself!

"What the hell are you doing, Sarah?" She asked her self out loud when she was sure she was along. "You are acting like a horny school girl!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The girl standing beside the Fae man blushed. "You're still changing things…"

Miles nodded, "But this time, I'm letting you take the lead…"

Sarah groaned. "Do any of you Fae play fair?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah closed the door quietly, and looked at her street. Looking at the steps she could remember a time when her Old English Sheepdog, Merlin would be standing there demanding a run. She missed him tonight. Slowly she stepped down and walked toward the end of the street and the path that would lead her to the park. The events of the past month were deep in her thoughts. King's kisses, Matiland's threats, Bowen's lascivious looks, William's bad behavior, and lastly Miles, all filled her mind. She stopped on the bridge. Looked up at the night sky and listened to the wind in the autumn leaves. It was like music, as she crossed the bridge. She traced her steps, how often had she come here? First as a child to play, then as a teen to rehearse; now as a young woman, to do what, clear her head? To dream of a lover?

She dropped the wrap on the bench, and kicked off her shoes. Closing her eyes she shut out the world and listened to the rustle of leaves. Slowly she began to move to the magical music in her head. In her mind, she was seeing the men in her life in a strange setting. It was not the crystal ballroom. But her Goblin King was there, looking as he always did, majestic! Garrett was there also, looking mysterious and forbidden. William was there, being suggestively attentive. Bowen was there, being lusty. Lastly she saw Miles, who was more than willing to teach her the ways of pleasure. Sarah laughed softly, from no one interested in to having five men.

"That is a lovely sound." A voice interrupted her reverie.

Sarah opened her eyes half expecting to find the Goblin King at her side. Her eyes widened when instead of the blond opponent she found she was staring into the ocean blue eyes of Miles Fairchild.

Miles looked at her and she could see he approved of the figure hugging dress. "You look beautiful this evening Sarah."

"Thank you." She said looking desperately for her wrap. Seeing it on the bench she felt powerless. She could not make a dash for it and cover herself without looking like a fool. Now she wished she'd kept her shoes on.

Miles must have read her mind. He moved closer. "Wonderful warm evening, isn't it?" He stopped when he was only a step from her. His eyes dared her to back down.

"Yes, it's a lovely evening." She refused to be budged.

Miles smiled, "Challenging me Sarah?"

"Am I?" She asked, as a smile played at the corner of her lips. Lips that still tasted of blood orange and white chocolate. She wondered if he'd enjoy that flavor on her lips as much as he had the cherry cordials.

Miles moved closer, closing the distance between them. "I always accept a challenge."

"As do I," she teased.

Miles let his eyes focus on her mouth. "Do you? I challenge you to allow me to kiss you, here, now."

Sarah raised her face defiantly. "I'm not running off." A voice in the back of her mind screamed, 'Have you lost your mind?'

One long elegant hand cradled the back of her head; the other braced her back as warm lips brushed against hers. She'd half expected him to leave it at that. A moment later his jaw caused her mouth to open to him. As his tongue slide in, he pulled her closer. Sarah's hands pressed against his chest, as her breath quickened. He tasted deeply the pleasure of her mouth. When he was sure of having given her something she'd not had before he drew back. "You do like your chocolate, don't you my dear?" The words were a croon. He knotted her hair in his one hand and descended on her mouth again. This time the kiss demanded that she answer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah remembered that moment, and remembered a dark longing that had filled her… she had wanted to answer his kiss. She had needed to feel alive. Miles made her feel wildly alive at that moment. Alive and desirable. Fear filled her… he was going to use her needs and desires and he was going to change things…. She turned to him. "Miles, please… don't."

He looked down into her eyes…"Too late, little bird."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah felt her hands come up, she felt the soft fabric of his coat under her fingers. Her mouth answered his with a hunger that was delightful and frightening. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could picture the way they must look, a girl in a revealing evening dress, with no shoes on, wildly kissing this handsome man. She murmured an amused chuckle as she pulled back from the kiss. She was out of breath, and could not control the heaving of her breasts.

Miles looked at her with the look of one who had all the time in the world. "Overpowering, and intoxicating, isn't it my little bird?" He bent closer, whispered in her ear. "We could take this to a less public place."

Sarah shivered, as part of her contemplated doing just that. Going off with him, and allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her. Yet some part of her brain was still functioning and she began to calm her self down. She thought of cold showers, of ice baths and of being buried alive in snow. Then she thought of Garrett and Jareth, and the mood left her. "I'm afraid I can not comply." She looked up at him. In her mind she was seeing two men, one Fae one mortal and both had claims on her.

Miles studied her eyes. "I can read how much you'd like to. What keeps you from committing to a lesson in my bed Sarah?" He saw fire in the deep pools of green. "Your body is crying out to be devoured in flames of passion."

"It's going to take more then the offer of a lesson, or a pyre of passion to win my commitment, Miles. I don't think you have what I need offered." She willed her breath to slow. "Oh you can set me aflame… but I don't think you have it in you to keep me burning. If and when I commit, it will be forever."

Miles considered her words, "Sarah, no woman has ever rejected me with such conviction. I really must weigh your…counter offer. Forever can be a very long time."

Sarah stepped back, reached down and flipped the wrap over one shoulder. She turned to retrieve her shoes and began to walk toward the bridge. When she reached center of the bridge she half turned and looked at the man watching her. "Forever," she said deeply, "is not long at all."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles looked at her, "Forever… would not be long enough."

Sarah closed her eyes.

Soft fingers moved up her back, "Sarah… you should have taken my offer… you should have come to my bed… allowed me to teach you the joys of the flesh…"

She stiffened. "I'm not a plaything Miles…."

He removed his hand and looked at the wall. "No, you're not… You are the Queen of the Night..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

There was no mistaking the willowy blond. Dr. Matiland was dressed as a Grecian Goddess. Beside her was Professor Garrett King, dressed in a handsome tuxedo and in his hand was a Venetian mask of the Sun on a stick. Dr. Matiland looked coldly down at Sarah, Gabby and William. Sarah rose from the table. "Good Evening Dr. Matiland, Professor King. Welcome to Kennsington House." She handed their tags to them. "Enjoy the evening."

Matiland gave a haughty look to the woman in the daring black evening gown, "We will, I assure you." She placed her hand possessively though the arm of her escort, and practically dragged him away.

Gabby looked at Sarah, "Who was that scary woman, and why does she hate you?"

William snickered. "Oh that old bat is just jealous of our Queen." To Sarah he said, "She does not compare with you, love."

Sarah was watching the handsome couple who'd just passed her by. It hurt that Garrett didn't so much as acknowledge her. She bit her lip, and fought back the tears that could fall.

"No one compares with the Queen of the Night," agreed a voice that drew Sarah's attention. Miles Fairchild stood looking elegant in evening clothes, smiling benignly at Sarah. "I do hope you can save one dance for an old friend, my Queen."

"Good evening Miles." Sarah greeted him, as William's mouth dropped. "I'd be most happy to save a dance for you." She picked up her dance card and passed it to the man. He accepted the card, opened it and placed his name on line twelve, the last line on the second page. Sarah looked and then opened it to the third page and rubbed her finger over Jareth's name. "Thank you." Again she placed the card down on the table. She didn't see Bowen watching her. She greeted guests as they entered warmly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah looked at Miles. "I was so grateful to you at that moment…"

Miles frowned. "Who is this man you claim to be in love with… and yet give up for the Goblin King? Who is Garrett King?"

Sarah pursed her lips, no words, just a look in her eyes challenging him.

He stiffened, "Let us look again…"

Sarah looked at the vision and whispered a name… not the one Miles had expected. "Gabby," tears formed. "Miles, no… I can't… not again… don't…"

He halted the vision, taking the tear stained face into gentle fingers. "I'd forgotten…. Forgive me this blunder…." He collected Sarah into his arms, comforting her loss of her beloved friend.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth looked at his Father, "He's… comforting her…."

Oberon for a moment forgot the anger and felt a pang of pride that Miles still had a spark of decency in his heart. "He was once a Seelie." Oberon whispered. "What once was stays with you … forever."

William crossed his arms, "But he's Seelie no more, Uncle…. He's trying to steal the woman who is destined for Jareth."

Oberon looked at his son, "Do you have faith in her… in this bond you've forged?"

Jareth nodded, "Of course I do, however… she's weak right now…. And he's messing with the fabric of reality. He could sway her…"

Oberon stiffened. "If that is true, we'd best face it now."

A wicked smile came to the lips of the Goblin King. "The Court has tied your hands, Father… but not mine nor have they tied the hands of William here…."

William laughed, "Oh cousin…let's give him hell."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles held her with soothing arms; his hand tipped her face upward. Tears moved down her cheeks slowly. Something he had not expected happened, her tears moved him. He lowered his face to hers, kissed her eyelids softly. He pulled back when she gasped, shivered and clutched his jacket. "Sarah…" He enfolded her, shaken by the power the mortal girl held over him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. **

_**Jareth and William to the rescue**_

The Goblin King turned to his younger cousin, William was ready. "Do you recall the gala?"

"I'll remember it for as long as I live…." He seemed more sober and somber than he'd ever been. "If not for the quick action taken by yourself and Sarah we'd have lost little Gabby…"

"Miles is on a crash course," Jareth pointed to the scrying pool. "He's started something that cannot be stopped… but you and I can step into the time frames and remind our Sarah of where she truly belongs."

"You trust me?" William asked with a raised brown. "Cousin, remember I too was slightly smitten by that dark haired vixen."

"Yes, but you were wise enough to back down." Jareth flicked his wrist and both men were dressed as they had been. "Let us take a sentimental stroll, William." He moved toward the scrying pool. "Keep a good watch, Father."

William laughed lightly as he too raced for the pool and the swirling of time.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles had Sarah take a seat on the cot; he then knelt at her feet. "It was never my intention to cause you such pain, Sarah." His voice was filled with a lamenting that he had not allowed any other living creature to hear escape his lips. "I had no idea of the evil that my henchman had visited on the sprite child… I would never have allowed it."

Sarah looked at the man, "It's been so hard… and it's only been a few months… but to know that I'm the only non Fae that remembers her…." Her voice was drenched in heartbreak.

Taking her hands into his with as much care as he'd ever shown anyone, he looked into her eyes. "Sarah, if it were not for you, the sprite child would have perished. That you remember is… a boon… accept it as such."

Through her tears she looked at the man, remembering him as well. "Miles, don't press this any further…. Let me go."

"I would offer you the world, and all the riches it contains." He said darkly. "I would move the very stars…."

Sarah trembled. "Let me go…"

Miles rose to his feet, his face hardening. "I can not." He extended a hand to her. "If you've composed yourself…." He pulled her roughly off the cot, directing her steps back to the crystal wall. He motioned to the wall. "Observe….we dance…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

She became aware of the hand that moved from her elbow to her wrist. Long fingers that urged her to follow; Sarah knew it was Miles come to claim his dance. The music of the song 'Sway with me' began and he moved her in a sensual manner as he drew her into the dance. "You do tango, don't you?" He asked as Sarah followed him, wondering what the hell was going on. His touch was too intimate, and she should have turned and run.

"I've given consideration to your counter offer," he said as he moved softly against her.

"Have you, now?" She teased with veiled eyes. 'Good god Sarah, are you out of your mind?'

Miles focused on her lips; sweet full and needing to be kissed fiercely. "I find the offer enticing."

"Do you?" Her pulse raced like the rhythm of the song playing.

"It could take forever to teach you all the pleasures I'm acquainted with." He suggested.

_**Elisabeth narrowed her eyes, and pulled on Garrett's sleeve, unaware that the Goblin King had just re-entered the time frame. "Your star student seems to be quite the fickle creature." Garrett wearied by Matiland's constant pestering looked at where she was staring. The sight of Sarah dancing so intimately with Miles Fairchild tightened his jaw. Elisabeth smiled, thinking Garrett was seeing Sarah as unworthy of his attentions from that moment on. Garrett excused himself to speak to a man a few steps away.**_

_**Jareth in the guise of Garrett King found Emrys has he had that night and spoke the same words once again, in the same timber as first spoken. He was irritated. "Emrys, why didn't you tell me about Fairchild?"**_

_**Emrys looked at Garrett King bewildered. "What are you talking about?"**_

_**Garrett pointed to the pair on the dance floor. "You were supposed to be keeping an eye on Sarah."**_

"_**When did that popinjay show up?" The angry reply came.**_

"_**He's been buying books from you for weeks now." Garrett snarled.**_

"_**Impossible, I'd know if…" he paused, and remembered Sarah telling him she'd sold the Karma Sutra, and Romance of Lust to the same person. "Good Lord, I should have known."**_

"_**Cover me, I have to do a quick change to rescue my girl. That bastard is using dance glamour. I recognize the look in Sarah's eyes." Garrett scrutinized the woman moving as if in a dream.**_

Sarah felt like the room was disappearing. The only thing she was aware of was Miles. It reminded her of something else, somewhere else. 'Snap out of it, Sarah!' she ordered herself. She heard the words, and the music. She saw only Miles, smiling with a kiss on his lips.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sarah in the crystal cavern heard the music, and felt the hands that now rested on her waistline, Miles turned her in one effortlessly persuasive movement. She was once again led by him in the tango. Once more he was using all his charm to persuade her.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Only you have the magic technique**_

_**When we sway I go weak**_

'Magic! OH God, Sarah, there's magic at play here!' the voice in her head was now screaming in a panic. Miles was looking a bit too assured of success. Suddenly there was something new in the air, a scent that drowned out all other senses. As the last notes of the song were played, her right hand was no longer in Miles hand. A gloved hand pulled her back and out of the man's grip. She was turned and pulled against the rock hard body of the Goblin King.

"Back off old man," he warned the other with his free hand, pointing a gloved finger in the face of Miles Fairchild. "_**Sarah's mine**_." Jareth's eyes flashed fire and ice ad he moved the girl swiftly across the floor away from the dance glamour of the older Fae man. The lights in the room shifted, and a disco ball shot colors and lights everywhere as the band began the hard rock sounds of 'Simply Irresistible'. Jareth moved against her and his cloak and hers moved in matching flutters. Jareth commanded her attention, and was rewarded by her smile. The floor cleared as they moved like lovers who knew each other's thoughts as well as each other's moves. Jareth's hands felt right as they moved over her, and Sarah never once thought to battle against his touch or authority.

Miles had moved off the floor, watched for a moment and frowned. "Goblin King," he muttered, in a tight voice. He looked closely at the girl and the Fae-marking glowed stronger, but it wasn't complete. "The game's not over, laddie."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah had pulled free of Miles grasp when Jareth had interrupted; she worked at catching her breath. He had used glamour on her yet again. "It didn't work the first time; did you really think it would this time?"

Miles was glaring at the reflection in the crystal wall. "It should have!" he growled.

Sarah could almost pity him, "Miles, I belong to the Goblin King, not you nor any other Fae will ever change that."

The striking Fae at her side turned his attentions to her. "No…Fae…. I'm not just a Fae Sarah… and I will change what has been… even if I have to take you by force!"

Sarah retreated, shrinking back from him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**William looked at where Gabby's gaze had frozen, he remembered this and played his part. "All right Sarah." He watched the girl move with the stud. "At least it's not Professor King," he said in a tight voice.**_

_**Gabby looked up at him, "Sarah shouldn't be dancing with him! He's dangerous!" Her voice was panicked.**_

_**William didn't notice. "She looks good on him." He envied the man who had Sarah draped over him.**_

Jareth held Sarah in a close embrace for the last notes of the song. "You_** are**_ simply irresistible, Sarah." He crooned as he bent and kissed her. As the lights came up Sarah was alone on the dance floor, Jareth having vanished. Sarah moved off the floor as quickly as she could, nearly colliding with Matiland. The cold blue eyes meet hers. "You really are a little slut, aren't you?" Matiland said in a cold blade of a voice. "Just how many men are you pitting?

"Only one that counts." Sarah said the first thing that came to her.

"Sarah!" William called her to the table of young folks.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" one of the girls asked.

"Screw that," another girl said, "Who's the stud and where have you been hiding him?"

Sarah thought quickly. "Oh, he's an old friend." She looked for a moment back at the dance floor. "One who shows up just when I need him;" She smiled brightly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles looked at Liz Matiland. "She had no idea how much a part of this man you'd become… she felt he was hers… without any hint of bonding…." He looked at the girl, "How did he react to the… dance of love you and Jareth so boldly preformed?"

Sarah blinked, how could it be that Miles didn't know that Jareth and Garrett were one in the same?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Garrett King walked back to where Matiland was standing talking to some of the other professors. "This looks like a lynch mob." He said drolly**_

_**Matiland shrugged, "Hardly. We are just looking after the reputation of the university."**_

"_**Oh, is it in question?" King asked sarcasticly.**_

_**Matiland was incredulous. "Did you miss that obscene display your star student just preformed?"**_

"_**What are you talking about?" he asked as if he didn't know what had just happened in the room.**_

"_**Your precious little Miss William and some escapee from a Glam rock band, strutting and fondling each other on the dance floor, Garrett." Matiland snarled. "It was disgusting! And I'm taking action to see that she is prevented from doing any further damage to the schools reputation."**_

_**King sighed, "Liz, you sound ridicules." When her mouth flew open to protest he shook his head at her. "The girl is the daughter of one of the sponsors. It's clear that what happened was a part of the 'show' tonight; did you not yourself just now call it a performance? Really my dear, I'm worried about how touchy you seem to be about the subject of Miss Williams. Nothing the girl did this evening has anything what's so ever to do with the reputation of our school, Liz… and you know it." He walked away to talk to Emrys again, leaving the woman standing there with egg on her face.**_

William offered to take Gabby outside for a breath of fresh air. Sarah joined them, walking just a bit off to the side. Gabby asked to sit, and William took a seat with the girl. He told Sarah to continue and see what she wanted to of the rose garden. Sarah wandered the path down to the gazebo that sat next to a little man made pond. It was white painted wood, with frosted glass panels. It looked clean and inviting, as she moved up the stairs and peered in the window. On a whim she placed a hand on one of the handles of the French doors. She was surprised when it moved, and opened to her. The inside of the gazebo in the pale moon light of this Halloween night held a strange sense of enchantment. She moved into the interior, and looked round. There were speakers in the rafters of the building, and the music from the ballroom could be heard. Sarah closed her eyes and moved slowly to the soft slow tune playing. She raised a hand to her heart, as she moved in time with the rhythm. She sang softly to the course. Sarah was surprised by how sad her voice sounded. She stopped dancing, hugging herself to stave off the cold feeling of being alone. Almost at once she decided this was not a good place to be caught alone. What would she do if Miles or Bowen were to find her? There was only the one exit, and she was now too far from it. She turned and saw a figure standing in the doorframe. "Who's there?" She asked quietly.

"A King, come to see his Queen," came the quite reply. Garrett moved into the gazebo, shutting the French doors behind him.

Sarah watched as he crossed the room. "You shouldn't be here," she whispered.

"I know." He was standing before her.

"This is insane, Garrett. You said no more chance meetings." She reminded him with a tremble.

"I know, I did." One hand cupped her chin possessively.

Sarah looked up, the smoky glass darker now in the dim light of the night. "Garrett." His name came out in a long sigh, a sigh filled with longing and deep desires newly awakened.

Soft music began to play over the speaker, the ringing of soft bells and notes from a piano. "Dance with me," The request was soft, appealing and demanding at the same time. Sarah moved into his ready arms just as he knew she would, all reason having flown and only desire mattering now. They moved wrapped in each other's arms over the smooth floor of the gazebo. "I wanted to thank you for the pin, and the serenade." He whispered tenderly. She didn't answer; she just lowered her gaze. "Look at me," he begged. "Look at me my darling."

Sarah looked away, "No, if I look at you now…"

"Look at me." He halted his steps, waiting. When her head rose, he pulled her closer. "Have you any idea of how it kills me to permit other men dance with you? Watching you go by in Pratt's arms was bad enough, but the other's. That was torture from hell."

"You shouldn't be in here with me," she warned. "We can not trust ourselves." Her voice was a tiny squeak.

"So right," he agreed as his lips came crashing down on hers. "And I don't care!" The primal sound of his voice betrayed the intense emotions he was experiencing. He had not recalled the hunger in his lips being so feral, but it filled him now with urgency.

Sarah wrapped her arms round his neck, moaning his name as he kissed her. His hands sent shock waves surging though her as he gripped her slender body to his. Garrett swept her up in his arms and buried his face in her shoulder. "I was wrong, Sarah. I have to see you. I don't care if the moments are stolen; I don't care if I burn in hell for it! Forgive me my darling for ever suggesting such a stupid idea." Raising his head, the eyes behind the smoky glass sought hers. "Tell me you still want me."

"I want you," she moaned from the depths of passion.

"Tell me you still need me," he begged.

"With every fiber of my being." One hand lifted to caress his handsome jaw line.

Cradling her tenderly he sighed deeply. "I don't know how we are going to manage this." A look of pure contentment filled the handsome features. He began to waltz round the room with her in his arms. "I hope you like living dangerously my darling."

Sarah traced his jaw, "Garrett, you have to put me back on my feet."

"No, you'll just run off and dance with some other man if I do." He teased. "I want you to myself for a bit, love." He moved to the far side of the gazebo, sat down on a bench and settled her on his lap. "Get comfortable, darling." His eyes raked over her, "And promise me you'll never wear this dress in public again."

"You don't like my dress?" Disappointment flooded her voice.

"NO, I love the dress, I love what's in the dress…I don't want others sniffing round my girl!" He leaned toward her, kissed her bare shoulder; " You're my girl, and no one elses…You may wear the dress just for me, from here after." He said as he kissed her skin.

Tingling started in her spine and surged though her. "Oh, Garrett." His kiss awoke her to desires that she knew were forbidden. "Is it getting warm in here?" There was huskiness to her voice now, one that was only present when a woman was aroused.

Garrett paused, looked at her. "Sarah…" he began to say something but the doors of the gazebo flying open.

Margo Benton came flying in. "Look, I know I'm not suppose to know how sweet you two are on each other! But Garrett, Liz is tearing the place apart looking for you! Believe me, you don't want her finding you with Sarah on your lap!" The older woman pulled Sarah free of the man. "Get your ass back to the manor house! I'll stay here with Sarah. That way if Liz comes in here, she finds two women confiding in each other, instead of you kanoddling!"

Garrett groaned, but stood and pulled himself together. "Margo, you're a darling and I love you." He kissed the older woman as he walked passed her. Then he turned and blew a kiss to Sarah; reminiscent of the ones she'd blown on the stage earlier. "Later, my darling."

Margo shook her head, turning to Sarah she crossed her arms. "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Oh I plead the fifth!" The woman in the black gown moaned.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles looked from the wall to Sarah. "Wanton little vixen when you wish to be, are you not?" He moved closer, "So why not with me?" The girl was startled by his advance and cowered for a moment before regaining her composure. "Why waste yourself on mortal or Fae boy…when a man wants you?"

"I'm not some kind of …possession … I'm a woman, Miles… and I was in love with Garrett…."

"Was?" He questioned.

"I love Garrett King with every fiber of my being!" she proclaimed.

"And yet it is to the Goblin King you are bound;" Sneered the angry Fae.

Sarah turned her face… not wanting to expose herself, or any secret she was privy to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Garrett strolled into the lobby, pipe in hand. He heard Liz before he saw her. It was hard not to hear her, demanding of one person after another if they had seen him, or 'that little tramp, Sarah Williams.' He'd have liked to shove the words down her throat. Instead, he just cleared his throat loudly, drawing her attention. "Where have you been?" Liz demanded, glaring at him. Her usually well modulated tones sounded hideous at the volume she was employing.**_

_**Crossing his arms, Garrett looked at her quizzically. "Are you under the impression I need to seek your permission to step out for a smoke?" he remembered feeling irritated with the woman at the time, now in this re-play he was feeling something dangerously close to contempt. Knowing what this woman was capable of and what she was going to do in the near future was coloring his treatment of her.**_

_**"You could have at least let me know you were going," Liz stated, working like a demon to control her rage. There was something in his stance that warned her she might have gone too far.**_

_**"You were occupied at the time and as you don't own me, I fail to see why I should worry about informing you of my every move," Garrett said, his voice devoid of emotion.**_

_**The words hit her full force as she could hear the titter of voices gossiping at her expense. "I never said I did." She softened her approach. "I was worried."**_

_**Mockingly he snickered. "I'm a big boy; I'm even allowed to cross the street alone."**_

_**Liz saw the looks they were getting. It angered her that he was being so callused. But she let it go, feeling she was already too much of a spectacle.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Miles wanted to hurt her, not in a manner that would leave physical marks on her. No, he wanted to hurt her emotionally at that moment. "Look at the wall…remember your darkest moments!" he ordered.

Sarah winced, she had know he was going to have to show her this… but she drew solace in the knowledge that she had not been alone… Jareth had come to her rescue as he always did.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Rounding the corner, she saw William on his knees begging Gabby to stay calm. "What's the matter?" She rushed forward. The colour of the other girl was worse.**_

_**"Where did you go?" Gabby whimpered. "I was worried he'd taken you away."**_

_**"Nobody is taking me away, Gabby. I went to the gazebo," Sarah kept a calming tone. "Breathe slowly, and try to calm down, please." She looked at William. "How long has she been like this?"**_

_**William ran a hand though his hair, just as he had that night, he felt the same sense of helplessness and didn't like it any more the second time around than he had the first. "A few minutes after you left, she started to panic. I told her you were just seeing the garden. She kept insisting that someone was trying to take you away. Sarah, I did my best to get her to calm down, honest I did."**_

_**"I know you did, William. This is not your fault." Gabby's skin under Sarah's fingers felt strangely clammy. "We have to get her to a couch or chaise. Do you think you could carry her?"**_

_**William nodded, "Come on Gabby, I'm going to play the Good Knight. Put your arms round me, sweeting."**_

_**The girl weakly placed an arm over his shoulder. "Sarah, promise you won't leave me. I don't want to be alone!" The little voice held more than fears it held heart-wrenching terror.**_

_**"I won't, Gabby. I'm right here with you." Sarah promised, as she led William to a room off the lobby. She ignored the commotion that Dr. Matiland was causing in the center of the lobby. She was so intent on keeping her eyes on Gabby that she missed the glare aimed at her from the other woman. When William placed Gabby down on a couch, Sarah took his arm, pulling him aside. "Go to my parents table; ask for Dr. Bennett to follow you. He's her doctor. Hurry William;" Her voice was quiet but urgent. After he left, she moved back to the couch Gabby was reclining on. "Gabby, breathe slowly." She kept her tone of her voice calm and soothing, just as she had years before when sitting for the child Gabby had been.**_

_**A few moments later William returned with Dr. Bennett in tow. The Dr. took one look at the girl and ordered William to leave. "I may need your help." He said to Sarah. "You've been with her during an attack before, haven't you?""**_

_**Sarah nodded, "I use to sit for her, when she was little." Sarah stood behind the Doctor, well out of his way as he examined Gabby. He spoke kindly to the girl and motioned Sarah to follow him to the door. He moved close, whispered in her ear. "Don't leave her. She shouldn't be alone…now… I've got to call for the ambulance, but… Sarah I'm going to have her parents found too. They are wandering on the grounds… Don't leave her. I'll be back as soon as I've called the hospital to make arrangements, and have found her parents." He looked back at the couch. "Sarah, I'm not sure the ambulance will be in time… Try to keep her calm, it's our only hope of gaining any time. The more she panics the closer the end is… Stay calm and keep her quiet."**_

_**Opening the door, Sarah let the Doctor pass into the lobby. She closed the door behind him, and walked back to the couch, taking a seat on the floor. This put her eye level with Gabrielle, whose own eyes were full of the fear of death. A trembling hand reached out to Sarah, seeking comfort. She clasped the fingers in a tender grip. As if by silent consent, they both moved their heads closer together, until foreheads touched softly.**_

"_**Sarah, I'm afraid." the girl gasped. "Tell me the story…again."**_

_**Blinking back the tears Sarah tried to smile, "What story, Gabby?"**_

"_**Your story… Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers." Gabby rasped, her breathing becoming laborious.**_

_**Eyes wide as saucers Sarah looked at the blue lips speaking. "Gabby, when did I tell you that story?"**_

_**Gabby smiled weakly. "When you came to sit with me, that summer just before you turned sixteen… then you never told it again."**_

_**The fleeting memory of that summer came to Sarah as she leaned closer. She must have told Gabby the story just before she'd made the journey to the Underground and the Labyrinth. How could she have forgotten that she'd told her? "You said you knew who that man I was dancing with was. Who is he, Gabby?"**_

_**The blue tinged face nodded, "The Goblin King."**_

"_**How did you know?"**_

_**Icy fingers closed tighter on Sarah's. "I just knew… Sarah…Did he come back for you? Don't let him take you away…" Tears were forming in beautiful eyes an unworldly color of green. "I wish I didn't have to die."**_

_**The words triggered a memory in Sarah's mind. What was it Jareth had said? Something about defying death? It was a hope, only a glimmer, but there. He had been here earlier, and he had never failed to come when she called. But would he help? Did she dare chance it? 'Say your right words' a voiced in her head hissed.**_

_**Gabrielle was starting to say something more, when Sarah's gentle finger came to rest against her lips. "Perhaps you don't have to…" She stood up, moved to the door and threw the bolt, locking them in and the world out. Sarah spread her hands and the cape fluttered. "I wish, I wish, I wish Jareth, the Goblin King to come here, right now." She prayed he'd hear. The air in the locked room charged with energy, and the uncommon scent that was distinctively Jareth's. He appeared in full regalia, just as he had when they had shared their dance. His eyes took in the pair, the woman standing calling to him, and the younger one lying on the couch, fading. He moved with out moving, and knelt beside the little creature. Wonder on his face, he looked at Sarah who now also knelt. "Can you help us?" Sarah beseeched in a broken-hearted whisper.**_

_**Gently, the King of the Goblins reached out and touched Gabrielle's face. Instantly, some of the blue receded. He could see the fear in little one's eyes and it was directed at him, which he did not understand and could take no time for now. He could not let her fear stand in the way of his helping her. He let the magic that surrounded him at all times move over the child. His being there seemed to make it easier for Gabrielle to breathe. "Little one, how come you here?" He looked at Sarah. "Where ever did you find her?"**_

"_**Her name is Gabrielle, I use to baby sit her." She took hold of the frightened hand reaching out to her. "Gabby, this is King Jareth, he won't hurt you… Will you?" she looked at the Fae King.**_

"_**Never;" He was gentler and kinder then she'd ever seen him. "You say you babysat her? That would mean she's been here for years." Mismatched eyes filled with sorrow. "Poor child, you are so far from home." He looked at Sarah.**_

_**Sarah gasped and clutched the hand in hers. "She's not of my world is she?" Panic gripped Sarah's heart.**_

"_**No, my darling; she's from my world. A sprite child that was stolen long ago, we've been looking for her for years" Jareth spoke quietly. "That she's lived this long away from her own kind is a miracle. Sprites must be nourished and nurtured by the magic that no longer lives freely in your world. Those who cared for her here must have loved her dearly." He smiled at the child. "Are you in pain little one?"**_

"_**No Sire." Her eyes told another story.**_

_**Sarah's green eyes pleaded. "Can you help us?" She asked again.**_

_**Jareth ignored his love for a moment, marveling at the sprite. Then he turned to Sarah, and spoke the words of a King. "Not here. Here there is only death for her. And it comes, very soon now. I can feel the cold breath of the reaper. But once back in my realm, yes… I can help her."**_

_**"But if I go with you I can't come back here, can I?" Gabby whispered, not feeling quite so frightened now.**_

_**Jareth sighed. "Alas, no," again his words were gentle. "Doth thee wish to live?"**_

_**Gabby nodded, and let the one tear fall. "I don't want to die."**_

_**The door handle turned, and a voice on the other side called out to Sarah. "Sarah, open the door. Sarah!"**_

_**"Doctor Bennett." Sarah said and looked at Gabby and Jareth. "What do we have to do? What needs to be done to save her?"**_

_**Jareth stood up, and turned to Sarah. "You must give me the child. You are her care giver, you and you alone must speak the words, Sarah." He stepped back. "Only you can free her. I can not take what is not offered, and she can not offer herself as she's in your care."**_

"_**No, I can't say the words. Not if you are going to turn her into a goblin!" Sarah said thinking back to things she'd read, things she'd seen. She could not bear for her beautiful Gabrielle to be turned into a mindless ugly goblin. "I can't let her live like that… its worse then death."**_

_**"I would never turn her kind into a goblin," he promised. "You have my word of honor, Sarah." He urged her with his eyes. They both knew there was little time. It was nearly midnight. "Quickly, my darling. One second after the last stroke, and she will die. I will be powerless to restore her. Quickly, Sarah mine."**_

_**"I wish the Goblin King…"she sobbed. How could she lose Gabby? How could she watch the girl die? She drew a deep breath. "Would take you away, Gabby…Right now…"**_

_**The pounding on the door ceased, and an unearthly quiet filled the world. Gabby was no longer on the couch, but cradled in the arms of the gentle King. Magic seemed to cover the tiny creature, and her features were no longer nearly as blue. Now Gabrielle looked as if energy was surging though her. Sarah had never seen the girl look healthy, and all though she was not restored, she was no longer fighting for the oxygen to fill her lungs. Her heart was stronger by the moment as she was held close to the heart of the Goblin King. Fear was gone from the pretty face now made beautiful by the magic that was Gabrille's birthright. Jareth looked at Sarah. "No one, save you, shall remember her. You have earned the right to the memory, by merit of your sacrifice." As the last word was spoken, the pair vanished in a swirl of glitter; the clock in the lobby was now striking the last toll of the hour. Sarah fell to her knees and wept. Wept for the loss only she would feel. Wept for parents who would not remember their child, and for the child she'd never see again. Pulling herself together, she moved to the door. It was no longer locked, and she moved into an empty lobby. The music in the other room was happy, and it was more than she could bear.**_

_**She didn't see the eyes of the Fae man in the shadows watching. She didn't know that as a Fae, Miles Fairchild knew time had been reordered. All she knew was she'd given yet another child to the Goblin King. And this one she could not save, this one she had to give freely. To save Gabby's life, she had to leave this world. Sarah heard the happy sounds from the ballroom and blanched. She turned and fled the Mansion. She ran out into the night, cape fluttering in the night wind. Blindly she ran until her legs would take no more. Then she sank into the green grass and sobbed.**_

_**Again the air shifted, and a hand rested on her hair. "Sarah." The voice called softly to her. No one said her name quite like he did, almost like a caress. "Sarah."**_

_**She sat up, brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Is…she safe?" She spoke quietly to the royal who was kneeling beside her.**_

_**Jareth held his arms open to her. She moved closer to him, and accepted his generous act of compassion. "She's home now. It will not take long for her to heal." He sighed. "Would you like to see?" The woman shifted and sat with her back to his chest, her eyes watching as he drew a crystal from the air. It spun golden mists and filled with the picture of a now recovering Gabby. With her were others, others who looked very much like her.**_

"_**Who are they?" Sarah asked tracing the curve of the crystal in the palm of Jareth's hand.**_

"_**Her family." He said. "I promised them years ago that I would not abandon the search for the child." His free hand cupped her right shoulder. "They never gave up hope of her return."**_

"_**How did she come to be here, in my world, do you know?" Sarah nestled into his chest.**_

_**Jareth sighed. "I only know whoever did this meant for the child to die a horrible death. That she lived as long as she did can only mean those who fostered her loved her with all their hearts."**_

"_**The Millers adopted Gabby when I was about seven," Sarah shared the memory with the King. "I remember when they brought her home, she was so small…so frail. It was not long after that they learned her heart was… weak. Tonight was the first time she'd ever danced." She turned to meet his eyes. "A sprite should dance freely!"**_

"_**Well said, my Queen." Jareth sent the crystal flying. "You saved her life." His hand cupped her face. "Few would have the courage to do what you did this night." They sat in that pose for a few moments, each seeing the other as if for the first time. Sarah raised her left hand to cover the one cupping her chin. Her lips parted, but words didn't come.**_

"_**I don't care!" They heard the harsh voice that made Sarah cringe. "I know he's out here, and I know that little tramp is with him."**_

_**A moment later they looked up at the woman in the Grecian gown. Her eyes narrowed on Sarah, then shifted over to the man in the dark refinements. Mismatched eyes glared back at her.**_

"_**You want something?" he demanded in a haughty tone.**_

_**Sarah buried her face in his upraised knee, and fought not to laugh.**_

"_**Not from you," the woman sneered. "I wouldn't lower myself to want anything from something like you."**_

_**Sarah looked at Jareth as the woman stormed off. "Now that one I wouldn't mind you turning into a goblin."**_

"_**Sarah, have a heart!" Jareth pleaded. "My little goblins have never done anything to deserve that!"**_

_**Over the loud speaker the bandleader announced the last dance, A ladies choice.**_

_**Sarah stood up, brushed off her gown and looked at Jareth. "Would you do me the honor, your Majesty?" She held out hands to him.**_

_**Jareth listened as the first notes of the pretty waltz tune sounded. "I'd be honored, my Queen." The music from the loud speakers on the grounds filled the night air. With expert steps he led her across the lawn moving to the gentle tune. As the music swelled they crossed before a fountain that seemed to burst in color and light to the music. Jareth never took his eyes from her. It didn't matter that people had gathered on the terrace, that they had drawn a crowd of on lookers. All that mattered was The Goblin King, and The Queen of the Night were at peace with one another.**_

_**As the last few notes played, Jareth lowered his face. Sarah raised hers at that moment, the silent covenant sealed. The Kiss of making had been given and accepted. The bond between the King and his chosen was strengthened. "Always and ever," he whispered into her mouth. The deafening sounds from the applause broke the moment. They stepped apart, she curtseyed, he bowed and it was over. She turned, not looking back and went up the steps. He stayed at the bottom stair for a moment until she went inside. He smiled and turned to walk out onto the lawn. No one saw him leave; no one knew how he'd gone. They would only remembered the sweet kiss shared by the two.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles roared in rage, as he watched the Kiss shared by the Queen of the Night and her Goblin King. "No!" He roared. "Not again!"

Sarah looked at the crystals, and noticed something she had not seen before; a twinkling in the eyes of her Goblin King, and a confidence in his promenade. Sarah raised a hand to touch her lips…she could still feel the tingle of his lips upon hers. 'Jareth?' her mind reached out.

'Always and ever,' his voice whispered back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

_**The with two Kings**_

Exasperated, and desperate, Miles grabbed the girl, forcing her to face him. "You felt something for me that night! I know you did, why can you not allow that to grow?"

"Because I belong to Jareth, the Goblin King." She stated softly. "And if it were not him, it would be Garrett, not you!"

"Garrett…" spat the Fae. "What is it about that man that … claims your heart?"

"Everything…." She said confidently. "He is the other half of my soul."

Miles dropped his hands as the wall of crystal began to show images. "I didn't require more images."

"This is no longer in your control…." Sarah warned coldly. "You've started a snowball down a hill, and it will end only when we reach the end…."

Miles looked at the images, reflecting on her words as well as the images playing out.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Sarah came to class on the Monday morning after the Halloween Gala following her usual routine. She arrived before anyone else, switched on the lights in the hall and set up at the desk she occupied. She spread out notes and arguments checking on a question posed the last week, when snickers in the back and the titter of idle chatter disturbed her letting her know she was no longer alone in the lecture hall. Glancing back she was surprised to find that Towage was one of the snickering voices. Towage's eyes met hers with a gleam of what could only be described as triumph. Sarah turned back to her work for the few moments left before Professor King would enter and start the class. William came in dropped the local paper on her spread of papers and nearly crowed.**_

"_**You've made the papers, love."He warned with a wicked smile. "Nice shot baby."**_

_**Sarah had seen the photographer taking shots of the committee members and others, so she half expected to see a shot of her handing out tags at the reception desk. That was not the case. What the paper had printed was a very large picture of her cavorting on the dance floor, with her very handsome, very exotic, partner…Jareth. The headline read 'Local girl and handsome mystery man'. Sarah put her head on her desk and groaned. "Oh somebody just shoot me now!"**_

_**King had just entered the room and didn't even glance her way. "There'll be no firing squads for anyone here, and no excuses if assignments are not handed in. I don't care who was at the Gala." He removed his jacket, moved to the front of the desk and took a seat. "My, my! You all look so rested."He said in a put on voice that dripped with sarcasm.**_

_**Sarah whispered "Sadist," under her breath and sat up.**_

"_**Today we begin the origins of the lower classes of the Fae realm." He pointed to Towage. "Name at least three." He commanded sharply.**_

_**Towage pulled out her notes, swiftly scanning the words she had printed down; "Pixies, Brownies and Gnomes."**_

"_**Not a bad choice," Professor King was truly impressed the girl was actually looking things up. "Pratt, give me two more."**_

_**William's eyes were daggers aimed at some unseen target; "Trolls and Wraiths."**_

_**King smirked, "Dark Pratt, very dark." He went though the class calling on student after student. They named off class after class of Fae; all but the one he was looking for. Finally he walked to stand directly in front of Sarah, winked at her and said. "Say it."**_

"_**Goblins, Hobgoblins, Nilbogs, Night goblins, Kobolds, and Imps." Sarah didn't even look at her list.**_

"_**Leave anybody out?" King teased pulling her notes toward himself.**_

"_**I hope not." She pulled the sheet back and pretended to go over her notes, counted and said the names again under her breath, "No, all present and accounted for, sir."**_

"_**What about gremlins?" He challenged curtly turning the page to look it over.**_

_**Sarah frowned, "Only if you break the races into the Orc classifications of "Ogres", "Goblins", "Hobgoblins", "Gremlins", "Gorkens" and "Ridgelings". Personally I don't use that set of references. After all the Orc classification only became popular after the publishing of The Ring…Goblins have been around a lot long than that; I prefer the work of Heinrich Heine on the subjet."**_

_**King paused, madding a face at the girl, he addressed her as if they were alone in the room. "You don't like gremlins?" He watched as others in the class scrambled for notes.**_

"_**Too recent a lore…I suspect they are hybrids like the Hobgoblin." Sarah tapped he chin with the pencil she was holding. "They make their first appearances during 1942."**_

_**King looked at the rest of the class, "Are you all getting this, or are we going too fast?" He pointed to Sarah. "That's research! And she's right most lore enthusiast don't consider the gremlin worth bothering with. Good work Williams, again." He looked up at Towage who was snickering with two other girls. "You have something to add to the conversation, Towage?" He had disliked her the first time, this time he found her contemptible and worthless.**_

_**Carol blushed. "Sir, we were just …discussing the article in the paper."**_

_**King saw Sarah blanch. "Really, what article, in what paper?"**_

_**William pulled his copy from his coat pocket. "This one sir," He handed the copy over without ceremony.**_

_**King looked at the picture, "Ah, yes… the infamous dance…Pity I missed it. I hear that your performance was one of the highlights of the evening, Williams. So good of you to entertain the crowds; I did however hear the song you performed early on in the evening," Sarah winced on the word pity he noticed. "Excellent picture of you and your dance partner though, very interesting costuming. Pity the pair of you didn't enter the best costume contest; you'd have had it sewn up." He tossed the paper back at William and looked up at Towage. "What does that article have to do with this class?"**_

_**Carol swallowed, "Nothing sir, sorry sir," she stammered nervously.**_

_**King looked round the class, they were waiting for the other shoe to fall off. "On Wednesday I want reports from each of you. I want you to tell me what the purposes of the lower classes of the Fae are. You have your assignments…be gone…" he watched as they began to shuffle off. "William's, a moment of your time, if you please." He walked back to his desk, not looking at her, and his voice had been…dry.**_

_**William leaned down. "Want me to stay?"He placed a hand on her desk, a small sign of support.**_

"_**No, I'm fine." Sarah shooed him off. "Go, have that cigarette that's hanging over your ear before you go bonkers."**_

_**King looked at her upon her approach. "Heinrich Heine? He's so …German." The grimace on King's face was comical as he took a seat on his desk.**_

"_**I'm trying to find a copy of any thing by Wirt Sikes. I'm told the Welsh and the Celts have some lore about the hierarchy of the Goblin Realm." Sarah showed him a printed out list of her resources. "That's the one I need, and even Emrys could not get me a copy."**_

"_**That paper you're doing, is it on the Goblins?" King looked at her notes and the list of resources she was using.**_

"_**Yes." Her voice was strong and full of optimism. **_

"_**You may be out of luck with this title by Sikes." King let one foot dangling off the desk move ever so slightly until it connected with the side of her leg. Slowly he flexed his foot, brushing her with a slow gentle stroke. He managed to keep his face composed, though his eyes were full of dark mischief.**_

_**Sarah stood still a moment then looked at him. "Not fair." She mouthed.**_

"_**I know." He mouthed back as he pretended to look at the list of books. Meanwhile his foot continued to stroke, "Williams we are having one of our discussion groups on Friday evening. Are you free to join us?" He handed the page back to her. "We'll be discussing the push for modern literature verses Classical. I think you may find it fascinating to hear the other's opinions."**_

"_**Yes, Professor King, I happen to be free this Friday. Thank you for including me." She said in a professional tone. "Will it be the usual crowd?"**_

"_**Yes, and Lawson had promised to make an effort to be there and on time." King drew his foot back. "Good luck with your research."**_

"_**Thank you, sir." She returned to her desk, gathered up her belongings and exited without even looking back. When she exited the building William was waiting on her.**_

"_**So, are you in trouble?"**_

"_**For what?" She asked with a smile, "Oh you mean the dance? Come on, everyone knew it was part of the show, didn't they?"**_

"_**I'd love to have seen the practice sessions you and that 'partner' of yours had." Teased William. "Celia would call that 'hot and heavy'."**_

"_**How is dear Celia?" She asked as he walked her the distance to the parking lot.**_

"_**Long-suffering, that's how she is." He smiled, thinking of his lady. "She's coming over you know, for Christmas." He seemed happy at the thought.**_

"_**Oh really? We must plan something special! I really want to meet her…She does know about me doesn't she?"**_

_**William could not help the guilt on his face. "Yes, I told her about you. And she thinks you're a saint to put up with me." He stuffed hands into his coat pockets. "She read me the riot act for the stunt at the concert."**_

_**Sarah stopped, "You tell her everything?"**_

_**He shrugged, "I've no secrets from my bird. She knows it's a rake she's taken up with. She also knows she owns my very soul, that I'm her slave."**_

_**Distant words rang in her ears, 'Just fear me and love me', he had told her in a gentle voice, ' do as I say, and I ... I will be your slave.' Sarah looked at William. "You love her, don't you?"**_

"_**I thought I just said that." He gave her a quizzical glance. "You okay?"**_

_**Sarah nodded. "I'm fine." She looked at her watch, "I'm running late. I'll see you."**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles looked at the girl; her face was alive with passion and love. She could barely take her eyes off the face of the professor, his voice caused her pulse to jump and he could smell the change in her pheromones. He drew back, placed his hand to his lips and pondered. The images shifted again, and he was not in high spirits nor was he ecstatically blissful over the next set of images….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Toby was quieter than usual on the ride home, and he kept looking at Sarah with a strange concern in his young eyes. As soon as they got home, he raced to his room, not even stopping to ask about a snack. Almost as quickly, he returned to Sarah's side, and shoved a handful of owl feathers into his sister's hands. "Keep these with you!" His void held an authority far beyond his years.**_

_**Karen looked at Sarah when Toby had gone from the room. "What was that about?"**_

"_**I don't know," Sarah said honestly. "And no, I don't know where he's getting all the feathers."**_

_**Karen fretted. "You don't think he's gone and harmed a bird do you?"**_

_**Sarah shook her head. "No, he'd never harm anything!" She was sure of it. "I think he must have found where some bird molted. He's been spending a lot of time in the woods of lately."**_

_**Karen picked up one of the feathers in Sarah's hands. "Why owl feathers?"**_

_**Robert was standing in the kitchen door. "Celtic tradition has it that they protect the virtues of a maiden." He crossed the room to kiss his wife. "He must have gotten it out of the book of Celtic traditions my mother sent him for his last birthday."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"The boy?" Miles asked without asking.

"The child I wished away, the child that …" she looked at him with eyes that were a dazeling shade of green, glowing with magic beyond magic. "_**Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back.**_"

Miles looked disturbed, "Yet he… is touched… and moves like one of …us…"

Sarah gazed at the shifting images, "Jareth named Toby his heir before I rescued him…"

Miles absorbed this information as he too looked to see what the crystals would reveal.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Sarah told Karen she was going for a walk. For a reason she could not quiet fathom she turned and went the opposite direction of the park and her familiar grounds. She walked until there were no more sidewalks, walking then the country lane. She was in no hurry to return home, not as long as Bowen was there. That man's eyes gave her a feeling he knew what she looked like without her clothes on. It was not a pleasant feeling. Now had it been Garrett, or even Miles… She stopped walking as her thoughts turned to Miles. There was something about him that set off alarms in her head. Alarms she should listen to. Alarms she was more and more ignoring. She thought of the way she'd flirted with him at the Gala. Of dancing in his arms and of the way he'd kissed her in the park. What was it he'd said that it could take forever to teach her all the pleasures he was acquainted with? A little smile crossed her lips, as she wondered what some of those pleasures were her thoughts turned to the pleasures his hands could bestow. He had the most beautiful hands she'd ever seen on a mortal male. Long fingers that looked as if they were capable of doing sweet dirty things to a woman… For a brief moment she wanted to be one of the women he did those dirty things to.**_

_**She wondered if he'd read the little book that was stashed under her pillow. The smile faded when she looked around her. She had walked so far the houses were fewer and fewer. The street had narrowed to a much smaller width then what the streets in town were. In fact, the only thing out here was one old estate, surrounded by woodlands. There were no streetlights out here, and it was now very dark. "Ok, Sarah, this was a stupid move." She turned to trace her steps back.**_

"_**Sarah," the voice in the dark stopped her and she turned toward the sound . The man in the long dark coat smiled at her as if he had been reading her thoughts just prior to her finding how far she'd come. "Good evening." The walking stick tapped on the ground as he walked.**_

"_**Miles." She addressed him in what she hoped sounded like a casual tone. Looking at him after her dark thought sent a shockwave of thrill though her, and she could feel the heat rise in her blood. **_

"_**Out for one of your nightly sojourns, I see." He approached her at an easy gait. "Although I was under the impression you usual took to the lanes in the park."**_

"_**Variety is the spice of life, Miles," she said a little too flippantly. Alarms were going off and she was not only ignoring them, she was shutting them down. "What brings you out to this neck of the woods as it were?"**_

"_**Neck of the woods indeed," he mused smiling, pointing to the imposing estate beyond the gate he'd wandered out of. "I live out here,"**_

"_**Do you?" Miles stood a few feet away, not trying to reach for her, yet she could feel him on her skin. Part of her was demanding that she mov;e another part was enjoying the sexual electricity that accompanied the man.**_

"_**Care to come and see the art collection I mentioned?"**_

_**Sarah laughed; it was a lusty sound. "Miles, are you asking me in to see your etchings?"**_

"_**So it would seem." He teased right back. "Come, Sarah. Take a chance," he challenged. "Let me show you some of the collection." **_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The Fae man could not help himself, he had to take what chances he could not to change things… something was working against him… and he could not fathom what it could be. He focused and sent the suggestive thoughts to his counterpart in the crystal vision.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**His hand went out, enticingly and touched her face with a tenderly crooked finger. "We can start with my art collection and work our way up to other amusements, Sarah."**_

_**Sarah shivered, it was a delightful feeling, and she tingled. "What kind of… amusements do you have in mind, Miles?"**_

_**Miles smiled she was responding, and she was eager. "I'd like to get you out of the night air first…" He extended his hand to her, "Come Sarah, let me show you my collection…"**_

_**Sarah looked at the hand, thinking about taking hold, when her fingers touched something in her pocket. She pulled out her hand and looked at a handful of owl feathers. As if cold water had been poured on her, she looked back up at Miles. "Not tonight, thank you." She walked past him and back down the lane.**_

"_**Blast." He uttered lowly, wondering where the damn feathers had come from.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sarah looked at the man who was standing just aside of her. "You forgot all about those feathers, didn't you?"

"How did that boy know?"

"Toby is…very… intuitive." She crossed her arms.

The images shifted yet again. This time there was a young woman, a young woman with long red hair. She looked like she walked out of a Celtic fairytale. It was not Sarah who reacted, it was Miles. He gasped, "Mora." His eyes closed and for an instant he could feel her. The soft little threads of bonding were there, and they tingled at his touch. "Mora." He glowered from deep within his soul.

Sarah observed his sudden reaction to the face of the girl he'd marked, however she wisely kept silent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

_**Mora**_

He had not meant to mark her, not so deeply. Nor had he meant to feel for her, yet he did. Miles Fairchild adored exquisite things, and Mora Montgomery was more than beautiful. She was sheltered and yet cultivated while remaining pure. Tasting her had been sheer delight, and he had basked in the ecstasy of being the first to touch her in a sexual manner. While he lusted after Sarah, he took delight in taking pleasure from the girl who was only too willing to allow him whatever liberty he had wished to take.

He could still feel the softness of her unblemished skin, with its soft creamy complexion. He could smell the soft scent she wore, and he could taste her sweet open mouth as she'd given him the first of her sweet kisses. She'd been so shy and yet so ready to be kissed. Miles looked at the Crystal wall, delighted at her image.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Somewhere in the Greenbrier Mora froze in her tracks, her hands gripped a young sapling to steady herself as her knees nearly buckled under her. "Miles," the word escaped her lips in a pained gusting gasp. He had not allowed her this much contact since the moment he'd been banished. She could still in her minds eye see Oberon, and hear his words_**…**____** "**__**Miles Fae Child, **__**thee**__** are guilty of breaking faith with the laws of our kind. **__**We find **__**Thee **__**is**__** guilty of interring in a Marking bond. For your crime, you are sentenced to being unable to see and appreciate beauty for one hundred years. I also banish you to the between for a term of one year." He stood and waved his hand. "Be gone!"**____**Miles protested but vanished. Mora cried out.**_ She cried out again, just as she had when her Fae had been taken from her. Oberon had tired to make things easier for her… but even he could not remove a bonding…especially against her will. Her breath came in quick gulps. "Miles." She mewled, as she collapsed to the ground. Darkness descended upon her.

Colin found her collapsed beside the tree on her favorite path. He cradled her and carried her back to the Greenbrier Fortress, their home.

___**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sarah didn't look at Miles. "Did you know their history?"

The Fae looked at her with mild interest. "I beg your pardon?"

"Did you know their history before you marked Mora?" her voice had taken on a cold edge.

"I was aware that they had… experiences with Fae…. Or at least the young man had… I didn't know the whole history…" He admitted quietly.

Sarah looked at him. "Would you have used her if you had?"

The warmth went out of his eyes, "Yes."

Sarah hung her head. "I pity you Miles."

Fingers like a vise gripped her wrist. "Don't you dare pity me, little girl!" The wall flashed and the crystal went black. Miles quickly dropped her wrist and backed away from her. He felt coldness, stillness. "Mora," He gripped his chest. "Mora!" Suddenly he fell into a heap on the floor of the cavern.

Sarah, not wanting him to die and leave her with no escape, rushed to his side. "Miles, what's happening?" She shook him, but he was in some kind of state of shock and could not answer her. She pulled the top button of his shirt free, and loosened his jabot, "Miles, breath slowly, but for the love of Danu, breath!" she ordered. Miles stopped struggling and like Mora miles away, collapsed into a state of darkness. Sarah wished with all her heart that she'd kept a few **Ardduc** upon her. She looked at the crystal wall and shouted, "Oberon if you're watching I could use a little help here!"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Oberon, hands tied magically speaking, could do little for Miles. He called Jareth's manservant Glisten and told him to keep watch over the scrying pool. He then transported himself to the Greenbrier and called his own Healer Physician to meet him there. He raced up the stairs toward the room he knew the maid Mora would be in. Colin her brother didn't appear to be surprised at the appearance.

"Does she breath?" Oberon asked urgently.

"She does." Colin gave passage to the High King and his trusted Healer. He watches as the High King looked at the girl then ordered his healer to help her in whatever way he could. Colin walked out of the room and paced the hall, when the High King joined him he asked, "Did this have anything to do with Miles Fairchild?"

"Not in the way you'd think," warned the high ranking Fae King. "Colin, Miles is also stricken." He drew the young man away from the chamber and bid him to walk with him. "Miles arranged for Sarah to be… abducted … He is holding her prisoner in the Pendragon Cavern of Crystal…" before the young Knight of the Brier could protest he held up a hand. "If one enters, and holds another captive there, there is no way to…penetrate the barriers, not physically. I was able to watch though a scrying pool… and I saw Miles succumb to this attack… when he did, he cried out your sister's name."

Colin looked as if the anguish he'd recently put in his past was about to arise again. "Father, don't let her suffer as I had."

Oberon looked back at the corridor they'd just come from. "I will do what I can, Colin. I would never want poor Mora to suffer… she's been though so much already."

Colin brooded, something he was good at, crossing his arms over his chest he frowned. "How is it that Miles Fairchild can do all this?"

The High King shook his head, "I don't believe that Miles is in control, not this time. I'm of the opinion that he started something and that the crystals in that cavern have taken over."

The Knight of the Greenbrier, startled and vexed, let his arms drop just as his jaw had; "The crystals themselves?"

"The cavern is a living organism, Colin." Oberon explained.

Celtic eyes searched the face of the High King before their owner spoke again. "I don't know a great deal about this cavern, Father."

"Few know of its existence," Oberon sighed. "We'd like to keep it that way."

"What do you thin the crystals want?"

Oberon smiled wistfully; "My boy if I knew that, I'd be a god." He placed a fatherly arm over the shoulder of the younger man. "We must see that no harm comes to Mora…" He pointed toward the door where the Healer was not standing waiting for them. "Jonas wishes to speak with us."

Jonas had been in the service of the High King for a very long time. He liked working with and for the High King; he respected him, and always spoke honestly to him. This time he wished he didn't have to. "Sire, I'm at a loss…" he began. "The girl is exhibiting symptoms of Fae Marking… and yet I can not detect a strong bonding…. I can detect the touch of a Fae on her, but nothing that should cause this reaction."

Oberon drew a heavy sigh. "I was afraid of something of this nature." He looked at Colin. "Miles said he had not marked her…. He lied… to himself perhaps as much as to us…"

Colin looked ready to go into mourning. "Poor Mora," he lamented softly looking into the chamber at the girl on the bed. She began to stir, restlessly. Her eyes opened and she sat up.

___**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Miles stirred, the realization that he was lying within a woman's tender arms didn't escape him. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at Sarah. "What happened?"

"You tell me!" She commanded. "You called out Mora's name and collapsed."

"Did I?" He felt drained; breathing was an effort he found. He made no effort to disentangle himself from Sarah's arms. "Thank you, Sarah." He said resting against her. "I'm not sure what's happening." He confessed.

"You're not in control of this anymore, are you?" It was not an accusation; it was a statement of fact.

Miles looked up at her. "I'm not sure I ever was in control…" His breathing was becoming more normal. "All I had meant to do was reorder time… and have you witness it…" He looked at the now dark wall of glassy crystal. "I should never have messed with those crystals… no one can control them."

"Great time to remember that," she snapped. "Miles…are we stuck here?"

Miles Fairchild pulled himself up, first to his knees then to his feet. He moved to the wall of crystal. "Stuck is not exactly the right term, Sarah… we are here until the crystals have played out."

"Do you intend to continue this?" she asked also rising to her feet. "I belong to the Goblin King… that's the fact Miles! Nothing you do is ever going to change that fact…"

The Fae turned to her, "Belong to the Goblin King, yet you confess you love… another. How odd…" He pulled himself together, and made a mental note to try to exert more control. "We go on."

Sarah shook her head. "And if I'm left with a dead Fae on my hands? What then Miles?"

"You have all of time to figure that out." He snapped back at her.

___**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Oberon quietly entered the chamber, taking a seat on the edge of Mora's bed. "Are you strong enough to have words?" Long red curls bobbed up and down as she nodded. Oberon admired the girl, not just for her unearthly beauty, but for her brave nature. "Mora, dearest can you tell me what happened?" Gently he took her hand into his own.

"Father, I wish I could tell you what it is you want to know…" she lamented. "All I know is I felt the thin fibers of what is betwixt Miles and I… it was stronger than I've ever felt it… even when he was placing his mark upon me…it was not like this… this was as if we were… joined." Beautiful eyes of green-blue looked ready to tear. "He's taken Sarah captive, hasn't he?"

Oberon nodded.

"He is trying to reorder time, and make Sarah love him, isn't he?" She looked at the hand holding hers.

Oberon sighed, "Yes Mora." He wanted to reassure her. "Mora…"

"Father, you don't need to console me…. I know what Miles is… I've known since the first moment I saw him." She whispered guiltily. "I chose to take off the amulet…. Miles thought he cast an enchantment that enticed me… but the truth is... I chose." She rested back into the deep pillows behind her. "I wanted him, from the moment I saw him." She remembered that night, the night that sealed her fate, the night before twelfth night.

_____**Much as Mora loved her brother, he could be so depressing, and stifling. She felt a need from time to time to just get out. Sometimes, she even went so far as to remove the amulet after leaving Colin, always remembering to put it back on when she arrived home. Tonight was one of those nights. She slipped the amulet from her neck and into her pocket**__**, knowing it left her open and vulnerable to attack**____** Something inside her almost begged to be attacked.**__** She entered the library and went to the front desk to ask about her book and about one other she was interested in. The Librarian handed her one book, and sent her up the stairs to fetch the other.**____**Mora was practically dancing up the stairs and off to the section that interested her. She noticed the elegant man almost at once. When he looked her way she smiled politely and began to look for the volume she wanted. More than once she could feel the handsome man cast a glance her way. She'd never thought herself attracted to older men, yet this one made her want to flirt just a bit. She let her hands run over the backs of the books**__** in an almost suggestive manner,**__** looking for the title.**____**She nearly jumped out of her skin when her hand found the spine of the book she was looking for and the hand of the stranger reached for it as the same time. Mora turned and said. "Excuse me. I'm sorry."**_

___________**"I beg your pardon, young lady." The voice was like melted **__**dark **__**chocolate, flowing with perfect tone and dictation. "It would seem we are both looking for the same thing."**____**Ocean blue eyes gazed at her with a cool intent.**_

_____________**"Oh, you must have it then. I can wait to read that again." Mora released the book to him.**_

_____________**"Again?" he asked airily. "You have read this before?"**_

_____________**"Once," she smiled up into the face that was so intently looking at her. "Last year, and I wanted to refresh my memory."**_

_____________**"Very kind of you, my dear;**__**" He made no move to leave.**_

_____________**"Not at all**____**" She smiled, "I'm Mora." She extended her hand in greeting.**_

_______________**Taking the hand he held it for a long time, "I am Miles."**__** Raising her hand to his lips he hovered over it for a moment, **__**then**__** gently allowed his lips to brush against the skin that **__**covered the back of her hand so smoothly. He watched her sweet innocent eyes open just a bit wider.**_

_______________**The instant his lips touched her, no even before that, the moment he'd taken her hand she'd know, Miles was a Fae… a handsome, devious and desirable Fae.**_

_______________** "Allow me buy you a cup of coffee."**_

_______________**Blushing Mora told him softly, "I don't drink coffee this late into the evening, if I did, I'd never get to sleep…" She could not believe she'd offered the intimate information so easily.**__** Alarms went off, but she ignored them, and pertly smiled at him.**_

_______________**Miles had allowed his eyes to move downward, surveying her, "I would think a lovely creature such as your self would be up to the wee hours playing love games."**_

_______________**Mora leaned back on the shelf behind her. "I wish…" Blinking she shook her head to clear her mind of the wicked little thoughts that now plagued her.**__** She giggled a bit guiltily. "I don't know what made me say that!"**_

_______________**Miles smiled, pointed to the table. "Would you join me in a bit of conversation? It's not often I get to discuss the material here in books like this with… so lovely a companion."**_

_______________**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mora looked at Oberon, "I knew what he was… and I didn't care… I suspected he was after either Colin or Sarah…perhaps even both… and I didn't care about that either." Accepting the burden of her own part in the downfall of the Fae she sighed. "I want him still."

Oberon squeezed her hand. "Perhaps someday he'll open his eyes…"

The girl with red curls gazed toward the window. "Perhaps…."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

_**Garrett**_

Miles had composed himself, and dusted off his garments. "You've made a claim I have to press issue with." He stated as he approached the wall of blue crystals. "You claim to love this Garrett person."

"I don't just claim it…I proclaim it, Miles." She stated coldly.

"Really…lets just take a look at this man…this Garrett King." Miles slapped his hand flat to the crystals.

Sarah for a moment wondered what it was he would see, but she trusted that whatever was guiding the crystals had no intentions of giving Miles a break. "Fine… I'd love to look at Garrett and how I fell in love with him."

"He was already spoken for I believe… Dr. Matiland…"

"In her mind only!" Sarah protested. "Garrett never spoke love to her."

"We shall see." He turned cold, as cold as the crystals beneath his hand. "Show me Garrett King…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**The sun had set when Sarah entered the drive of the estate. She was not the first, nor the last to arrive. She parked, locked up and walked up to the front door. Glisten was most pleased to see her. "Good evening, Miss Williams." He greeted her. "It is so nice to see you returning again. The Master and his other guests are in the Salon."**_

"_**Thank you, Glisten. I can find my way." Sarah patted his arm. "You don't have to announce me." She was sure he was very busy with the arrangements for the dinner and overseeing the rest of Garrett's staff.**_

"_**Very good, Miss Williams." He bowed to her.**_

_**Sarah followed the sounds of the voices in the Salon. As she entered Garrett stood to greet her. "Good evening." She said in a cheery voice.**_

"_**Good evening, Sarah." Garrett returned her greeting, just as cheerily.**_

_**Margo smiled up at the girl; "Sarah, how nice to see you with us again." Her husky voice was filled with real joy at the sight of the girl.**_

"_**Nice to see you again as well, Margo." Sarah flashed her smile at the woman who was her personal champion. "How are you this evening Dr. Benson?"**_

_**Benson had gone stiff and quiet. "I'm well." His voice was formal and aloof.**_

_**Garrett took no notice of the change in his friend; "A drink, Sarah?"**_

"_**No, thank you," she said as she took a seat in an empty club chair, smoothing the satin skirt of her dress. She smiled at the other couple beside the Bensons. "Good evening Professor Truson, Molly."**_

_**Molly smiled back. "Sarah."**_

_**Truson was looking at Dr. Benson and then greeted Sarah. "Evening, my dear."**_

_**Garrett looked from Benson to Truson aware something was going on, wondering just what was transpiring. He looked at the entrance of the salon as the Durst's arrived. Lawson appeared in the door just as Garrett handed a drink to Marie Durst.**_

"_**Scotch and soda, neat." Lawson said as he entered, not waiting to be asked. His solo entry seemed odd. He looked slightly overwhelmed as he took a long drink. "Thank you, old man." He then greeted everyone. "Good evening all." He winked at Sarah.**_

_**Garrett moved to where Sarah was seated, and sat down on the arm of her chair. "What now, Lawson? The women of the town decided you're poison?"**_

_**The younger man with the close trimmed beard nodded. "Something very like that." His eyes moved to Sarah. "Now I ask you, Sarah. You're young and single. Do I seem menacing to you?"**_

"_**Honestly?" She asked. He nodded, thinking he was about to get sympathy. "Yes, you do."**_

"_**Sarah, you wound me!" He complained in a dramatic tone, placing a hand over his heart to dramatize his wound.**_

_**Garrett smiled down at her, "She's on to you." He looked back at Lawson. "So what happened now?"**_

"_**My date at the last moment, remembered that her current fella does not like her seeing other men." Lawson took a seat in the chair opposite Sarah's. Marie, Molly and Margo all snickered at the younger professor. Lawson flicked imagined dust from his sleeve, "So what are we tearing apart tonight?"**_

"_**Modern writers;" Benson said though grinding teeth. It was a subject that always brought out the worst in him. **_

"_**Lovely." Lawson sighed darkly, "Not only do I get stood up, but I get torn by the palace guards as well." He held his glass out for Garrett to refill; "Well bring em on I say! I'm ready for you!"**_

_**Sarah listened to Benson begin his argument on the need to keep the classics. And Lawson's defending the modern writers. Glisten came to the door and Garrett rose to his feet, seeing the look of concern on the manservant's face. Garrett left the Salon with the man. Lawson had risen to freshen up his drink yet again and a voice in the hall drew his attention as he poured.**_

"_**Garrett, this servant of yours does not think I'm welcomed." The voice was that of Liz Matiland. "I seem to remember an open invitation issued."**_

"_**Liz, that was some time ago. Why is it you choose now to accept?" Garrett kept his tone cold and impersonal. Everyone in the Salon heard the voices in the foyer, and the eyes of the wives went to Sarah.**_

"_**Why Garrett, you know I've always meant to come to one of your famed gatherings. This was my first opportunity." Liz's voice was tight.**_

_**Margo groaned. "Dear god, she's come for dinner."**_

_**Molly shook her head. "She's come for blood."**_

_**Lawson sat down on the arm that Garrett had vacated, and passed his glass to the girl sitting below him. "Drink," he ordered. "I've a feeling you're going to need it."**_

_**The female voice in the foyer rose just slightly. "Am I to take it I'm not welcomed, Garrett? What reason could you possibly have for not wanting me here?"**_

_**Sarah looked at the offered drink, and pushed it back at the man. "Thanks but I think I better keep my wits."**_

_**Lawson shrugged, "Suit yourself." He then drank deeply. "Me, I'd drink."**_

_**Garrett ushered Liz into the Salon. "Dr. Matiland has…graciously offered to join our discussion tonight," he said as he entered. His tone was devoid of any emotions, a warning sign to those who really knew his moods. "I think you know everyone, Liz."**_

_**She smiled at the wives of the other professors, and the professors. Then she looked directly at Sarah. "I see your star student is also present. How nice to see you again, Miss Williams;" Her voice held no warmth, no joy, and no kindness.**_

"_**Nice to see you again, Dr. Matiland," Sarah said in return, keeping her tone polite and professional.**_

_**Garrett glared at Lawson who ignored him and stayed put on the arm of Sarah's chair. "Would you like a drink, Liz?" Garrett asked.**_

"_**Dubonnet, Thank you." Liz followed him to the drink cart.**_

_**Lawson offered his glass to Sarah, who again shook her head. Lawson winked at her and mouthed; "Brave girl."**_

_**Margo picked up the conversation. "What I don't understand is what the push for modern writers is."**_

_**Liz settled in a chair, "I'd say it has to do with the modern student; after all the classics are rather irrelevant to someone of say, Miss Williams' age. Don't you agree, Miss Williams?"**_

_**Sarah had a feeling the moment Liz had joined the conversation that she was going to be singled out. She looked at the beautiful blond and suddenly felt a surge of defiance much as she had when a certain Goblin King challenged her. "No, I don't."**_

_**Liz looked down her straight nose, "Really? I would have thought one as**__** young**__** as you would prefer the modern authors take on life."**_

"_**I find a lack of imagery." Sarah said coolly. "Modern authors often rely on the use of shock value. They don't even tell a good story."**_

"_**Really?" Liz sipped her drink, "So you prefer something old fashioned, like a Victorian Romance novel to something cutting edge or politically relevant?"**_

"_**Politics doesn't change, just the candidates do," Sarah countered quietly.**_

_**Garrett felt the line of his jaw tighten. "What's wrong with a Victorian Romance?"**_

_**Liz simpered. "Its so trite, I much prefer today, where a woman is free to let her feelings be know. Where she can defend her territory;" She looked at Sarah daggers in her beautiful eyes. The gauntlet had been dropped, and for a moment Liz thought it would be left on the ground.**_

"_**Victorian women showed their feelings." Sarah stood her ground, unwilling to allow the blond to conquer her or her position. "They did so with grace and honor. A Victorian woman didn't have to resort to behaving like a man. She was on a pedestal." Sarah leaned back, knowing she was right. "Besides the language was much more powerful, it had more meaning. People stood by their words! Vows and oaths meant something then… as they should today."**_

_**Garrett breathed a sigh as Glisten announced dinner being served. Liz stood up, expecting him to offer her his arm. When he didn't she looked very hurt. He walked ahead of the group, entered the dinning room and took his place at the head of the table. Liz moved to the seat at his right hand and he halted her yet again. "That seat belongs to Sarah," his voice was sharp and harsh.**_

"_**I'm sure she won't mind giving it to me this evening, will you Sarah?" Liz asserted tossing the younger woman a cold glare.**_

_**Sarah never got the chance to say yea or nay, Garrett placed his hand on the back of the chair, "I prefer for Sarah to be in this seat."**_

_**Liz leaned closer, "Garrett." Exasperation was showing on her face as well as in her voice, and she turned her glare to him now instead of the girl. **_

_**He glared right back, and quietly stated; "My house, my table, my guest placement."**_

"_**Your student," she hissed hatefully, thinking he needed reminding. Her hands knotted in frustration.**_

"_**Not much longer," He said. "Sarah, take your seat beside me." Sarah moved forward. Liz was forced to move down the table to a place that had been set for Lawson's absent date. Sarah looked at Garrett and wondered if he'd lost his mind. Garrett held her chair for her, a first. His eyes warned her not to argue with him, and she nodded, wordlessly taking her seat. When she was seated Garrett placed a hand on her shoulder watching as everyone else took the seats assigned to them, he took his place last. The others, having already seated them selves looked at the master of the house, wondering what else was going to transpire this night. "Glisten you may serve now." He said pouring wine first in his goblet, then in Sarah's as his habit had been. He passed the wine bottle to Benson. Sarah could feel the glare from Dr. Matiland. Garrett was ignoring the woman's efforts.**_

"_**Garrett," Lawson leaned on his elbow. "I would never have guessed you liked Victorian novels."**_

"_**I never said I did." He sipped his wine. "I asked what was wrong with them."His velvet tones were confident and calm, he was King, and he was in control.**_

_**Margo looked over at Sarah. "What do you read Sarah?"**_

_**Feeling all eyes go to her she answered quietly. "I read a good many things. My tastes are rather … eclectic. Anything from poetry and novels to sociology and history, and by many different authors."**_

_**Not willing to let things lay, Liz leaned forward. "And who is your favorite author?"**_

_**Sarah placed her fork down, "He's rather an unknown, I doubt if you've heard of him."**_

"_**An unknown, really? Oh come now, educate me." Liz challenged.**_

_**Sarah took a sip of the wine, and sighed. "His name is Robin Zaker."**_

_**Benson shook his head; "I don't know him."**_

_**Lawson tapped his chin, "Can't say that I do either."**_

_**Durst shook his head, "No."**_

_**Liz smiled like a cat that had eaten a canary. "Seems you're right, he's an unknown, so his writing can not be very good, pity you've wasted your time on him, dear."**_

_**Garrett countered, "He's actually very good, but not widely know."**_

_**Sarah looked up at him, he'd heard of Robin?**_

"_**He's a bit of a playwright, and poet. Wrote a piece some time ago, called Meanders Queen. Not a bad offering really." Slowly he turned his gaze on Sarah. "He also did another book, which was used as a play; however I don't recall the title."**_

"_**Labyrinth," Sarah whispered, surprised that no one seemed to hear her. To her own ears her voice sounded like thunder saying the word.**_

_**Liz was not willing to let it go. "So what kind of imagery does he use? Can you quote anything from his book?" She leaned back, knowing she was far more mature and far more experienced than the child sitting beside Garrett King.**_

"_**Is it you?" Sarah looked still at Garrett; the words came before she thought about them. "Your Highness! Do not be swayed by my pleasure at the sight of you, my lord. For though my father, the Duke, has promised you my hand, I cannot consent to be yours until the evil that stalks our land from highest hill to deepest dale is…" she paused, feeling as if she were wearing an elephant for a hat.**_

_**His eyes on Sarah as if there were no other person were sitting at his table. "From Highest hill to deepest dale, the width and breath of this land hath never known another like unto thee." The eyes behind the smoky glass looked at no one but the girl with the emerald green eyes.**_

_**Dr. Benson leaned forward. "I see why you like him. He uses classical imagery."**_

_**Garrett nodded, "The man was on the verge of being recognized as someone with a true vision. He was gifted."**_

"_**Was?" asked Liz not happy to see the color rise in Sarah's cheek.**_

_**Sarah nodded also, looking at her rival now. "He disappeared twelve years ago;" She heard the catch in her voice, surprised that after so long she still felt the anguish so freshly.**_

_**Liz shrugged, "So he stopped writing, so what? Maybe he didn't find it paying the bills." The blond chuckled softly thinking she'd made a light joke at the girl's expense.**_

"_**No, Liz, he didn't just stop writing." Garrett there was a deep sense of loss in his voice.**_

_**At the same moment Sarah spoke, "He disappeared, left his home one morning and was never seen or heard from again."**_

"_**You mean he just vanished?" Margo asked interested in the mystery.**_

"_**I for one detest waste, and his absence has been just that. A great waste," Garrett sighed. "The man knew folk lore better than most writers of fantasy." He poured more wine. "The man understood the need mankind has for its lore."**_

_**Liz leaned back. "Need for lore? Rubbish!"**_

_**Sarah looked down at her plate of untouched dinner. "Each age has its lore. Today they call it 'Urban Legends'."**_

"_**Silly storybook stuff! And Fluff. It does not pay the bills; it does not keep the roof over one's head." Liz's words were cold, and calculated. "People put far too much stock in those silly stories. Stories of Fairies and Elves are for idiots. Next thing I know, Miss Williams, you'll be telling us you believe in Goblins."**_

"_**What's wrong with that, Liz?" Asked Lawson suddenly feeling like he needed to jump in; he saw how angry Garrett was getting. Something about Sarah made the younger Professor also wish to defend her.**_

"_**Grow up, Lawson." Liz said with dislike in her tone. "Only an idiot believes that crap."**_

"_**I believe in Fairy stories." Margo said with strong dislike for the woman sitting across from her. "Does that make me an idiot?"**_

_**Marie glared at her also. "I for one think there's far too little fantasy in today's world, Dr. Matiland." She pointed to her husband. "Where but from fantasy comes the greatest poetry?"**_

_**Her husband agreed, "The more complex the mind, the more the need for fantasy. That's well proven."**_

_**Liz gave a haughty laugh. "Oh and I suppose you believe in magic too."**_

_**Molly now joined the argument. "And what would be wrong in that?"**_

"_**Magic is trickery used on feeble minds to win ones' way." Liz argued hotly.**_

_**Professor Truson glared at the math major. "Lady, do you know that all the fairy stories and myths have deep roots in some truth? They gave the first moral lessons, and they have lasted longer than most governments or Religions ." The usually unflappable man was leaning dangerously. "As for Magic, with out it, life is dull and dead and not worth living."**_

_**Molly saluted him with her wineglass, "That's telling her Toddie!" Her raspy voice went an octave deeper, and sounded earthy and sensual. Her husband bowed her way.**_

_**Dr. Matiland turned to Dr. Benson, "Is your entire department out of their minds? Little wonder the board of regents chose to change the curriculum!" She shook a finger at him. "The bottom line is what will make or break the university! New students coming in don't care about classical baby stories."**_

"_**I suppose you stack Tolkien in there." Professor Truson slammed a hand flat on the table.**_

"_**It's make believe." Liz said flatly. "The students today want the real world. They want subjects with relevance to today's world."**_

"_**I don't believe that!" Lawson protested. "If it were true, then I wouldn't have full lecture halls for poetry readings… or the students who follow me to readings at the local Library and coffee houses!"**_

_**Liz glared at Sarah. "Some students are suffering from arrested development. So tell us, do you believe in the Boogie-man and Goblins Miss Williams?"**_

_**Sarah felt all the eyes at the table on her. "Dr. Matiland, I doubt that you care what I believe in." Sarah, feeling the need for a tissue, opened her purse only to have owl feathers pop out like a jack in the box. Every eye at the table went to her. Sarah whispered her brother's name. Garrett reached over picked up a feather, a sweet smile played on his velvety lips.**_

"_**Liz, did you know that the Celts feel that an owl protects the virtue of young maidens?" He asked, taking the feather he'd picked up and tucking it into Sarah's hair. "They say the owl keeps evil at bay."**_

_**Liz gave the feathers a look of utter disgust. "They kept people at bay for fear of disease. Where on earth did you get those horrid things?"**_

"_**Horrid?" Sarah raised the longest feather in her hand and gazed on it with wonder. "This Dr. Matiland is a thing of natural beauty! It's complex and exquisite! The color, the texture, and the strength of this one feather are something you will never understand. The bird that grew this flies proudly, silently. He is a warrior among his kind. He hunts the night, keeps valiant watch, and protects his nesting grounds. Did you know that a barn owl takes but one mate? That they never look for another? That they tend to hold nests for generations upon generations? They are staid and true. The Celts say they can see into to soul, and know true from false. I'm proud to be associated with such a noble bird." Liz bit back the words on her tongue she could see the cards in this deck were stacked against her. Garrett raised his glass to Sarah, as did the others at the table.**_

_**The rest of the meal was spent in near silence. Liz glared at Sarah who picked at her meal with little satisfaction. Garrett shook his head, "Ladies, if you'll adjourn to the Music room? Gents, the port will be brought in shortly. Sarah, kindly pour the coffee for the ladies." Sarah obediently exited with the wives of the professors. Liz stayed behind for a moment.**_

"_**Garrett, you shouldn't have done that." Liz warned. "That girl is going to get ideas." When he made no sign of even listening, she went after the other women.**_

_**Sarah was pouring from the coffee service Glisten had brought in. "Would you care for a cup of coffee, Dr. Matiland?"**_

"_**Thank you." Liz was getting the cold shoulder from the others.**_

_**Margo placed herself next to Sarah clearly warning Matiland to leave the kid alone; "Sarah do you feel up to playing?"**_

_**Sarah moved quietly to the piano opened it and sat down. Liz sipped her coffee, and felt her dislike of the girl grow by leaps and bounds. Carol Towage had been right about the threat this chit of a girl posed. After the girl was finished when Glisten had come to retrieve the ladies Liz blocked Sarah's passage.**_

"_**How nice of you to be the entertainment for this evening." Liz narrowed her eyes, "I'll be sure to let Garrett know how much it was appreciated when I'm alone with him later this evening."**_

_**Sarah wondered if she'd be out of line if she hauled off and slugged the older woman. "You do that."**_

_**The mood in the salon was somber, at best. The Dursts made their apologies and exited very early, as did the Trusons. Dr. Benton glared at Matiland as he said his good nights to King. Margo held a hand out to Sarah, "Come my dear, we'll see you safely to your car."**_

_**Lawson shook his head, "Hang on; I'll be leaving now as well."**_

_**Liz smiled, having effetely chased off one and all, thinking she was going to be alone with the handsome master of the house. "Good night." She said overly sweetly.**_

_**Sarah saw Matiland head for the Salon, tugging at the zipper on her dress. The door opened and Sarah moved quickly and quietly out of the house not even stopping to say good night to King. Lawson had to run to catch up to her in the driveway.**_

"_**Sarah, don't let that bat get to you." James Lawson held her arm, looking at the troubled face. "Don't you see? She's nothing." Margo was about to say something, when the lights in the Salon went off. Dr. Benson cursed, under his breath. Lawson gripped Sarah. "He didn't invite her… remember that Sarah. Garrett didn't invite her. She's an invader… and believe me, there'll be no sacking."**_

_**Sarah could not speak, but nodded as she opened the door to her little car and climbed in. She waved to them, keeping on her brave face until she was out of the drive and then the floodgates opened. Even a whole purse of owl feathers could not cure the ills she was facing. She was on the road headed home, and Liz Matiland was seducing Garrett. Invited or uninvited, she was with Garrett right now, doing what? Sarah didn't want to know. Sarah arrived home, tears still staining her cheeks. It was just so frustrating! Garrett had championed her all though dinner, insisting on her being at his side. He had tucked the feather into her hair, and even reciting a line from Meander's Queen. The thought of him, being in the same room, with that scheming bitch Matiland was too much. The image of Matiland going to the Salon tugging her zipper like some cheap hooker was locked in Sarah's mind; "Oh Garrett!" Sarah put her head on the steering wheel. "Toss her sorry ass out! Tell her you'd rather be… fed to the orcs then touch her!" The house was dark, and quiet. Sarah sat in her car looking at it for a moment. Her home, her place of sanctuary, and the last place she wanted to be right now. Right now she wanted to be standing on the edge of a bog watching Matiland suspended over its murky waters.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles taunted her from a safe distance, knowing she was ready to strike like a cobra. "Did he give in do you think?" He snickered.

Sarah closed her eyes, "Garrett loves me."

The Fae shook his head. "What makes you so sure?"

Sarah looked at him, "I know because he didn't take advantage…even when I'd have given myself to him…body and soul."

Miles sat down on the cot with a thud.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**The day before Thanksgiving, Sarah arrived at the lecture hall as usual. Entering the room she reached for the switch. Another hand, with long elegant fingers closed in on hers and pulled her into the darkness. "Leave it for a moment." A voice implored lightly. "Hide with me in the shadows." **_

_**The invitation was mysteriously enchanting, Sarah could see him faintly in the shadow his glasses even darker in the lack of light. "And if someone walks in?" passion awakened a huskiness in her voice.**_

_**Garrett shrugged, "I get caught with my hand in the cookie jar." He moved closer. "Hello, cookie." He stole a quick, sweet kiss.**_

"_**Garrett." Sarah couldn't hide her smile, and didn't bother trying. A long sigh escaped her as she leaned into his chest. "This is crazy."**_

_**He lowered his head to hers, "Oh come now, darling. Meander's Queen would have traversed much worse." He cuddled her slowly, as if they had forever.**_

_**Sarah looked up at him. "I am not Meander's Queen."**_

"_**No," he tapped her nose with his index finger. "You are Mozart's Queen of the Night." Sighing he flicked on the light switch. "Ah well, a moment will have to do. So Sarah, did you find more information on your project?" He walked her to her desk and watched as she placed her notes down.**_

"_**Not as much as I'd hoped to," she shook her head. "I've been informed there are only eight copies of that Sikes book… and not one is within a hundred miles of here. Everything else is all so negative. I can't believe how much trouble I'm having."**_

"_**Keep at it," he encouraged her.**_

"_**I have no other choice," she sighed. "I am committed, or I will be by the time I finish this paper." Garrett King laughed.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles frowned; he wondered why it was he felt like he should know this man in the images. But he was only a mortal, hardly worth the notice.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**William entered, saw King laughing and wondered if he were in the right classroom. Students sparsely occupied the room. Professor King saw William and nodded to him. "Seems a good many of our fellows decided to make it a long holiday." Students sparsely occupied the room. "Everyone move down closer, please. We'll make it a review day." He watched as they moved closer. "Our time together is very short now. We have only three real weeks' left of our course. Some of you will be finishing degree's… Remember those thesis are due in by December 18th. All the papers for this class are due by then also." He flashed a smile. "I hope some of you have actually enjoyed our little journey together."**_

_**Carol Towage raised a hand. "Sir, what are we suppose to come away from this course with?"**_

_**King sighed. "An appreciation for the roots of our civilization;" He knew what he said would get back to Matiland. "Myths, legends, and folk lore are the heart and soul of the human character." He began to speak on the basic needs of civilization. The rest of the class time was spent in discussing what myths each of the students liked best. When the time ran out he stood up. "Have a wonderful and safe Holiday. See you all next week" He pointed to Sarah. "I've that list of resources you asked for, Williams."**_

"_**Thank you, Professor." Sarah walked down to the desk and took the page being handed to her. She noticed that Carol was taking her sweet time about leaving. "This is very helpful, thank you again Professor."**_

"_**Of course Williams;" He sat on the desk. "Have a nice holiday… Towage, is there something you need?"**_

_**Carol fussed with her books; "No, sir." She matched her moves to Sarah's and followed the dark haired girl out of the lecture hall. She followed her to the parking lot and watched her get in her little car and pull out. She pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialed a number and said quietly. "She's gone. No, he's still in the lecture hall."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**The images shifted yet again before Miles could speak.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Thanksgiving morning, Toby lay on his bed watching the parades. Sarah was back in the kitchen helping prepare the dinner. She set the table for Karen with the good china and crystal. Karen was big on traditions, and for once Sarah was glad. She even insisted that they dress for dinner, instead of being casual. Sarah set the stereo up with the instrumental album Karen had thought would make nice background music for dinner. Making sure everything was picture perfect, she then ran up to her room to dress. She looked in on her brother, reminded him that dinner was almost ready. Going to her room she pulled out a long dressy skirt with a matching princess vest. The soft color contrast of the cream colored blouse made her look like she glowed. Karen went up to dress when Sarah came down, asking her to keep an eye on things. She could hear her father demanding to know who'd moved his cuff links. Sarah laughed, some things just never changed. At two, the doorbell rang. Sarah opened the door to find Bowen smiling down at her. Sarah would have loved to be able to just slam the door in his round face. Instead she had to be nice to him for her parents' sake.**_

"_**Mr. Bowen." She stepped back so he could enter.**_

"_**Sarah." He leered at her knowing her parents were not on the main floor, as they could be clearly heard upstairs. "You look lovely."**_

"_**Thank you." She said flatly. "My parents will be right down."**_

_**Toby came down the stairs and stared at the man. Bowen didn't have the patience for little children. Toby didn't have patience for him either. Sarah knew it was going to be a long dinner. The moment Karen and Robert appeared Bowen was on his best behavior. Sarah marveled at how fast he could change his personality. One moment he was openly leering and making suggestions to her, the next he was being the perfect guest. He pulled the chair out at the dinning table for Karen and told Robert how lucky he was to have such a fine wife. Toby rolled his eyes and nearly gagged. Sarah had been right, it was a long, long dinner. When dinner was finally over, Sarah offered to clear up. Mostly she did it so she didn't have to suffer though sitting in the Salon with Bowen. She then put coffee on so that would be ready for the deserts Karen had worked so hard on**_

_**Toby had gone up to his room, and Sarah wanted to check on him. She peered in the door that was slightly opened. Her brother was sitting on his bed slumped over as if his world had ended. His tv was not even on. He lay back on his bed and started speaking to himself. "I'd like to dump that creep in the bog! I mean it, I'd love to see him swim in it for about a week." Sarah smiled and exited before she got caught.**_

_**In the Salon her parents and Bowen were having a quiet conversation. When Sarah entered Bowen stood up and smiled at her the way one smiles at a child. "Your parents tell me that you're nearly done getting your Masters. Do you have plans for after that?"**_

_**Sarah wanted to kill her parents. "I'm applying for a grant to do some work over in England towards my PHD."**_

"_**You want a PHD in Mythological Studies?" Bowen snickered. "What will you do with that?"**_

"_**I plan on doing some writing." Sarah said with confidence.**_

"_**How nice;" Bowen took a seat near the one she'd just sat down in. "But how do you plan of making a living? Or do you plan to live with your parents forever?"**_

"_**Oh no," Sarah said with a mild underlying tone of sarcasm. "I intend to marry the first knight who rescues me from a dragon."**_

_**Bowen laughed mildly. "And where does one apply?"**_

_**Karen laughed, "Now, Oliver! Don't tease Sarah. She takes her fairy tales very seriously."**_

'_**Oh you don't have to apply' thought Sarah, 'You make the perfect Ogre or troll!'**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Again the images shifted.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Her family left the house at nine the next morning. Sarah took advantage of the quiet for a long soak in the tub. She didn't really have plans for the afternoon but decided to act as if she did. She pulled out the clingy little red dress she'd just bought on a whim. The crepe dress just felt very feminine and procreative. It was unlike anything she'd ever owned. Even the neckline was a bit daring.**__**Sarah did her makeup a bit more dramatic then she wore for work or school. She even dabbed on some of the fancy expensive perfume that her mother sent her whenever she could. Standing back, she appraised herself. That was no half-grown kid, nor young student looking back in the reflection. That was a woman peering back at her. She liked what she saw, and was careful in choosing the jewelry she'd wear. She kept it simple, a watch, and a pair of pearl earrings.**__**It was going on one, and Sarah knew her parents would not be back until at least two. It was a family tradition to take Toby to lunch after having seen Santa. She took out the entertainment section and was checking on shows in the area, when the front doorbell rang. She looked though the sidelight, to see Bowen on the porch, looking very impatient.**__**Taking a deep breath she opened the door. "Mr. Bowen."**_

_**Bowen didn't speak for a moment, he just let his eyes move slowly over her in the clingy little dress that showed every curve of her body. "Sarah? This is a new look for you, isn't it? I approve." His quiet tone was for her hearing only.**_

"_**So glad that you do, not that it matters." She replied with mockery, not bothering to lower her voice. "Why are you here?" She leaned on the door jam unaware of how it gave an inviting view.**_

_**Bowen moved past her. "I left some notes in your father's study. Have they returned yet?"**_

"_**No," she said, closing the door. "They should be back soon." She deliberately lied, not liking the idea of being alone with him. She liked the idea of him knowing she was alone even less.**_

_**He moved closer, and laughed when she stepped away, "Really?"**_

"_**Why don't you get your papers and go…I'm expecting company." She hoped her second lie sounded more convincing.**_

"_**Hence the new outfit?" Bowen was looking at her now as if he could see though the dress. Knowing her father was not present he didn't hide the lecherous gleam from his gaze. **_

"_**My gentleman likes me to be fetching." 'God Sarah, where did you come up with that?' Her mind raced, where was she going to come up with a gentleman?**_

_**Bowen leaned toward her, "Really Sarah? Your father told me just yesterday that as far as he knows you're not seeing anyone." Bowen moved like a snake and coiled about her. "Dressed like that, you are bound to get attention, I know you have mine."**_

"_**Get your mitts off me!" She pulled away and placed a chair between them. "Just go get your damned paper out of the office and get out of my house."**_

_**Bowen smiled at her. "When we have this perfect opportunity to get to know each other better?" He moved toward her. "Be nice, Sarah. I can make life for your father much easier or much harder."**_

_**Sarah was about to call him every name in the book, when the doorbell rang again.**_

_**Bowen looked at her, "Get rid of who ever that is, I don't want to be interrupted." He warned. "Remember little girl."**_

_**Sarah said a prayer that she'd open the door and a knight in shiny armor would draw his sword and slay this ugly Ogre that was going to try to rob her of her virtue. Under her breath she whispered. "I wish someone would come and rescue me." As she opened the door she looked up, and a brilliant light shone from behind the man standing there. She stepped back, and the man entered.**_

_**Seeing her and catching a glimpse of the man in the salon, Garrett assessed the situation. "Sarah, I know I'm late." He bent forward to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry darling! But I think I have something here that will help you to forgive me." He handed her a wrapped package he pulled from his vest. "Well, do open it."**_

_**For the moment, Sarah forgot Bowen, who was watching the pair in the foyer with interest. Could the girl have spoken the truth, was she waiting for her gentleman? She looked at the man who was still standing in golden light. He tapped the package and waited while Sarah opened the wrapper and let it fall. In her hands was something more precious then jewels, especially to her. In her hands was one of the eight rare copies of the Wirt Sikes books on Folk lore. Her mouth dropped open but no sound would come.**_

"_**Well, am I forgiven for being late?" Garrett asked.**_

_**Sarah impulsively threw her arms about his neck, kissing him with excitement. "Garrett, you wonderful, amazing, brilliant man!"**_

_**Garrett returned the kisses he was receiving, and pretended to just notice the man staring at the loving pair. "Darling, who is this?" He asked pretending to have been caught.**_

_**Sarah clutched the book to her heart; "Oh, sorry. This is Oliver Bowen, a partner in my father's law firm. Mr. Bowen, this is Professor Garrett King my Significant Other."**_

_**Garrett put an arm possessively round Sarah's shoulder while offering his right hand in greeting to the man still staring at them. "Mr. Bowen."**_

_**Bowen regained his sense. "Professor King." He turned to Sarah, "How is it that your father is not aware of your… relationship?"**_

"_**Do you tell your parents everything you do?" Garrett scoffed.**_

"_**I told you I was expecting my gentleman. You didn't believe me." Sarah gripped Garrett with her arm. "Now you said something about needing some papers from the study?" As the man went to the study she turned to Garrett. "How did you get this book?"**_

_**Garrett gathered her in his arms, raising her up to eye level. "You'd said something about this book weeks ago. I knew of an unfettered copy, and called in a favor. However until it arrived I didn't dare say anything about it. Are you pleased?"**_

"_**That's putting it mildly."Her face was full of color and joy.**_

_**Bowen cleared his throat. "Sarah let your father know I left him a note on which files I've taken."**_

_**Sarah glanced at him with cold eyes. "I will." Garrett put her on her feet and she walked over and opened the front door. "Good bye, Mr. Bowen." She said curtly.**_

_**Garrett called back; "Nice to have met you, Mr. Bowen."**_

_**Sarah closed the door firmly, and with a sense of relief. Then she went back to Garrett, who pulled her onto his lap as he sat down on the couch. "Hello, Cookie," he growled playfully, nuzzling her neck, Sarah giggled. Garrett glanced at the front window. "He's still watching. The man has a problem, doesn't he? Now you… you look good enough to eat." He began to kiss her throat, and trailed kisses down over the exposed expanse of her chest above the daring neckline of the dress. A Throaty moan escaped Sarah; Garrett's lips retraced their path upward, until they claimed hers. Neither one of them cared about Bowen nor about his problems by that point; Garrett pulled back from the kiss gazing deeply in her eyes. "Cookie, this is save number three. You know what that means?" She shook her head. "It means you owe me a life debt. I own your life, I own you. You are mine." Long elegant fingers caressed her with possessiveness. "I warned you…"**_

_**Sarah touched his face. "Before you go celebrating your rights of ownership, I should warn you there is one person who says he's got a prior claim."**_

_**Garrett let his eyes linger over her. "Oh does he, now? And just who is this man, trying to horn in on my Cookie?"**_

"_**This may take time; I hope you're not in a hurry to rush off." She placed an arm over his shoulder.**_

_**Garrett shook his head, "I'd planed on coming here, and that was as far as I'd planned. How long before we are disturbed?"**_

_**Sarah glanced over to Karen's pride and joy, her antique clock. "We've at least an hour before my folks return. To tell you the truth, I'm so glad you showed up… I think that man, Bowen…I think he planed on doing something… to me."**_

"_**Sarah, that dress could drive a saint to want to have his way with you!" He glowered. "Now, tell me about this man, the one who thinks he's got a prior claim."**_

"_**His name is Jareth." She said quietly.**_

"_**Jareth?" At her nod, Garrett looked thoughtful. "Wasn't that the man who you danced with at the Gala?"**_

"_**Yes, that would be him." Sarah said trying to keep her mind on the story and not the lap she was seated on. "I've known him since I was fifteen."**_

"_**When you say known…" He raised one elegant bow suggestively.**_

"_**No. Not in the biblical sense!" Sarah blushed madly.**_

"_**Of course not, darling." Garrett cuddled closer. "Go on."**_

"_**Jareth is hard to explain. And our relationship, if that's what one can call it, is even harder to define." Sarah sighed. "He challenges me, and pits me against myself. He knows things about me no one else knows, things that no one else cared to know. He knows some of my deepest inner most desires. Which he often times uses against me. But there have been times when he's been there to help me." She frowned. "There are times when I really like him, and other times I could just throttle him."**_

_**Garrett listened, his face a calm mask. "You sound confused, Sarah." She nodded, and he took her chin in his right hand. "Sarah what about us, what do you feel about us?"**_

_**Sarah stared at the smoky glass that covered his eyes; "Us? There are times when I'm not sure there is an us, and other times when I can't bear the thought of no us. In just over three months you've turned my world… upside down." She thought of another world turned upside down, and she became very serious. "There's no one else in the world I'd rather cross word swords with! You demand not just one's best but beyond that. You don't play favorites, and you don't back down from a challenge. Yet you've let me see a small part of the private you. The man who likes to pull off his tie and cuddle in a dark room."**_

_**He sighed, looking deeply into the green eyes that were like emeralds on fire. "Sarah, I have no intentions on relinquishing my claim on you. In fact I plan on wooing you until you are fully won. If it comes to fisticuffs, so be it."**_

"_**You'd fight for me?" She swallowed.**_

"_**Darling girl, I'd battle even you, to keep you."**_

_**Words failed her, as they often did at such moments of intense emotion. Instead, she followed her instincts and claimed his lips in a passionate thank you. Garrett lowered his hand. Placing it lightly at her waist, he let it inch its way up until it rested gently on the soft mound of her breast. Cautiously he flexed the long elegant fingers; her response was instantaneous. The moan opened her mouth to him; he deepened the kiss as she arched to his touch. A moment later she was shaking within his embrace. Garrett pulled back. "Easy darling, before I forget we are in your parents' house, and that I am still your professor."**_

_**Sarah took a long breath, "What do you suggest?"**_

_**Garrett patted her thigh, "That stereo? Does it work?" She nodded. "Then put something sweet and slow on, and we'll dance."**_

"_**You're not going to leave?" She asked.**_

"_**Not with the possibility of that man lurking in the shadows. The only person who is going to nibble on you is me, Cookie."**_

_**Reluctantly Sarah vacated his lap. The stereo was her father's pride and joy, and most of the albums reflected his taste in music. Sarah found one that held lots of slow tunes perfect for those special moments. She'd seen Karen put it on and hold her hands out invitingly to her father on occasions. Sarah placed the record on the turntable turned and imitated Karen. Garrett smiled, left he couch and enclosed her in his arms. Sarah placed her head over his heart. "How do you feel about left over turkey?"**_

"_**I'm rather fond of it," he said holding her close. "Why?"**_

"_**I'm asking you to dinner," she said in a light tone.**_

"_**You mean you're asking me to meet the parents," he corrected.**_

"_**That too," she conceded softly.**_

_**Garrett looked down at her with a grin. "I suppose it is time. Thank you, I'd love to stay for dinner, Sarah."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

'Who was desert?' Miles wondered.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**They were still swaying to the music half an hour later, when the front door opened. Karen was the first to enter, and stopped in the foyer at the sight of Sarah and the tall man in smoky glasses dancing slowly in the Salon. Robert looked at Karen, and then at the pair. He turned questioning eyes to his wife, who shrugged in bewilderment. Toby came in and his mouth dropped, as his eyes popped open. Robert cleared his throat, and the pair dancing turned at the sound. "Sarah." Her father's tone was a mixture of curiosity and reserve.**_

_**Sarah moved toward her parents, "Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Garrett King. Garrett these are my parents Robert and Karen Williams. The young man is my brother, Toby."**_

_**Garrett extended his hand to Robert. "A pleasure to meet you, at last." He bowed to Karen, then looked down at the little boy with the gaping jaw. "Hello, young man."**_

_**Robert accepted the offered hand and shook it firmly. "Professor King, you say? You're the one who has the discussion groups?"**_

_**Garrett placed his left hand to Sarah's waist, "Yes, I am. Your daughter is a worthy addition to our group "**_

_**Karen's eyes lit up with excitement as she watched the man standing beside her stepdaughter. "That's so good of you to say."**_

_**Sarah addressed her parents. "I've taken the liberty of inventing Garrett to join us for dinner." To Karen directly she said. "I hope you don't mind."**_

_**Karen beamed her happiest smile at them. "Of course he's welcome to join us." She looked at him, "I'm afraid it's just leftover's though." She turned to Sarah, "Would you give me a hand dear?"**_

_**Robert invited Garrett to join him in conversation. Toby took a seat near the man. His eyes never left the stranger's familiar face, not for a moment. In the kitchen, Karen closed the door and pulled Sarah toward her. "Who is that man?"**_

_**Sarah blushed softly, "He's one of my professors."**_

_**Karen raised one eyebrow; "Oh really? Come on, who is he?"**_

"_**He's the man I may be falling in love with." She confessed.**_

_**Karen hugged her swiftly. "He's gorgeous!"**_

_**Sarah nodded, "He is that! And oh so much more, Mom. He's smart, and witty, and fantastic at arguments."**_

_**Robert lit his pipe and let his eyes study the man. "So what subject do you teach?"**_

"_**Mythology and Folklore," Garrett leaned back, totally relaxed. "Sarah tells me you're a lawyer."**_

"_**Yes." Robert braced for a jab at his profession.**_

_**Garrett nodded. "Must be from you she gets her way of presenting an argument."**_

_**Robert took the complement. "She argues well?"**_

_**Garrett smiled. "Better than well, she's amazingly effective."**_

_**Pride in his eldest child swelled, "That's good of you to say."**_

"_**She comes prepared, and she's a hard worker," Garrett spoke with equal pride.**_

_**Robert drew on the pipe, thinking; "I suppose that's why you invited her to join your discussion group."**_

"_**No," Garrett said with a wolfish grin only another man would understand. "I asked her to join us because I rather enjoy looking at her. In fact Mr. Williams I'd like to request your permission to court your daughter."**_

_**Robert began coughing as the smoke caught in his throat. "You'd like what?"**_

"_**Permission to court your daughter," Garrett repeated himself, rather enjoying the discomfort on the other man's face. "I'm a bit of an old fashioned man. It's the way I was raised."**_

_**Robert leaned forward, "You do know its 1992 don't you? I mean women get funny about their place in the world…. Asking me for permission…is…"**_

"_**Just a formality, I assure you." Garrett soothed the man. "Sarah is already aware of my intentions."**_

_**Robert sat back, looking at the man. "I see. Well then, yes… of course you may court my daughter."**_

_**Garrett looked down at Toby, whose mouth was still agape. "Would you like me to ask you as well?" his tone was friendly and warm.**_

_**Toby moved closer, "Would you like to see my fort?"**_

_**Robert looked at his son. "Toby, don't pester our guest."**_

_**"It's alright," Garrett said keeping his eyes on the boy. "I'm rather fond of children." He leaned toward Toby. "I'd love to see your fort."**_

_**Toby jumped to his feet and grabbed Garrett by the hand. "Come on!"**_

_**Garrett flashed a smile at the boy. "Lead the way."**_

_**The pair came though the kitchen, followed by Robert who stood at the back door and watched as his little boy led the man to the back of the yard. Robert turned to Sarah and Karen. "He's never said more than two words to Oliver, but he's taken this man straight out to the fort."**_

_**"Oliver is not someone Toby is comfortable with, Dad," Sarah said tactfully.**_

_**Robert watched though the window a moment longer. "He won't let **__**me**__** near the fort." he uttered under his breath.**_

_**In the very back of the yard, there was a swell in the land, which had once been a hillside. There was a thicket of trees and brush here, and it was here that Toby had built his fortress. He pointed the features out with pride. Karen looked out the back window. "I wonder what they are talking about." Sarah looked from over her shoulder. Karen turned to her stepdaughter. "A man like that, who likes children, still single? Sarah, grab him up, fast!" Karen watched the interaction between Garrett and Toby in the yard. "Oh that's so sweet…"**_

_**Sarah set the table. "Mom, stop staring."**_

_**The pair stayed put, talking about the fort until Sarah called from the back door. Jareth gave the boy a long hug, and stood up. "Remember, not a word to Sarah."**_

"_**I think your game is silly." Toby said factually.**_

"_**It's my game," the man said pointedly. "And it's for grownups. You get to watch us make fools of ourselves."**_

_**Toby laughed. "Okay." Toby led Garrett to the downstairs powder room to wash and freshen up. When they both arrived at the dinner table the boy begged to be allowed to sit beside his new 'bestest friend'. Karen complimented Garrett on his way with children. He smiled and winked at Toby who giggled.**_

_**Dinner was far more pleasant than Thanksgiving had been. Toby was animated and talkative. Garrett made pleasant conversation, and kept things interesting with his perspective on the differences between life Stateside, as opposed to Britain. He complemented Karen on her culinary skills, winning her forever. Robert even seemed to forget his little pang of hurt feelings about the invite to see the fort. After the fourth cup of coffee, and a second slice of Karen's pie, Garrett looked at his watch.**_

"_**I've had a wonderful evening, thank you. However, it's getting late and I do have to leave." He rose from his chair, extended a hand to Robert. "Thank you."**_

"_**It's been a pleasure for us as well, Garrett." Robert pumped the hand.**_

_**Garrett turned to Karen, lifted her hand and kissed the back; "Wonderful meal, thank you."**_

_**Karen blushed. "Sarah, why don't you see Garrett out."**_

_**Garrett looked down at Toby. "Off to bed, my boy. You've had a long day."**_

_**Toby nodded, to the surprise of his parents. "Good night." He paused, eyes opening wide. "What do I call you?"**_

"_**Professor King." Robert said.**_

_**Garrett winked. "For now."**_

_**Toby giggled. "Ok, professor."**_

_**Sarah watched her brother scurry up the stairs. "Ok, that's amazing! He never goes up without an argument."**_

_**Garrett snickered. "I told you I have a way with children."**_

_**Sarah walked at his side to the front door. "Yes you really do."**_

_**The couple went though the door and out to where Garrett's car stood. At the car, Garrett pulled her into his arms. "How'd I do, Cookie?"**_

"_**Karen thinks you're a dream. Daddy is overjoyed that you're so normal… and Toby loves you." Sarah looked up into his smoky glasses with a peaceful look.**_

"_**And does my Sarah love me?" He whispered softly.**_

"_**Yes." She said without thinking.**_

"_**Goodnight, Cookie." He kissed her briefly, and then drove off.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**The wall of glass darkened.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

_**Shades of Gray**_

Miles, still seated on the cot looked up at the girl who was remembering something about the man in the images. "I see no reason to prefer him over me."

Sarah shrugged, "How about he didn't set a faun on my heals… oh and he didn't invade my dreams and try to rape me…Or..."

Miles stood up swiftly, sending the cot flying across the room. The young woman backed up just as swiftly as his approached worried her. His face was a twisted mask. "I never set that stupid faun on you! I would never allow him to … touch …you." His words were a strangled snarl.

Sarah pressed against the wall, "Miles you and you alone are responsible for what your faun did." She breathed quickened breaths.

The Fae man glared, "I never hurt you."

"You destroyed whatever I felt toward you!" Sarah accused.

The Crystals sparked, and images forming drew Miles attention away from Sarah. She slumped slightly before pulling herself off the wall.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**The package for Miles had not gone with the rest of the evening's deliveries. With a sigh, she picked it up, placed it in her bag, telling herself it was just down the road from her home. Bidding Emrys good night, she went to her car and began to drive homeward as a light snow began to fall. She was glad that Emrys had the sense to feed his staff on long nights. Dinner at home was long over and she could see no reason for Karen to make a meal just for her. By this time she was sure Karen had made the kitchen spotless. Driving past the house she could see Bowen's car still parked in the driveway. Sarah hoped by the time she got back from delivering the book, Bowen would be gone. She really didn't want to see him, not tonight. She continued on the road, past the last of the houses at that end of town until she was at the gate leading to Miles estate. She was not surprised to find the gate open. Very few of the old homes ever closed the heavy gates that still graced the entrances. With ease she navigated her little car down the long winding drive until she parked near the front entrance of the graceful old residence. She paused and looked at the house. Even in the dark, in snowfall it was impressive, and symmetrical. The house was in excellent repair, unlike some of the estates in the area. Sarah pulled the wrapped book from her bag of notes. She exited the car and lightly stepped up the walkway.**_

_**Sarah shook the snow from her hair as she rang the bell. A manservant came to the door. He looked down his nose at her as if he were not happy about being disturbed. "Yes?"**_

"_**Good evening, I've a delivery for Mr. Fairchild from the bookstore." Sarah said.**_

"_**Come in," he motioned for her to stand in the foyer. "I shall announce you to Mr. Fairchild."**_

_**Sarah tried to tell the man that she just wanted to leave the book. Her words fell on deaf ears as he walked away from her. With a sigh, she took to contemplating the mosaic tiles of the hall floor. It was at least worth looking at. She looked up as movement drew her attention. Miles was coming towards her with a pleased smile.**_

"_**Sarah, how kind of you to deliver my book in person," his voice conveyed the mirth in his eyes. The servant backed off with a surprised glance at the girl.**_

"_**Your book came in this afternoon, and was to be delivered by our service, but the boy somehow didn't pick this one up with the rest." Sarah held the wrapped package out to the man in the crimson smoking jacket. "I thought since your residence is not that far from my own, I'd just deliver it myself." 'God Sarah' she thought to herself, 'you're rambling.'**_

_**Miles listened considerately to her explanation. "Thoughtful of you, my dear."**_

"_**Yes, well…here's your book." She was still trying to hand it off without much success.**_

_**Miles smiled. "Thank you." He finally took the book from her trembling hand. "Do remove your coat. You're here, and I'd love to show my art gallery to you." His voice was evocative, and could have melted cold chocolate, it worked it's magic on Sarah as well.**_

_**Every alarm in her head started going off with a vengeance. He had the book; she should just turn around, leave, and not look back. She wanted to, she really did, but Miles was standing there, looking unaccountably sexy. 'What could it hurt? You don't want to risk running into Bowen, and you know he's still at the house.' The voice wasn't Sarah's but it over-rode her alarms. 'And look at him, Sarah! He's gorgeous! And he wants you badly, girl.' "It's terribly late for a visit, I'm sure you're busy." Sarah said halfheartedly.**_

"_**Not at all," Miles was now behind her, assisting her to remove her coat. "There's nothing I enjoy more than showing my art collection to one who is so… appreciative of the finer things. What kind of man would I be if I just sent you back out into this cold night?" He stood before her, smiling like a cat with a mouthful of canary.**_

_**Sarah gave up, wishing she'd worn something more impressive than the blouse and skirt she'd picked that morning. The soft green of the blouse made the green in her eyes stand out even more if that were possible. The suede skirt was a darker shade of green, and was the perfect thing for school. The outfit seemed under done here in this house. "Thank you." Miles offered her his arm.**_

"_**I'm so very glad you made a special delivery, Sarah." His voice was enticing. "What is my lady's pleasure? Statuary, oil paintings, or etching? What would you care to view?"**_

_**Sarah looked up at him; "Seems you have several collections."**_

"_**Just one, different medium, on the same subject," he led her toward a long hall.**_

"_**And that subject would be?" She asked coyly.**_

"_**Pleasures of the flesh, of course," he crooned, "Perhaps we should begin with statuary." He pointed to a door. "The best pieces are on this floor, and in the garden room." With a quick movement he opened the door and stood back. "Enter, my dear."**_

_**Sarah moved passed him, to be overwhelmed by the room full of erotic, exotic and sensual images in stone, marble and glass. "Put the coins on my eyes and call the boatman!" she said out loud. "This is amazing."**_

"_**Thank you." He said proudly. "I'm rather proud of the collection."**_

_**She looked at one piece in bronze. "Is that a copy of Rodin's Lovers?"**_

"_**Copy?" his voice sounded indignant. "Sarah I don't own copies." Miles moved closer to the piece in question. "What this is, is an early production piece; first casting in fact."**_

_**Sarah looked at it, "I've only seen pictures of it."**_

"_**Come closer. Study it," he commanded in an inviting tone. Sarah moved closer, as if no longer in control. He placed his hand to the small of her back. "See the way they curve into one another? How they touch?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear.**_

_**Sarah shook her head. "It's beautiful." Aroused, the girl thought to her self, 'erotic!'**_

_**Miles could tell the magic that permeated the room was beginning to affect her. "Come, there's more to see, Sarah."**_

"_**Yes." She followed him to the next large piece.**_

_**He watched as her soul awakened to the powerful images her eyes were taking in. The suggestions of sexual enticement and the raw power of pleasure were luring her along. . Her breathing was changing. Even her body language began to show her response to the images and magic flooding her. Miles stood back, allowing the room to do the work for him. Soon she'd be accessible to his suggestions, welcoming to his touch.**_

_**Sarah leaned on a wall. "I feel so strange," she gasped.**_

_**Miles moved in for the kill; "Not strange, Sarah. You feel excited, and sexually alive." He leaned down to kiss her. His kiss was soft, not demanding and she responded in kind. "You enjoyed the last kiss I gave you, didn't you my dear?"**_

"_**Yes," she admitted in a dazed state. "Oh yes."**_

_**Miles kissed her again, this time letting his mouth move to her ear. "Oh the pleasures I could give you, little one." His hands were on her waist, and then slowly they began to migrate over her, as if he owned her body and soul. Under his touch her body began to react. He moved his mouth back to hers, teasing with the tip of his tongue, expecting her to open her mouth to him.**_

_**Instead, Sarah made a strangled sound in the back of her throat, and pushed him away, her eyes wide and much clearer than he would have liked. She turned and fled, grabbing her coat and purse in passing and not even waiting for the servant to open the door for her. She threw her things into her car, got in, locked the door, and started the engine without once looking back at the house. Miles stood in the doorway, watching his prey escape.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Oberon had returned to the corridor where Colin was waiting for him. "I think it would be best if you and Mora accompanied me back."

"Back?" Colin blinked, "Back to the Above?" he gasped.

"Colin there is a good many thing taking place that I have to oversee…" Oberon placed a hand to the younger man's shoulder. "Son, I would not ask this if it were not important."

The Knight of the Greenbrier nodded, "I'll have the servants prepare for our departure…"

Oberon shook his head, "There's no time, gather your sister into your arms, we leave immediately."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Garrett King moved past the servant. At the front door he paused. "It is certainly Sarah's car. But what would bring her here at such an hour?" He opened the entry door, and moved out into the snowy night. When he reached the car, he was disturbed to find Sarah with her head on the steering wheel. Tapping on the window he drew her attention. She unlocked the door and opened it.**_

"_**I'm sorry…" she whispered shakily, turning in the seat and placing her feet firmly on ground. "I didn't know where else to go."**_

_**Garrett reached in took hold of her arm and pulled her out of the car. "Come into the house, Cookie." She leaned into him as he led her back inside. Passing Glisten Garrett said quietly. "Ask cook for some hot chocolate, Glisten. We'll be in my study."**_

_**Carefully Garrett walked her down a hall to his private study and office. Sarah moved to the fire in the handsome hearth and held her hands out, but no warmth came to her. She let herself look round the well-appointed room. This room was so unlike the room she used at Colin's. It was every writer's dream, with shelves full of leather bound first editions and comfortable seating. An ornate desk was the centerpiece of the room. A very orderly desk, like its owner. "I like your study."**_

_**Garrett watched her for a moment. Taking a seat on the long leather settee he patted the seat next to him. "Come here, Cookie." Sarah did as he bid, and joined him. He placed an arm round her protectively. "Tell me, what has you so troubled."**_

_**Green eyes looked up into smoky glass. "This has been a very strange day."**_

_**Garrett nodded, "Why didn't you stay at the library? I sent a note over for you. They said they could not find you." She didn't answer and he looked down. "Sarah?"**_

"_**I was more or less banned. Not formally, mind you. William walked me over and he witnessed the whole thing. Seems they didn't have me listed on the computer lab schedule," she informed him.**_

"_**What do you mean they didn't have you listed?" Garrett asked.**_

"_**I'm being deliberately shut out," she said flatly. "Someone who knows there's less then two weeks to turn in the thesis paper is trying to make sure I don't get mine in."**_

_**Garrett closed his eyes and hissed. "Liz."**_

_**Sarah cast her eyes upward to the handsome face. "That would be my guess." She snuggled in feeling safer by the moment. "They won't let me have lab time, they have refused to let me take books out and I can't copy any information on the copy machine."**_

"_**They can't do that."**_

"_**Not legally. But as there's no written trail it would be my word against the head librarian…It doesn't matter, the information I needed I couldn't get though their links anyway. The paper is almost done. I've got about three days left on kicking it into shape.""**_

_**Garrett stroked her arm. "Good." He looked up as Glisten came in with the chocolate pot. "Thank you." He tapped her shoulder. "Be a darling and pour." He knew giving her a task was better then letting her sit and sulk.**_

_**Sarah sat up and moved toward the pot. "Then I get to Emrys' and he's wrapped so tightly in tinsel and garland… what a mess he made." She handed his cup to him. "We were swamped with customers." She never poured her own cup.**_

"_**That's suppose to be good," he sipped.**_

"_**That's when I did something that makes me question my sanity." She looked at Garrett. "And will perhaps make you question your desire to be with me."**_

_**Placing his cup on the table he took her hands, "Tell me what happened."**_

"_**I went to Miles Fairchild's house to deliver a book." She closed her eyes, fearing she'd begin to weep.**_

_**Garrett could see there was far more to it, and pulled her into his arms; "Go on, Cookie."**_

"_**Oh Garrett, I must have lost my mind! I know better! We have a delivery service, and the book should have gone out with the boy. Somehow it didn't. I saw it and figured it was on my way home, I could just drop it off…"She began to let the words just pour out. "I had no intention of even stepping in the door, but the butler there is so damned imposing. I was intimidated! All I wanted to do was just give him the book. No, he says I have to wait in the foyer and looks down his nose at me as if I was a bug. Then Miles comes out looking like an old Cary Grant movie…. Crimson smoking jacket, and says, 'oh you're here why not see the art collection…' Next thing I know I'm in a hall of statues that make the Guggenheim Museum Collection in New York look like a thrift store display." Sarah felt her hands tighten on Garrett's. "It was like I lost control, I couldn't not look… that room… him… and then… he….he…"**_

"_**He what?" Garrett demanded.**_

"_**He kissed me again," Sarah said feeling disgusted with herself. "And made suggestions, and …"**_

"_**And?"**_

"_**I ran… I ran here." She shivered; "All those statues, all that erotic art!" She looked at Garrett. "You know that bronze piece that's really popular, the one with the man and girl on a settee in bronze? Well he's got a first casting of it! And let me tell you, up close it's more than suggestive! I couldn't shove him far enough fast enough, and I didn't even bother putting my coat on, I just ran out of that house as fast as my feet would carry me."**_

_**Garrett smiled, "You ran from him, to me."**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**To me, Cookie. You ran to me…why?" He so desperately needed to hear the words.**_

"_**Because…."**_

"_**Because you belong to me, and something inside you knows it instinctively." Garrett hugged her close. A tapping at the door proclaimed that Glisten was there. Garrett looked up, "Yes, Glisten?"**_

"_**Sir, your father is on the private line."**_

_**Garrett rose and went to the desk, picked up the phone and hit a button. "Good evening Father. No, I'm not alone. I'm with a very beautiful young woman." He laughed lightly. "Yes, Father. I'll call you tomorrow."**_

_**Sarah looked round. "Perhaps I should leave."**_

"_**Not just yet." Garrett returned to his seat. "What was going on at home that you didn't want to go there?" He looked at her. "Bowen?" She nodded, and he leaned back on the settee.**_

"_**I drove past my house, and Bowen's car was in the drive. I guess I hoped he'd be gone by the time I delivered the package and returned." Sarah leaned into him. "It was so strange. At first I thought I was just reacting to the erotic art. A bit of being naughty, you know?" She clung to Garrett. "You should see the stuff he collects."**_

"_**So this Fairchild has a vision of 'Lovers Recline' eh?" Garrett shifted on the settee just a bit, and looked down into her face. "Want to play statue maker, Cookie?" He growled lightly as he bent to kiss her. Sarah's hand came up to cup his chin. "No bad reactions?" He asked gently.**_

"_**No, only want more," she moaned.**_

_**Smoky glass hid the deep desire in the mismatched eyes. "Darling, it's late. And good little girls should be home, in bed…alone."**_

"_**Sometimes I wish I wasn't so good," she protested as he pushed her off the couch.**_

_**He walked her out to her car. "I'm glad you came to me, Cookie."**_

_**She wrapped her arms round him before getting in her little car. "I am too. Thank you for being here Garrett."**_

_**After kissing her forehead, he waved her off.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**The wall of crystal changed, shifted again and new images showed.**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Miles waited pacing the tiled floor, once or twice he stopped to stroke one of the bronze castings that were emitting sexual tension. It would not be long now; he could feel the fatigue of the victim. Once she was in a dream state, she would not be able to ward off his assault. He had but a little longer to wait, and she would be under his control.**_

_**The faun looked on, watching his master. "When thee is tired of the pretty, may I have her to play with, Master?"**_

_**Miles shook his head. "No, this one I shall never grow tired of." He moved his hand down the shapely backside of one of the figurines. "This one, I intend to keep."**_

_**The faun's eyes opened in wonder. "Thee would keep a mortal?"**_

"_**This one I would." Every thought of Sarah increased his longing to possess, control and dominate her. "Soon she will be asleep. I must prepare. Leave me now." Miles moved toward the center of his bronze collection. He waved his hand, and a chaise lounge in deepest red velvet appeared. Reclining, he closed his eyes. "Run from me, will you? Shun my touch and kiss, will you? This could have been so much more pleasant, child." He whispered words, ancient words, forbidden words. Within moments, his essence began to glow with Fae power. He could feel her slipping into a peaceful sleep state, and he knew it would be easy to enter her dreams. She was as open as a flower. She didn't keep him waiting, with sleep came dreams, and dreams he could direct. In dreams she would be open and vulnerable, and he would take what she would not give freely.**_

_**The dream began. Sarah was at peace, in a garden too lovely for words. Flowers of every description surrounded her. A gentle breeze moved the light fabric that covered her, she was draped in a Grecian gown and looked like a young goddess. She followed the garden path that was so beautiful. The air smelled of exotic spices. The sun in the sky warmed the air. The path took a turn, and Sarah followed the turn. The moment she did, the garden changed, a high wall was behind her now. Ahead was a statue, one that beckoned her. Sarah moved toward the sculpture, finding she could not resist it. At her approach, the metal forms began to move. Sarah wanted to avert her eyes, but could not. The sculpture was performing a most intimate act and she could not tear her eyes away. In her ears she could hear the sounds of a man and a woman, their breathing heavy, their lusty groans of pleasure. Sarah managed to move beyond the firs and living statue, and found herself looking at the bronze of a faun raping a nymph. This one came to life as well. The faun looked familiar. Where had she seen that face before? She didn't stop long to think about it. She fled, feeling she was witnessing something she shouldn't.**_

_**More and more sculptures littered the path. Some of bronze, some of marble, but all were performing sexual acts. Each one more daring, more exciting and more enticing, each making her feel strangely alive, even though the fear and apprehensions. Sarah found her breath coming in labored gasps. Her skin felt sensitive; even the light fabric that covered her seemed to excite her as it moved against her skin. Her eyes spotted the strange lounge, swooped backed and covered in red velvet. Moving toward it, she felt drawn to recline against the rolled back. The scent in the air changed again, and she could sense she was not alone in this collection of erotic statuary. Everything about this dream was disturbing her, and she wanted out. "Wake up Sarah." She pleaded in a shaky voice. "Wake up."**_

_**He moved past the statues, oblivious to their sexual acts, his eyes only on the woman on the lounge. In the dream he was even more handsome then he was in life. The red smoking jacket had become a long flowing red silk robe that fluttered on the soft breeze and looked like dragon wings as he walked. He strolled toward her as if he had all the time in the world. There was a knowing smile on his lips, and the ocean blue eyes were already feasting on the site of her. "How kind of you to join me," he said as he stood beside the reclining woman.**_

"_**Miles," Sarah gasped.**_

_**Slowly, deliberately he took a seat beside Sarah. "Yes, Sarah." He smiled sensually at his prey. "Now, where were we?" Long fingers moved over her neck and down toward her breast. He felt the delightful shiver of anticipation shoot though her.**_

"_**No. I don't want you to do this," she whimpered weakly as she fought her body's betrayal.**_

"_**Still fighting me?" He questioned as his hand made contact with skin and caused her to jump; "So strong willed! No wonder you are so desired."**_

_**Sarah watched as the elegant hand slipped under the fabric covering her breast. She moaned softly as he cupped the soft mound and began to knead it; "Stop!" She begged.**_

"_**Why should I?" he asked softly, as if speaking to a child. "You have something I want, something I need." He lowered his head to the now exposed breast. "Something no one else has had." The tongue that had teased her lips earlier that evening now teased the taunt nipple. "Relax, enjoy the ride," he advised as he blew air over her.**_

"_**Why are you doing this?"**_

_**Miles raised his head until his eyes met hers. "Because I can," His thumb worked over the bud under his grip. "Open your mouth, I want to taste you," he ordered as he moved closer.**_

_**Sarah locked her jaw. 'I wish, I wish, I wish… oh Jareth, save me!' her mind cried out.**_

_**An owl appeared out of nowhere; talons open as it swooped down. Miles cursed and retreated from the girl. He moved far away as the owl protected his possession. Sarah was roughly shaken. "Open your eyes!" a voice commanded. "Don't defy me, open your eyes!" Terror filled, the green eyes opened. She tried to scream but no sound would come. The gloved hands on her shoulders moved to her face, as the figure clad in dark refinements took a seat on the bed. "Look at me, Sarah! Look at me." In the darkness for that moment he appeared like an angel to her. His beautiful shock of pale golden hair crowned him like a halo. His beautiful face was full of concern. Sarah reached out and pulled him to her, clinging to him as if for dear life. She sobbed without making a sound. Jareth sighed, as his arms enfolding her. "Let it all out, Sarah," he said in her ear. "Let it all out."**_

_**When the last tremor had left her, she drew a ragged breath and tried her voice again. "What the hell just happened here?"**_

_**Jareth cupped her face in one gloved hand. "You called for me, asking me to save you." He was being very kind and gentle. "What do you recall?"**_

"_**I was dreaming…. It started out so beautiful, a garden…so warm and beautiful and it smelled like heaven, and a gown that made me look and feel like a Goddess from Olympus." She sat up against her headboard. "Then the statues appeared… at first they were normal, dirty but normal…suggestive to the max, but normal. They started to move…" She didn't look at Jareth, fearful he'd see that she'd enjoyed the sights she'd witnessed. "I couldn't breath. More and more statues, and then there was this fainting couch. I think that's what they are called… and I sat down, almost in a swoon." She looked at Jareth. "I wasn't alone…. Miles … Miles Fairchild was there." The memory of his touch, that intimate touch caused her to shake. "I begged him to stop. But he was forcing himself on me… he was going to… OH God!" she closed her eyes and felt Jareth move closer. "Jareth…was that a dream?" She looked at the Fae who'd saved her.**_

"_**No, my darling one, it was not."**_

"_**But how… how could Miles…"**_

_**Gloved fingers forced her to look into his eyes. "Miles Fairchild…. Fair Child, also called Fae Child Sarah. You are being staked by a Fae." Sarah held her breath for a long time, "Sarah! Breathe." Jareth ordered.**_

_**She looked at Jareth, "Because I'm Fae Marked?"**_

_**Jareth sat back crossed his arms and regarded her with hostility. "Where did you hear that term?"**_

"_**It doesn't matter where I heard it, is that the reason?" She pressed for an answer.**_

"_**Not in and of itself." Jareth said calmly.**_

"_**It's because you marked me!" She accused.**_

_**Jareth smiled, "People always want what the King has," he boasted lightly.**_

"_**You don't have me!" She protested.**_

_**Jareth pulled her roughly to him pressing his lips to hers. The moan came from deep down with in her, and when her lips opened, he entered. She felt her fingers dig into the fabric that surrounded his torso. Without trying, he drew a response from her that was unlike anything she'd experienced. He had awakened a hunger in her that the erotic statues didn't come close to awakening. Her body now sculpted close to his was filled with need and desire and she returned his kisses. The only think keeping her virtue was the garments between them. Slowly he pulled back. "You were saying?"**_

"_**Damn you Jareth, and damn me too." Her fingers still clung to him.**_

_**Nodding, he sighed. "We'd best get some protections in here for you. Why don't you bring some of that obsidian you filled your bath with into here? Oh and Sarah, Obsidian does not work on me. Nothing will ever hide you from my eyes." He reached into her nightstand drawer, withdrew a handful of owl feathers, and let them fall in a circle round her bed. "He won't be able to get to you now, my love." He sat on the bed, and placed an arm about her gently. "Now go to sleep. I'll keep guard." With a kiss to the top of her head, he willed her to sleep.**_

_**Just before dawn Toby rose, and walked down to the bathroom. On his way back he looked in Sarah's door and saw Jareth sitting on the bed with Sarah in his arms. The boy smiled at the King, and the King smiled back. Toby entered the room, looked at Sarah and then the King. Jareth reached out and took the child into his free arm. He held the boy close. For a moment Jareth felt what had been missing since Sarah had left his kingdom. Family; for Jareth, Sarah and the boy were family. The boy huddled close.**_

"_**Is it time?" He asked the King quietly.**_

"_**Not yet, but soon." The King promised.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Jareth sent the child back to his bed and looked at the woman in his arms. "She's mine, Miles, always was …and always will be… Nothing you can do will ever sever us."**

**Miles looked at the wall of crystal and roared.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Colin had settled his sister on the lounger that Glisten had seen brought into the atrium. He walked over and looked into the scrying pool. "Father, I've a few questions, if you don't mind."

Oberon turned his attention to the young changeling. "What is it my son?"

The young man's face was as serious as it had ever been, what peace he'd gained in living as a changeling in the Greenbrier had not erased the years of pain and longing. "What was it the Fairchild Clan did that earned them banishment?"

The High King took a seat, waiting until his young subject was also seated. "The elder of the Clan gave into his own passions and lusts… he compared himself to the Gods… and slowly they became corrupt…"

"But to banish an entire clan?" Colin was fighting to understand.

"Each had taken vows, Colin…not unlike the one you took upon assuming the mantel that is upon your shoulders…. And oath… and they broke them… I didn't have them executed…" Oberon was as somber as Colin was serious. He looked over at Mora, resting uneasy on the chaise. "Poor Mora bears the fruits of Miles perversions."

"She loves him still." Colin sighed. "Not just obsessed… Mora…loves Miles Fairchild."

Oberon nodded. "Yes, Colin… she does…" He studied the pallor of the girl, "It's as if she herself drew the marking from him…as if she marked him… instead of him marking her.."

Colin also looked at the beautiful young woman resting with eyes closed, and shadows playing over her features.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Miles roared with rage that seemed endless. "How in the name of the Seven Gods?" He raised fists ready to pummel the wall of images. The image of Jareth holding Sarah taunting and mocking him and driving him deeper into a rage.

Sarah blinked, "Jareth?" she felt his arms, and his scent filled her nostrils. "Jareth." She said the name with lightness. He was somehow countering all the magic Miles was using.

Miles drew back from the wall, the images shifted yet again….


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

_**Winter magic under the mistletoe**_

_**Garrett had said the car would be at her house to pick her up at six. It was nearly three thirty when she arrived home. The house was empty; Karen and Toby were delivering cookies to friends. Her father was still at office, but would arrive by five. Sarah went up to her room and drew a hot tub for herself. She was going to take her time, wanting to look extra special this evening. She didn't have to worry about what to wear. Her mother had come though big time for her. The dress she'd sent was absolute perfection, a 1940's styled creamy coloured satin dream. The dress had come yesterday with a card apologizing for missing yet another holiday. Sarah had looked up hairstyles of the era, finding one perfect for her thick hair. She took time to even make her makeup look as if she'd stepped out of film noir. Having an actress for a mother often came in handy. She'd gotten great tips on applying makeup from makeup artists on sets. At a little before six she was ready to go down to the main floor for her family to see the final results. The sliver dance heels and the long opera gloves, added to the mystic. She slowly descended the stairs to her father's open mouth and wide eyes. Karen took pictures as she came down the old staircase. Toby ran into the salon and pulled a small box from under the tree.**_

"_**Sarah, Sarah!" he rushed up to her as she stepped off the last stair. "You have to open this now. You need this now."**_

_**Sarah looked at Karen who nodded. Opening the little box she found a silver owl in flight pin. She looked at her little brother and bent to kiss his forehead. "It's perfect."**_

_**Carefully she pinned the silver piece to her shoulder strap. Turning to her father she asked. "How do I look, Daddy?"**_

"_**Like a princess." He kissed her forehead, just as she'd kissed Toby. "You do justice to your name… you always did, my little princess." His eyes were full of parental pride.**_

_**Karen insisted on taking Sarah's picture in front of the decorated tree. "I know your mother will want one of these." She gushed and fussed. "Linda was so right about that dress being you!" She held up the camera, "Come on, Sarah…Vouge…"**_

_**Sarah posed, having a bit of fun. During one of her poses her father opened the door expecting the driver of the car Garrett was sending over. However it was Oliver Bowen who sauntered though the door. He looked at Karen taking pictures of the vision in the white gown. Looking at Robert, he asked what Sarah was all dressed up for. "She's been invited to a party at one of her Professors." Robert said proudly. "She is becoming quite the social butterfly among the academics."**_

"_**How nice," Bowen said, in a quiet tone. His eyes devoured the vision of Sarah. His mind raced on the thoughts he kept to himself, thoughts of having his way with the winsome creature.**_

_**Karen turned when she heard his voice. "Oliver, how nice of you to stop by."**_

_**Sarah didn't feel it was nice, she didn't like the way he looked at her. No, she didn't like it at all. The look was far too much like the look Fairchild had in her dream. Sarah came out of the pose, feeling it was too suggestive with this depraved man standing there looking at her.**_

_**Bowen came into the salon. "You look beautiful Sarah." His eyes, slightly bloodshot from too much Christmas cheer already, raked down her figure. Lust and need shown like fires in their centers if one looked closely.**_

"_**Thank you." She said in a dry voice. Sarah had no intentions of encouraging this man. Toby glared at the man and went to stand in front of his sister. Sarah looked down on the blond head, and placed gloved hands on his shoulders. He looked up; there was fire in the young eyes, a brave protector. She also noticed that the boy had owl feathers sticking out of his pockets…each pocket seemed to have been filled with the feathers.**_

_**Robert slapped Bowen on the back, "Eggnog old man?" Bowen nodded, not able to take his gaze from the vision in white satin. Karen called Toby to the kitchen for his dinner, he glared as he left his sister alone with their father's law partner.**_

_**Sarah moved to pass him in the hall. The car would be here soon, and she needed the red cloak from the closet. "Excuse me."**_

_**Bowen leaned closer, taking hold of one arm as she moved past; "So beautiful in your dress. Even more out of it I'd suspect." His words were slightly slurred but the suggestiveness was not lost.**_

_**Sarah turned and pulled her arm free. "Don't talk to me that way."**_

_**Bowen gave her an evil smirk, "I'd love to be the one who undresses you tonight, right down to the skin. And roll you on your back on a bed, spread your legs and shove deep within you." His nostrils flared as he spoke the images playing in his head.**_

_**Sarah slapped him, just as her father entered the room. Robert stood back for a moment, unseen as Bowen grabbed the girl and pulled her closer. "Oh the things I could do to you, you silly girl."**_

"_**Take your hands off her, Oliver." Robert ordered. He placed the eggnog down on the table next to him in the hall. "Are you drunk? What do you think you're doing?"**_

_**Bowen released the woman in his hands, enjoying the way she cowered. "I'm sorry. I must have had too much Christmas cheer already. Forgive my inappropriate remarks Sarah."**_

_**Robert moved to where he was now between the shaken young woman and the man who was still looking at her like she was candy. "I think you should go home, Oliver. Sleep this off." He walked the man out the door. "Don't ever talk to my daughter that way again." Sarah moved to the newel post of the stairs, gripped it to keep standing. Robert came to her side. "He's gone." Her father reassured her. He promised he'd stay there with her until the car arrived. Moments later an uniformed driver stood in the doorway ready to escort Miss Williams to her car. Sarah placed the cloak on, picked up her evening bag and the little gift box she had sitting by her purse. She gave herself one last appraisal in the mirror and bid her father goodnight. The driver opened the door for her, making sure she was settled, then closed the door. Sarah felt like a princess, sitting in the back of the limousine. She decided to not let the words or the actions of Bowen ruin her night. She was dressed like a princess going to a ball, and wanted to enjoy it.**_

_**The printed invitation had read the party was going to start at seven. Garrett had said he wanted her to arrive before the others. That pleased her. He had made her feel very special. In her hand she held the little card that would announce her arrival at the party. She also held the box containing the Christmas gift she'd gotten for Garrett. She hoped he'd like it. All the handsome estates in the area were decorated with taste and grace. The new fallen snow seemed the perfect touch to a magical night. Sarah stepped from the car with the aide of the driver who bowed to her as if she really were a princess. She raised her gown slightly so it would not get wet. When she stood at the door, it opened and she entered. Glisten greeted. "Good evening, Miss Williams. Merry Christmas."**_

"_**Merry Christmas Glisten," she returned. The man took her cloak and handed it to a boy who was in charge of taking care of the coats. "Follow me, Miss Williams. Professor King wants you to join him in his study." Sarah followed making sure the ribbon on the little gift had not gotten crushed. At the door of the study Glisten entered and announced her to the master of the house and the guest that was already with him.  
"Miss Williams, sir."**_

_**Sarah entered the room and smiled shyly at Garrett who was approaching her with out stretched hands. "Good Evening." She said pleasantly. She could barely take her eyes off him. Standing there in the exquisitely styled and fitted Tuxedo, it had been clearly designed just for him.**_

_**Garrett took hold of her gloved hands and look unabashedly at her. "Good Evening, Sarah. You look beautiful." He raised one gloved hand to his lips. "Come, I've someone I want you to meet." He moved to place her hand in the crook of his arm and brought her to stand before a man who had risen from one of the leather chairs. "Sarah Williams, I'd like to present Aubrey King, my father. Father this is the young lady I've spoken of Miss Sarah Williams."**_

_**Sarah looked into blue eyes that danced with pleasure at her approach. "Mr. King." She curtseyed and found her hands being taken into hands that were every bit as beautiful as Garrett's.**_

_**Aubrey King was even taller than his handsome son was. His wavy sandy coloured hair had gone gray at the temples. He wore a trimmed beard and bore himself with the bearing of a regal being. He was clearly more than at ease with himself, he was comfortable in his own skin. He looked every bit a king dressed as he was in the evening garments. His smile was warm, and cordially given. "A great pleasure to meet you, my dear." He said as she rose to her feet. "I see for once my son has not exaggerated. You are beautiful."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Miles blinked, the elder King seemed so familiar…so.. memorable, if only he could remember…..**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_**Thank you." Sarah blushed and wondered what Garrett had told his father of her.**_

_**King senior smiled. "Come my dear, let us become better aquatinted." He led her to the settee, and took a seat beside her. "My son tells me you are one of the most brilliant young women in his class."**_

_**Garrett tapped his foot, impatiently; "Father."**_

_**The elder waved him off. "So tell me, what plans do you have after your education is complete?"**_

_**Sarah smiled; she liked the older man and his easy way. "I'm hoping to receive word that I've been accepted for a program to finish a doctorate in England." She was still clutching the little gift.**_

_**Garrett sat down on the arm of the settee and looked down at Sarah. "She has done some brilliant work, Father."**_

_**Sarah looked over and up at him. "Thank you." Looking down at her hand she raised the small gift to the host; "Something for under your Tree."**_

"_**Sarah, how sweet, I've a gift for you, but I'd like to give it to you a bit later, if you don't mind, my darling." He took the gift, "May I open it now?"**_

_**Aubrey snickered, "He was always impatient about opening gifts my dear. Tell him he can open it or there will be no peace tonight."**_

_**Sarah giggled. "Yes, do. I had wanted to see your reaction." She turned in her seat and watched as the professor pulled the pretty ribbon off and handed it to her.**_

_**Garrett opened the little box, and gazed at the stickpin in wonder. "Sarah." He picked the piece up and looked at her. "This… This is just amazing."**_

"_**It has a wonderful history too." She said. "It was commissioned by a bride long ago. A girl named Sorcha in Ireland."**_

_**Garrett turned the pin, on the back was engraved the words 'Sorcha' and 'Garrett'. "Did you look at the back, darling?"**_

"_**No. Why?" She leaned toward him as he lowered the pin for her to see.**_

"_**It's engraved." He then placed a hand under her chin. "Did you know that Sorcha is Gaelic for Sarah?" The long elegant fingers raised her face and he lowered his lips to hers for a brief, sweet kiss. "It carries our names, my darling." He looked at his father. "Didn't I tell you she was a wonder?"**_

_**Aubrey held out his hand and inspected the stickpin; "A very beautiful piece. A griffin, a regal beast, with a crystal sword… Do you know the story of the Crystal swords?" He asked Sarah as he passed the stickpin back to his son.**_

"_**The lady who sold me this piece said there was a tale of a crystal sword given to a Fae king by The High King." Sarah turned back to the older man. "But she didn't say much more than that. She didn't say there were more than one."**_

_**Aubrey King looked at his son. "You must ask Garrett to tell you the story sometime. It was his favorite bedtime tale."**_

_**Sarah smiled, "I can't image him as child. What was he like?"**_

_**Aubrey laughed. "Not much different than he is now." He looked at the younger man. "He's not my only child, but he is by far my favorite."**_

_**Garrett bowed, "Thank you, Father." He had placed the stickpin in his lapel**_

_**Glisten tapped at the door. "Sir, the guests are arriving."**_

_**Garrett stood up. "And we must receive them." He held a hand out to Sarah. "Will you do me the honor of acting as my hostess this evening?"**_

"_**I'd be honored to." She rose to her feet, taking the arm offered to her.**_

_**Aubrey followed them out of the study, taking his place on the other side of Sarah as they took their places for the receiving line in the ballroom. Glisten announced each name as the guests came though the door. Garrett greeted each of his guests with a personal comment, and presented Sarah, who in turn presented Aubrey King to the guests.**_

_**Garrett touched Sarah's elbow and pointed out William arriving with a very beautiful young woman.**_

"_**Is that the bird?" He asked softly.**_

"_**Indeed it is, and she's more lovely than her photo." Sarah replied.**_

"_**Mr. William Pratt and Miss Celia Townsend." Glisten announced.**_

_**William with his beautiful lady on his arm seemed far less brash then he had in class. Of course the evening garments he wore were a far cry from the usual sporty outfits he'd chosen. He bowed curtly to King; "Professor King, may I present Miss Celia Townsend, my fiancée."**_

_**Celia was about Sarah's height but she was as fair as Sarah was dark. She had long cascades of dark golden hair, bright green eyes a much lighter shade than Sarah's own emerald eyes, a heart shaped face, and a cupid's bow mouth. She curtsied to her host. "Professor King."**_

"_**My dear, welcome." He looked at Pratt and said, "She's too good for you, you know."**_

_**William nodded, "Yes, I know. That's why I gave her that rock she's wearing. Thought it would sweeten the pot and lessen the sting of being stuck with me until the end of time."**_

_**Garrett presented them to Sarah; "Sarah, Mr. Pratt and his fiancée, Miss Townsend."**_

_**Sarah took Celia's hands in her own. "Welcome." She smiled warmly and the girls embraced. Then Sarah looked at the beauty of an engagement ring the newcomer wore. "I'm so happy for you!" Both girls had the shine of tears brimming in their eyes.**_

_**William shook his head, "I was afraid this would happen. Come on, now ladies."**_

_**Sarah and Celia didn't use words. Just clasping hands they had formed a bond. Sarah presented the young couple to Aubrey. Garrett placed a hand at the small of Sarah's back and whispered in her ear. "They look happy." Sarah nodded, thinking how natural the feel of Garrett's hand on her back was.**_

_**The Benson's had arrived, as had the other couples who made up the discussion group. Dr. Benson raised a questioning brow at Garrett for having Sarah as part of the receiving line, but Margo was thrilled and pushed her husband aside.**_

_**James Lawson entered the room, was announced and approached. He looked at Garrett with open envy, then took Sarah's hand into his and kissed it. He bowed to the elder King and went to join the other members of the discussion group.**_

_**Sarah stiffened a bit when Carol Towage and her date arrived. Garrett slid his hand over her back and she took a deep breath. Towage was staring daggers at her, as if she were doing something terribly wrong. Towage and her date were greeted by Garrett, who then presented them to Sarah, his hostess. Towage glared at the girl and whispered for her to hear only. "You've made a big mistake doing this, Williams. Dr. Matiland is not going to take kindly to this; I'd make some excuse and leave now if I were you." During the exchange Sarah kept her face composed and was happy when Towage moved on down the receiving line.**_

_**Garrett looked at the door. "Most of our guests have arrived." He offered Sarah his arm, "Time to do the mingle;" Aubrey cleared his throat and Garrett dropped his arm. "Oh fine, you escort her. Just remember Father she's only on loan to you."**_

_**Aubrey winked at the girl wickedly. "We must keep him in his proper place." He moved with Sarah on his arm along with Garrett toward the group of professors who were chatting lightly.**_

_**Margo raised a glass of Champaign up to Sarah. "I toast you again my dear girl. That is a wonderful gown."**_

_**Garrett looked at Willis Benson who was quiet. There seemed to be worry in his friends features. "Something disturbs you old friend?"**_

_**Dr. Benson sighed, "You play a dangerous game boy." He looked at the young woman on Garrett's father's arm talking lightly to the others. " A very dangerous game, and drag other into it as well… Matiland wants her head as it is."**_

_**Garrett tried to ease Benson's concerns. "Everything has been above board, and by the books."**_

_**Margo looked at the pair and moved closer. "Don't look now but here comes trouble."**_

_**Garrett turned and looked at the entrance, Elisabeth Matiland stood in a long midnight blue gown that hugged her body like a second skin. "Good God, what is she doing?"**_

"_**Making La Grande Entrance," Sneered Margo, sipping from her fluted glass.**_

_**Garrett saw Sarah turn at the announced name, he watched as she squared her shoulders, and raised her head. He saw his father moved to her right side. Garrett flanked her left side and placed a hand gently to her back. Matiland narrowed her eyes at the young woman in the virginal white gown, and promised herself before this night was over she'd teach the little tramp a lesson not to be soon forgotten. She moved like a cat as she approached the host. Reaching one hand out to Garrett she moved forward to place a kiss on his cheek.**_

"_**Garrett, darling what a wonderful party;" She kept her voice even although she was feeling rage. She looked at Sarah, a trifle amused. "Miss Williams."**_

"_**Dr. Matiland." Sarah greeted the other, "May I present Mr. Aubrey King, Professor King's father."**_

"_**Enchanted," Liz cooed. She felt that being a more mature and cultured woman would give her points with the elder King.**_

"_**Dr. Matiland." Aubrey greeted her but kept it cool.**_

_**Liz turned back to Garrett. "Really, darling, you should have told me your father was the guest of honor tonight. I'd have come earlier to meet him."**_

"_**And missed making that entrance?" Asked Margo snidely; "Now that would have been a pity." Looking past the woman she said to Sarah pointedly. "Sarah, I didn't notice your car parked here."**_

_**Garrett fiddled with the stickpin. "Sarah didn't drive tonight. I sent a car for her. I don't like the idea of her driving the slick roads alone at night."**_

_**Aubrey watched with an amused grin as the person introduced to him as Dr. Matiland struggled with keeping her face stony.**_

_**Liz looked at Sarah, "That was thoughtful." She looked at Aubrey. "Miss Williams is Garrett's star student."**_

"_**So I've been informed." Aubrey announced as he graced Sarah with a look of pride.**_

_**Glisten announced dinner and the members of the party moved from the ballroom to the dinning room. Garrett had placed Sarah to his right and his father to his left. The hostess's traditional seat, facing Garrett's from the opposite end of the long table, was empty, and no place had been laid there, a fact Matiland noticed immediately. She wasn't sure how to read that, with the inference at her entrance that Sarah was acting as hostess. Maybe the empty spot was a message to the girl and everyone else that she was making a fool of herself.**_

_**Garrett smiled as he told his manservant they could serve. He poured wine for himself and Sarah before passing the bottle to his father. Then he rose to raise his glass. "Dear friends, fellow collogues, and distinguished students. I am very glad to welcome you to my home, for Holiday Season. My own Holiday made even better by the attendance of my Father, Aubrey King. I wish you all a joyous season." He sat down, clinking his glass to that of the one in Sarah's hand. "Salute."**_

_**Sarah raised the glass to her lips and sipped, aware that both Matiland and Towage were shooting arrows with their eyes at her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a foot moved next to hers slowly moving in an up and down flex. Garrett was conversing with guests as if nothing was happening, and Sarah wondered how he did that. To her relief, both William and Celia had seats to her right. She conversed with the young woman easily. When dinner ended a small orchestra had set up in the ballroom and was playing softly. No one had moved to the dance floor, as the first dance had to be danced by the host. Garrett held a hand out to Sarah as they entered the ballroom. "May I have the honor, Miss Williams?"**_

_**Sarah blushed. "Of course, Professor King." She followed him to the center of the floor and moved into his arms.**_

_**The orchestra stuck up the first notes to 'Our Winter Love'. Garrett held her close as they began to sway to the gentle tune. He looked into her eyes. "There are words you know." She looked up at him; "Shall I say them?" She nodded. Pulling her closer he whispered in her ear the poetic words that were the lyrics to the old standard winter love song. When the music ended, she looked up at him, her eyes shining with more desires than she knew that she contained. He bent over her hand, kissing it lightly and led her off the floor. Others took to the floor, filling the room with movement. Garrett kept her hand clasped in his, as they moved round the room, playing the host and hostess. Aubrey motioned Garrett and he brought Sarah back to his father's side. Aubrey bent toward her and asked for the next dance.**_

_**Aubrey smiled at her. "Garrett is quite smitten with you."**_

"_**Is he?" she asked.**_

"_**Yes," he nodded, "and it would seem that you are just as smitten."**_

"_**Oh dear," she sighed, "I'm not too comfortable discussing this."**_

_**Aubrey nodded, "I just would like to say, I approve." When she looked up at him in surprise he smiled. "I could not have picked a better candidate for my son's attention. In time I would be very happy to address you as, daughter."**_

_**Sarah paused, "Thank you, sir."**_

_**Aubrey nudged her back into the steps of the dance. "You would honor our family by joining us."**_

_**Sarah saw Matiland corner Garrett, and wondered what the odious woman was up to now. Whatever it was, it didn't appear to be doing any good. Garrett stiffened, looking coldly at the woman in midnight blue for a moment, before walking away from her completely. . Sarah saw Matiland turn and glare in her direction, and stifled a sigh. She turned her attention back to Aubrey. "I wish I'd a Christmas gift for you. Had I know…"**_

"_**Nonsense child, **__**you**__** are the gift." Aubrey said kindly.**_

_**When the dance ended, Sarah walked over to the orchestra and had a word with the leader. He listened to her request and gave her a quizzical smile. He moved to the microphone and said. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, the next number is dedicated to Mr. Aubrey King, our hosts father. I present to you, Miss Sarah Williams."**_

_**Sarah stepped to the microphone. "Merry Christmas, Father." She nodded to the Orchestra leader who waved his baton to the musicians. Sarah opened her mouth, the words of the pretty song filled the room. Sarah's rich voice carried the song as well as a professional would have. **_

_**Aubrey King stood with tears shining in his beautiful blue eyes, tears that had not fallen. He looked at his son, who had moved to stand at his side. Both men were swayed by the deep feeling with which Sarah sang the song. Aubrey said softly. "Join with her, you have my blessings."**_

"_**Thank you, Father. But with or without, I fully intended to join with her. She is the other half of my soul," Garrett whispered.**_

_**Sarah stepped down and moved toward the men. "Merry Christmas, sir."**_

"_**Sarah," Aubrey kissed her cheek, "You do an old man's heart good."**_

_**Towage looked at Dr. Matiland. "Are you going to let her get away with this…display?" The red haired girl questioned without looking around the room. **_

_**Liz shook her head. "I'm about to put her in her place." She moved past the girl and went to Garrett's side. "I need to speak to you on an urgent matter. In your study if you please."**_

_**Garrett sighed, "Can this wait?"**_

_**Liz's eyes were shining. "No, it can **__**not**__**." she turned and walked in the direction of the study.**_

_**William had been keeping an eye on the situation and frowned. "Oh, that can't be good." He said to Celia. He took her hand and moved toward Sarah.**_

"_**Sarah!" he called out as he came near. "Barracuda alert." He pointed to Matiland moving with Garrett in tow toward the study.**_

_**Glisten approached, "Miss Williams, Dr. Matiland has requested that you join both she and Professor King in the study."**_

_**Sarah took a deep breath, "Thank you Glisten." She excused herself.**_

_**William looked up at the elder King. "Word of warning, Dr. Matiland hates Sarah."**_

_**The elder King looked concerned. "I see. I think I'll just go give her moral support. Why don't you ask Dr. Benson and his wife to join us in that study? I've a feeling they are going to be needed."**_

_**William nodded; "As you wish."**_

_**Aubrey King met up with the Benson's and together they moved down the hall to the study. They arrived to hear Dr. Matiland tell Garrett in no uncertain terms that she wanted Sarah gone, and now. The blonds' voice was not raised, but it was strong and held conviction.**_

_**Garrett looked at the woman sitting on the settee with mild amusement. "Liz, I've already told you, you have no say in what I do, think, say or for that matter, in whom I'll date. This is my house…or had you forgotten that fact?"**_

_**Liz stood up, "Perhaps I don't, but the board does. Sarah is a student, and there are regulations and rules in place. Or had you forgotten?"**_

"_**Sarah was a student and I was her instructor. During that time I could not date her. She is no longer my student as of yesterday." Garrett corrected the woman. "Technically she's a graduate student, working toward her doctorate."**_

_**A mysteriously bizarre smile caught up the corners of Liz Matiland's lips. It did not improve her looks. "She'd have to have earned her masters first. To do that she would have had to turn in a Thesis."**_

_**Sarah looked at the woman. "I turned my paper in back on the ninth."**_

_**Liz pulled the paper in question from a bag she'd had one of the servants bring to the study when she arrived. "Oh, you mean this lot of garbage and tripe?"**_

_**Sarah felt her mouth drop open, in Liz Matiland's hand was the very copy of the Thesis she'd taken to Dr. Benson's office. "Where did you get that?" Sarah heard her own voice, heard the anger and the fear.**_

_**Garrett looked at the thesis in Matiland's hand. "Liz! You pilfered a thesis from another professor's office? That's interference of the worst kind."**_

_**Aubrey held his hand up, to caution the others with him to listen. Dr. Benson stood behind him also listening to the exchange in the study. Margo, just behind them listened with eyes flashing fire.**_

_**Liz laughed. "Oh Garrett you can not be serious. This is not a Thesis! It is a poorly written excuse for a fairy tale. This is my Christmas present to you, Garrett darling. I've saved your department from having to turn down this misguided child's delusions." She moved swiftly, and tossed the precious pages into the blazing fire in the study hearth.**_

_**Sarah saw the flames lap up the pages like a cat laps up cream. She could not believe her paper was being destroyed. The woman before her was laughing at her. "No!" She moved toward the flames. Hands from behind her pulled her back to safety. Her eyes glared at the woman laughing. "What gives you the right?" Aubrey held tight the girl whom he'd moved swiftly to when she'd lunged toward the fire, for fear she'd try to pull the burning pages from the flames.**_

_**Liz looked down her nose at her; "Years of experience, child. That gives me the right." She looked at Garrett. "If she had not caught your eye, you and I would be celebrating our engagement this night. It would have been me you introduced to your father, and sent a car for."**_

"_**Never," Said Garrett quietly. He looked at poor Sarah. "Liz, you are not even her instructor, you don't have anything to do with the subject matter she was working on. It was a brilliant paper, some of the best work I've seen in years."**_

"_**Honestly, Garrett! I'd have thought you'd have debunked this idiot's hallucinations." Liz scoffed. "Instead you stand her praising her work. Have you any idea of what this fool thinks? Of what the subject of her paper was?"**_

_**Benson spoke up at this moment, he and Margo had quietly entered the room. "In Defense of the Goblin King;" He said the title with conviction and a firm no nonsense tone.**_

_**Margo suddenly could see a turn of the worm, even before Liz realized Benson should not known the title as the paper had been destroyed before he'd seen it.**_

_**Liz turned to look at the department head. "How did you know the title? You've never set eye on that garbage, we saw to that."**_

_**Garrett looked at Liz with malevolence. "Sarah gave me a personal copy of the paper. After reading it, I was excited by the piece. I called Willis here to ask what he thought of the paper. He told me he'd not received a copy. Yet Sarah had told me herself that she'd turned it in that morning. Willis searched and could find not a trace of it, nor of Sarah ever having been in his office that morning. I walked my copy over to him and handed it to him personally."**_

_**Liz glared at the man she had just been professing devotion to. "You did what?" her voice sounded like a strangle. **_

_**Benson took up the torch now. "I then called Ms. Lancaster and we went over it. I read it, then she read it, and we discussed it." Benson smiled at Sarah still being held back by Aubrey; "A most amusing play on classical themes and folk lore! We could not stop discussing it. Ms. Lancaster was very pleased."**_

_**Liz looked at them as if they'd all lost their minds. "It's the most stupid idea I've ever read." She was disgusted with the lot of them. "Little wonder you're being forced into retirement if this is what you promote! You're nothing more than a doddering old fool, Benson!"**_

_**Margo gasped, "Willis is that true? They are forcing you to retire?" Placing a hand on her husband's arm she sympathized. "Oh darling man, no wonder you've been short of temper of late. Willis you should have told me."**_

_**He patted the hand of support. "It was not for certain… I'm sure Liz here will use her influence to make sure it is, now. It seems she's gained power with the board…"**_

_**Sarah looked at Matiland. "How can you live with your self?" If she'd had any respect for the woman, it now fled.**_

_**Liz looked at the burning pages. "Very easily." **_

_**Garrett pulled an envelope from his desk. "Sarah, I was saving this until later, but I think you should see it now."**_

_**Aubrey kept one hand on her as she opened the envelope. "The Thesis was accepted, and I'm going to get the degree." She sighed in relief. Then she looked at Matiland. "You are evil, more evil than… I wish." She fought to think of something horrid. "I wish…"**_

_**Aubrey spoke, "Sarah." His voice was firm, "Let Garrett handle the rest of this. We've guests who we should see to, daughter."**_

_**Sarah turned her face up to him, "Yes, you're right…Father."**_

_**Aubrey looked at his son. "Take care of this." He turned to lead Sarah out.**_

"_**I don't understand you!" Liz said bitterly directing her words toward both Garrett and Aubrey. "She's the child of a two bit actress who abandoned her and her father for the glitter of the footlights and an illicit affair with a younger man." The insult hit the mark as Sarah stood still in the doorway, and Liz changed the direction of her attack toward Sarah personally. "I know all about you Sarah Williams and I will see to it that the board learns all about you as well."**_

"_**Learns what, Liz?" Garrett snarled his anger rising.**_

"_**They will learn how she's been stalking you, Garrett!" Liz was shouting. "How she insinuated herself into your life, and your discussion group. How she…"**_

"_**Did nothing wrong," stated Garrett. "All the discussion groups were chaperoned by Dr. Benson and his wife, Margo." He smiled easily. "I didn't even go with her to the Halloween gala. NO, my dear Liz. The girl did nothing wrong. And if you do bring her up on charges, you'll have to have me brought up as well."**_

_**Liz looked at Sarah, "Everyone knows she just a whore like her mother. First the business with Pratt, then that man she did the dirty tango with….And what about that rocker she's been hanging out with…I found them in the garden at the Gala, Garrett…All cozy, playing touchy feelie in the garden."**_

_**Sarah looked at Garrett. Garrett shrugged. "Sarah and that man have known each other for ages. And she and I were not dating. Why should I be concerned about past history?"**_

_**Aubrey took Sarah's elbow, "Come, my dear… Have I ever told you how fond I am of theater people?"**_

_**Garrett was grateful his father took the girl out of the room. He looked at Dr. Benson. "You were here Willis. Did you ever witness anything inappropriate pass between Sarah and I?"**_

_**Willis was now fully in the room glaring at Liz. "Never!" He stepped closer. "You took her Thesis from my office! I think the board will be more interested in that bit of information, then what we discussed here during our dinners. How dare you interfere with my students?"**_

_**Garrett looked at the fire. "I thought better of you Liz. I had no idea you were so petty."**_

_**Liz was shaken with fury. "Garrett, she's not worthy of you. She's a whore."**_

_**Garrett turned his back to her. "Get out of my house, Dr. Matiland."**_

_**Liz looked at the three people left in the room. Garrett with his back to her; Willis who was treating her like a pariah; and Margo, who Liz had never cared for in the first place. "Fine!" She walked to the door. "Don't say I didn't warn you Garrett. She'll disappoint you! She's beneath you!" Liz took the hall quickly, not looking back toward the sounds of guests at the party. She headed for the front entrance, ordering the cloak room staff to get her things. She put her coat on and stormed from the house. When she reached her car, she turned looked at the house and spoke the words that changed her life. "I wish I could do something to get rid of you, Sarah Williams. I wish I could get rid of you!"**_

_**Sarah stood with Aubrey speaking to some of the guests, trying to keep her mind off the study. The moments were dragging on like hours. Part of her wanted to go back to that room and rip Matiland's blond hair out by the dark roots. Just a few short moments had passed, and Garrett joined them in the ballroom. He placed a hand to Sarah's waist, pulled her close and behaved as if nothing had taken place. He excused himself and Sarah from the conversation and led her to the dance floor. Once on the floor he looked at her and smiled.**_

_**At half past twelve the guests began to depart. Margo and Willis Benson were among the last to leave. Willis congratulated Sarah again on a brilliant paper, and told Garrett he'd be in touch during the break to discuss how to handle the problem with Matiland. Margo kissed Sarah on the cheek and told her to hang in there. Soon it was just Aubrey and Garrett and Sarah standing in the foyer. Aubrey leaned down and kissed Sarah on the forehead. "I'll say my goodnights now, children. I'm sure you'd like a few moments alone." He turned and went toward the stairs.**_

"_**Good night, Father," Garrett called softly.**_

"_**Good Night," Sarah called as well.**_

_**Garrett looked at the young woman. She still looked faintly troubled, even now. He cocked his head to one side, smiled and held out a hand to her. When she placed her gloved hand in his, he led her toward the solarium, where the tree was decorated. He closed the frosted glass doors behind him as they entered the room. Lowering the lighting so only the lights of the tree lit the room he moved toward her. Sarah looked at him and wondered just what he was thinking.**_

"_**Did I tell you how beautiful you looked this evening?" he asked as he neared her.**_

"_**Several times," she looked at his confidant features.**_

_**Smoky glass hid so much of his eyes from her. "That was very sweet of you, singing that song for my father." He took her hand and brought her to sit on a bench near the tree. "He's very taken with you, you know."**_

_**Sarah smiled. "Funny, he said that **__**you**__** were 'smitten' with me."**_

_**Garrett snickered, "Did he?" He began to pull at the bow tie and was having little luck. "Be a darling and get me out of this thing before I strangle on it."**_

_**Sarah laughed airily as her hands reached for the tie. "Silly, you have to undo these things gently. They have to be persuaded." A moment later she held the tie in her hands. "See?"**_

_**Garrett undid the button on his shirt, "I see." He took the tie and draped it over one of the boughs on the Christmas tree. Smiling, he crooked his index finger toward her and whispered. "Come here, Cookie." Sarah leaned toward him, and was rewarded with a long welcoming kiss. Garrett pulled back and told her to stay seated. He moved to the tree and removed a box that was sitting on the tree skirt. "Merry Christmas, my darling." He handed the package to her and sitting down on the opposite side of the bench.**_

_**Sarah looked at him, a little surprised. "Garrett…what's this?"**_

_**He watched her with smoky glasses hiding the passion in his eyes; "Your Christmas present."**_

_**"I thought…." She stammered looking for words. "I thought the acceptance letter of my thesis was my present." He shook his head no, and smiled. She whispered looking at the little package so gaily wrapped. "Thank you."**_

"_**Open it." He ordered.**_

_**Sarah opened the box, inside was a book. Sarah picked it up and let out a gasp. The title of the book was 'Music box Dancer' and the author was Robin Zaker. She looked at Garrett. "Is this what I think it is?"**_

_**Garrett nodded, "It's the only copy there is, Sarah. Robin's last book, his rough draft."**_

"_**My God, Garrett! No one in the world would have an idea of… how… how did you find it?" She could not hold back the tears.**_

"_**My father is on the board of his publishing company in London. I mentioned how much you liked Zaker's work. He told me they'd found this rough draft but that it was not what the publisher wanted to publish. Too bad, I read a few passages. It's a good read." He touched her face. "Do you like it, Cookie?"**_

"_**I love it… I love you." She leaned toward him to kiss his face. Her lips moved with new hunger and an excitement she'd never allowed herself to feel with anyone… anyone mortal.**_

_**One long fingered hand moved to her waist, as lips slanted over hers. His left hand moved to brace the back of her neck. His mouth moved down her throat, he but paused for a moment at the daring neckline of the stain gown. His hand moved to her back, as he began to kiss the soft swells of her breasts. His mouth moved over the satin bodice of her gown and she gasped. "Should I stop?" He asked with his lips buried in the material of her gown.**_

"_**No." she whispered. "Don't stop." She shook, and sighed in a ragged breath.**_

_**He continued kissing her through the gown. "Are you frightened Cookie?" He whispered huskily as his face nuzzled into her and excited her.**_

"_**Yes, a little," she confessed. "I've never… no one's ever wanted…"**_

_**Garrett raised his eyes to her. "They were fools, Sarah."**_

_**Sarah took a long breath, "Garrett, up until a few months ago, when I met you, there was only one person who…"**_

"_**That Jareth fellow?" He asked. "The one who confuses you?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Do I confuse you, Cookie?" His voice was as intoxicating as new wine.**_

"_**No." Her voice shook as she trembled. "You do all sorts of things, but you don't confuse me."**_

_**Garrett kissed her again, this time his mouth parted and he bit her lightly though the dress. "What sorts of things do I do to you, Cookie?"**_

_**Closing her eyes the young woman moaned, "You make me want things I never thought I could have. You make me feel things I never thought were possible."**_

"_**Do you want me, Cookie?"**_

"_**Oh yes, I want you." Her soft moans were like sobs; "OH God, how I want you."**_

_**Garrett sat up, "And if I were to ask you to come with me now, to my bed?" His eyes were level with hers. Still he knew the smoky glasses hid so much from her view.**_

_**The woman lowered her gaze. "Is that what you want?"**_

_**Garrett tipped her face up to his, waiting until her eyes met his. "I'd be lying if I said no. Yes, I want you in my bed. I want to wake up and see your face first thing in the morning. I want your face to be the last thing I see before sleep comes. I want to know every lovely inch of you, intimately." Sarah listened to his words, but didn't hear the ones she'd hoped to. Her face became a mask; she didn't want him to see that she was hurt and disappointed. Eyes behind smoky glass saw it all. "Sarah, I want your body but not just your body. I want your body, your heart, your mind…and your very soul." His voice was tender as he spoke. "I want to know if you are ready?"**_

_**Was she ready? "I don't know if I can answer that." She said with truthfulness, for though his words were lovely… they were lacking the one phrase she needed.**_

_**Garrett sighed. "You just did." He touched her face. "Don't look so sad. I'm not giving up. You are worth fighting for. And I hate to lose." He snorted lightly.**_

_**Sarah felt a need to say something, something more. "Garrett, I love the way you make me feel. But when it comes to the relations between a man and a woman, I'm lost."**_

_**His hand moved over her, down her throat and came to rest on her breast. "I can feel how much you want me. Just as I can feel your fears, love. Soon you will want more than you fear." He smiled, "Besides, it would be better if my father were not under my roof when I have my way with you…"**_

_**Sarah laughed, "Sometimes you are so lewd."**_

"_**Oh Cookie, I've not yet started to be lewd," he growled as he claimed her mouth yet again. "I'll show you what lewd really is soon enough, Cookie." His lips moved to her ear. "I'm going to be very wicked with you my sweet. Make you squeal in delight and beg for more."**_

_**Sarah slid her arms round him. "Tell me more."**_

"_**I certainly don't want my father walking in on us while I have my wicked way with you, Cookie." He teased, kneading the breast in his hand. "Knowing him, he'd want a share."**_

_**Sarah slapped his shoulder. "Stop that!"**_

_**Garrett looked up, saw the mistletoe, and pulled her closer. "I'm going to have to send you home soon…or I'll forget all about being a gentleman. But first, that's mistletoe above us, now pucker up Cookie."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sarah blinked, the image of her and Garrett, her beloved Garrett kissing under the mistletoe and teasing each other were a painful reminder.

"Why give this man up?" Miles questioned becoming alarmingly suspicious. "Why choose Jareth over this man?"

Sarah closed her eyes; "I didn't choose Jareth over him…" it was truthful… and yet it only fanned the flames of Miles inquisitive mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

_**Sarah takes control**_

**Something **told Sarah that she had to shift the subject, if she didn't want Miles to learn the truth of the connections betwixt Jareth and Garrett. She looked at Miles. "And just what were you doing while I was being romanced and falling in love with a good man? You were creating mischief!"

The wall of images responded to Sarah's words as if they were a command; the images shifted and were not outside the mansion. The image focused on the angry being of Liz Matiland.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Liz reached her car, she turned looked at the house and spoke the words that changed her life. "I wish I could do something to get rid of you, Sarah Williams. I wish I could get rid of you!"**_

_**A voice that was easy, warm and cultured said from behind her. "We should talk."**_

_**Liz turned. The man who had tangoed with the Williams girl was standing behind her. "Who are you?"**__** she demanded putting on a show of **__**Bravdo**___

_**"An ally Dr. **__**Matiland**______**w**__**e should talk." The man held out a gloved hand, to the woman. "Come, my dear lady. Let us work together.**__** There is strength in numbers, and we will reach our goals much quicker.**__**"**_

_**"What do you get out of working with me?" She asked**__**, slightly dazed sounding**____** There was a strange tingling sensation on the skin where his gloved fingers were touching.**_

_**"I get Sarah Williams," he said with an evil smile.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Miles frowned,**** how was it Sarah William could make the crystals do her bidding?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Liz followed the dark and mysterious car, wondering if she'd lost what was left of her mind. She pulled behind the car when it at long last pulled into the long winding drive of the dark estate house. The man with the ocean blue eyes waited for her to join him on the stairs of the entrance. She told herself she'd listen to what the man had to say, if she didn't like it she could always leave, couldn't **__**she?**__** Yet looking at the handsome man she felt strangely unable to resist his presence. **_

_**Miles looked at her as she walked up the stairs. "You have nothing to fear," he said delicately. "My interest in you is purely an ends to my means."**_

_**"Why do you want this Williams girl?" She asked with unmasked hostility.**_

_**"That does not concern you," he informed her coldly. "All you need know is that once I have the girl your Professor King will be yours." He laughed to himself. Fooling the stupid woman was easier than he'd thought. Just the promise of **__**this man, **__**Garrett King**____** was enough to gain her trust. "**__**Come;**__** let us be comfortable while we discuss our business." He led her into the house, straight to the room full of erotic statues.**_

_**Liz looked about her surroundings, never in her life had she seen so many erotic statues. She blinked, not knowing the magic that saturated the room was already beginning to work on her. "These are magnificent," she stated in a breathy voice.**_

_**"Yes they are," he agreed. "I'm glad you appreciate them." He was amused by how quickly the woman was submitting to the power of suggestion in the statues. Sarah**__**, while much younger and far more innocent**__** had been far more challenging.**_

_**Liz dropped her coat and walked in a trance-like state to gaze upon one of the more erotic pieces of the collection. Her hands moved up her body as she responded to the power in the room**__**. "Oh God, it makes one hunger," she growled ravenously.**_

_**Miles found no reason he should not toy with the woman; she was just a mortal after all. She was not important, and she could amuse him for a few moments. "What do you hunger for Dr. **__**Matiland**__**?"**_

_**Liz turned, her face transfigured with sexual desires. "I hunger for Garrett King." Her fingers were lightly tantalizing her skin.**__** The second skin of the evening gown didn't hide her state of arousal.**_

_**"Why Garrett King?"**__** He asked wondering what it about that **__**man**__** that had this woman **__**and Sarah desiring**__** him.**_

_**"He's a good match for me. Intelligent, rich, and powerful," she laughed lightly. "It does not hurt that he's handsome and sexy." She sighed deeply.**_

_**Miles considered her words. "You really think he's a good match for you? If that is so, I wonder why his attention was shifted to a mere chit of a girl." He enjoyed playing devil's advocate. "Perhaps you didn't use the right enticements." He now whispered in her ear**__** while one hand went to work on the already raised nipple on her breast**___

_**Liz glared, "It's that little whore!"**_

_**Miles snickered, "Do you really see Sarah as a whore? Take another look, woman. She's as innocent as the new fallen snow."**__** He began to pinch the hardened bud until she shivered euphorically.**_

_**"Oh, please!" **__**Matiland**__** spat. "You want me to believe that a man as sophisticated at Garrett King is taken with a virgin?"**_

_**Miles sighed, "Virgins have an intoxication all their own."**__** He looked at his living statue;**__** "To be the first to open eyes to**__** the pleasures of body and soul,**____**to**__** be first…" He lost himself in that thought.**_

_**Liz shook her head. "I don't believe that."**_

_**Miles felt a moment of pity for the mortal. "What you believe does not matter. You want Garrett King. As long as Sarah is free, you'll never have him. Once I've had Sarah, King will not want her."**_

_**"Then have her already! What are you waiting for?" Liz growled.**_

_**It's not quite that easy, she has…protections from me…so I find I need a mortal to intercede." Miles looked at his statues**____**forlornly**__**. "I nearly had her once. The statues worked their magic, awaking desire in her. She was almost ready to give herself to me**__**, just as you are ready to give yourself to me…**__**. I'm not sure why she bolted."**_

_**"What do you mean… you need a mortal to intercede?" Liz felt something buzzing in her head.**_

_**Miles looked at her, "Come now, you didn't think anything this pretty could be mortal, did you?" He laughed**__**, removed his hands and watched**__** as the woman sank to her knees. "I've lived as an exile from my world in yours for a very long time. I'm only telling you this because you'll never remember any of this conversation. In fact you won't remember me at all, you foolish creature."**_

_**Liz leaned on the base of one of the statues that had started to move. She heard the sounds, saw the movements and looked up at Miles in fear. "What the hell did you do to me? How could you have drugged me? I haven't had anything to eat or drink!"**_

_**Miles shook his head. "Why is it when one of you does something truly stupid, you can not own up to it? It's always someone else's fault, or you were drugged? Really why would I waste my time? Had I wanted to have my way with you, I could have easily done that the moment you entered this chamber. I have no doubts as to why Garrett King is not interested in you, woman." He knelt down and taunted the fallen woman. "You might give a man a moment of pleasure, that is if you're not too busy pleasuring yourself. Sarah however has passion to burn for years with a flame that will devour a man." He patted her face. "Now, let us get down to brass tacks as you mortals say. I want to know how you knew about Sarah's paper. I want to know everything you know about the girl's comings and goings."**_

_**Liz gasped, "I had her followed. My student aide is one of her classmates." The buzzing in her head was becoming painful. "Help me."**_

_**"Of course,**__**" He waved a hand and the buzzing in her head seemed to lighten. "So you had her **__**followed;**__** now why didn't I think of that?" He stood up and paced. "Leave it to a mortal to go for the simple fix."**_

_**The faun crept in, sniffed at the woman and looked up at his master with expectations. "Mine? The pretty is mine?"**_

_**"Don't be absurd." He pushed the creature away from the woman. "This one is my ticket to getting Sarah. We'll find you another playmate."**_

_**Liz pulled closer to the base. "What is that thing?"**__** Terror of the new creature flamed, and she grasped the sexually active statue**__** as if**__** for dear life.**_

_**"That, Dr. **__**Matiland**__** is a faun." Miles was finding her discomfort great sport.**____**"And as long as you behave and continue to be so helpful I won't let him have his way with you.**__** You would not enjoy the things he finds pleasurable… he likes it very, very rough.**__**"**_

_**The faun sniffed, "She would be good playmate," he said to his master. "Let me just tickle her a little."**__**It moved closer, his hands reaching out towards the cowering figure.**_

_**"No." Miles snapped his fingers and the faun backed off. "Now, Dr. **__**Matiland**__** just whom did you have follow our little Sarah?"**_

_**Liz pulled as close to the base as she could. "Her name is Towage. Carol Towage." She looked up with pleading eyes to Miles. "Keep that thing away from me and I tell you anything you want to know."**_

_**"I'm sure you will," he said with complete understanding. Nothing was as intimidating to a mortal woman as a naked faun threatening sexual acts; "Now why don't we just call this Miss Towage and have her join us here? Then we can get her information and send you ladies on your way." Miles held a hand out to the woman on the floor.**_

_**Liz took the offered hand, and felt like a complete coward. "I have her cell phone number on my phone." She pulled the cell phone from her purse. "Carol I need to speak to **__**you. NO, now;**__**" She lo**__**oked to Miles for the address; s**__**he told the aide where to come to. "Alone, Carol. I need you to come alone."**__** She swallowed the bile building in her throat. **__**"Hurry."**_

_**Miles took the phone and put it aside. "Don't worry, Dr. **__**Matiland**__**. I have no intentions of letting anything happen to you until I have Sarah."**____**He had**__** his back to the woman, having lost interest in her.**_

_**"What is so blasted enticing about that girl?" Liz groaned**____** "You, Garrett, the Pratt boy, and that mad man at the Cristo."**_

_**Miles looked at her with renewed interest. "What mad man?"**_

_**Liz suddenly wanted to take the words back**____** "No one."**_

_**Miles clucked his tongue at her**____** "Now, **__**Lizzy**__**, if you start lying to me, I'll just have to **__**allow**__** the faun**__** to**__** persuade you to tell me the truth."**_

_**"No." she begged. "I don't want him touching me."**_

_**Miles leaned close, "Tell me, **__**Lizzy**__**, and perhaps I'll touch you myself."**_

_**Liz looked at him. "You'd touch me? **__**How?"**_

_**Miles caressed her, moving his hands up her ribs to her breasts. "The way you**__** want Garrett King to touch you,**__**" Miles knew that sometimes a woman needed to be gently persuaded not threatened with rape. "Come, **__**Lizzy**__**, give me the information I want."**_

_**"His name is Coin, Colin Montgomery." Liz warmed to the touch of the depraved Fae. "He and his sister run an occult store."**_

_**"Good girl." He lowered his lips and kissed her throat. "Now, go to sleep, pretty." She slumped in his arms and he placed her on one of the benches in the room**____** "One down, one to go."**_

_**The faun came back in, looked at the sleeping woman and shook his head. "You waste good time."**_

_**"I've had that kind of good time, it's over rated." Miles looked around at the living statues and the erotic acts being preformed. "I'm so bored with all of this. I look forward to some excitement, Stephens tell the butler to watch for a woman named Towage and to send her in to me here. If you are good perhaps I'll allow you to have fun with that one…she's unimportant, just a student, and that silly woman's aide."**____**Miles stood alone**____** in his hand was one of the gifts he'd received from the Fae Queen for services rendered. As long as he had this he would remain outside detection. He hoped.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Not a trace of shame or sorrow appeared on the handsome features as Sarah turned to look at her companion. "You're despicable."

Miles sighed, "Yes…I know."

The mortal girl in the Fae styled gown shook her head at him, "I admired you once…now I pity you."

Miles blinked, "I've not asked for pity."

"And yet you have it." She looked away. "You used that depraved woman and her aide… and then you went after poor Mora….all the while that thing that served you had his henchman going after me…."

"That depraved woman," he pointed to the image of Liz Matiland on the crystal wall; "She could have cared less what happened to you! Or to her stupid aide… all she cared about was not getting used as a sex toy by the Faun! She wanted this Garrett King…. And I was only too happy to use that … That my dear is part of the UnSeelie…the Shadow Court!"

"You were once a member of the Seelie court, and if I'm any gauge of the disappointment I heard in the High King's voice… you were once a beloved member of his family as well as his court!" Sarah shouted at him.

Laughter filled the cavern, until the image shifting drew his attentions away…

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Garrett took Sarah's **__**hand**__** to**__** h**__**old**__** her back as the boy went on to the salon to gloat over his new toy and**__** they **__**sat on the stairs. He pulled Sarah close, holding her with tender arms and gentle hands. He looked at her though his smoky glasses, hiding his eyes, and his soul. Long fingers crept up into her hair, as he cupped her face and tipped it upward. He rested his forehead to hers. "Sarah." He whispered her name, and for a moment the voice sounded strangely familiar. Sarah closed her eyes. The stairs, and a man…she could hear words, spoken six years ago by another King. **__**A Goblin King.**__** "We are well matched, you and I."**_

_**Sarah opened her eyes wide, "What did you just say?"**_

_**Garrett looked at her, "Sarah." He repeated the word.**_

_**'Come on, Sarah! You are sitting on the stair with a man who is professing undying love for you. A man who said he'd battle even you to keep you! Why are you dragging The Goblin King into the equation?' her mind scolded. "I thought you said something…"**_

_**Garrett pointed to the salon. "My father just said he thinks we're a good match. What did you think you heard?"**_

_**"We are well matched, you and I…"**_

_**Garrett smiled, "I agree." Had Sarah looked closely at his smile she'd have recognized the self-satisfied smirk of **__**a**__**nother**____**King.**__** Not even trying she was amusing him; he could only hope that once everything was settled things would remain amusing.**_

_**Karen came into the hall and cleared her throat. "Don't you two want to join us?"**_

_**Garrett sighed, "Yes, of course."**_

_**Sarah let Garrett follow Karen, but something made her pause a moment, looking up the staircase. The arch at the landing, and something less definable, begged her to notice, to hear the message. The stair here, in her parents' home, was very similar to another she'd stood on once, somewhere else. She had never noticed that before. Or maybe she had, and had just dismissed it, not wanting to see.**_

_**Garrett called her softly**______**"Sarah, darling?" **__** Sarah turned, to see him standing there, holding a hand out to her. She stepped down and crossed the foyer to him, accepted the hand, and looked up at the smoky glass that covered his eyes. His arm went round her shoulder, and he smiled**__** as she put an arm to his waist;**____**"Darling**__**?"**_

_**Sarah moved closer, putting her head on his heart. "Sorry, lost in thoughts."**_

_**Garrett sat gazing at Sarah with such longing, his father could not stand it a moment longer. "Why don't you two go have a walk," he suggested.**_

_**Garrett cringed. "Am I that obvious?"**_

_**Robert snickered, "You both are."**_

_**Sarah felt a rush of color to her cheeks and knew denying was out of the question. "Garrett, would you care to see the view of the house from my brother's fort?" She asked.**_

_**"Why Sarah, what a lovely idea," he rose to his feet, "Excuse us."**_

_**The first stars of the evening were beginning to shine as the pair walked hand in hand to the back of the large yard. When they reached the fortress of old boards and discarded items, the man pulled her to him with one forceful tug. His arms locking round **__**her,**__** lifted her off her feet and braced her back against what was left of an old willow. His mouth closed in on hers. The hunger he felt was matched by hers. His tongue slid over hers, playing an erotic game of tag. His fingers dug into her coat as he tightened his grip.**____**His kisses had left her breathless, and she clung to him in an effort to not collapse.**____**Garrett pulled back, licking the taste of her from his lips. "We kiss like that again Cookie, and we'll melt the snow."**_

_**Sarah felt the heat of him even though her coat. "I hope Toby likes slush," she whispered.**_

_**Garrett pulled her closer. "Sarah, you are turning my well ordered world upside down." His eyes drank her in. "Without you, I'm lost…and lonely."**_

_**Sarah whispered, "Garrett, you've no idea how much…how I…want you."**_

_**Garrett claimed her kiss once again. This time when he pulled back, he moaned. "Darling, I think we'd better return to the house. I don't trust myself out here alone with you."**_

_**"Not yet, Garrett.**__** Please…just a moment more." She pleaded.**_

_**The man with the smoky glasses pressed against her. "Cookie, I'm on the edge of devouring you now," he warned.**_

_**"Please." She whispered again. "Just a moment…" Warm lips opened under his, the promise of complete surrender was more than evident.**_

_**Garrett ended the kiss and drew back, without releasing her from his embrace. "I have no desire to end this here, love. I want you, Sarah." He saw the flicker in her eyes and amended. "However it's not the time or the place." He slowly lowered her to her feet, and moved back a step.**_

_**Sarah leaned back on the willow, "I want you too, Garrett."**_

_**He drew a ragged breath. **__**"Enough to come to my bed?"**_

_**"I…" she drew a ragged breath. "I …want to… but."**_

_**"You're not yet quite sure of me, are you my love?" His hand reached for her jaw. "We're strangers, choosing a path under these stars. I'll be there, for you, Sarah. Choose the path."**_

_**Sarah felt her lips part, his words were familiar, yet not. "I'm falling in love with you." She said at last. "And I'm afraid."**_

_**Garrett cupped the chin, tenderly, easily. "Let yourself fall…I'll be there to catch you," he promised. "My will is as strong as yours."**_

_**"It will have to be." Sarah looked toward the house. "So are we now officially a couple?" Garrett reached into the inner pocket of his coat, and handed her a long thing box. Sarah looked up at him and opened the box. On white satin bed sat a long sliver charm bracelet. On the bracelet were miniature images of folklore creatures including fairies and little goblins. She looked up at Garrett.**_

_**"I wanted you to have something unusual. **__**Something totally different, something totally us."**__** He picked up the bracelet, fastening it to her left wrist. "Now, Sarah Williams, we are official."**_

_**She looked at the gift. "Garrett King, this is perfect."**_

_**Tucking her left hand into his right arm, he led her back toward the house. "A word of warning, Cookie**____** I'm a very jealous male, and I don't share."**_

_**"I'll keep that in mind," she teased.**_

_**Garrett paused as they reached the back door. "See that you do, Cookie."**_

_**Toby had awakened from his short nap and Aubrey was standing. Garrett sighed, "Looks like our visit is over. He's up and looking like he's ready to leave."**_

_**Sarah and her parents said their good byes to the King men. Aubrey kissed Sarah's cheek and shook hands with **__**Robert,**__** then kissed Karen's hand. He thanked her for a lovely time and a wonderful meal. Garrett took Sarah into his arms, "I'll call you tomorrow, Cookie."**_

_**Karen turned to Robert and mouthed, 'cookie?'**_

_**Aubrey snickered to himself.**_

_**Sarah and Garrett seemed to take little notice as they stood locked in each other's arms. He bent toward her as she lifted her face to him. The kiss was fleeting, but spoke volumes. The man with the smoky glasses stepped back, a peaceful **__**continence on his face.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The girl who'd run the Labyrinth, and won back her brother wore a look of contentment on her youthful face. She looked at the Fae man who was glaring at the wall, "I doubt you will ever understand what it was about Garrett that made me love him."

"And yet you gave him up… was it for the throne? For power?..." He taunted coldly.

"It was because of you, Miles Fairchild… You are the reason I had to declare myself the beloved of the Goblin King to the High King of the Fae, if not for you…." She paused, her voice threatening to break. "It is because of you I am now the Bond-mate of the Goblin King."

Her words stung, Miles felt the sting deeply.

"All of this is your doing Miles Fairchild, so why don't you be a man and accept the responsibility for it?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**The dwarf stood in the throne room, mouth wide open. He could not believe his ears. First the King used his name correctly, secondly he was being asked…ASKED for a favor instead of being ordered to just do a job. Something about the way the king was acting told the dwarf no to push it. History over ruled, and Hoggle narrowed his eyes on the Goblin King. "**__**What's**__** you up to now?"**_

_**Jareth loathed asking for help, it irked him like nothing else. "Look Hogs Brain!"**_

_**Hoggle stomped his foot. "I **__**knows**__** it, I knows you're up to no good." He began to walk out on the king.**_

_**"Fine, leave.**__** Who cares if Sarah is in **__**danger.**__**" Jareth growled. "Fool girl brought it on herself." Turning his back on the dwarf, the King prayed to all the known and unknown Gods that Hoggle cared more about Sarah then his own pride.**_

_**Hoggle froze, "Sarah's in danger? **__**From who?"**__** He looked at the king's backside. **__**"If this is a jest Jareth!"**_

_**Jareth turned and glared, "Do you really think I'd come to you with a jest? Have you any idea at all how it galls me to have to look to you for help?"**_

_**Hoggle asked again. **__**"What danger, and from who?"**_

_**"I'm not sure, **__**whom**__**." Jareth stormed. "But I can tell you from what. **__**A faun."**_

_**Hoggle shivered in aversion, "Disgusting things!"**_

_**On that point Hoggle and his King agreed; neither one could abide most fauns. Puck was the only one Jareth had ever found worth spending time with. Yet even with Puck Jareth was wise enough to keep an eye open for pranks. "Puck smelled Faun magic at Sarah's home…Oberon and I didn't."**_

_**Hoggle moved toward his King, "You set a faun on Sarah?" He accused the King.**_

_**"Hoggle!"**__** The King shouted. "I would never set a faun on Sarah!" The veneer cracked. "I'd as soon stop breathing, before I'd ever allow one of them to touch my Sarah! But somehow someone suck one past me!" Jareth sunk to the floor. He looked away, for fear of showing himself.**_

_**Hoggle crept closer then began to pat the King's shoulder. "What do you want me to do?"**_

_**Jareth looked up at the dwarf, and for the first time saw compassion. "Come with me to Sarah's home. Tell me what you smell, what you feel and help me set up new protections. Something Faun Magic can not break though. Help me protect Sarah."**_

_**The dwarf crouched down. "Who would ever have thought we'd be on the same side?" He felt for the king.**_

_**Jareth cleared his throat. "This does not change anything between us." He looked off in the distance even though there was nothing to look at. "I still find you repulsive."**_

_**Hoggle sighed. "And I still loathe and dread you."**____**They looked at each other the beginnings of a treaty forged between them**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sarah giggled slightly at the sight of Hoggle and his sworn 'enemy' the King forging a treaty. Miles rolled his eyes to the heavens.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Hoggle looked round the foyer that Jareth had popped them into. It was strange to his eyes, but then he found most human things strange. Jareth stood back and let the dwarf start sniffing. The scent of faun magic was very strong in the foyer, but it was not the only place it was strong. There was a trail of magic, and the dwarf could not just smell it, he could taste it. "It's a faun alright." Both the King and the dwarf shivered, repulsed. The little man started to move, following the trail.**_

_**Sarah awoke to sounds, and wondered if Toby had gone down to pull more of his gifts from under the tree to play with. She didn't want him disturbing their parents. Not bothering to pull on her robe she left her warm comfortable bed and started down the stairs. "Toby, have you any idea of what time it is…" she stopped. Her eyes could not believe what they were seeing. Jareth was standing near the stairs, watching as Hoggle was walking round sniffing and nodding. Sarah walked to where she'd be eye level with the King and still on the stairs. "What are you doing?" Jareth held his hand up to silence her. He was watching the dwarf and paying attention to the movements the little man was making. Sarah reached over and poked the king asking again, "What are you doing?"**_

_**"Protecting you!" he blurted out**__** harshly**__**. "I've been alerted that someone saw fit to set a faun on your scent."**_

_**L**__**eaning on the rail, Sarah asked;**__** "And Hoggle?"**_

_**"He's following the scent of the faun. There's not a better nose in my kingdom then Hoggle!" The king praised. "Now go to your room, go back to bed, and leave us to our work." Sarah made a face at the king and turned to go up the stairs. She placed her and on the rail **__**and the little silver charms on her bracelet made a soft tinkling noise. "Halt!" Jareth grabbed her wrist and looked at the bracelet. "What is this?"**_

_**Sleep or lack there of, had made Sarah brazen. She leaned toward the king, aware but not fully of her gown displaying her curves**__** to his full view**__**. "It's called a bracele**__**t," she sassed.**_

_**Jareth tightened his grip, saw the dwarf stop his search, and waved the little man back to his task. Raising his voice slightly, Jareth growled at the young woman. "I know what a bracelet is, my dear. I also happen to be more than familiar with every piece of jewelry you possess. Who gave this to you?" He worked on keeping the mask up, but the sight of her in that revealing nightgown was doing things to him he didn't want her to know she could do.**__** Still he could not take his eyes off the curves he craved.**_

_**Sarah tugged to pull her wrist free, and could not. "It doesn't matter."**_

_**"It doesn't matter that someone is giving love gifts to my woman?" mocked the King. When Sarah opened her mouth to protest his avowed ownership, he raised a hand. "I can prove my point and you well know it." He released her hand, "Go to your room, I will deal with you later."**_

_**The woman gave a moments thought to sparring, thought better of it and turned to go up the stairs. "Deal with me **__**will**__** you?" She muttered under her breath. "Send me to my room will you? We'll see about that. It's my damn house."**__**Stomping up the stairs in bare feet didn't quite make the impact she'd hoped for.**_

_**Hoggle pointed to the Study door; "It's strongest from there." Jareth waved his hand, the door opened, and the pair entered. Hoggle gagged**__** turning green and looking like he was about to be very ill.**__** Jareth was now fully aware of the magic. Hoggle turned to his King and glared. "How could you miss this?"**__** He was gagging as if he were at the bog.**_

_**"I've never been in this room!" Jareth snarled right back.**_

_**"Fauns," both men said in unison**____** "Dirty, devious, repulsive half and halves."**_

_**Jareth looked down at Hoggle**__** in surprise**__**. "Seems there's a good deal we agree on."**_

_**"I'll never admit to that.**__** At least not in public;**__**" The dwarf was moving round the study. Paused a moment then reached up under the desk and took hold of something. He showed the item to his King. "Pan talisman." Hoggle said in disgust. "The room must be littered with them."**_

_**Jareth drew a willow reed basket out of the air. "Find them, collect them and we'll dispose of them."**_

_**Hoggle began pulling the amulets and tossing them in the basket. "Are you not worried we'll wake her parents?"**_

_**"No, I've a sleep deepening spell on them, and the boy as well" He smiled. "While you do that, I've a lady waiting. And it never pays to keep that lady waiting." Jareth vanished.**____**Hoggle shook his head.**_

_**In her room, Sarah paced. How dare he order her about in her own home? How dare he tell her what she could wear or not wear? Who did he think he was? She looked round the room, and knew she had no way of preventing his entry. Obsidian didn't work on him, and the owl feathers were his charm to protect her from others. She paced, and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the long-standing mirror. Suddenly she was aware of just how revealing her gown really **__**was**__**; franticly she looked about for the matching robe**______**A tap came at her door. Sarah crossed her arms. "Go away."**_

_**"Open the door." Jareth said calmly**__** from the hall**___

_**"When hell freezes over," she replied**__** beginning to tap her foot impatiently**___

_**"Open this door," he said once again**__** and shook the handle**___

_**"Not by the hair on my **__**chinny**__** chin **__**chin**__**!"**__** She growled.**_

_**"Open this door!" He ordered**__** louder**__** moving the handle harder.**_

_**"Not if you were the last Fae alive!"**__**She snapped.**_

_**Having had enough, **__**Jareth walked though the door. "Why must it always be the hard way with you?" His voice was low and dangerous**__** and he was pointing to her as he had done in the room of endless stairs in his castle**__**. "**__**Why d**__**o you really enjoy taunting me, and forcing my hand?"**_

_**Sarah backed up. "Get out." She raised her left hand and pointed to the door he'd just passed though as if it were not there.**__** Sarah hoped that her voice held conviction, but she doubted it.**_

_**Jareth grabbed the wrist, "Let me see this thing?" He inspected the bracelet as the girl tried without success to pull free. "How charming," he mocked. "Someone knows how much you love my subjects." His gloved fingers toyed with the charms. His eyes grew dark. "Who gave you this?" She refused to speak, and Jareth backed her against the wall. Tipping her face up to him, he repeated. "Who gave you this?"**_

_**"A man," she stated firmly**__** though gritted teeth**___

_**"Well I didn't think it was a woman who would give you such a gift as this." Jareth mocked her. He still held her wrist and his fingers moving over the charms. "And it appears you like this gift. Give me a reason to allow you to keep it, Sarah."**_

_**"You don't have the… right…" she went into a panic.**_

_**"Of course I do, my pet,**__** you belong to me… as much as one of my subjects do,**__**" he corrected her smoothly. "So why should I let you keep it, this gift from a man?"**_

_**"Jareth, you can't take this from me! I won't let you." Her protest sounded **__**puny**__** even to her. "He gave it to me!"**__** The nearness of the Goblin King began to take its toll, she began to find it a labor to breath, **__**his**__** scent was overpowering her **__**sences**___

_**Jareth leered, "Give me something in exchange." He looked down at her, pinned against the wall, and heaving. "Give me something good."**_

_**"Pervert," she whispered.**_

_**"Wench," he returned, as he lowered his head to place his lips on the spot just below her ear on her throat. He knew th**__**at was a place that excited **__**her,**__** he knew just how much pressure to use to start her arousal.**_

_**"Beast," she moaned.**_

_**"Wanton demoiselle," he tightened his grip on her wrist.**_

_**"Demon…." the word came out in a gasp.**_

_**"Demon's lover," he moved his lips to hers. His hand released the wrist as he wrapped her in his arms. Her hand now free slid up his back over taunt muscles**__** that seemed to ripple under her slender fingers**__**. He pressed closer, the thin fabric of her gown no protection from his assault. His hands moved over her with the skill of an accomplished lover. He could feel her body's response to him, and it pleased him. For a moment she'd forgotten to fight him. Not only forgotten, but was take pleasure from his attack**__**, and begging for more with tender kisses returned**__**. Jareth slid his hand down her back, and gripped the delicate curve of her derriere. He squeezed as he pulled her hips towards his.**_

_**"We can't." she protested weakly.**_

_**"We can." He cajoled. He squeezed her again as he made sure her hips connected to his.**_

_**"No."**_

_**He kissed her throat. "Yes."**_

_**"Don't," the mournful plea came.**_

_**Again he placed his hand over the roundness, pressing her against his now evident arousal. "Do." He urged huskily.**_

_**"I can't," she responded in spite of her efforts not to.**_

_**"You can," he teased with his body.**_

_**"I don't want to!" She whimpered.**_

_**Jareth raised his **__**head**__** looked at her and smiled. **__**"Liar."**_

_**"You're not mortal." She reminded him.**_

_**"You want me anyway." He lightly patted the rump under his fingers. His head lowered and he moved to kiss her throat again**____** "And I so want you."**____**Sarah closed her eyes, the feel of his lips burning their way down her throat. Over her shoulders, lower, lower. A soft tug and the shoulder of her gown dropped down. Fae lips kissed the newly revealed swell of skin. The girl gasped, but made no effort to get free.**____**Jareth had waited a long time for her, and knew he would have to wait a bit longer. But the temptation to tease her, and entice her, was a temptation he gave in to so easily. He swept her up into his arms, and carried her to her bed. He crawled on top of her a moment after he'd placed her in the center of the bed. His body pressed against hers. "We fit so well together, Sarah. You know that's true." He cupped the breast that was almost completely revealed but not quite. "Come away with me."**_

_**"I can't." It was weakly given.**_

_**"You want to, my p**__**et**____**you**__** know it as well as I **__**do**____**" He pulled the remains of the gown off the hardening peak of her rosebud nipple. Gloved fingers slid over it, with a new torment. "Feels good?" He whispered in her ear.**_

_**"Yes." She murmured**__** weakly**___

_**"This and so much more I offer you, my dear." He moved deliberately, taking his time. "All you have to **__**do**__** is come away with me."**_

_**"No." she shook her head, fighting with what little strength she had left.**_

_**Jareth smiled, he had known she'd refuse. He'd counted on her to refuse. He sighed, gripped her breast, so that the nipple was standing like a mountain peak. He nodded, "I'll take this in exchange for the bracelet," he announced as he moved his head to her breast. "I will always be f**__**irst to have you, Sarah. Always;**__**" His tongue flicked against her, and she jumped and cried out. Jareth smiled, **__**"Yes**__**, that was nice, wasn't it? You enjoyed it so much, didn't you? Enjoy this." He drew her against his teeth, the hiss of her breath encouraging him. "More? Of course, anything you wish my wanton vixen." This time he opened his mouth and suckled, hard. Her hands had been gripping the bed, now they were pushing against him. Her back arched, as he knew it would. His right hand released the breast as he suckled, and went to squeeze her rounded fanny. When he released the nipple from his mouth he smiled at her. "You may keep the bracelet." He sat up, pulled her hand up and looked at the sliver trinket. "I will however make one addition to it." He waved his hand and then with satisfaction rose from her bed. "Hoggle and I will be done soon, I suggest you go to sleep now." The words said he departed in a swirl of mist and glitter.**_

_**Sarah raised the bracelet. In the center was a perfect replica of The Goblin King.**____**"Bastard,**__**" She uttered coarsely.**_

_**"Yes," the disembodied voice agreed. "I am."**_

_**Hoggle tossed amulet after amulet into the reed basket. He looked up when the King joined him with a satisfied grin on his face. Hoggle shook his head. "What did you do to her now?"**_

_**Gathering up the reed basket and making sure everything was as it had been when they appeared, Jareth smirked. "Hogs Breath, I don't kiss and tell." He took hold of the dwarf and transported them out of there.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Miles turned away, not willing to accept that he'd been at fault for anything, let alone what the Faun had done. Sarah cleared her throat, "I know that the Goblin King will always be there when I need him…and though he teases me, and tantalizes me… he has never tried to take me by force!" An inner sense told Sarah that the crystals would respond to the tone of her voice and to her suggestions, boldly she looked at Miles and put the nail in his coffin so to speak; "Unlike you! When your… suggestive remarks, and kisses and even your suggestive art work failed… you tried to force me to your will with magic!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Sarah arrived at the bookstore early Monday. With no classes until after the New Year, she had promised Emrys that she'd reorganize some of the stock. All of the other help he'd hired for the holidays were gone now. It was back to just the two of them. It had been a very good season for the store, and there were some late orders to be mailed.**____**Since the store had been closed for the extended weekend there was a back up of stock to be sorted, priced, and shelved.**____**Emrys helped with the orders to be sent out. They had to be packed and labeled and put into the box that was to be taken to the post office. As it happened to be very slow, Emrys felt she could handle the store alone for a few hours. Shortly after he'd gone, an unexpected delivery was made.**____**Sarah opened the box expecting storybooks and romance novels. The box contained anything but mundane books. The first thing that caught her eye was the explicit cover of the book on top. It was titled 'Love Games'. Sarah was glad she was alone; her face must have gone three shades of crimson. She closed the box in a hurry and decided to sort it down in the adult material room.**_

_**Eye**__**s**__** watched**____** eyes the color of the ocean. They had seen the delivery made, as he'd known it would be. He had sent the books himself. Each one i**__**n the box carried its own spell;**__** each more powerful in its suggestion. All he had to do now was**__** to**__** wait for one of the books to call out to him. He could wait; time was after all on his side.**_

_**Sarah carried the box to the room at the rear of the store. Unlocking the door she left it ajar so she could hear the bell on the door if someone entered. Sarah set the box on the table to sort it. As she set aside the top book, it fell open. The book was a graphic pictorial sex manual. Her hand reached over to close it, but another page turned, and she couldn't take her eyes off the pictures. Then the page turned again, by itself it seemed. Sarah shook her head, "Get a grip!" She said out loud. "The pages are just reacting to wind currants in this drafty old building." She picked the book up. "It's just a book Sarah." For one moment one of the pictures in the book brought back the memory of Jareth in her room, demanding an exchange to allow the bracelet that he objected to. Sarah closed her eyes, she could still feel the burning sensation of his lips on her; his words challenging and teasing and enticing. Her mind wandered, seeing a different alternative, one in which she gave in to her Goblin King. The thought drew a long impassioned lamentation as her hand came to rest on her heart. It was regret, regret she felt at having to deny her Goblin King yet again.**_

_**Having found a place on a high shelf for the manual, she went to look at what else was in box. Each book in the box seemed more shocking then the one before it. There was a book on how to make a man desire you more; one on how to find pleasures on your own, one on learning to take pleasure from pain. Sarah thought about her time in the Labyrinth and remembered coming upon Jareth in that tunne**__**l outside the oubliette. She fel**__**l into a daydream, remembering how sexy he'd looked at that moment. That leather jacket, the dove gray breeches and those well-worn boots. She wondered if anything in the world could smell as good as Jareth. She had wondered what the hell he was going to do with that riding crop he had been carrying. **__**"Stop Sarah!"**__** She laughed out loud.**_

_**When she reached the bottom of the box the last book was titled 'Sexual Fantasies Come **__**True**__**'. She laughed. Well who didn't have a fantasy or two? She opened the book, thinking she'd just skim it so to know what section to place it in. She knew it was a mistake the moment the book opened. Strange smoked poured out of it, even as she dropped it, it remained open, filling the room with it's magic. Sarah wanted to turn to **__**run**__** but found herself frozen in place as her flights of fancy and sexual dreams flooded her reality. "Jareth…help." she whispered.**_

_**Miles felt it, the change, it was ever so slight. Not enough to alert anyone who was not close by. He moved casually toward the bookstore. Long fingers turned the closed for lunch sign, flipped the lock until it clicked. Miles looked into the glass of the show case in front, "Show me Emrys." He commanded. The glass fogged over, and the image of the merchant was revealed. He was standing in line at the post office, and chatting with some of the other residents of the village. **__**The sight of the old fool stuck in the line with others pleased Miles; he knew there would be plenty of time for his seduction of the pretty girl. **__**Miles tapped the glass and the vision dissolved. He moved toward the area where the sound system for the store was kept. Opening the machine he placed the CD in his hand in the machine and set it to loop.**____**The sound system began to play the sexually charged music; the beat of the drums and the sounds of the trumpet in the song filled the air of the room Sarah was trapped in. Miles entered as he removed his topcoat. "Hello, Sarah," he said as if nothing were wrong. "Did you have a nice Holiday, my dear?" He walked over, and kissed her forehead. Then taking a look at her he clucked his tongue. "Who has been a naughty girl? Some of your innocence is missing, dear **__**heart. Playing little sex games, kitten? You really should have invited me to play. I'm hurt." He placed his hand to her waist, took her hand in the other hand. "Dance with me, you know how much you love how exciting I make it."**_

_**Sarah's feet no long were stuck fast to the floor but they were not working for her either. Sarah looked at Miles with distrust. "I don't feel like dirty dancing with you, Miles Fae Child."**_

_**Miles smiled, "You are so wonderfully resourceful. Eternity with you will be such a pleasure." He moved and she followed his dance steps, as he knew she would. "Yes, I am Fae… But Sarah, dearest, that should not be surprising to you. You are so familiar with some of us already. I take it, that it was The Goblin King who decided to gobble a bit of you."**_

_**"Let me go, Miles," she warned. "Jareth does not take lightly to anyone messing with his possessions."**_

_**The music slowed, and Miles pulled her closer, hips moving in a way that was designed to awaken a woman's deepest desires. "Ah but Jareth is not here, and I am…" his hands began to stroke her. "So it was Jareth who nibbled on your sweetness."**_

_**"You think I go around begging Fae to …" she stopped, he was baiting her, and it was working. 'Jareth **__**hurry**__** or you won't be the first!' Her mind screamed out.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Jareth was in the throne room of his castle, going over the amulets and destroying each one personally. His head shot up, "Sarah." He said then turned to take flight.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Miles was amused. "Sarah, anyone as desirable as your**__**-**__**self never has to beg." He spun her out, planning on how wonderfully it would feel when her body came back to his. He had not counted on the angry Fae King who griped the hand of the woman and pulled her free of Miles' influence. The music came to a halt, and the woman was suddenly burying her face in the armor of the Goblin King.**_

_**"I warned you once, old man! This one is mine." The King held the woman with possessiveness**__** that resounded fiercely in his voice**___

_**Miles laughed lightly**__** looking at the younger Fae with**____**scorn**__**, "Can't blame me for trying, now can you?" He looked at the woman**__** huddled against the sinewy frame of the Goblin King**__**. "Do you plan on taking her innocence one piece at a time?"**_

_**"What I plan is none of your concern. You've been warned twice now. Is exile not enough punishment for you?" **__**Jareth's**__** voice was hard with anger.**____**Sarah gripped his armor tighter.**__** A shiver ran though her as the hand of the King flexed and his fingers dug into her.**_

_**Miles sighed, "Pity, Sarah. I had such lovely plans for our time together. Ah well, it's not to be**__**... this time**__**." He picked up his topcoat. "However, my dear, should you change your mind… you know where to find me."**_

_**Jareth watched as the other Fae used magic to leave. "He's gone," he whispered softly. "Did he hurt you?"**____**She shook her head, but made no effort to move.**____**Jareth looked round the room, "What the devil are you doing in this den of depravity in the first place?"**_

_**"Putting **__**stock**__** away… the book." she pointed to the book still on the floor. "It must have been spellbound. It started to … smoke…and then I could not move…. "**_

_**Jareth listened to her recounting. "Is that when you called out to me?" She nodded. He lifted her gently, seating her on the table she'd used to sort the books. "Sarah, my pet**______**this**__** is not the kind of reading material I wish my Queen to read. You seem to have a wild streak I was not aware of, pet."**__** His fingers stroked her face gently.**_

_**Sarah looked at him, "You're teasing me? Now, while I'm still feeling the effects of that spell and those books?" Her eyes were still filled with dark desires.**_

_**Jareth whispered "So you did read some of them."**_

_**"I'm over twenty one Jareth," she informed him hotly.**_

_**Jareth eyed her. "Yes, pet. I know. What are your dark desires, who do you day dream of?"**_

_**"I'll take that one to my grave," she promised, jumping off the table and moving past him.**_

_**A hand griped her elbow, arms clasping her from behind her. "You called me, remember?" His voice teased.**_

_**"Don't make me regret it," she warned.**_

_**"Come away with me," he implored. "Come and be my love."**_

_**Sarah rested her head against him. **__**"Jareth, please."**_

_**He stopped. "We have to get out of this room." He pulled her swiftly to the door. **__**"Hurry!**__** It's not safe. Not even for me."**_

_**Once out of the room Jareth looked at her, "Is there a key?" She handed it to him, trusting him completely. He locked it and pulled her a distance from it. "Don't let anyone go in there. I'm off to see someone about cleaning up this mess. That's Fae magic, so powerful even I could feel its pull." He saw a shadow pass over her lovely face. One gloved hand cupped **__**it, and made her look up into mismatched eyes. "Sarah, how often have I asked you to come away with me?"**_

_**"Every time you see me," she said with sweet sadness.**_

_**"And I shall until you consent," he promised with the tease that was more like himself. "I don't need a magical push to do that." Gloved fingers stroked her cheek.**_

_**"I daydream about you…" she confessed in a quiet voice. "I'm falling in love with a mortal, and I still daydream of you."**_

_**"I shall always come first," he promised and vanished.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Again the images shifted.**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Miles paced the gallery, stopping before the painting he'd just set on the wall. It had started out to be the Garden of Eden, but instead of Eve, he'd placed the naked form of one Sarah Williams in the scene. He gazed on the form, and sighed. He could not see the advantages of choosing that Goblin King over him. He felt he had so much more to offer the mortal. He took hold of the charm Oberon's Queen had given him, and formed his plan.**_

_**Sarah **__**was angry**__** at herself for being stupid and looking at those books. **__**She was angry a**__**t Miles**__** as well**__** for using her and thinking so lightly of it all. She began to walk toward the park, feeling that a good turn would do her a world of good. After all, it was the **__**park,**__** she'd be safe there, right?**_

_**Miles looked at the mirror. "Show me Sarah." He commanded. Seeing her walking in the park he began to pace in front of the mirror. "I can not just walk up to you in the park. You'd make a scene and we both know it. How can I beguile you? What can I do that you are not expecting?" Looking round the gallery he smiled. "Ah yes. That will work nicely."**_

_**Sarah had reached the end of the park, when she saw the sign go up at the little art gallery. A showing of watercolors by one of her favorite artist was being presented. She looked at her watch. Emrys would not mind if she were a few minuets late, she was sure.**____**She looked at the owner of the little art gallery. She'd seen him time and again. He smiled at her, as she entered, and she smiled back. He handed her a program and she started to walk though the gallery. All the anger was sheeting off her.**_

_**Miles wove the spell, "See only the beauty, my dear," he said in a voice filled with magical mastery. "Enter the upper floor, Sarah…come to me."**_

_**Sarah moved toward the stairway she had not recalled seeing before. The sign said the show continued with more artwork on the upper level. Placing a hand on the rail she looked up and stepped lightly up the stairs. On the way up the stairs were a few watercolors, until she reached the landing above. The lights of the landing were subdued, softer than the ones on the main floor. Sarah looked at the program, and wondered why it didn't state what pieces were being shown in this part of the gallery. She passed though the arch on the landing and wondered why the lighting was so low; could the work up here be that delicate?**_

_**The first painting was different from the technique she was use to. She read the tag. It was by Phil Austin, but it was not his usual work. She was use to seeing his American landscapes and seascapes. This didn't look like American work; it was old world**__**-**__**ish**__**. So unlike Austin she thought.**____**Sarah moved along the dim lit corridor, to the last of the watercolors. Yet the corridor went on, as did the artwork. Sarah looked to see if there was mention of this in the program. Then she moved to see what was before her. The first work was not a watercolor; it was soft and delicate oil. The subject was pastoral, and inviting. She looked at the work with appreciation. The next work was a variation of the birth of Venus. Sarah studied the brush strokes and admired the mastery. The paintings were becoming larger pieces now. Some were quite large, and Sarah stood before each for precious moments.**_

_**Miles watched her being drawn along the enchanted gallery, deeper, deeper. Until she was no longer standing in any part of the gallery at the edge of the park, but was instead standing in the upper gallery of his home. He let the subtle paintings work magic on her that the living statues didn't have the refinement to charm her with. Sarah needed romance, not depravity. Miles could offer her a most romantic seduction he was sure. Soon she would reach the painting he wanted her to see. Miles turned and closed off the way she'd entered the enchanted gallery. **__**He didn't want her escaping him**__**, not**____**this time.**_

_**Sarah marveled at the beauty of these works. They were museum quality. She wondered why no one else was on this level, **__**and then**__** noticed the man at the far end with a program in his hands**__** in the shadows she could not see who he was**__**. She was glad she was not the only one to witness the beauty of the work. She moved forward, and read the plaque on the wall, 'A walk though Eden' the work was called. At first it just seemed to be a beautiful nude. She looked at the waterfall and could almost feel the spray of cool waters from the crystal clear cascade. She looked at the coiled snake wound round the branch with the apple. The skin of the apple had soft droplets of water from the spray of the waterfall. She looked at the woman, and froze. That was her face.**_

_**Miles saw the startled reaction, and smiled. "Look deeper," he whispered the words of magic.**_

_**Sarah felt the program fall from her fingers, she didn't hear it hit the floor. Her over coat slid off her and fell like a wave at her feet. One hand reached out, traced the line of the jaw on the painting. Then reached **__**back and traced **__**her own**__**. They were exactly the same. The hand moved again to the painting and traced the soft swell of the rounded breast, then again to her own**__**, thoughts of what the other observer in the gallery must be thinking of her depraved behavior never entered her mind**__**. The painting was breathtakingly beautiful. It was **__**beyond romantic, it was a powerful aphrodisiac for the eyes. Sarah was helpless before **__**its**__** romantic **__**promise**__** and its sensual purity. Her breathing slowed, and she felt her control slip away.**_

_**Miles moved quietly up the gallery, seeing her now spellbound. He would not have to hurry as this time there was little or no chance of escape for the hapless girl. He vowed to make her descent into the decadent domain of sexual pleasure a journey she would neither forget, nor regret. He vowed to take his time, and enjoy the comely creature.**____**Sarah stood transfixed, unable to move, unable to think she could only react. Her lips parted in awe of the sensations she was feeling.**____**Miles stood behind her, and his left hand slid from her waist to her abdomen. He pressed his chest to her back and whispered in her ear. "Dearest Sarah, how are you enjoying my gallery?"**_

_**Sarah closed her eyes. "Miles." She forced the name though her lips.**_

_**He looked at her;**__** "Such a will!" Placing his cheek to hers, "You should not be able to speak dear." His right hand began to stroke her, passing over her like a serpent. "You never cease to amaze me, dear girl." She shivered under his touch. "Now, let us see if I can pleasure more you than that other who has tasted the delightfulness of you, shall we?"**_

_**"Miles, don't." she whispered weakly.**_

_**Miles kissed her cheek softly. "Relax sweet girl, I won't hurt you. I just want a chance to show you how it feels to be touched by me. You've let him, let me." His right hand had begun to unbutton her blouse; tenderly he slid in and cupped her breast as a lover would. "Don't think, Sarah, feel, react, enjoy," he said breathily in her ear. Then for good measure he took her ear lob in his teeth gently.**_

_**Sarah wanted to cry out, but could not. Her body was betraying her, taking delight in the feel of Miles' beautiful hand caressing her. Long fingers moved over her skin causing a thousand electric shocks. She moved against him, feeling his warmth, as she moaned in exquisite torment.**_

_**Miles whispered in her ear, "You do find me attractive, don't you?"**_

_**"Yes." She had no control she had to speak the truth.**_

_**"My kisses have thrilled you?" She nodded, "You have flirted with me as well, or have you forgotten your challenge of me in the park?"**_

_**"I remember." She cursed herself for having been so **__**fool**__** hardy.**_

_**Miles closed his eyes, holding the young woman in a lover's embrace. **__**"Sweet Sarah.**__** Forever will not be long enough. It will take twice that to give you all the pleasures you deserve."**_

_**"Miles," her voice shivered. "Don't do this."**_

_**Miles opened his eyes, glancing at her. "How is it that you are not totally mesmerized? Never have I seen so strong a woman, Mortal or Fae and I've known both." He found himself being amused by her struggle. "Little wonder you escaped the Goblin King. Ah, but you will not escape me." He turned her, and looked at the open blouse, at the lacy bra covering the breast he'd been massaging. As she opened her mouth to protest, he placed a long finger to her lips. "Silence." he ordered. "Let your body do the talking for once." The spell worked, her voice was stilled. Miles smiled, pushed the blouse open and tipped the breast out of the bra. "See how it invites me?" He rolled the hard nipple between thumb and forefinger. Her soft cry was his reward, "Now how shall we proceed? Shall I lower you to the floor and continue to seduce you on your coat?" He kicked the garment as if it were a rag in his way. Looking about, he waved a hand and a chaise lounge appeared. "Let us do this right. Sit, Sarah."**____**Sarah wanted to do anything but sit. She fought him, with her mind, what little was left within her control she would use.**____**Miles laughed airily, "Still the warrior?" His voice became commanding. "Sit, I say."**_

_**Sarah felt the knees go out from under her and she landed on the lounge. Closing her eyes she willed herself to fight.**____**Miles knelt on the floor**__** looking**__** at her with amusement. "Open your eyes Sarah," he instructed. "I want you to see exactly what I do to you. I want you to see your body betray you, and your Goblin King lover."**____**Her eyes fluttered **__**open;**__** even they would not obey her.**____**Miles placed a hand to either side of her on the bench. "You've taken one Fae lover, take another. It's not like you're joined to either of us. You can take pleasure from us both." He placed a hand to her face. "Now watch as I show you what **__**I**__** can do." Leaning forward he placed his head on the rounded mound. He looked up into her eyes, **__**and then**__** moved until his lips brushed against her nipple. As she gasped he kissed the tip and began to tease it. There was no need to **__**hurry;**__** the Queen's charm was concealing them. Unless she called out, she would not be detected as being in danger. And there was little chance of her crying out as the spell was taking her will away. "I've waited for this taste of you for months now, **__**sweetling**__**. Ever s**__**ince the night at the opera**__** when I **__**tasted your sweet willing mouth**__** tasting of cherry cordials and sweet champagne. Now I will wait no longer." Miles opened his lips and drew her in. Sucking softly, then more insistently, Miles knew how hard to suck to bring her to the edge. Experience with other women, mortal and Fae had been good training for this moment. She was arching to him, in spite of stil**__**l working at fighting the urges;**__** "Magnificent woman." He praised as he straightened up and took her face into his hands. "You truly were made to be loved, sweet mortal."**_

_**Sarah hated herself at that moment. She hated admitting that she enjoyed the feel of Miles on her. 'Think Sarah!' she ordered herself.**_

_**Miles pulled her into his kiss, using his jaw and his thumbs to unlock her mouth. "I'll kiss your very soul." He groaned as he snaked his tongue past hers, tickling the roof of her mouth. One hand went down to tug her blouse free of the waistband of her skirt. Rocking back on his heals he inspected his work so far. "I've thought of seeing you like this for so long sweet mortal." He used both his hands to slide the blouse off her shoulder. "How you have enticed me!" Using his index finger he traced the cup that still covered on breast. "Your other **__**lover took but one of your luscious love apples, I shall take both." Again he placed his hands on either side of her. "Lean forward." He ordered.**_

_**'Stop Sarah, I don't care how good it feel, or how sexy he is! **__**Stop.'**__** Her mind cried out. Her body however was obeying the Fae and reacting to his tantalizing touch.**_

_**Miles reached up behind her, under the fallen blouse and unhooked her bra. The lace cup fell away revealing the rosy peak that was taunt and ready. Miles kissed it as he had the other, he let his eyes met hers as he took her into his mouth. He suckled and smiled watching her watch him. As he feasted on her right breast, he cupped the left in his right hand. His thumb worked the nipple he was not sucking. He rocked back and took the breast he'd just feasted on in his left hand. "You really hate that you enjoyed me doing that don't you, sweet mortal?"**_

_**"Yes." She could barely hear her own voice.**_

_**Miles studied her face with admiration. "I order you silent, and still you find your voice**______**h**__**ow remarkable."**_

_**She whimpered. "You promised…."**_

_**"I promised you something my sweet? Now what was that?" He teased as he flicked tongue from nipple to nipple as he squeezed both her breasts.**_

_**"You said you'd always respect me!" She reminded him.**_

_**Miles came eye to eye with her, "Sarah, I would never want to make love to a woman I didn't respect. Making love to you is the highest form of showing respect for you I know." Pulling her against his chest he kissed her mouth again. "Soon Sarah, I shall show you all the respect you never dreamed existed."**_

_**"Stop, Miles. Stop," she begged.**_

_**"No, I don't think so." He returned to suckling. "You taste too good." His hands began to inch her skirt upward. "He took you a **__**step;**__** I will take you a step farther." Soon he had he skirt shoved up and he looked down at her stockings and panties. "Your panties match the bra." He smiled. "I should like both as trophies." His right hand migrated up her left thigh. "I want you to present them to me when we have done the deed." He teased.**_

_**"No." She fought but her body jumped at his touch with excitement.**_

_**"Your body does not care if it be Jareth or me, it wants. It wants, Sarah. You've already seen how good it feels. You relish being slightly naughty, sweet." His hand was now at the top of her thigh, wickedly he let his thumb move down to the warm and now moist area covered by thin fabric. He paused. "Your body wants more, can you deny it the pleasures it **__**deserves?" She arched and moaned as his thumb moved in a slow circle. "I can take you the rest of the way love, and I would love to. But first you have to give yourself willingly to me."**_

_**Sarah's mind clicked on something Garrett had said in Class. Something about the Fae…Think Sarah! Think. "You can't take me by force!"**_

_**"No, I can not." Miles sighed. "If you were not Fae Marked I could do what ever I wanted. But you are Fae Marked. So you will have to give me permission."**_

_**Sarah focused all her efforts. 'He has no power over me! He has no power over me! Not if I don't let him.'**_

_**Miles moved **__**closer,**__** "Chose to let me, Sarah." He placed one hand on her fanny drawing her off the bench. "Let us make love, sweet mortal."**_

_**'It's now or never, Sarah. He can not force you.' Sarah concentrated all her focus on one move. As Miles thought she was about to consent she used all her strength to propel her knee upward connecting with his groin and his ego. Miles fell back, the spell he's been working fell apart as he lost concentration. Sarah jumped to her feet and screamed at the top of her lungs. **__**"JARETH!"**_

___**"Damn you woman!" Miles crawled up to his knees. "You'll pay for that." He made it as far as his knees when the room was filled with the rage of the Goblin King.**_

_**"Fairchild!**__** You have been warned!" Jareth removed his cloak and placed it over Sarah. "For the last time, keep your hands, your lips and every other slimy part of you off my woman!" He swooped down, picked up her coat and purse, and shoved them into her hands. He then swept her up and they were gone.**_

_**Miles lay back on the ground, grimacing. "Alright Sarah Williams, you won't do things the easy way. Then it's war, sweet mortal. And I shall still have you." Miles lay still hoping the throb would ease.**_

_**In mid-transport it dawned on Jareth he had no idea of where to go, he could not take her to Garrett's. Going to the castle with her would not be a good idea. The shop was not safe. He looked to her home; it was empty, and that's where he brought her. They appeared in her room. She was clinging to her coat, wrapped in his cloak and looking as if she'd do murder. He set her on her feet. "Take a deep breath, and scream if you have to."**_

_**Sarah breathed, **__**then**__** let out an animalistic growl from the depth of her soul. **__**"That bastard!**__** That second rate Lothario!"**_

_**Jareth sighed. "What kind of damage did the bastard do?"**_

_**"Is it molestation if the victim is forced by magic to be willing and receptive?" She hugged her coat close.**_

_**Jareth took hold of the coat. "Let me see." He was working on being supportive. He was not prepared for the sight of the girls' disarray. "We have two choices here. The first is you go in the bathroom and…" he paused. "The second is …" his hand moved to her waist, and he drew her near. "We**__**.."**_

_**Sarah looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're suggesting that we…" Her hand tried to pull the blouse closed.**_

_**Jareth had tossed her coat aside; a slow smirk played at the corners of his lips. "I'll take my shirt off, and we'll be even…" he suggested.**_

_**Sarah blinked. "And in your mind that makes everything right?"**_

_**"No," he said. "But it would make it interesting." A moment later she was in his arms laughing and crying.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Beginning to understand the workings of this crystal cavern, and becoming more confidant in her own ability, Sarah took control of the situation with the authority of one who was to be a Queen. "Even in the worst moments, my King does not have to force himself on me… and he can make me laugh in the face of almost any peril or menace… Can you say the same thing?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

_**Two Kings of a Heart**_

Miles turned toward her, his face riddled with the anger and frustrations of losing her over and over to Jareth. "You accuse me of toying with you, Sarah William…. What of the toying you've done with these two men… Your Goblin King and your Garrett King? What of that little game girl?"

The crystal wall again showed images.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Jareth stood holding the woman, letting the floodgate of tears subside. If there was anything he knew Sarah would hate, it was pity. Pity was the last thing he felt right now. Rage, oh that was there, so was malevolence, but not a trace of pity. Few Fae felt pity, and fewer still would feel it towards a mortal, no matter how much they wanted that particular mortal. She finally stilled and the tears ended and her breathing more normal. Jareth looked down at her. "Sit," he ordered, and was only slightly astonished when she obeyed him instantly. Sarah sat down on her bed, still trying to pull the fabric of her blouse closed. Jareth knelt down, in front of her, frowning ever so slightly. "He touched you?" She nodded, "Kissed you?" Again she nodded. The Goblin King was beginning to see red. "And you responded to it?"**_

_**Sarah looked at Jareth. "I'm only human."**_

_**Jareth considered her words, "How did you stop him? How did you break though his layers of magic to call out to me?"**_

"_**He said he could not force me. That as I was Fae Marked, I had to grant him permission." Sarah braced herself as she spoke. "So I focused all my concentration and when he thought he was going to have my willing consent, I drove my knee into his groin."**_

_**The grimace that showed on the face of the Goblin King showed that he understood only too well how she'd broken though the spell. "And they call me evil," he began to snicker. "Oh, I bet that hurt more then just his … Sarah, my love, you wounded his pride."**_

"_**Look at what he did to me!" Thinking better of that, she pulled the blouse closer, "No, don't look."**_

_**A change came over Jareth; he placed his hands to either side of her, just as Miles had. The look on his face was not the lecherous leer that Miles had worn. It was a look of unbridled passion. "I will look upon you anytime I wish, Sarah. You think I've not seen how beautifully you are formed? Think me unfamiliar with your body?"**_

"_**Pervert." she accused.**_

_**A gleam sparkled in mismatched eyes. "Wench," he growled seductively. He took a wrist in each hand. As soon as he had, her fingers unclenched and the fabric of her blouse fell open. "I don't blame him for wanting what is mine. You are beautiful."**_

_**Sarah looked at Jareth. "Don't." she warned. "Not now."**_

_**Leaning closer, he whispered. "Do you think for one moment I want to harm you?"**_

"_**No." she admitted. "I think you're better than that."**_

"_**I have offered you a kingdom, as well as the heart of it's King. Never forget that." He looked with appreciation at her. "But you are right this is not the time. Go to your bathroom and pull yourself together, woman." He stood up. "I go now to makes sure my clean up crew has done their work. If you need me…"**_

_**Sarah nodded, "I'll call."**_

_**Jareth pulled her to her feet, and drew her close, her skin touching his. "Heart to heart!" He said firmly. And then he was gone.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Crystals shimmered and shifted the images again.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**The phone rang and Karen called Sarah, telling her it was for her. "Hello?"**_

"_**How was your day, Cookie?" The voice on the other end came across with ease.**_

_**Sarah sat on the stair, holding the hall extension of the phone close. "Brutal. How was yours?"**_

_**Garrett's voice crooned, "Excruciating." After a brief pause he said. "I miss you."**_

"_**I miss you," she replied, feeling color flood her cheeks.**_

"_**I'd be there if I could," he said softly.**_

"_**I know," she confirmed.**_

"_**Dream of me," he requested.**_

"_**If you'll dream of me," she promised. Then seeing Karen watching she whispered. "I have to go."**_

"_**I love you, Sarah;" Said the voice.**_

"_**I love you, Garrett." She hung up the phone, and looked up at the ceiling.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Shifting now like sand, the image changed again.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Garrett looked at the clock. "Nearly midnight," he observed, rose to his feet and pulled Sarah up with him. "If you don't mind, the young lady and I are going to go neck in the solarium. Father, I leave the duty of acting as host to you." He quickly ushered Sarah out of the room before she or anyone else could protest. He heard the snickers and giggles as they exited. Swiftly he pulled her down to the dark solarium.**_

"_**Garrett," she protested as they entered the room. "Are you out of your mind?"**_

"_**Yep," he said as he locked the door. "I don't want to be disturbed for a bit." He informed her seeing her wide eyed stare. He looked at her with a wolfish grin, "Come on, Cookie, kiss me."**_

_**Sarah moved toward him. "You want a kiss, come and get it." She opened her arms and was swept up into his. Hungrily they let their mouths meet. Garrett lifted her off her feet and let her dangle in the air. As the clock in the foyer stuck the midnight hour, and the New Year was born, the pair gave into the passion. Garrett deepened the kiss. Sarah accepted and followed.**_

_**He raised his head, "I love you, Sarah.**_

"_**I love you, Garrett," she answered with almost all her heart.**_

"_**Happy New Year, my darling."**_

"_**Happy New Year."**_

_**Garrett held her close as he placed her back on her feet. "Cookie, we best get back and wish our guests Happy New Years." Sarah nodded to him, yet neither of them took a step. He held one hand out to her, "Are you happy?"**_

"_**Yes." She took the hand offered. "I feel I'm where I belong."**_

"_**Where you belong, Cookie?" He asked.**_

"_**At your side, I belong with you." She smiled as she sighed. He led her back to the music room, where they took their seats and joined in the conversation. At a little before one Robert suggested they round up Toby and start for home. Sarah had feelings of deep contentment as she and Garrett said their public good nights to each other. She let Toby tuck his head against her in the car on the ride home. Robert and Karen were quiet and the world seemed at peace.**_

_**When at last she was in the darkness of her own bedroom and tucked up in her bed, Sarah looked at the sliver bracelet, her courting gift from Garrett. She glared at the one piece on it that had been added. "Jareth," she said shortly. "You have to let me go."**_

_**The voice in her ear hissed. "Never."**_

_**Sarah sat up, looking round her room which appeared to be empty. "Go back to your Castle!" She ordered in a whisper.**_

"_**Come with me," he invited again. "Take your place at my side."**_

"_**I'm in love with a mortal!" she exclaimed.**_

_**The voice in the darkness snickered, and said. "But it is me you dream of, and me you call when you are in danger."**_

"_**Let me go," she begged.**_

"_**Never."**_

_**Sarah lay back on her pillows, wondering if the Goblin King would ever let her be at peace. Sarah awoke early, and found she was the only member of the family who had. The day was cold and crisp and just slightly overcast. After her shower, she dressed in one of the few slack outfits she wore these days. She remembered a time when jeans was pretty much all she'd worn. That had changed her last year in High School. Now she wore skirts and dresses, and that was due to Emrys. He had an absolute phobia toward women in trousers. He required that all female members of his staff wear skirts. Sarah looked at her reflection. Could the woman looking back really be the girl who'd beaten the Labyrinth?**_

_**Sarah put the coffee on in the kitchen and gazed out at the fortress in the back yard. She stared. Toby had tied owl feathers to cords and they were now strung all over the fort. Sarah wondered just what the danger was the little boy sensed that everyone else was oblivious to. Sarah went to the mudroom pulled on a coat and went to inspect the fort while the coffee perked. She looked at where her little brother had strung the feathered cords, the intricate pattern of the cording, and she bit her lower lip. She knew that Jareth was supplying the feathers somehow, and hated the idea of his having contact in anyway with the boy. Something inside her said that Jareth was the least of her problems. Sarah turned to go back to the house, and found Bowen standing silently behind her. "It's not nice to sneak up on people, Mr. Bowen." She said taken aback.**_

_**Bowen's eyes were red, bloodshot from lack of sleep and perhaps too much liquor. "I didn't sneak up; you were just too absorbed in looking at all those feathers to hear me." He smiled; it was not a pleasant smile. "May I wish you a Happy New Year?" He moved forward, one hand coming out toward her.**_

_**Sarah backed up. "No," she feared he would try to kiss her again. "Keep to yourself!"**_

_**Bowen did has she feared, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms as his face sought hers. "Stop being such a tease, girl." He ordered as his hands began to pull at her.**_

_**Sarah recoiled from him, and fell against the fortress. "Jareth!" she cried out.**_

_**From the sky came an angry clamor, the shriek of the owl as it attacked. Sarah, leaning back on the fortress that had held her from falling, watched as the owl took on the human and sent him retreating. Bowen slipped and fell, hitting his head, rendering him senseless. The owl transformed and looked back at the woman, "Stay there," he warned, kneeling down and holding his hand over the fallen man. "He's been enchanted." He stood up and went to where Sarah was now brushing snow from the fort off her coat. "I will remove him, to where he can be cleansed."**_

"_**What kind of enchantment?" Sarah asked still clinging to the wooden planks of her brother's fortress.**_

"_**Faun Magic;" Jareth looked at his Sarah. "Men like that are easily influenced by the kind of magic the Fauns use." He placed a gentle gloved hand to her face. "Did he hurt you?"**_

"_**No, you prevented him from getting what he wants." She looked up at him. "Where will you take him? He's mortal; if he goes missing it will be noticed."**_

_**Jareth laughed, "Sarah, I will take him to his home. He lives alone. I can send for those who can remove the spell work of the faun there. He will not leave your world."**_

"_**One never knows with you, Goblin King," she reminded him. She felt uncomfortable, she had called out to him yet again. And yet again he'd not only answered but had saved her virtue…He had been gallant and heroic… and she knew it was all in the name of a bond she feared. "Thank you for coming."**_

_**Jareth took hold of her forearms. "I will always come to your call, surely you know that. You belong to me, Sarah. And you always will."**_

"_**Let me go, Jareth," she begged. "I'm in love…"**_

"_**Tell me I have no part of your heart. Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't love me." He commanded as he gazed into her eyes. Sarah opened her mouth, prepared to say the words, and found nothing to say. Jareth smiled, bent forward and kissed her in the clear light of day. "Face it, Sarah Williams. You belong to me." He kissed her again. "And you always will."**_

_**Sarah took a deep breath. "I'm a mortal."**_

"_**Details," the Fae teased. "Now, I'd best be off while your world still sleeps." He released her and went back to the fallen man; "Until we meet again, my love." He blew a kiss to her on the wind, a moment later both men were gone.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Miles had not expected the crystals to show the attack of Bowen on Sarah. He had just wanted to point out to her that she herself was not above sexual games with the men in her life. He looked pained, "Sarah," his voice was poignant as he spoke quietly to her. "I never intended anything like that…I didn't give permission to the Faun… he did that on his own… I would never have allowed anyone as base as Bowen near you…"

Sarah looked at the Fae. "You don't seem to be very careful with the kind of creatures you… associate with, Miles… Because of you, I was nearly raped by Bowen…"

Miles looked at the wall of crystal and the shifting of more images.

"And The Goblin King had to clean up your mess!" She reminded him hotly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Transporting humans was a tricky thing; not all Fae were adept to the nuances. Jareth had been in the business of transporting humans for so long it was now second nature. He let the man slump to the floor as they appeared in the place Bowen called home. It was not Jareth's idea of comfort. Too cold, modern and hard lined, but it suited the man who lay still on the floor at the feet of the Goblin King. Jareth looked round the room, and called out. "Hoggle, come here."**_

_**A moment later the little dwarf appeared, "Your majesty." He looked round the room and frowned. "Faun's been here."**_

_**Jareth nodded. "This one is covered in faun magic. I need to find all the tools used by the faun to infect this one with his madness."**_

_**Hoggle moved toward the body of Bowen. "Is he dead?"**_

"_**No, not dead." Jareth sighed. "Just find what the faun used…Hoggle."**_

_**The dwarf looked up. Twice the King had called him by his right name. "The attacks becoming more frequent?"**_

_**The Goblin King nodded. "I had hoped that it was just the amulets we'd found in the study." He pointed to the body lying still on the floor; "He must have seeded the amulets in there. You must search each and every room of this abode. We have to wipe it clean of the faun magic. I will not have this man disturb my plans." Again the Fae King drew a willow reed basket from the air.**_

_**Hoggle walked past the man on the floor; "How you going to keep him from interfering?"**_

"_**He's bound. I did that when I first appeared in here with him." Jareth moved toward the large window that looked out on the city. "How do they live like this?"**_

_**Hoggle gave an agonized look at his king. "They don't know no better."**_

_**Jareth felt pain. "There must be a great deal of iron here." He turned to Hoggle. "It stifles me."**_

_**The dwarf had already begun to place Pan amulets in the basket. He'd passed the body on the floor time and again. Suddenly he stopped. "Jareth, it's him."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Him!" He pointed to the man. "Something on him! Or in him."**_

_**The king moved toward the body. "Reveal." His hand went out and suddenly something on Bowen responded to the command. From the wrist of the unconscious man came a glow. Jareth watched as Hoggle removed the wristwatch, and hand it over to him. "There's a amulet attached to the back," said the king as he detached it from the watch. He inspected the silver disk, on one side were the markings of Pan, but on the other was the damning evidence; The personal markings of a faun. a faun known to keep company with Miles Fairchild Jareth bowed to Hoggle. "This is it!" Jareth raised his voice. "This is what the faun used to enslave that mortal to his will. Foolish creature."**_

_**Hoggle snorted, "The faun, or the man?"**_

"_**Both." Jareth looked at the amulet closely.**_

_**Hoggle continued his task and completed the cleansing of the room, going on to the next room. While the dwarf was busy doing that, Jareth looked down on the face of the man who'd been a thorn in the side of the woman he loved. He could well understand why this one was alone in life. He was stony hearted, and his features had taken on that hardness that showed a lack of feelings. No woman could live with that for long. He had the stench of having taken advantage of helpless creatures. Even without the amulet Bowen was not the kind of man Sarah would want to keep company with. Jareth suddenly understood why the faun had used this one and the realization that a magical creature felt such hatred for his Sarah tormented him. Stepping back, Jareth used Fae Magic to send the man to his bed.**_

_**Hoggle, his task completed handed the heavy-laden reed basket over to his King. "What will you do now?"**_

"_**Inform the master of this faun of what he's done." Jareth smiled wickedly, knowing Miles would be as pissed as he was. "Go home, Hoggle. My thanks."**_

_**Hoggle squinted at his King. "Are you feeling alright? You've said my name several times now."**_

"_**Go home Hogs Breath!" The King teased.**_

_**The dwarf departed, and the king wandered into the bedroom to glare down at the unconscious man. "Foolish mortal man. A woman like Sarah would never be drawn to you, with or without faun magic. You are the dregs of this world. Your being alone is a curse you've brought on yourself. However," he lowered his hand and passed it over the form. "Let the madness pass. Let the mind of this one be freed. When you awaken, the events of this day and the others will seem as a dream." He turned to leave. "Keep your hands off my woman."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Miles was pacing the gallery. So close, he'd come so close. He paused to gaze at the image of the woman he coveted. He had recovered from the assault to his dignity. In some perverse way, the woman's fighting back only served to make him want her more. Such fire, such passion, such a luscious body, how could she waste it on a boy King?**_

_**A throat being cleared alerted the Fae he was no longer alone in the Gallery. "Much as I hate to disturb your dream and a dream is all it will ever be… I find we must have words." Jareth was amused by his own words.**_

_**Miles shot a look of loathing toward the boy King. "You have said your words, as I recall."**_

_**Jareth snickered, "Yes, that's true." He moved to stand beside the other, and gazed at the painting. "The painting does not capture her deeper self."**_

"_**What do you want?" Miles was becoming peeved.**_

_**Jareth laid a finger along side his nose. "Fairchild, you have in your… employ a faun, do you not?"**_

_**Miles was not amused by the antics of the boy king. "You know that I have."**_

"_**How far do you trust the creature?" Jareth continued.**_

_**Miles sighed. "Stephens has been with me for years. I have his loyalty." There was something in the way the Goblin King looked at Miles, which suddenly made him apprehensive. "What is this about, boy king?"**_

_**Jareth looked at his fellow Fae; "It is true you have several centuries on me. Perhaps that has addled you." He pulled the silver charm from his belt. "This was found on the person called Bowen. A law partner to the father of Sarah Williams." He passed the disk to Miles.**_

"_**A Pan amulet? I don't bother with these." Miles went to pass it back.**_

"_**Turn it over." Jareth advised.**_

_**Miles flipped the disk and cursed. "Nights in utter darkness!" He clenched his fist round the disk. "Stephens. This is his mark. What has this man done?"**_

_**Jareth tapped the disk, "Your faun set him to rape Sarah. He's filled the man with madness for her that the man would not have otherwise. Sarah is not his type. Your faun also had Sarah's father's study seeded with Pan Amulets to increase the madness. I've twice had to save Sarah from this man's sexual assaults." Jareth sighed. "I don't mind competing with you. I have faith that Sarah will always choose me. But a Faun setting a mortal against her, it out of the question; it is also against the rules. Your Faun has moved against a Fae Marked Mortal. I leave it to you to render punishment to the knave."**_

_**Miles countered. "She enjoyed my touch."**_

"_**She's human Miles, they all enjoy touch." Jareth parried. "As a matter of fact, she enjoys my touch… or had you not noticed?"**_

"_**I've not given up. I will try again." Miles promised.**_

_**Jareth stepped back, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't." He vanished.**_

_**Miles looked at the Pan charm in his hand. "Stephens! Come to me," he called out.**_

_**The Faun appeared. "You wished to see me, Master?"**_

_**Miles stood with his hands behind his back, "Are you loyal to me?"**_

"_**Thee knows I am!" Claimed the wild-eyed creature.**_

"_**And you obey me?" Miles felt his hand tighten on the disk.**_

"_**Always." Said the faun without much conviction.**_

"_**What did I tell you about Sarah Williams?" Miles asked flatly.**_

"_**That you wanted to ravish the mortal creature… and that I could not have her to play with." The servant repeated the words but he was hiding something and thought he was hiding it well.**_

_**Miles held up the disk, "Does this belong to you?"**_

_**The faun gasped; "Thee knows it does. How does it happen to be in your hand and not where I seeded it?"**_

_**Miles struck the creature and sent it flying across the gallery. "Fool! When I said you could not have her, I did not give thee permission to set a mad man on her! The Goblin King found out your plot before harm could be done to the woman. Hear me, and mark my words! I would gladly turn you over to Jareth if anything were to happen to Sarah. She is not for the likes of you, nor for the bastard you set upon her!"**_

_**The faun pulled himself off the floor. "Master it was just a little fun…"**_

"_**Rape is not fun!" Miles spat at the cowering faun.**_

_**The Faun glared at his master; "Thee would like to rape the woman, tell me it would not please thee."**_

_**Miles sneered at the servant. "What I plan for the woman is not your concern."**_

"_**Thee wants her, with a madness of thine own!" Accused the faun in a dark snarl.**_

"_**Yes, I want her." Miles chortled without humor. "Taking her innocence and pleasuring her is an intoxication that must be sampled! Yes, I'd even go so far as to take her by force if possible. However, the lady is Fae Marked; force is out of the question! You know the rules."**_

"_**What care I for rules?" Snarled the faun showing some of his contempt for the higher classed Fae before him. "Her innocence calls out to be ripped from her."**_

"_**Not by you!" Miles roared, "And not by some mortal you've infected." He sent the faun flying again. "Now get out of my sight!"**_

_**The faun crawled off, cursing all Fae and all mortals as he went. His heart was black, and his soul blacker. "I shall not rest until I've paid thee this score, Sarah Williams." It whispered to itself. "I shall not rest."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"I didn't know," Miles sighed heavily. "I had no idea he had cursed us both… or that he intended to set about … harming you."

"You should have known." Sarah stated, she looked away; "You should have know what that creature was capable of doing, Miles."

Miles clenched his jaw, "I was preoccupied… following you and this Garrett King you claim to love…. Tell me Sarah… had you thought to warn this fellow of what he was in for… trying to make time with a woman claimed by a Fae?"

In answer the wall shimmered and more images appeared. Sarah wondered what would be revealed now.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**It had been several days since the dinner party, and Garrett had called to ask her to take a drive with him. Sarah felt nervous as she dressed. The events of New Years Day, and the way Bowen had treated her when he called on her father made her edgy. Bowen now acted as if he were confused, he kept staring at the girl, as if trying to remember something. Sarah wondered what had transpired when the Goblin King removed the man from her yard. But she was going to have to put that thought out of her head. Garrett called at the Williams home at just past one. He was greeted by Toby at the door.**_

"_**Now?" Asked the boy quietly.**_

"_**Not yet, but soon. I promise." Jareth said to the boy. "Remember, it's our secret."**_

_**Sarah came down to find Garrett kneeling beside her brother whispering. "What's this?"**_

_**Garrett and Toby both smiled at her and in unison said; "Secrets." Garrett tapped Toby on the nose with his index finger then rose to greet his lady. Sarah was touched by how much affection Garrett seemed to have toward her little brother.**_

_**Karen, upon hearing Sarah's voice came to the foyer to pry Toby from Garrett's side. "Have a nice time, and don't rush back on our account." She flashed a look at her son, and nudged him.**_

"_**Have a nice time," he said brusquely.**_

_**Garrett winked at the boy and he brightened. "Thank you, we may be late." Swiftly Garrett ushered Sarah out to the car.**_

"_**Just where are we going?" She asked as he pulled away from the curb.**_

"_**It's a surprise," he smiled, "You like surprises, don't you?"**_

_**Sarah looked at Garrett with a suspicious gaze. "There are surprises, and then there are surprises. Some are not as much fun as others."**_

"_**So cynical for one so young, Cookie," he teased. "I am taking you to a little place I know of where they play Viennese Waltzes, and serve tortes and hot chocolates ala Viennese. It's about an hour an a half north of here."**_

_**Sarah looked at the road. "Really?"**_

_**He looked at her briefly then turned his attention back to the road. "It will give us a chance to be just an ordinary couple. We can spend time like other people do, instead of having to watch our every word, look, and thought."**_

"_**That's lovely," she gave some thought. "Garrett? How is your father spending his afternoon?"**_

"_**Father was called away last night. He sends his regrets in not being able to give you a proper farewell," he said sensitively. "I've gotten use to his popping in and out over the years."**_

"_**Still, it must be difficult for you." She reached over and tenderly touched his arm. "You and your father seem very close."**_

_**Garrett looked for a moment at the hand so soft and tender. "We are close, no matter the distances. Yes, it is difficult, but it is a situation I'm use to." He smiled at her.**_

_**Sarah leaned back and watched the scenery, something she had not had a chance to do while she was driving. "What is the name of this place?"**_

" _**The Viennese Waltz. Rather self explanatory, eh?" He laughed. "I thought it a bit safer to be out with you away from my house. With my father now gone, I admit I'm tempted to try my wiles on you, Cookie."**_

"_**I'm flattered." She giggled.**_

_**The Viennese Waltz was set back from the road, down a wooded lined lane. Even now, in winter it was breathtakingly beautiful. The building had been an old house that had been renovated and added on to. There were garden rooms and tearooms as well as the pastry café. Garrett had reserved a table for them in the Vienna Garden Room. The room had its own small orchestra. The room was light and airy, like the waltz playing in the background. They were seated and the waiter turned to Garrett for the order. He winked at her, as he ordered food and drink. Sarah looked round the room; it was elegant. White pillars and cream colored satin curtains, high domed ceilings, the walls and windows seemed to gleam. The exotic plants that were in the well-positioned formation planters gave the room an Old World feeling. "This is lovely." She said to her escort.**_

"_**A lovely setting, for my lovely lady." He looked round the room. "It reminds me of a place my father took me when I was but a boy. Café Demel, in Vienna."**_

"_**You've traveled a good deal?" She asked as she removed her gloves.**_

"_**Yes, a good deal." He didn't want to evade her questions, but knew he could only tell her so much without giving away his true identity. "And you?"**_

"_**I've seen London, thanks to my mother being in a play there. I'd have to say, though I have traveled, I'm not traveled." Sarah confided. "I was one of those kids that had the split parent blues."**_

"_**You seemed to have weathered the troubled times well." Garrett raised her hand in his as he complemented her. He looked down to see the bracelet he'd given her. "I see you are wearing my little gift." He fingered the trinkets and paused at the one that was not originally there. "What is this?"**_

"_**That is the Goblin King." Sarah stated.**_

"_**How did the fellow get here?" Garrett teased.**_

"_**He wished himself there?" Sarah ventured**_

_**Garrett laughed. "Did he now? Cheeky fellow."**_

_**Sarah smiled at his good nature. "Do you mind? I mean he does fit with the rest of the charms."**_

"_**Not at all, my dear," he looked closer at the charm; "Very nice work this, and old too. I know a bit about silver work, thanks to my father."**_

"_**Don't tell me, Aubrey King is a secret silver smith!"**_

_**Garrett laughed quietly, "Interesting thought that. No, Father has an interest in how charms are made. He employs a few smiths from time to time. Each of my sisters has original works by these smiths. Charm bracelets are a family thing with us." He looked back at the handsome rendering of the Goblin King. "I agree, he belongs on your wrist with the rest."**_

"_**Thank you."**_

_**Garrett released her hand as the waiter brought their order. He watched her sip the hot chocolate and was pleased by her reaction. "I'm glad you are enjoying this." He sat back in his seat, and relaxed as they spent time conversing and enjoying the music being played. "Has there been any word from England?" He asked.**_

_**Sarah turned serious. "No, and I'm getting paranoid."**_

_**Her escort frowned, "After what Liz tried, I'd say you have every reason to be paranoid, Cookie."**_

"_**Garrett, what if they don't accept me?" She voiced the fears for the first time. "What if my work is not good enough for them?"**_

"_**It means a great deal to you, this doctorate?"**_

"_**There are other things that mean more," she admitted. "But, yes…it's important to me."**_

_**Garrett nodded. "And if you don't get it?"**_

"_**I'll go on." She sighed sadly. "For now I'm going to continue working at the bookstore."**_

"_**You could teach, you have the credentials," he countered.**_

"_**Perhaps someday."**_

_**Sensing it was a dead subject he shifted. "I understand you've signed up for the poetry class that Lawson is teaching."**_

"_**I signed up for a Poetry class. Is Lawson teaching it?" She looked at him. "More importantly, is this going to be a problem for us?"**_

"_**For you and I never for Lawson and I perhaps," Garrett eyed her contentedly. "He has already voiced an interest in you. In fact, he told me that if I were ever tired of you or found I could not keep up with you he'd be more than happy to take you off my hands."**_

_**Sarah giggled. "He didn't!"**_

"_**He did."**_

_**Wickedly she leaned toward him. "And what was your reply."**_

"_**I said I'd destroy anyone who tried to take you from me." He flashed her a wicked grin in return, one he'd thought for a moment she'd recognize.**_

"_**Possessive." She growled in a low and mock sexy tone.**_

_**Long elegant fingers caressed her cheek. "And don't you ever forget it." He stood up and bowed to her. "May I have this waltz?" He and Sarah joined the few couples on the dance floor. They whirled round and round, to music that seemed to come from heaven. Sarah looked at the man, in whose arms she felt safe and protected, and very much desired. Though smoky glass he gazed at her. They were well matched, and looked perfect dancing with each other. Sarah enjoyed the dance, Garrett was a very strong lead. The pace of the waltz slowed and Garrett directed her with gentle pressures to her back. There was a strange sound that distracted Sarah for a moment, a tinkling noise. Like crystals from a chandelier striking one another. Sarah looked away from Garrett; the sound of the crystal seemed to get louder. Then she heard something else; the mocking sounds of laughter that she'd nearly erased from her memory. A voice calling out to her, a voice saying she was not supposed to be there. She closed her eyes tight, tried to lock out the sounds and the fury. The only thing she wanted to see was Garrett. The only sound she wanted was his voice. "Cookie, are you alright?" He said and brought her back.**_

_**Sarah looked up at him, "Could we sit, please?"**_

_**Garrett took her by the arm and guided her back to her seat. "Are you alright?"**_

_**Taking a long cleansing breath she nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."**_

_**Garrett looked round the room, the air had taken on a charge, and he knew magic was afoot. "Would you like to leave?"**_

_**Sarah looked beyond him, there was a large chandelier and all the crystals were vibrating. "Yes, please." She looked at him. "Now." Garrett held her coat for her, and escorted her from the room.**_

_**Miles stepped from behind a large palm, smiling as he gazed up at the crystals that were singing.**_

_**Garrett held the car door for her as she stepped in. Coming round he then entered the car himself. Looking at Sarah he said, "Come home with me."**_

_**Sarah lowered her lashes, "Yes, Garrett."**_

_**He gunned the engine and drove before either of them could change their minds. The drive back took what seemed to be far less time. Garrett didn't speak at all, and Sarah was still disturbed by the memories on that dance floor, under the crystals. She looked at Garrett once or twice, and was so glad he suggested leaving. Glisten opened the door for them as they came up the steps. "Good evening, Professor. Miss Williams."**_

_**Garrett looked at his watch, "Glisten, be good enough to see if Cook can make us a light supper." He took Sarah's hand after her coat had been given to the manservant. "We'll be in the study."**_

_**Sarah looked at the room and was glad the decorations from the holidays were still up. "You keep to the old tradition of Twelfth Night?"**_

"_**Yes," he moved to the hearth and lit the logs that were already set. "I've never understood this modern idea of tossing the tree the day after Christmas. I like old fashioned traditions."**_

"_**So do I," she said as she looked about the study. "I guess I'm just an old fashioned girl after all."**_

_**Garrett placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Are you worried about being alone with me?" Sarah nodded. "I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to, or are not ready to."**_

_**Sarah turned, "Garrett, there's so much about me you don't know.**_

_**His lips covered hers, "I know all I need to." His hands cupped her face. "We'll have a light supper here in the study, and then we'll just take it one step at a time." He kissed her again. Glisten entered with two other servants who set a small table for the pair. Garrett thanked them and dismissed them.**_

_**Sarah watched as Garrett poured wine for them and he added a touch of water to Sarah's glass.**_

"_**Soon, my dear, I think you will be ready for wine without the water." He said gently.**_

_**Sarah listened to him tell her about the vintage, and the area it came from, the year it was pressed. He seemed to know so much about so many things. She wondered why he was so attracted to her. "Garrett, what were you like as a child?"**_

"_**Pretty much as you see me now," he said giving the answer some thought. "I was one of the youngest children in the family. It's a very large family by the way, and we all are expected to follow suit. I read, a great deal, and had a hunger and thirst for knowledge. We grew up on an estate that was practically a kingdom all its own. I had my own little fortress not much different from the one Toby built. I lived in a world of fantasy. Perhaps that is why I was led to study folklore and myths. It became my life's passion." He smiled as he took a bite of salad. "What were you like?"**_

"_**I was a very lonely child." She sighed. "I never seemed to fit in. My head was always in the clouds. I lived for my storybooks. When other girls were starting to go out on dates, I was playing make believe in the park with my dog." She smiled at the thought of her old companion. "You'd have loved Merlin. He was this big fat hairy Old English Sheep dog. He went every where with me! In many ways he was my best friend. I'd had him long before my father married Karen. He was getting old then. But he was my audience, and my stage partner, my co-star. He played the hero, and the villain and all the other parts." She looked at him. "Did you have pets?"**_

"_**The usual," he sighed. "We always had pets in the house, but none that were just mine."**_

_**Sarah sipped some of the wine, "Merlin was not allowed in the house after Daddy married Karen. She thought dogs belonged in the garage, or the yard." She frowned, "That sounded resentful."**_

"_**You were attached to this Merlin, its natural that you were hurt by Karen's lack of feeling toward your companion." Garrett was not perturbed by her words; he was showing her the kind of compassion she'd never found elsewhere. "Seems that we have so much in common. Our love of folklore, mythology, make-believe, the fates have chosen us for each other it would seem."**_

"_**You believe in fate?" She asked tentatively.**_

"_**Yes." He said finishing his meal. "I believe that are always circumstances that are unknown to us."**_

_**Sarah stood up and walked to the fire. "Never take anything for granted."**_

_**Garrett watched her, a bit of a smirk on his face. "What did you say, dear?"**_

_**She looked at him, "I said, never take anything for granted. It was advice given to me when I was fifteen, just before I turned sixteen."**_

_**Closing the space between them he placed a hand to her face. "Good advice."**_

_**Suddenly she could not stop herself. "Why do you want to marry me?" A flood of feeling unworthy poured out of her soul.**_

"_**You are the other half of my soul, sweet Sarah," he said honestly. Opening his arms to her, he found her receptive.**_

_**Sarah rested her head on his heart. "You don't know me. You have no idea of what I've done."**_

_**His hands moved over her, knowing soon she'd be ready to give herself to him completely. "Sarah, you don't know me either, but we have a lifetime to discover each other."**_

_**She clung to him, "Some of my… history is dark, Garrett."**_

"_**As is mine." He breathed her in, enjoying the scent of her perfume so warm and so close.**_

_**Sarah raised her eyes to him. "There could be rocky paths ahead."**_

"_**I like a challenge." He pulled her closer. "I like winning."**_

_**Sarah laughed and pulled his face closer. "You've no idea of what is at stake."**_

"_**Don't I?" His voice teased sweetly. He ended the banter, took her lips and silenced her. Deep in his chest beat a Fae heart for one woman. His Sarah, and soon, she would come willingly to him. He looked at her. "I'd best take you home."**_

_**Sarah nodded. "It's getting late."**_

"_**It's later than you think." **__**He whispered.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The memory gave Sarah a cold feeling, she turned to Miles. "You were there, trying to ruin things… and because of you and that Faun…my life was forever changed."

Miles didn't bother to deny her charges. He looked away, "You have a hand in my actions, girl."

"Miles, if I were not the beloved of another Fae, would you have looked twice at me?" She asked.

Miles' presences seemed to fill the room, "I have never said it was your being the beloved of a Fae that attracted me to you… Mora was not the beloved of a Fae…and I found her most…attractive…"

"Mora is the sister of the Child marked by the last Lady of the Greenbrier!" Sarah proclaimed. "She's drenched in the scent of Fae marking!"

"She's drenched in a good many scents." Miles murmured.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**Miles and Mora**

_**Mora watched her brother and wished she could help. She looked at the calendar. "Tomorrow is Twelfth Night," she said. "I think I'll call Sarah and ask her to tea."**_

_**Colin turned his wild-eyed gaze at her. "Yes, that would be…lovely. Thank you, Mora."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Images shifted to outside the shop.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Miles stood across the street outside the Cristo**__** impassively**__**, Carol Towage was standing at his side, looking at him with fear in her eyes. "This is where Sarah would come?" he asked coldly.**_

_**"Yes…" the girl cowered.**_

_**"Whoever it is that hold this place knows something of the Fae**__** ways**__**." Miles remarked. He pointed to the ornate gate. "That's iron, and not just any kind of iron, **__**its**__** cold iron. The one who lives here knows his weapons." There was admiration in the tone. "See how he's had it forged? Flame and hammer, never molten, and the designs he's chosen. Yes, this one has knowledge**__**, he**__** is no fool**__**."**_

_**"I've shown you where that bitch came. I've done what you asked." Carol tossed her red hair over her shoulder, trying to appear confident. "Now keep your word. Make that thing stop stalking me!"**__** The poised display was quickly slipping away, and her fear and insecurities were showing.**_

_**Miles didn't bother to look at her; he raised his hand, slipping it into her coat and began to message her breast. "Hush, I'm not finished with you."**__** He warned.**_

_**Carol whimpered at his touch. "But I did what you asked."**_

_**"Carol," he spoke as if to **__**a child. "I can not go in there, that**__** gate is a warning.**__** So you will have to go into the shop for me.**__**"**_

_**Carol moaned. "I don't want to go in there! I think all this magic stuff is weird and hateful.**__** I did what you asked; now just let me go…**__**"**_

_**Miles smiled, still not looking at the creature he was molesting in public. "Oh you would perhaps prefer a bit of time with Stephens?"**_

_**"No." The faun and his libidinous nature repulsed the young woman. "I'll do what ever you tell me to." Miles glanced down at the mortal with dissatisfaction. His eyes told her he wanted her to bow fully to his will. Carol relinquished the last shred of her pride**__** and though trembling lips she paid homage to the man;**__** "Master."**_

_**Miles squeezed the breast in his hand. "Get me my information, and you will be rewarded." He took his hand out of her coat. "Go." He stood silently in that spot watching the red haired girl cross the street. From his pocket, he pulled a**__** tiny mirror. "Show me **__**Matiland**____**" Liz was seated at her desk her head in her hands and a worried fearful look on her face. Enslaving her to his will had been so easy. The promise of letting her have Garrett King was all it took. A promise he could not keep, nor would even if he could.**_

___**He had been bored the night **__**Matiland**__** had made her bargain with him and the time it took Towage to arrive had to be filled. Miles had seen her react to his living statues with oversexed abandon. The faun had been right; no sense in wasting a good time. He kept Liz in a dazed state, had her strip off her finery and ordered her to join one of the statues. He watched as the bronze piece called 'Manhood' gave her lessons in sexual behavior that she'd never learned before. It had pleased him to see the woman used by the **__**living **__**statue. By the time Towage arrived, **__**Matiland**__** was forever lost in the erotic pleasures of the statues**__** using her as a sex toy**_

_____**Towage had been **__**even **__**easier to convince. One sight of **__**Matiland**__** being sexually used and the**____**suggested **__** threat**__** of the faun worked faster than Miles could have expected. The red haired one was a coward though and though. The faun seemed even more interested in Towage then he'd been in **__**Matiland**__**. No accounting for taste, thought Miles as he smiled at the distress **__**Matiland**__** was feeling. He had no sympathy for her. She had not only willing given herself over to him, but had given him Carol, and had set him on the tracks of the owner of Cristo. Miles put the mirror back in his pocket. Carol was coming back from across the street. He smiled at her, "What do you have for me?"**_

_______**Carol looked at him, "Master, the owner has a sister**__** one who is well-informed about the things in the store**__**. She is not as smart as she thinks, but the owner… he's strange. He is very angry, and has wild eyes." Carol handed him the pamphlets she'd taken on her way out of the store**__** so anyone passing on the street would think she was informing him of an interesting shop**__**. "That place is loaded with occult information and tools. They have crystals in every room. Incense, oils books, you name it."**_

_______**Miles patted Carol on the cheek. "You did well. Tell me of the sister."**_

_______**"She is over eighteen**__** from what I can tell**____** I guess **__**some w**__**ould call her pretty.**__** If you go for that type… you know the kind who wear old fashioned clothes and act the damsel.**__**" Carol rambled on. "She's intelligent**__** enough**__**, but too trusting. Oh she has a strange amulet on."**_

_________**Miles closed his eyes and called though the wind for Stephens and the car. The limo pulled up from around the corner. Opening the door, Miles stepped back, allowing Carol to enter the car. She took her seat and he slid into the car. "Drive." He ordered.**_

_________**"Where do you wish to go, Master?" Stephens asked his eyes in the mirror were on the girl sitting with his master.**_

_________**Miles saw the direction of the faun's eyes, and leaned back, "Just drive, and put the divider up, Stephens, I intend to give Miss Towage her rewards for her service to me."**__**The faun's eyes darkened. Miles looked at Carol. "You serve me well." He leaned toward her and kissed her gently on her mouth. "Now take off your clothes."**_

_________**Carol drew back. "You said you'd let me go," she whimpered.**_

_________**Miles snickered. "I lied." He kissed her again**__**, as his hands pulled her coat open**____** "We've time to kill and I find you a pleasant distraction." **_

___________**Carol cried softly. "You said you'd let me go!"**_

___________**Miles didn't have the restraints of a marking on this **__**one**__** and he took advantage of her unprotected state. "Let you go? My dear, I have no intentions of letting you go… after I'm done with you… I think I'll watch Stephens have a go at you…**__** come now, Carol… why the innocent act… you're not virgin…" His hand shoved her skirts up to her hip. "You know what a man wants and expects…" he buried his face in her neck and heard her moan as he began to use her to satisfy his own needs."**_

___________**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

___________**Sarah looked at **__**him,**__** shook her head and looked away.**_

___________**Miles shrugged, "I have needs…."**_

___________**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

___________**Colin came though the shop, and sniffed. **__**"Fae?"**__** He asked himself out loud. He moved to where his sister was setting up a display. "Was someone here?"**_

___________**Mora continued with her work. "A student from the university, looking for a book on Celtic Myths," she smiled, "Oh, Sarah will be here tomorrow at three for tea."**_

___________**Colin frowned; something inside him told him to have Mora cancel. Then the hunger began to gnaw at him; it had been a long time since he'd had a jolt of Sarah's Fae energies. He looked at Mora; she was still so innocent of the Fae ways. He wanted her to stay that way.**_

___________**"**__**It's**__** closing time," he rubbed fingers over a gnarled brow. "Lock up and I'll close the gate.**_

___________**Colin looked at the heavy hammered **__**iron gate**__** he'd commissioned when he bought the property. The archway was his major protection from having Fae come in the front door. He **__**placed a hand on the frame and could feel that no Fae had passed or tried to pass though it. "There is mischief afoot," he said out loud.**_

___________**After dinner, of which Miles ate very little, Mora told him she was going to walk down to the library and fetch a book that had come in. Colin asked if she had her amulet with her, and once he saw it was on her throat where he had placed it, he let her go.**____**Much as Mora loved her brother, he could be so depressing, and stifling. She felt a need from time to time to just get out. Sometimes, she even went so far as to remove the amulet after leaving Colin, always remembering to put it back on when she arrived home. Tonight was one of those nights. She slipped the amulet from her neck and into her pocket. She entered the library and went to the front desk to ask about her book and about one other she was interested in. The Librarian handed her one book, and sent her up the stairs to fetch the other.**____**Mora was practically dancing up the stairs and off to the section that interested her. She noticed the elegant man almost at once. When he looked her way she smiled politely and began to look for the volume she wanted. More than once she could feel the handsome man cast a glance her way. She'd never thought herself attracted to older men, yet this one made her want to flirt just a bit. She let her hands run over the backs of the books looking for the title.**____**She nearly jumped out of her skin when her hand found the spine of the book she was looking for and the hand of the stranger reached for it as the same time. Mora turned and said. "Excuse me. I'm sorry."**_

_________________**"I beg your pardon, young lady." The voice was like melted **__**dark **__**chocolate, flowing with perfect tone and dictation. "It would seem we are both looking for the same thing."**____**Ocean blue eyes gazed at her with a cool intent.**_

___________________**"Oh, you must have it then. I can wait to read that again." Mora released the book to him.**_

___________________**"Again?" he asked airily. "You have read this before?"**__** He looked at her with a touch of gentle amusement and a bit of admiration. So young and yet reading books older women would not understand.**_

___________________**"Once," she smiled up into the face that was so intently looking at her. "Last year, and I wanted to refresh my memory."**_

___________________**"Very kind of you, my dear;**__**" He made no move to leave.**_

___________________**"Not at all,**__**" **__**s**__**he smiled, "I'm Mora." She extended her hand in greeting.**_

___________________**Taking the hand he held it for a long time, "I am Miles."**__** Raising her hand to his lips he hovered over it for a moment, gently allowing his lips to brush against the skin that covered the back of her hand so smoothly. He watched her sweet innocent eyes open just a bit wider. "Allow me buy you a cup of coffee."**_

___________________**Blushing Mora told him softly, "I don't drink coffee this late into the evening, if I did, I'd never get to sleep…" She could not believe she'd offered the intimate information so easily. Alarms went off, but she ignored them, and pertly smiled at him.**_

___________________**Miles had allowed his eyes to move downward, surveying her, "I would think a lovely creature such as your self would be up to the wee hours playing love games with some handsome swain."**_

___________________**Mora leaned back on the shelf behind her. "I wish…" Blinking she shook her head to clear her mind of the wicked little thoughts that now plagued her. She giggled a bit guiltily. "I don't know what made me say that!" soft color flooded her cheeks.**_

___________________**Miles smiled, pointed to the table. "Would you join me in a bit of conversation? It's not often I get to discuss the material here in books like this with… so lovely a companion."**_

___________________**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The Fae man looked at the face that was in the center of the crystal wall. "Mora," he whispered again. This time he didn't swoon, he glowed. "Dear Mora."

Sarah wondered if he was aware of the change in his state of being upon looking at the image. Thoughts raced, and Sarah began to see a pattern.

The image shifted again, and showed another scene.

_________________**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

___________________**Mora**__** had**__** told Colin she was going to the Library; she seemed to be spending a good deal of time there. Colin wondered what she was working on, but when he asked she only made little no consequence comments.**____**Mora told herself it was none of his business that she had a life outside of the one she shared with her brother. She was glad that Colin didn't like to stray from the house, and shop. She rushed to the Library filled with excitement, perhaps her gentleman would be waiting for he, as he often was. And they would sit and discuss all manners of things. There was no secret, she told herself. They were meeting in a very public **__**place;**__** it was not like she was sneaking around. She was even coming to believe it herself.**____**The young woman could not help **__**herself;**__** Miles made her tingle when he came near. Yet he never came as close as she'd hoped or wanted him to. Not once had he touched her, not even to shake her hand. Always the perfect gentleman, he sat discreetly and spoke with her in the public room. Every afternoon for nearly two weeks now she'd been coming to meet the handsome stranger. Each time she left his side, she felt a little more lost and inconsolable. She hungered for the hour when she could rush to the Library and his presence.**____**Mora was even more excited about today's meeting. She didn't know why.**____**The moment she was a good block from the store, she removed the amulet and shoved it in her pocket. She was surprised and excited to find Miles waiting for her at the entrance of the Library.**_

___________________________**"Miss Mora." He greeted her.**_

___________________________**"Hello, Miles. I thought you'd be inside, it's cold out here." She rubbed her arm.**_

___________________________**Miles pointed to his car, "I've only just arrived, I though perhaps you'd allow me to take you to tea."**_

___________________________**Mora hesitated. "I told my brother I was coming to the Library… I'd hate to not be where I had said I was going to be. It wouldn't be honest."**_

___________________________**Miles gave her answer consideration, 'She must have an amulet on her somewhere. She resists.' He nodded, "Of course my dear, how thoughtless of me. I would never want you to lie to your brother."**_

___________________________**Mora relaxed. "Perhaps we could have tea on Thursday? I can tell him I'm having tea with a friend. "**_

___________________________**Miles thought of Thursday. It was the dark of the moon, and yes, it would do far better. "I look forward to it. Now shall we go inside? I would hate for you to catch a chill."**_

___________________________**When Mora left him two hours later, he got into his car and frowned, "She wears an amulet. I must find a way to compensate, and not give myself away. Her brother must be a very weary man."**_

___________________________**Stephens sneered, "Master she is a pretty… I have when you are done?"**_

___________________________**Miles for a m**__**oment sympathize with the girl's sad fate. "Perhaps," he murmured thinking his own thoughts not really listening to his driver; he then frowned at the faun;**__** "If and when I tire of her**__**…**__**."**____**Miles looked at the charms given him by Oberon's foolish and vain Queen. The charms had made it possible for him to be stealthy. He was sure the small one would make it possible to over ride the magic of the amulet the Montgomery girl hid in her pocket. As she was willing to take it off, she was an unwitting partner in the games afoot.**____**He had a lead box to hold the charm and amulet in while he enchanted the girl, a chore he looked forward to.**_

_______________________________**Mora Montgomery was not an unpleasant creature, she was intelligent and witty and not hard on the eyes. She could flirt without being obnoxious. Her voice was not loud and shrill like so many of the **__**modern **__**girls of her age. He might keep her on the side as a Mortal pet when this business was ended**__** a little something to play with when he wished**__**. Of course, he knew it would upset Stephens who was under the impression that he was going to receive the 'pretty' to play with. No matter what he had no intentions of turning Mora over to the **__**faun.**__** Though **__**Miles had taken on the vows of the **__**UnSeelie**__** court, and humans**__** were to be used, not cared for**____**a**__**nd use Mora he would**__**, he would not allow her to be defiled by the likes of Stephens**__**. He would take great pleasure in corrupting her**__** himself for his own uses**__**, though she was not nearly as pure as Sarah neither was she vile. He looked at the moon chart on the wall. Thursday, the dark of the moon would be upon them and he could unleash all of the destructive forces. By Candlemas, Sarah would be his, or he'd **__**threaten to **__**destroy Mora Montgomery.**__** Leaning back in the car he smiled to himself.**_

_________________________________**In the drivers' seat, the faun also smiled.**_

_________________________________**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Miles, now aware of the Faun's intentions frowned. He raised a hand to change the images, but the wall of crystal would not respond to him. He turned to Sarah. "That's odd."

Sarah's lips opened in surprise.

Images changed again.

_______________________________&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_________________________________**Colin paced the shop like a caged animal, more so than usual. It was beginning. But he was not sure how or where. He only knew it was beginning, and he had to prepare.**____**Mora watched him, as he scoured book after book for information. She was keeping watch on the clock; just one more hour and she w**__**ould be off**__** to see Miles. She had told Colin she was meeting a friend for tea. It was the truth; the only thing she'd left out was the friend was a man. She didn't like to lie, and it was not a lie, really. It was only an omission.**____**Keeping distance between her brother and herself, Mora made sure she didn't have to say too much. She really didn't feel like answering his questions, nor did she feel like volunteering information. It felt kind of nice to have something that was just hers alone. Still to keep Colin from becoming aware, she chose to dress in her usual manner, when what she wanted was to find something in her closet she'd never worn. She wanted to look special today.**____**As the hands of the clock approached the hour of three, Mora felt the excitement was rising. "I'll be leaving now." She called to Colin from the front of the store. "I'll be back around five."**_

_______________________________________**"Have a nice time," he said**__** absently**__** as he read his book. "Let's keep dinner light tonight."**_

_______________________________________**"Fine;**__**" She pulled on her coat and stepped out the door, through the Iron Gate and into the outside world. Less than a block away, she removed the amulet and shoved it in the pocket of the coat. Miles was waiting at the Library when she arrived. She suddenly felt shy.**_

_______________________________________**"Hello, Miles."**_

_______________________________________**"Mora," he greeted her warmly. "You look lovely."**_

_______________________________________**"Thank you." She accepted the complement gracefully.**__** "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long…"**_

_______________________________________**"You are well worth the wait," He mused **__**lifting her hand to kiss it. His eyes teased her as he bent over her hand.**_

_______________________________________**"I hope you think so…I hope you…" She blushed softly. "Enjoy my company."**_

_______________________________________**Miles looked past her, to the Librarian **__**where others were coming out the door**__**. "I suggest we leave," he offered her his arm. "This is not **__**the proper place to discuss something so… intimate**__**." Mora had taken his arm, allowing him to move her from the second floor, down the stairs and out into the dark street. He pointed to the limo parked at the curb. "I've a car… and my driver is very discreet."**_

_______________________________________**Mora felt the fires of sexual excitement, stronger than she'd ever felt them. No boy her own age had ever been able to stimulate her like this stranger had in so little time. She felt an eclectic tingling all over her body and wanted more. "I don't usually get into cars with strange men." She said prettily.**_

_______________________________________**"I should hope not," Miles moved his hand from her arm to her back. "**__**However I'm not so strange, now am I? **__**Would you like to go for a little… ride?"**__**The suggestion was more than just the words; the intent in his eyes was tempestuous and molten.**_

_______________________________________**Mora shivered, as his fingers moved down her spine. **__**Wanting more than she'd ever known she could want something. **__**"Yes." **__**Her body was already responding to the heat of him.**_

_______________________________________**Miles opened the door of the car. "Get in, Mora," he commanded smoothly. Once she was settled in the back of the limo he joined her. "Drive Stephens…" He ordered the driver, **__**after which he**__** raised the partition to afford them piracy. **__**He took her arm**______**"Let us take pleasure in our getting better acquainted**__**."**_

___________________________________________**Mora blinked as she entered the car. "This is impressive."**_

___________________________________________**"I like comfort." Miles stated. He watched as the girl settled into a seat. He took from his pocket a little foil box, with foil ribbons. "I've brought you**__**…**__** a gift."**__** He extended his hands to hers**_

___________________________________________**"A gift?"**__** She asked quietly as he placed the box in her hands. "What is it?"**_

___________________________________________**"A sweet, my sweet," he teased.**_

___________________________________________**Mora opened the box. There sat two perfect chocolate truffles. **__**"Truffles!**__** How in the world did you know I love them?"**_

___________________________________________**"A lucky guess,**__**" He raised one with long elegant fingers and placed it at her lips. "Indulge me, Mora."**_

___________________________________________**Full youthful lips parted, and the chocolate was accepted. A moment later Mora felt as if she were beginning to float. She leaned back and sighed, as the world around her faded into cloudy dreams.**_

___________________________________________**Miles smiled wickedly. "Good girl. Dream your dreams, my dear."**__** He waited until the potion in the sweet took possession of her senses, **__**Miles spoke quietly to Mora. "Show me the amulet that is used to protect you**__** from the Fae**__**."**_

___________________________________________**The girl, in the dazed state, reached into her pocket and produced the amulet. "This?"**_

___________________________________________**Miles looked at it; the stone in the center of the amulet was Jet. "That would be it. Take this charm, Mora and slid it into the backing." He handed her the Queen's charm.**_

___________________________________________**Mora placed the charm between the amulet and its backing. "Like this?"**_

___________________________________________**Miles smiled, "Yes, my dear. Now place the amulet in this box for now." He held open the little lead box. When the amulet was placed in the container he placed them on the floor of the car. Turning he removed his gloves and placed on hand on her throat. "Sweet Mora," he sighed sensually.**____**Mora responded to his touch.**____**Miles let his hand travel over the girl freely. Without the amulet, she would not resist, and he would not be discovered, as the amulet was not rendered useless. The Queen's charm would even hide any imprint he would leave. Her skin was warm and smooth**__** under his fingers. "Sweet Mora,**__**" He placed his lips to her throat. "Let us be friendly." He moved to her lips and took his time, wanting to make sure the spell was deep and complete. He wanted her helpless, and completely in his control.**____**The back seat was dimly lit, and he smiled at her with a coaxing smile. "You're very beautiful, little Mora." He leaned forward to kiss her softly, teasingly. **__**Her lips warmed under his opening to allow him entry. Expert hands unfastened her coat and slid it off her shoulders to reveal her figure to his gaze. "**__**Are you**__** a virgin?"**_

_________________________________________________**She slowly shook her head, "No."**_

_________________________________________________**His smile became a leer, "You know what I want…" He let his hands roam her freely now, as she fell deeper into the trance of the dark sexual magic. "You want to give it to me, do you not?"**_

_________________________________________________**Mora felt her clothes dissolve into nothingness, revealing her curves and skin to him. "Yes," she whispered excitedly. "I want to feel you inside me." **_

_________________________________________________**Miles used magic to dissolve his own garments just as he'd dissolved hers. "I promise you, Mora… this is an experience you'll long remember. I will make this the most pleasant sexual romp you've ever had." He placed her hand on his engorged manhood. "**__**Mount me my wild red haired wench. I want to be between your silky thighs."**_

_________________________________________________**Mora's face reflected the heightened state of sexual arousal, "Take me, Miles… I am yours." She buried her face in his shoulder as she impaled herself on his manhood. As their bodies joined the back seat of the limo was flooded with a soft glowing light.**_

_________________________________________________**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sarah blinked, not sure she'd seen it, then not sure what to say. Turning toward Miles she pointed to the crystals. "You said you had not marked her…."

Miles shrugged, but was evidently also disturbed by the images. "I lied… but…" He hesitated moved closer and frowned. "By the Gods, I didn't use that kind of Marking!"

Sarah suddenly began to laugh; even his serious face could not make her stop. "Hoist on your own petard!" she shouted. "Miles you fool! Mora marked you!"

The Fae man shook his head. "That's not possible!"

"Look again pal!" Sarah ordered still laughing. "That's a Bonding if ever I've seen one… and I have recently seen one… my own."

Miles moved closer to the crystals, his breathing becoming labored. "No….I never used… I couldn't be… she didn't have the power……. She was not Kindred."

"Of course she's Kindred!" Sarah exclaimed. "She was conceived on Fae Holy Grounds… and her brother, her keeper if you like…is Fae Touched…" Sarah looked at the girl on the crystal wall, and gasped. "I'll bet Oberon knows, that's why he had her come to the Greenbrier with Colin!"

Miles growled, "This is not what I planned! This is happening all wrong… I'm supposed to be changing the past! Not…reliving it!"

Sarah looked at the crystal images, and raised a brow. The intimacy was more than Sarah cared to witness. "How about drawing a curtain?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

_**The Faun's revenge**_

Colin looked at the High King. "Did you know?" he asked as he had turned from the images being observed by them. He gazed for a moment at his sister. "Did you know she was Kindred? That she had marked Miles?"

"Not then, lad." Oberon admitted quietly. "However, later… it became apparent to me that there was more than meets the eye where your sister is concerned."

Colin began to pace, "Father… I remember the next events…." Colin then told the High King his story…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Sarah drove over to the house that served as home and shop. She looked at the **__**iron gate**__** as she passed though the arch. She entered the shop and called out, "Mora, Colin! I'm here."**____**the pair laughed **__**as **__**Colin came into the room. "That is a sound I don't hear often enough." He mused. Turning his eyes, his sad hungry eyes to Sarah, he held out a hand. "Dear Sarah, thank you for coming."**_

___**Sarah moved to his embrace, "Happy Twelfth Night, Colin."**__** She whispered in his ear, feeling him feed off the Fae energies.**_

___**He pulled back, calm and staid.**____**"And to you, dear friend.**__** Come, Mora poured tea and let us **__**enjoy**__** our time." He ushered Sarah to her seat and took his own as his sister poured tea. "So Sarah, was the paper accepted?"**_

_____**"Yes, thank you Colin." She placed a hand on his. "I am receiving my degree. Thanks in no small part to you."**_

_____**"You did all the work," he said. "I read the copy you left me. Interesting, I'm not sure I agree with you, but it was interesting. In fact it put me on the path of putting some work together myself. I sent some things off this morning."**_

_____**"Best of luck," Sarah said meaning it. "I'm still awaiting word on the fellowship grant for England."**_

_____**"They would be silly to turn you down!" Mora chimed in. "You would be an asset no matter what."**_

_____**Colin brought out the gifts he and his sister had for **__**Sarah,**__** and she in turn handed little packages over to them. Colin's gift to Sarah was a book on Celtic fairy lore. Mora gave her a lovely long silk shawl.**_

_____**Colin watched as Mora opened the gift from Sarah. In her hands was a pendant, an owl, wings spread in flight. Mora looked at the silver pendant and then at Sarah, "An owl?"**_

_____**"For protection," both Colin and Sarah said in unison. Sarah looked at the man.**_

_____**Colin opened the package that Sarah had handed him. "What have we here?"**____**He **__**raised**__** from the bed of cotton batting a letter opener that looked more like a dagger. He looked at the knot work on **__**the handle and the blade itself;**__** "Sarah do you know what this is?"**_

_______**"A letter opener," she said.**_

_______**Colin shook his head, "Novice." He pointed to the handle. "This, my darling Kindred," he rolled the r deliciously. "**__**It's**__** an **__**athame**__**, one made of cold iron. **__**Iron that has not been molten.**__** The knot work has meaning. This is for protection against the **__**Unseelie**__** court."**_

_______**Sarah looked at Colin, "No wonder I was drawn to get it for you."**_

_______**Colin took her left hand into his, drew the hands to his heart. "I pledge to thee, Lady Sarah, that I shall do no dishonor to the blade thee hast given me."**_

_______**Mora gasped, she'd never heard Colin speak so.**_

_______**Sarah looked at him, "I accept the pledge thee makes."**_

_______**Colin kissed the hand in his. "Sarah, I've been having…dreams. **__**Warning dreams."**____**Mora **__**felt a need to distance **__**herself**__** and quietly left the table.**_

_________**Sarah leaned closer, "I've been attacked." She kept her words as calm as she could. "He said someone set a faun on me."**_

_________**Colin shook his head, "A faun?"**_

_________**"That's what the Goblin King said." Sarah kept her voice low, quiet. "And there's a Fae who has decided to …challenge the King's right to me."**_

_________**The grip **__**Colin had on her hand tightened;**__** "The one who tried to seduce you before Christmas?" When she nodded, he pressed on. "Sarah I had a dream and she was there. **__**The one who marked me.**__** Not in body, but I heard her as clearly as I hear you now. She warned of dangers and told me to take up sword and spear. The vision showed me that the one who is working against you was once Seelie, but is now **__**UnSeelie**__**."**_

_________**"Colin I fear I've brought dangers to your doorstep," Sarah confessed.**_

_________**"It matters not how the danger got here, it's here. I will do what I can to be of aide to you." Colin raised her **__**hand,**__** kissed it and released her. "Thank you for the blade, my Kindred."**_

_________**"You are most welcome, my Kindred." She said the word as he had.**_

_________**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Oberon listened to the tale, "Colin that was just weeks before you all made the raid on Miles home… when he… abducted your sister." His eyes went for a moment to the girl sleeping not so peacefully a few feet away from them.

Colin also looked toward his sister. "She's been so pained since we moved to the Greenbrier… I thought it was just leaving home and … the above… but it's more…isn't it?"

"It's the bonding…" Oberon moved from the scrying pool to the young woman. "Poor child… she's been living a nightmare…. Worse than even the one you've lived."

"Worse?" Colin was about to protest. He'd lived nearly all his life in a hellish daze because the Lady of the Greenbrier had been murdered shortly after the initial bond betwixt them was made. He had lived on feeding off Fae energies for years where ever he could find them. Most mortals had thought him a mad man…

Oberon felt the young man's memories and turned to him. "Colin, the Lady of the Greenbrier had not enticed you as a child to having a sexual bonding…. And I can't even really blame Miles on this one… your sister is the one who… did the marking and allowed the bonding."

"You are not going to stand there and accuse Mora, are you?" Colin gritted his teeth.

"No," Oberon shrugged. "What has taken place was fated." He now sat down on Mora's cot. "I should have talked more to her before I banished Miles… I should have realized her crys of anguish were more than those of a lovesick girl…"

Colin heard something coming from the scrying pool. He moved swiftly back, "Father! You'd best come, and now!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miles was about to argue with the young woman when the wall of crystals changed color, darkening and looking like pitch for an instant. Miles instinctually placed himself between Sarah and the wall. An image was forming, one with a hateful face.

"Dead though I may be…" The dark snarl filled the cavern with hideous sound. "I can still reach out and take my revenge."

Sarah, slightly amazed at Miles sudden protective turn, looked over his shoulder at the image forming. "Is that… Stephens?"

"His essence," Miles whispered. "Your friend Colin only destroyed his physical body." He moved them both back from the wall cautiously. "He must have just had enough strength and time to seek the closest path to crystal… the house was a conduit of course. If Oberon had not banished me, Stephens would have used the house to make him a new physical form."

"Fear me now, Master?" the face in crystal taunted. "I who have served you for centuries? Surely you don't fear me…"

"What do you want, Stephens?" Miles demanded keeping the mortal girl behind him.

"What do I want?" he mocked. "What could I want? Life, Master… the new Knight of the Greenbrier took mine…. And I want female flesh to pleasure….to taste and to torture…" He laughed hideously.

Miles kept calm, "You know I can not give you a body… you were felled by a Greenbrier Knight…. And there's no way to make you a new faun form…."

"Faun form? Bah! I want a man's body…. One that will drive women to do depraved acts of sexual abandon!" Shrieked the face in the crystal; "I want freedom to dominate, I could never do that in a faun form. I don't wish to be anyone's servant again… Now I wish to be the master."

Sarah whispered from behind Miles, "He can't get out of there on his own, can he?"

"No," Sighed Miles. "Not on his own…. And I have no intentions of helping him…" He backed them even farther back.

"But you don't trust him," Sarah whispered urgently. "I can sense it."

"Someone helped him…" Miles acknowledged her urgency. "He should not be able to… interrupt the images in the crystals…"

"Who would help him? He's despicable! Vile and corrupt, and he smells bad…" Sarah gagged, on the scent of faun that was filling the room.

Stephens was amused by the precautions that Miles was taking. "I see you are still hogging all the pretties…" He let his tongue lick what appeared to be lips. "The Sarah pretty it just one of the pretties I intend to taste… I will have the Mora as well, and the Carol, and the Lizzy… and a few more!" He laughed darkly. "I will use each of them! Plundering them and leaving them like rags."

Miles glared at the crystal wall. "You won't ever have the Sarah…nor the Mora…"

A snarl filled the air, "I'll have whatever I wish!"

"There is no one here to help you," warned Miles, glaring now at the face in the crystals. "You are trapped in the crystals unless someone lets you out… and I have no intentions of finding a body for you." He edged them toward the direction of the entrance of the chamber, only to notice at the last moment that it had sealed off. "Damnation… he could not do that alone… someone is helping him."

"It would have to be someone with a lot of power, wouldn't it?" Sarah asked feeling very trapped.

"Whoever it is, they are not able to enter while we are here…. " Miles assured her. "Only if I give permission… and I wouldn't do that…" He looked at the wall, "It's not just any body he wants…Sarah…it's mine."

"Ah you see the light, do you?" Taunted the spirit of the fallen Faun. "Yes, Master…I want your body… and I want to use it far better than you ever had… I watched you making love to the countless women you've used… never even tossing a scrap to me…ordering me to molest the elemental handmaidens of the High Queen…when what I wanted was to take the High Queen herself and ride her to endless pleasures…." He laughed darkly again. "Oh to use your body, Master!"

Sarah looked at Miles, "Are you sure he can't get out?"

Miles suddenly felt danger surrounding them. "No…" He sighed. "I'm not sure…not anymore…"

Sarah closed her eyes, "God I wish I had an **'****Ardduc****'**right now."

Miles chuckled. "That would come in handy, wouldn't it?" He moved so they were not too close to any one wall. "We must keep the walls at a safe distance, Sarah."

"Soon you will tire… and I shall take what you will not offer." Said the Faun in crystal. "Soon, Miles Fairchild will be a memory…. And Stephens Fairchild will be born… I shall live thousands of years, taking pleasure from Fae and mortal alike… stating with the Beloved of the Goblin King… I'm not bound by the laws of the Fae! I don't have to honor bonding… I can take her and make her forget the pleasures of her Fae lovers…. And what pleasure that will be…." He snarled hungrily watching Sarah try to make herself small and un-noticeable. "I shall then turn my attentions to the sister of the Knight who felled me… Mora…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Green eyes shot open, Mora sat up bolt right on the cot. "Miles." She said in a voice edged with concern. She rose from the cot, moving toward the scrying pool and the two men who were trying to contact the Goblin King to warn him. Roughly she shoved both men aside with a force that no one knew Mora capable of. As the men parted the girl dove into the scrying pool as if she'd dived off a diving board.

"Mora!" Colin cried out as her body disappeared into the waters.

Oberon moved to the edge of the pool and prevented the Greenbrier Knight from following. "No… Colin…NO."

Colin looked at the waters, then at the High King. "She does not know what she's doing."

"I'm afraid she does, Colin." Oberon looked at the waters sadly. "I think little Mora knows more than any of us…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I watched you." Stephens groaned, sounding as if he were aroused even now. "Watched you entice the red haired wench, watched you play pretty games with her… watched you undress her and bare her treasures to your hunger. She was no innocent… her scent was that of a woman… not like this creature…" it pointed toward Sarah. "The red haired wench was full of hunger… full of lust… and you enjoyed her. "

Miles frowned. "I won't have you talking about Mora… she was not a wench!"

Sarah, standing behind Miles smiled softly. He spoke like a man who was in love… even if he was not aware of it… He was defending Mora, even as he stood there protecting Sarah from the creature captured in the crystals. Sarah closed her eyes, and felt the tingle of her bond. Jareth was near. 'Jareth.' She let his name fill her mind.

Stephens laughed at his former master. "She was no better than the Carol, or the Lizzy… or the Veronica…" his lips curled, making an ugly image. "And I shall have them all… and you Miles Fairchild will spend eternity trapped in crystal…but don't worry, you'll have plenty of company…"

The wall shimmered, Miles and Sarah looked. Trapped behind the crystal were the faces of dozens of beings. Some Fae, some mortal, some elemental, other's were creatures there were no names for. However it was one face that drew Sarah's attentions, a face she knew only too well. A face that had been missing from her world for nearly a dozen years, the face of Robin Zaker her mother's author friend.

"Robin." Sarah moved from behind Miles, moving closer only to be pulled back.

"Sarah! Don't touch the crystals." Warned Miles.

"But that's Robin!" she moaned.

Miles pulled her away from the crystals. "It does not matter who it is… don't touch the crystals." Miles shouted harshly.

The eyes of the face trapped opened, they were vacant. Sarah turned her face away, shielded her eyes. "Oh God what did you do to him?"

The Faun laughed his hideous cackle; nearly have hysterics as he watched the pained expression on the face of the woman he blamed for his troubles. "Take a good look Sarah Williams, for soon you too will share the fate of this stupid mortal."

Sarah looked up at Miles, "Miles, did you do that?"

Miles looked from the girl to the face. "Sarah, I've never seen that man before." He confessed. "I have no idea how he ended up in the Pendragon Cavern." He lamented softly. "I should never have brought you here… I should have accepted the warnings of the Goblin King and left you alone…" He whispered in a pained tone. "I wish I had the power to end this all…."

Sarah shoved her hands into the hidden pockets of her gown, her fingers touched something. She said nothing, letting her fingers trace the item until she was sure what it was. It was small, cold and made of clay…it was embossed with a simple design and just feeling it there gave her courage. Only one thing in all the worlds felt like this… it was an **'****Ardduc****'**, just like the one she'd used to summons Oberon. Only this one had a Goblin crest on one side, she'd known her Goblin King long enough to recognize the crest.

The walls of crystal began to shake, and the Faun image grew larger, more powerful. "My friends, we come to the end of our little visit." Stephens said. "Perhaps you'd like one last kiss to say good bye to your mortal lady, Fairchild. In a few moments, you will cease and I shall take over your physical body… and then I shall feast upon that which I've been denined…" He cackled evilly. "Prepare yourself Sarah Williams… I like it rough!"

There was a strange humming sound the cavern seemed to begin to close in, walls, ceiling and floor all compacting. Miles spun around looking for a way to protect Sarah, to shield her from the crushing. "We're trapped." He declared.

Crystals shimmered; beginning to part and the essence and life-force of the trapped Faun began to spill into the cavern. What was left was a simmering misty creature once it was free of the crystals. "Now to live…" it began to migrate toward the Fae man and the mortal girl.

"Not if I can help it," uttered the girl taking the **'****Ardduc****'**swiftly from her pocket and smashing it to the floor of the cavern. **"Mystical Avalon, hear my plea; Fill me with your energy! In Mist and Dell the Woodland King dot**h roam and dwell. Father Oberon take us back to the past… let us right the wrongs and set the world right again!"

The mist creature that was the essence of the Faun shrieked and tried to rush forward only to be sucked up into the vortex.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Colin felt the vortex even as it took him as well. He saw the face of Oberon, clam and assured and didn't fight what was about to happen. There was no future… no past… no present either… he was inside and outside of time…. He felt the essence of Fae who had gone to the next plane of existence. He felt the bond between him and the Lady of the Greenbrier, sweetness filled him. He hoped that he would remember when all events unfolded as they had to … 'I am Colin…Knight of the Greenbrier… trusted son of Oberon…little brother of the Goblin King.' He thought to himself.

Oberon spread his arms and allowed the vortex to move him as well. "Oh Great Danu… protect and guide us." He uttered as he too vanished into the vortex of time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

_**Deeper and darker magic**_

The votex spun and spun. All were moved, and when the spinning stopped they behaved as if they were always in the same spot.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Sarah**__**, once more in the bookstore as she'd been before,**__** felt the books drop from her hands, something was wrong, really wrong. But she was not sure what. She looked up at the clock; it was just after three. Stooping to pick up the books she noticed her hands were shaking. They shook so badly she nearly wasn't able to hold on to the books.**____**Emrys looked her way from the front of the store. "Sarah, are you alright?" He called.**_

_**"Yes, I'm fine." She lied**__** just as she had the first time she'd lived this scene**__**, and closed her eyes to try and close out the feelings of violation. When she had conquered them, or at least beat them back she**__** went to the front of the store;**__** "Time for me to leave."**__** 'Time for me to set things right,' she thought to herself before wondering what it was she was to set right.**_

_**Emrys saw her to the door. "Drive safely." He cautioned.**_

_**'Drive quickly' her mind ordered.**_

_**The road was clear, and the clouds were blocking the sun. Sarah wished she could share her troubles with Garrett. But if she were to tell him, he'd think she was out of her mind. No one in this world, except Toby, knew. Even Toby didn't know it all. She promised herself not to turn to Jareth! He was already too much in her life. If she was going to marry Garrett, that would have to stop.**____**Thoughts of her discussion with Emrys filled her **__**mind;**__** perhaps she could ask Garrett's thoughts on some of it. Perhaps there was a way to make it seem less insane. There had to be a way.**_

_**Glisten opened the door, and greeted her. "Miss Williams, the professor is in the Solarium."**_

_**"Thank you." She said leaving her coat with the servant. "I'll just go find him."**_

_**She loved the solarium nearly as much as Garrett appeared to. Opening the frosted glass doors, she peered in and spotted him gazing into a strange plant. "Contemplating?"**_

_**His reverie broken he turned to face her. **__**"Thinking about you, actually."**_

_**"Now that's what a girl likes to hear." She entered the room and pulled the doors shut behind her.**_

_**Garrett observed her as she moved across the room, coming his way. "My God," he breathed softly. "You are lovely."**_

_**Sarah blushed, "Thank you."**_

_**Reaching out his hands, he was rewarded with hers. "I consider myself to be a very fortunate man, Sarah." He pulled her to his lap, and kissed her.**_

_**Wrapping her arms over his shoulders she responded to his kiss. "Keep talking like that and you'll have my little head swimming."**_

_**The man held her close. "It's true." He sighed. "I'm content. I have work I love, family that support me…and the woman of my dreams to share my life with."**_

_**"Dreams can sometimes be…misleading," Sarah whispered**__** as something tapped at her memory but would not come fully forward**___

_**"Mine are crystal clear." He whispered back. Something in her breathing troubled him. "Sarah, are you crying**__** my dearest love**__**?" He pulled back and took her face into his hands.**_

_**"Happy tears, Garrett," she affirmed.**_

_**Eyes behind smoky glass saw there was more. "Do you have doubts, my love?"**_

_**"About us?**__** Never,**__**" She traced his jaw. "I've never been **__**more sure**__** of anything in my life."**_

_**Garrett smiled, "I'm glad to hear it." He pulled her closer. "Because you've said you'd marry me, and I'm holding you to it, Cookie."**_

_**"Nothing in this world could stop me," Sighed Sarah.**_

_**"Ominous sounding," he teased.**_

_**Sarah looked at him, "Garrett… I was reading some things over at the bookstore. I was wondering**____** if a Fae Conjurer would use the Dark of the Moon?"**_

_**Garrett speculated, "Any magic user might."**_

_**"Tonight is the Dark of the moon," she said. "Did you know?"**_

_**"I've never followed the moon phases all that closely," he lied smoothly. "The only time I even use them is when the folk tale calls for it." He held her carefully. "Are you taking up astrology?"**_

_**"No," she admitted. "I just wondered about the whole power thing in folk lore."**_

_**"As long as you are in my arms, you needn't worry." He kissed her again, and again.**____**Sarah forgot her worries**__** at least for a few precious moments**___

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**It was getting late. Mora had not returned yet, and Colin was beginning to worry.**____**Then the noise started. Every gemstone, every icon, every tool took up the same high-pitched vibration, filling the building with a frightening whine. Colin was glad the shop was empty. This was more than a warning. Something had changed something had gone bad.**____**The whine ended abruptly, plunging him into almost total silence. The warning was gone. Something had happened, despite all his precautions. And whatever it had been Mora was its target.**____**"What do I do now?" He asked the air.**_

_**'Gird thyself.' The voice on the wind and air whispered.**_

_**Colin looked up; he knew he was awake and should not be able to hear that voice.**_

_**"Lady?"**__** He said the word aloud.**_

_**'The battle beings,' cautioned the voice.**_

_**Wild-eyed Colin looked round the shop. "**__**Whom**__** am I to fight?"**_

_**'Thou shall know,' her voice was stronger now than even in his dream.**_

_**Colin held up his hands. **__**"How?**__** How am I to do battle? I don't even know what it is I'm fighting. And you, you deserted me!" He accused hotly.**_

_**'I never abandoned thee! Thou art kith and kindred, and my heir!'**____**The room shook with power, the walls quivered and rippled as if they were liquid. A strange glow emanated in one of the cases and Colin moved closer. The case had contained ceremonial blades and swords. They had vanished. Now it contained a fine set of chain mail with a solid breastplate, a shield, sword, dagger, and tunic, all were bearing the same emblem upon them.**____**'Wilt thou deny me?' The voice asked sadly. 'Take up thy shield, become as thou were meant to be, Colin of the Greenbrier.'**_

_**Even before he touched the items, he knew they were his. Colin raised the sword, and went down on one knee. "I pledge to honor thy memory. I will take up the mantel thee hast placed upon my shoulders. "**_

_**'Our enemy is near. Shroud thyself in the madness the world does see. Even from thy sister,' warned the voice. 'Gods speed my son.' And she was gone, leaving him alone again.**_

_**Colin rose to his **__**feet,**__** gathered up the items in the case and took them up to 'the Hidden'. He placed them in the alcove, and drew the curtain. Mora didn't usually come into his sanctuary, but if she did in her tainted state, he would not want her to see the gifts from the Fae who'd touched him so many years ago. He was calmer than he'd been since that day. The madness was still there, but so was something else now. He bent to one knee. "I shall not fail, Mother!"**_

_**Colin was back in the shop when Mora returned. "Have a nice time?" He asked.**_

_**Mora regarded him with hooded eyes, "Yes, thank you."**_

_**Colin could smell the scent of Fae on her. "You look tired."**_

_**"I'm fine." She snapped, frowning.**_

_**Colin shrugged, letting it drop. He knew that what ever had happened to his sister, the items in the shop were going to be bothersome to her. "Want to go though the new inventory of gems?"**_

_**"Not today." **__**Mora shank back.**_

_**"Why don't you go fix dinner,**__** I'll close up." He watched as his sister rushed past him. When she was out of the shop he narrowed his eyes. "Something is rotten is the State of Denmark!" He quoted out loud. "I smell a rat, a big fat Fae Rat."**____**He clenched his hand into a fist. "I shall avenge thee sister, this I vow."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sarah rested her head on Garrett's shoulder as they sat before the fire in the study. Dinner had been served, eaten and cleared. The guest's list had been done and they were just sitting in the darkness. "I should go home," she said at long last.**_

_**Garrett made no move to release her. "Why?"**_

_**"People will talk," she warned. "Engaged to be married or not, people will talk."**_

_**"Let them." His arms closed tighter round her. "I don't care what they could say."**_

_**"Garrett," her voice quivered. "I have to go."**_

_**"I know." He sighed. "I wish you'd stay."**_

_**"I'm not ready to stay." She said refusing to look at him as she rose from the couch.**_

_**He rose as well. "Come to**__** my bed," he asked impassioned, speaking**____**from his heart**___

_**"No, not yet."**__** Her voice seemed slightly dazed, befuddled and sounded out of **__**sinc**___

_**"Why not?"**__** He pleaded softly.**_

_**"I'm not yet free to." She said, but was not sure why she used those words.**_

_**Garrett didn't press; he resigned himself to her words and walked her to the foyer where Glisten stood holding her coat. He walked her out to her car and kissed her good night, and watched as she pulled out of his driveway. Then he looked up at the dark sky. "I will not allow you to take her from me, Miles Fairchild! Her heart is mine!"**__** The voice was not quite Garrett's and not quiet **__**Jareth's**__**. He spun**__** on heel and returned to the house**__** as the Fae voice carried the words to one who didn't want to hear them.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Miles, in the gallery, heard the words of the Goblin King. He smiled. "But will you want her so desperately after I've had her body? I wonder?" He looked at the painting that depicted a nude Sarah. "No, Goblin King. I don't think you will want the fair Sarah after she's been used so thoroughly by me."**_

_**The faun's face was a mask of ugliness and hate as he listened from the shadows to the words. 'Maste**__**r is fool to cast words on wind;**__** should have learned to keep words to self.'**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Sarah looked in on Toby on her way to her room. His floor was strewn with **__**feathers,**__** his comforter was also covered in the feathers that had become such a part of his world. Sarah didn't enter, she but blew a kiss to the sleeping child. "No harm shall come to thee," she promised.**____**Entering her room she found the Goblin King awaiting her in the dark. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, she closed her door and turned the lock. Then she walked calmly to him, and placed her head on his heart.**_

_**Jareth was surprised by her actions, and stood motionless for a moment. There was no moonlight to bathe them, only the cold lights from street lamps cut though the dimness of night. He placed one leather-clad hand under her chin, turning her face up to his. "Come home?"**_

_**"I can't." she stated, almost sadly.**_

_**"There **__**are**__** dangers here, Sarah," he warned.**__** "Things I can not protect you from… things that are taking a path…that must be taken."**_

_**"I know," she said, her head hurting from too many thoughts and too much magic. "Something has happened, because of me." She placed a hand on the one holding her chin. **__**"Jareth, who would use the dark of the moon?**__** I know it's not you; you have no need to use this dark power. Not against me**__** or anyone belonging to me**__**."**_

_**The hand at her chin slid down **__**from her chin **__**to her**__** long slender**__** throat, and his thumb migrated up and down, possessively. "You are right **__**Sarah;**__** I have no need to use such power on you, or against you. You are already mine**__**, and have been for a long time**__**."**_

_**"Is it Miles?" She asked in the darkness of the room.**_

_**"Yes," the king stated.**__** "But he does not act alone… or rather it is not he alone who is a danger to us."**_

_**Sarah looked deeply into the mismatched eyes. "You gave your word to me, and I will hold you to it, King of the Goblins."**_

_**He understood, she was thinking of the boy instead of herself yet again. "I have no intentions of losing the boy. Or you."**__** There was strength in the voice.**_

_**The young woman moved her hand to the face of the King. "Is that why you are here tonight? **__**To safeguard your possessions?"**_

_**Turning his head, he placed a tender kiss in the palm of her hand. "I am here because my woman needs me to be."**_

_**"Yes, I need you to be here." She admitted as his lips burned her skin with desire.**_

_**Jareth swept her off her feet and held her suspended in the air. "I shall not leave thee this night, Sarah."**_

_**She looked at him, his eyes glowing in the darkness. "Give me thy word, that thee wilt not violate me this night.**__** Promise me that you will be chaste with me.**__**"**_

_**"I give thee my word," he murmured.**_

_**"Then come to my bed, King Jareth. Lay beside me this night to protect me."**_

_**Wonder filled his eyes, "You invite me to your bed, but only to protect thee?"**_

_**"I can offer you no more." Her words were defiant, and resounded of words spoken in a broken castle.**__** "Not yet… I'm not free to…there is another…**____**"**_

_**Moving toward her bed he mused. "I told you, Sarah. I will always be first. First**__** in your heart, and in your bed;**__**" He lowered her to the mattress. "It matters not if I become your lover this night. The offer of being with you is enough, for now." He removed his cape and breastplate, then his boots. "I accept the offer."**_

_**Sarah kicked off her shoes and moved over to allow the King room to stretch out beside her. "You've given your word, and you are forsworn."**_

_**He lay beside her, gathered her in his arms, "I will not take what is not freely offered to me **__**this night**____** Your virtue is still safe.**__**"**_

_**Sarah wrapped her arms round him. "Thank you, Jareth."**_

_**"You are welcome, my Queen." He closed his eyes knowing that his presence in the house would keep Miles out. Moments later he heard the soft sounds of sleep coming from the woman in his arms. "Sleep well, little Queen."**__** He listened and heard the soft sounds of his boy sleeping also. "Good night, little brother."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Shortly before dawn, Sarah awoke alone and covered with the down comforter that had been on the foot of her bed. On the pillow next to her was a note from Jareth.**____**'Beloved, I have stayed as long as I dared. You and the boy are safe. **__**For now.'**____**And it was signed with a large capital J.**____**Sarah smiled, "Parchment paper," she mused. **__**"How appropriate."**__** She folded the paper and placed it in the drawer of the vanity table. She looked at her reflection, "Engaged to one man, sleeping with a King." She shook her head. "No one would believe it."**_

_**Toby tapped on her door, "Sarah, why is your door locked?"**_

_**She opened the door and looked down at his face. "Sometimes adults need locked doors."**_

_**"Why?"**__** his voice sounded like **__**Jareth's**__** as he crossed arms demanding accountability of his sister for her actions.**_

_**She shrugged. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll meet you in the kitchen."**__** His little king act was nearly too much for her at this point.**_

_**Toby looked at her, "What's wrong?"**_

_**"Trouble," she warned. "Get a handful of feathers for me, would you squirt?"**__** Grabbing up her towel and heading toward her shower.**_

_**Toby nodded gravely. "**__**I t**__**hink we could use the whole owl," he muttered as he went back toward his own room.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sarah opened the store, Emrys was off on yet another trip to another estate sale and the never ending quest to fill shelves. Toby had supplied her with feathers and she was secreting them in various places though out the shop. She tried to act natural as the first customers of the day entered. On the sound system was the usual classical music.**____**The phone rang; she stared at it knowing who was calling. It seemed odd to her that she just instinctively knew who was on the **__**other end. Picking the phone up she told herself she was being fanciful. "Emrys' Books," she said in her business voice.**_

_**"Good morning, sweet Sarah." growled the voice of the Dark Fae.**_

_**"Mr. Fairchild." She wondered why she didn't feel fear**__**, why did this feel so familiar. As if she'd lived this before…**_

_**"I've a proposition for you, my dear."**_

_**"So you've said before." She felt a strange cockiness, almost as if Jareth was speaking though her. "And as I've stated before, you have nothing to offer me."**_

_**"I offer you Mora Montgomery."**__** He said in a tone that sounded too confident.**_

_**The words drew a chill; the bravado slipped only slightly, but it did slip. **__**"Mora?"**__** Sarah tried desperately to remember, there was something she had to remember about Mora**______**about**__** Mora and Miles…**_

_**Miles chortled, "Delightful a creature as she is, she is not you. I offer to release her from the enchantment I've enslaved her with, in exchange for you giving yourself freely to me. I think that generous."**_

_**Sarah wondered for a moment if any Fae really understood the meaning of the word, generous. "You took Mora? Miles have you marked her? Miles answer me! Have you marked her?"**_

_**"Not just yet. I have taken her, tasted her, but not yet marked her." He sounded almost proud. "She was delightful, for a libertine maid. She is no innocent you know."**_

_**Sarah could see in her mi**__**nd's eye the sneer the man wore;**__** "Bastard!" She looked to see if anyone was in the store. Seeing it wa**__**s empty she let her temper lose;**__** "By all the Gods and Goddesses! I swear you'll rue this action."**__**The words felt right, but they too smacked of a familiarity that she could not account for.**_

_**"Your hot blood calls to me!" He rejoined. "Come to my bed, Sarah. And I'll set the maid free. Resist and I will destroy her!"**_

_**Sarah slamm**__**ed the phone back on its cradle;**__** "Bastard!" She spat out. Moving quickly she went to the section of the store that had folklore books. She looked at the titles, but knew what she was looking for was not going to be here. There was only one place that she'd find anything that could help. Picking up the phone she dialed the number and waited. A voice answered and she closed her eyes tight. "Garrett," she sounded frustrated. "I need your help."**_

_**"Good morning to you too, Cookie," he teased.**_

_**"May I barrow your library?" She asked contritely.**_

_**Garrett breathed into the phone, "Cookie, what is mine is yours."**_

_**"Thank you." She noticed he didn't ask what she was looking for. "I'll come to your house after work."**_

_**"I'll be here," he promised.**_

_**Hanging up the man dropped the glamour. "I will always be there for you, as the world falls down." He smiled and patted the phone.**__** "And so it **__**begings**__**…The end of mortal innocents and the first steps of my Queen… hurry Sarah… the game is a foot." He mused as he walked to a window. "Hurry my love."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sarah dialed the phone again. "Colin."**_

_**"I know," he said, not wanting her to say too much.**_

_**"Stay safe," she whispered.**_

_**"And you," he hung up.**_

_**Sarah moved toward the door. "You don't know who you're messing with, Miles Fairchild. I am Sarah Williams! I am the Lady of the Labyrinth! For my will is as strong as yours ... and my kingdom as great ..." She closed her eyes tightly. Thunder rumbled inside her head. "You want a war! You've got it!"**__** But it was not Miles face she saw in her minds eye…it was a Faun… "This time is for keeps!"**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Garrett was seated at his desk when Sarah entered the study. He looked up; she was a vision, eyes flashing hot fires, and defiance. 'Little wonder I fell in love with her.' He mused to him self. 'She's an Amazon warrior!**____**A warrior Queen the likes of which has not been seen since Boadicea!**__**'**__** He stood up and greeted her. "Hello, Cookie."**__** His voice held more desire than he'd ever**____**experienced.**_

_**"Hello, my handsome King." She kissed him warmly. "Thanks for the use of your books."**_

_**"What is it you are looking for?" He asked, looking round the room, "Perhaps I can direct you."**_

_**"Information," she put her no**__**tes down. "You're the authority;**____**s**__**ay you have a Fae who has marked a mortal, but another Fae goes after that Mortal."**_

_**Garrett frowned. **__**"A challenge?**__** The first Fae has the rightful claim. The second can not interfere unless the mortal offers itself freely."**_

_**Sarah paced, "Say the second Fae used… blackmail. Had taken a hostage, not marked them, but threatened to…"**_

_**"That's a despicable act," denounced Garrett.**_

_**"Agreed, despicable, but say he offered to free the hostage in exchange for…"**_

_**Garrett finished for her. **__**"The object of his desire?**__** Then again, if the mortal freely gives herself, I take it the mortal here is female. And as there's a challenge, she must be an innocent, having known no man, Mortal or Fae."**_

_**"Yes." Sarah nodded**__**, feeling color flood her cheeks**____** "She's an innocent."**_

_**"Cookie, according to the oldest of folklore, this is the recipe for war." He moved to the bookshelf. "The Welsh have tales of Mortal-Fae relations; in fact they have tales of the coupling and marriage of the two." He placed a book on the desk, "Here**____**"**_

_**Sarah read, "Why challenge?"**_

_**"Jealousy or power **__**play,**__**" Garrett said quietly.**__** "Sometimes both…"**_

_**Sarah looked at him, "Garrett, do you believe in Magic?" Her voice sounded foreign to her own ears. She held up a hand, "I don't mean the stuff one sees on stage or at carnivals. I'm talking deep magic, old magic, **__**beginning**__** of the world kind of magic."**_

_**There was a long moment of **__**silence,**__** Garrett looked at though smoky glass**__** wishing he could reveal his eyes to her**__**. "Sarah, I come from the land that bred Merlin and Arthur. I have trudged the Tor at Glastonbury in the mists of twilight. I have stood within the inner ring of Stonehenge. I teach Celtic Fork-lore and Mythology. I'm half Welsh! I live and breathe Magic every day of my life." He brought her left hand up to his heart. "Yes, I believe."**_

_**"You'd better sit down," she said as quietly as possible. "I have a story to tell you."**_

_**Garrett tightened his grip on her hand. "I'll stand**__**, thank you**__**."**_

_**Sarah nodded, "It begins on a night not quiet seven years ago, when a spoiled and selfish girl took out her frustrations on a**__** little boy, her half brother."**__** For a moment, she paused seeking the right words. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby." The words of the story began to pour out. "But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers." She flinched, "She didn't know that he'd given her this …gift… nor did she know the power in words. And thoughtlessly she uttered the words…I wish." She lowered her head in shame. "She gave the child to the goblins."**_

_**"Sarah." His voice commanded she look into his eyes. "Go on."**__** He watched her spilling her deepest darkest secret to the mortal guise that she'd fallen in love with.**_

_**"He came to her, the King of the Goblins. Offered her a gift," her mind drifted for a moment.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**"A crystal, nothing more.**** Except that if you look into it ... it will show you your dreams." With a teasing smile, Jareth watched her face, while he spun the shining crystal around in his fingers. Her hand started to reach out for it. He smiled a little more, and withdrew the crystal from her, he told her, "But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl, one who takes care of a screaming baby****His voice was quieter now, and huskier. "Do you want it, Sarah?" He held it out toward her again. "Then forget about the baby," Jareth said firmly.**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sarah shook herself;**__** her voice filled with remorse for her actions of wishing the child away… and more… sadness for the pain she caused the man who professed nothing but love for her.**__** "She rejected his gift, the gift of her dreams. She demanded her brother, called him…thief. He gave her thirteen hours in which to solve the puzzle of his Labyrinth to reclaim her bother. He put obstacle after obstacle in her path. Yet with the aide of creatures who inhabited the Labyrinth, she made it to the Castle and won back the child."**_

_**Garrett watched her, 'Come on Sarah, you can do this.'**__** He silently willed her to retell the tale, all of it.**_

_**Her head came up. "Somehow, someway he had managed to mark her. She became Fae Marked, and his. Part of her, a very big part, was his willing victim. Even though she decried, and denounced him, she was his willing victim." Her voice wavered**__** with the truth she had been unwilling to face**__**. "She was too old to turn to Goblin, he'd said, and too young to keep. So he allowed her to return with her brother. He didn't tell her he was allowing her, he just let her go. Let her think she'd won. He let her go, so she could grow up. But he never left her, free. He was with her always. Once a month he would come to her, in the light of a full moon and give her dreams. Always the same dream**__**, bitter sweet crystal dreams filled with a dark promise..**__**." She looked away for a moment then pulled herself together. "I am the girl who wished away her baby brother. I am Fae Marked, and the beloved of the Goblin King."**_

_**Garrett looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. "He put the charm there?"**_

_**"Yes," she whispered.**_

_**"He has kept you chaste?"**_

_**"Oh he had **__**help**__** there," Sarah laughed, "Remember, until you, I didn't date. So again, I was his willing victim."**_

_**"Do you love him?" Garrett asked in a firm voice.**_

_**"For years I've told myself that I hate him. But the truth is yes, part of me does love him." Suddenly she tightened the grip on Garrett's hand. "Problem is**____** I love you as well."**_

_**"And if you have to choose only one of us?"**__** There was calm and peace in Garrett's voice, he was not threatened.**_

_**"He is Fae, and immortal, and lives in a Realm of magic. You are mortal, flesh and blood, and here." She moved closer. "It angers him that I would choose you. He taunts me each time I spend time with you." She knotted her fingers in his. "You said that you own my **__**life, that**__** you've saved me and now I owe you a life debt."**_

_**Garrett nodded. "Three times I've saved you."**_

_**"He too has saved me, and I never kept count of how many times. He protects me," she spoke quietly. "And right now, I need that kind of protection. Garrett, a Fae has challenged **__**Jareth's**__** claim on me."**_

_**"Jareth?**__** The one you danced with, is the King of the Goblins?"**__** He mused.**_

_**Sarah's smile suddenly looked very much like **__**Jareth's**__**. "You didn't think anything that pretty could be mortal did you?"**__** Her words sounded funny to her, but right.**_

_**'Damn, if she has not taken on my way,' he mused to himself. **__**"And this one who challenges?"**_

_**"Remember the tango?" She asked.**_

_**Darkness gathered**__** in the eyes behind smoky glass;**__** "All too well."**_

_**"That was Miles Fairchild…as so called Fae Child." She said with abhorrence. "It is Miles that has challenged."**_

_**Garrett observed her, "What are you not saying?"**_

_**"Miles has issued a personal challenge to me. He's taken a mortal **__**hostage**__** someone I care deeply about**____** he's made threats against someone I love, Toby." Fire flashed in green eyes, flames with blue hot centers. "No one goes after Toby! I didn't risk my life in the damn Labyrinth to have some smart ass Fae think he can use the kid as target practice!"**__** Rage filled her voice and her eyes.**_

_**'Such fire,' he thought holding her hand, '**__**And**__** she's mine.' He pulled her closer**__** holding her as he had when they lived this before**__**. "It changes nothing," he said firmly. "You've promised to be wife, and I'm holding you to your promise. Even the Fae have to honor that p**__**romise, as it was freely given."**_

_**"You would still want me?" She blinked. "After what I've told you, you still want me?"**_

_**Garrett grinned, "How many women can boast Kings of two worlds desiring her?" His right hand moved though her hair, knotting and taking p**__**ossession of her. "You belong to me,**__** now and always." He pressed his lips to hers. "I**__** told you before dearest, I**__** play for keeps."**_

_**Sarah gripp**__**ed his shirt with her free hand;**__** "And Jareth?"**_

_**"We'll see to him, after we've vanquished this other," promised the man.**_

_**He stroked her hair, "So tel**__**l me what this Fae threatened."**_

_**"He said he'd destroy Mora, the mortal hostage."**__** She **__**laid**__** her face on his chest, gaining strength from being near him.**__** "I don't know whether or not to believe him. But I don't dare take a chance, not with Mora's life… and he knows it."**_

_**Garrett released her **__**hand**__** moved to the desk and began to write notes. "Start at the beginning. Somewhere he has to have made a mistake, and together we'll find it.**__** I give you my word of honor.**__**"**____**Notes and books covered the desk as the pair continued the search. Each time they found a bit of information, it seemed to peter out. It was as if the fates were working against them.**____**"Let's go over this one more time," he suggested.**_

_**Sarah moaned and whined. "It's not fair."**_

_**Garrett almost laughed, "No, but that's the way it is." He picked up his list. "You wished away the child, traveled the Labyrinth, and rescued the child." She nodded. "Somewhere in there you get marked." Again she nodded. "Then this Miles starts to court you."**_

_**"I never said he was courting me!" She protested loudly.**_

_**"Sarah**____** of**__** course **__**he was courting you," Garrett sounded impersonal. "There's no getting round it. Did he at any point offer you his… favor?"**_

_**Sarah sat up bolted off the couch, as the memory came clear. "Blast! Blast it all!" She could see it all**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**He sighed. "What keeps you from committing to a lesson in my bed Sarah?" He saw fire in the deep pools of green. "Your body is crying out to be devoured in flames of passion."**

**"It's going to take more then the offer of a lesson, or a pyre of passion to win my commitment, Miles. I don't think you have what I need offered." She said slowing her breathing. "Oh you can set me aflame… but I don't think you have it in you to keep me burning. If and when I commit, it will be forever."**

**Miles considered her words, "Sarah, no woman has ever rejected me with such conviction. I really must weigh your…counter offer. Forever can be a very long time."**

**Sarah stepped back reached down and flipped the wrap over one shoulder. She turned to retrieve her shoes and began to walk toward the bridge. When she reached center of the bridge she half turned and looked at the man watching her. "Forever," she said deeply, "It's not long at all." **

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**"He asked me what kept me from going to his bed, said he could devour me in flames of passion… and I told him he didn't have it in him to keep me burning." She slapped her forehead. "I said that when I committed it would be forever. He said that would be a long time…" Her voice faltered. "It's only forever, not long at all."**_

_**"You challenged him!" Garrett moaned**__** tossing his pencil down**___

_**"I didn't know he was a Fae!" She defended. "I just said the first thing that came to my head."**_

_**"But why that?"**__** Smoky glass hid from view the impishness in his mismatched **__**eyes**____** he pretended to be exasperated with her**___

_**Sarah closed her eyes and heard not Garrett's voice filled with exasperation. In her head was the voice of a Fae **__**King **__**singing to her. "**__**He**__** sang that to me, long ago… and I don't even recall when." Her face became **__**composed;**__** all tensions were erased as she remembered the words of her Goblin King. "Down in the underground you'll find someone true. Down in the underground a land serene, a crystal moon…"**__** she repeated the words of his everlasting promise.**____**Her breathing had slowed, her entire body responding to the words of magic. She opened her eyes. "The Park… I heard those words in the park."**_

_**Garrett moved to her side watched her a moment and allowed the glamour to drop for only an instant before he turned back to Garrett, and**__** touched her face. "Come back to me Sarah." The voice was **__**gently **__**commanding.**_

_**Sarah shook her head, "What happened?"**_

_**"You went Fae Marked." He touched his head to hers. "The marking on you is very deep."**_

_**"Colin says it drips off me;**__** the magic." She took a deep breath. "I didn't know I was challenging Miles."**_

_**"I know, Cookie," he smirked. "What other details have you left out?"**_

_**"Damned if I know," she moaned.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Oberon watched from Avalon, waiting.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Garrett looked at his watch, "We need a break, something to eat and time to let our brains rest." He moved to the desk and pressed a button that brought his manservant to the door. "Glisten, could you bring our dinner in here?"**_

_**"Yes Professor,**__**" Glisten bowed and left. When he returned it was with the dinner cart.**_

_**Sarah smiled, "I have to admit, I like these intimate little dinners in here." She moved toward the little round table that was being set. "Do you eat here alone when no one is here?"**_

_**Garrett let his eyes travel over her. "There's a little dinning room upstairs. Just off my chambers. I eat there sometimes." His voice was huskier than usual.**_

_**Sarah looked at him, "Oh."**__**She thought of his chambers… wondered what they were like…**_

_**The Master of the house watched as the servant set the table and bowed to be excused. He inclined his head, silently giving the man permission to withdraw. Garrett then motioned Sarah to be seated. Sarah looked at him, this powerful man who avowed love for her. This was not a man who would be easily refused, or denied. Sarah took her seat and looked at him.**____**Garrett poured wine. "Drink," He handed the glass to her.**_

_**Sarah sipped the wine. "Thank you."**_

_**Garrett bent close, "One day, you will dine with me in the little room upstairs."**_

_**"God willing," Sarah whispered.**_

_**Garrett placed his hand to the back of her neck, wrapping the hair at the nape round his index finger. "Let us enjoy the meal." He kissed her cheek and moved to his seat. "Glisten and the staff are already fond of you, you know."**_

_**"Has he been with you long?"**_

_**A smile played in the eyes behind the smoky glasses. "Yes, a very long time." He sipped his wine. "So long that he knows most of my needs before I do."**_

_**Sarah chuckled for **__**a moment; "How different we are;**__** you**__** the child of privilege**__** and me a middle class brat. You grew up in a castle, and I grew up in a rickety old Victorian. What on earth could make you love me?"**_

_**"Don't sell yourself short, Cookie. There's really not that much difference in us. We are both children whose father loves us to distraction. We were both loners, out casts. We both took shelter in books and folklore."**_

_**"So you are saying we are what? **__**Soul-mates?"**__** Sarah took a bite of salad.**_

_**"I like that term," he admitted. "Cookie, you were made for me. Your heart, your soul, you body and your mind; all of it makes you perfect for me. You're not afraid to stand up for what you believe. I find that alluring. You can argue far more applicably than most men, and you don't give up. I love that. And I have not even touched on what an exquisite body you have."**____**Sarah blushed**____**Garrett sipped his wine. "I can understand why this Miles wants you. I can even understand your Jareth. You are most desirable. Your innocence only makes you more sexually appetizing."**_

_**"That sounds rather coarse," she put her fork down. "And it hurts a bit."**_

_**"Truth hurts," he said soberly.**____**'Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl, 'Cos it hurts like hell'**_ _**the voice echoed**__** for both of them**___

_**Sarah drew a ragged breath. "Hurts like hell." She admitted as she ran a hand over her forehead**__** easing a pain that was growing**__**. "So I'm just an appetizer?"**_

_**"I said appetizing, not appetizer." His eyes were smoldering with passion. "Some of the text say that the Fae have difficulty in…procreating. They say that Fae men often look for brides in the world of man, women to strengthen the bloodlines. These are mort**__**al women who have natural gifts;**____**p**__**recognitive abilities, the ability to understand animals, and bend natural forces. Some would go as far as to call these women Witches. Magic lives and breathes in these women. It lives and breathes in you, Sarah."**_

_**"I am not a brood mare!" Sarah protested.**_

_**"Such fir**__**e;**__**" He admired the sp**__**irit she showed. "Such strength,**____**n**__**o wonder the Goblin King laid claim to you." Garrett taunted. "He must have seen even though you were a child, the woman you'd become."**_

_**"Garrett, stop," she begged.**_

_**"How did you bewitch him? I wonder," he mused, "did you taunt him with defiance? Or gaze into his soul with those bewitching eyes?"**____**Sarah rose from the table, unable to face this, not at Garrett's hand.**____**He rose and moved to stand behind her. "Don't cower. Face it, Sarah. Face what you did**__**, face what you are**__**."**_

_**She stood straight, "From the first moment he offered me my dreams, I defied him. Even though I…"**__**The thrill that always accompanied thought of Jareth ran like quicksilver in her veins.**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"You don't understand." She swallowed the lump gathering in her throat. "You don't know him. He's…the most… magnificent…." Her voice dropped to a reverent whisper. "I was too young and too old all at the same time. **__**T**__**oo old to be turned to a goblin**__** and too young for him to keep."**_

_**"But keep you he did." Garrett placed hands on her forearms. "Keep you he did. All those years, he watched over you. **__**Waiting."**_

_**"Little wonder he was furious when Miles…"she stopped**__** with fingers to her lips feeling she'd revealed far too much**___

_**"Taste**__**d you?" His voice was at her ear;**____**she**__** nodded. "Your Goblin is a jealous one."**_

_**"You've no idea." She stated.**_

_**Hands moved over her, slowly, deliberately. "I don't blame him." His voice was low, dangerous. "I remember when you told me in the park about Miles taking liberties with you, my love. My answer was to brand you with my**__** own**__** kisses, remember? I kissed you in that park, and then demanded that you come home with me. It was all I could do not to drag your ravishing body upstairs to my bed**__** and brand you forever…**__**. If you affect me that way, image how you affect the Fae King who has desired you for what did you say, nearly seven years? That's quite a wait." His hands worked their way down her back, through her waist and clasped just under her heat. "I won't wait that long!"**_

_**"Garrett;**__**" She gasped. "What if he stops us?"**_

_**"You've given your promise to me, freely," he reminded her, tightening his grip. "I intend to hold you to your bond."**_

_**"Promise?"**__** her hand moved over his, clinging to them tightly.**_

_**"With my last breath," the declaration came, a wicked smile playing on his lips.**_

_**Sarah turned and clung to him. "I love you Garrett, don't ever forget that."**_

_**"I have it etched in gold, beloved." He thought of her Christmas gift, the Griffin pin that he always wore now. "We are fated, not even magic can part us." He tipped her face up, "When this is settled and you are free, you will come to my bed."**_

_**"Yes Garrett," she whispered**__**, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt**___

_**"Dinner is getting cold, Cookie." He brought her back to the table. "Eat; we've much work ahead of us."**_

_**Sarah looked at her plate, "I'm not very hungry."**_

_**"Eat," he ordered. "I need you at your best."**_

_**"Yes, Garrett." She found his encouragement was all she needed for her appetite to return. After they had eaten what they could, they sat quietly holding hands over coffee.**_

_**Garrett was the first to leave the table. He looked down at the notes. "What are we missing?"**_

_**"Colin said that the Fairchild Clan in its entirety was exiled from the Fae realm and forced to live among human kind," Sarah said thinking back to Colin's words. "No, he said the Fairchild clan was banished. Not just exiled, but banished."**_

_**Garrett looked at her, "Colin who?"**_

_**"Montgomery. He is the brother of the hostage, and the person who made it possible for me to overcome **__**Matiland's**__** sabotage. Colin runs a shop called **__**Cristo's**__**."**_

_**Garrett looked at her, "How is it that he has so much information?"**_

_**Sarah sighed. "He's Kindred. He's Fae Marked like me."**_

_**'Fae marked like you? Well, I must look into that,' thought the man. "What else did he say?"**_

_**"He called Miles **__**rogu**__**e**__**… and said he was pissed, that time was on his side." Sarah was thinking back. "He also said he had taste."**_

_**Garrett smirked, "I agree."**_

_**Sarah looked at the smirk and found herself smiling. "So what have we got? A Banished Fae, an exile that is putting the moves on a Fae King's… I don't know what to call myself here. I'm not his consort, nor am I his mistress."**_

_**"You are the beloved." Garrett said going over the notes.**_

_**"Beloved…" Sarah closed her eyes and thought about the Goblin King.**_

_**Garrett looked at her and felt the glamour slip for an instant. 'She's getting too close.' "You are also my beloved!" He said with force.**_

_**Sarah blinked and looked at him, "Sorry, must be**__** all the Fae talk." She blushed;**__** "Made me think of the King."**_

_**"**__**King;**__**" Garrett slapped his head. "That's it! **__**Fae Kings!"**__** He moved pass the girl toward the bookshelf. "I know it's here."**_

_**Sarah looked at him, "What, you know what's here?"**_

_**"A**__** copy of the text from the 'Book of**____**Leinster**__**' and its translations;**____**it**__** has the Laws of the **__**Sidhe**__**. Oberon is **__**Sidhe**__**, and only a High King can banish an entire clan, Sarah. It's a part of the history before the court split." He was up a ladder, hand running over title after title. "I know its here!"**_

_**"Before the court split into Seelie and **__**UnSeelie**__**?" She asked.**_

_**"Yes, when all **__**Sidhe**__** were Seelie!" He grabbed a book and came down. "Here we go." He opened the book on the desk. On one side was a copy of parchment with old Gaelic written on it. The other side was English translations and drawings. "The translation is not entirely correct; they didn't understand the nuances of Welsh Gaelic. They used a mongrel of Scot-Irish Gaelic when they did the translation. We've been fighting to get it re-translated."**_

_**Sarah looked at the book, "What is this? I've never seen this."**_

_**"A little known tome Sara**______** T**__**ranslations of old Gaelic tales;**__**" He gingerly fingered the pages. "Here, this is the portion on the law."**_

_**"Ok, it says all the courts are under the rule of the High King, and his wishes.**__** We knew that." Sarah sighed.**_

_**"Sarah, somewhere in this book is an incantation." He was leafing though the book again. "It's in Welsh, but I can loosely translate it. It's an incantation to call upon The Woodland King."**_

_**"You want me to call upon Oberon?" Her voice **__**rose**__** three octaves. "To call upon the Woodland King means to become his!"**_

_**"Not if you are already Fae Marked, and you are Fae Marked by a King. A Fae King Sarah, remember what was said in Class. They keep it in the family. Your connection with the Goblin King makes you practically a family member to The High King."**_

_**"Why am I not feeling any relief?" She asked.**_

_**"**__**Here**____** I knew it was here." He began to key in the translations into the computer.**_

_**"Don't say the words, not just yet. There are other things we have to obtain to make the spell work."**_

_**"I'm not a magic user," she said quietly.**_

_**"Think back to your story Sarah, **__**the**__** Goblin King gave you certain powers." He kept keying in.**_

_**She looked at the page he was translating from. "What's this, this funny looking talisman?"**_

_**"That is the '**__**Ardduc**__**' it is the Welsh Green Man, and it's the sign of Oberon, the woodland King." He looked over her shoulder. "They were very rare, made up of **__**Elecampagne**__**, Foxglove, **__**Heather**__**, Juniper nettles, Oak ashes and dried ground Love-in-idleness, Pansy petals. They were mixed with new fallen rain, and set in special carved molds of copper. Then they were baked hard in a hearth**__**, and feel like a clay disc when they were cooled**__**."**_

_**"You say it's rare?" She felt the nod rather than saw it. "But I've seen this."**_

_**"Where?"**_

_**"I don't remember… but I know I saw this just recently." Sarah paced, knowing she'd seen a disk of that design**____**"Emrys!**__** That's where I saw it,**____**in**__** his desk drawer at the shop."**_

_**Garrett smiled, 'Bless you old man!' He thought to himself. "Are you sure you saw **__**an**____**Ardduc**__**?"**_

_**"It looked like it was made from potpourri." Sarah said factually.**_

_**"That's an **__**Ardduc**__** alright. Think he'd be willing to part with it?" Garrett asked.**_

_**Sarah shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to ask him."**_

_**"The amulet, and the words of this incantation are a last ditch effort. Not to be used unless there is no hope," warned the man.**_

_**Sarah looked at him, "I've got two Fae after me now, **__**and you**__** think I'm going to just invite another for the fun of it?"**_

_**Garrett kissed her gently. "You do have a liking for Kings," he teased.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Oberon crossed his arms. "And so it begins again… my children. The web is about to close in upon us all…" He stood alone in the chamber on Avalon, as he had and would again.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

_**Warrior Queen**_

_**Miles looked at his luxurious bedchamber. As lavish as it was, he didn't want Sarah to be in a room that had been used on other women. Sarah warranted special treatment in his mind. An entirely new room would need to be created just for her, a room that was as pure and fresh as she herself. It would be his gift to her, he mused, a courtesan's chamber. Besides the west wing of the house was too dark for his fair Sarah. She was like the light, and therefore she belonged in the east wing. The eastern wing of the house was empty; the only thing on the second floor between the wings was the gallery. Miles entered the large suite of rooms that faced the rising sun. The walls were a soft sea shell pink, with cream accents. He looked at the soft pink marble mantle of the fireplace in the sitting room. He could picture Sarah standing there, awaiting him. He closed his eyes and envisioned the furnishings of a sitting room worthy of Sarah. When he opened his eyes, the soft ivory winged back chairs and tables pleased him. He filled the space with things that would please a lady, plants and artwork. Moving toward the bed alcove he spoke to himself aloud. "A bed fit for a queen." The chamber then held an overly large canopy bed decked out in white linen, eyelet lace curtains and covered in lavish bedding. He brought a warm Oriental rug into the space to keep his lady's feet warm. Standing back he viewed his work, and placed a hand on the bed.**_

_**Stephens watched from a place that he could not be seen, not liking what he was seeing. He was still smarting from having been beaten for setting Bowen on the wretched Williams girl.**_

_**Miles moved to the bath chamber and filled it with gifts of perfume and exotic oils. Soft sea sponges and exotic soaps made from sea grass and lemon grass, as well as dusting powder made from dried honey. Miles took care to make the bath as luxurious as the bed chamber and its sitting room. Long silky curtains flowed from the ceiling to the floor and draped dramatically over the huge sunken tub. A tub he was sure he'd share with the luscious Sarah after hours of lovemaking. He wanted Sarah to have every comfort she'd ever possibly desire. He vowed that once she was his, she would never want for anything. He would give her everything he could, including immortality. Never would she leave him.**_

_**Miles frowned slightly, feeling something but not able to put a finger or a name to it. He looked at the bath, and for an instant didn't see the dark haired vixen he was envisioning, but rather a red haired beauty with creamy skin. He blinked and the apparition vanished. **_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sarah looked at the little boy sleeping soundly. She had spent many of the nights and early mornings of the last week watching him. Suddenly at her side was the presence of the Goblin King, as if it were natural that he be there. He gazed at Sarah, then smiled at the sleeping boy. Gathering Sarah into his arms he placed a kiss at her temple. Together they stood watch for a time. Sarah whispered. "What if my parents walk out of their room?"**_

"_**They are asleep Sarah," he said with the confidence of one who knows more than others.**_

_**Sarah nodded and left the boy to sleep on and returned to her room, followed by the King. She looked at him and shook her head, "Who'd have thought six years ago we'd be on the same side?"**_

_**Jareth reached out a hand, gloved finger tips touched her face. "I was never your enemy, Sarah."**_

"_**I know." She acknowledged. "I understand now things that I didn't then." She didn't flinch under his touch, but stood still and resolute.**_

_**Jareth stepped closer, ominously. "What do you understand, beloved?"His voice was like spun honey.**_

"_**You are not a thief. You could not have taken Toby with out me wishing him away." He listened as she spoke, "The Labyrinth is designed to test and challenge."**_

"_**You were the only one to ever make it as far as the castle," he praised.**_

"_**Jareth, when did you mark me?" She asked the question that had been on her mind for some time now.**_

_**He stepped closer and crooned in her ear, "**__**It's only forever. Not long at all.**__**Lost and lonely. That's underground. Underground."**__** His breath was warm on her ear, and made her shiver. "The first time I sang that to you, was in a park."**_

"_**That was when you marked me?"**_

_**His lips stayed at her ear. "From the first moment I saw you in the park, child, you were mine."**_

_**Sarah shivered, "Jareth."**_

"_**I watched you for the longest time, waiting. Knowing someday you'd call on me. And you did." Leather clad fingers slid round her waist. "What is mine, I keep." His lips still at her ear he teased and vanished.**_

"_**Not if I'm not willing," she said to the empty air. "Not if I'm not willing…"**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Pacing his study, Miles began to formulate his master plan. "I need something that will keep that boy King busy. Too busy to worry about Sarah," he said out loud. "I need something big to distract him with, but what?"**_

_**Stephens crept out of a shadow he'd been keeping to. "I hear tell the Goblin King is fond of the brother of the Sarah," he ventured darkly, thinking of a new means of revenge.**_

_**Miles turned his attentions to the Faun. "What did you say?"**_

"_**Watches over the brat he does," the Faun sneered, cowering a safe distance from being struck by his master. "Keeps close eye on that one."**_

_**Miles took a seat and pondered. "Why would he concern himself with a child he'd lost?" He looked at the faun and motioned him to speak further.**_

"_**Had plans to rename him in his own right," spoke the Faun. "Called him Jarethkin, and sang to him. Danced with the child and let goblins play with him!" The words spoken came out in a mocking tone.**_

_**Could this be true, the Fae wondered and Miles blinked, "Where did you learn all this?"**_

_**The Faun drew away, fearful of punishment at his Master's hand. "Sources have I. Good and true."**_

"_**What else do your sources say?" Asked the Dark Fae amused by the cowering of the Faun.**_

"_**Goblin King planed on keeping the boy and his sister." Spat the faun. "Adopt the one, bed the other." He began to laugh unpleasantly.**_

_**Miles smiled. "Well, well, that does put a different light on things. So the boy King was going to adopt the boy…. I can use that." He reached out a hand and the Faun came to him, he stroked the creature's head. "Good work, Stephens." As he stroked the creature he thought on how to use the information he'd just been given.**_

"_**Master going to do something evil?" Stephens was hopeful.**_

"_**No, not evil," Corrected Miles. "Something that will win me time; I'm going to kidnap the boy and hold him somewhere that only Jareth can save him."**_

'_**Why let brat be saved?' thought the Faun. "Thee has a plan?"**_

"_**One in the working," Miles sighed. "These things must be done carefully… the spells involving children are delicate… and can not be rushed."**_

_**Stephens fled back into the shadows, making plans of his own. Dark plans.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Miles watched the sunrise on Monday morning, the first of February. In twenty-four hours it would be Candlemas, and by the end of the Feast Sarah Williams, beloved of the Goblin King would be his. She would give herself freely to him, he was sure. Not only to save Mora Montgomery, who was beyond saving, but to save her precious little brother! He looked over at the bed that he was sure would be hosting Sarah. "All is in readiness, sweet Mortal," He sighed.**_

_**The Faun snarled watching Miles from a dark corner; in his black heart he hated the Master. More than the Master, he hated the Mortal girl who had bewitched his Master. "For all the pain thee has caused me, mortal, thee shall pay," he vowed under his breath; "First with the blood of thy brother, and thy Fae King lover… then with your own."**_

_**Miles closed the door to the rooms he'd prepared for the woman he lusted after. He called the Faun to his side. Together, they went magically to where Toby was playing in the schoolyard. Miles allowed the Faun to point the boy out. He looked at the boy and wondered what it was about him that the Goblin King saw as worth adopting. When the children went in after recess, Miles turned to the Faun. "I want you to entice the boy to follow you tomorrow afternoon. You will take him to the place I've stipulated. I will meet Mora, at the same time and entice her to the estate. By sunset both our birds will be in the snares and I can spring the trap on Sarah."**_

_**Stephens nodded, "Yes, Master. Take boy to holding, and let him out not."**_

"_**No, take boy to holding, and leave him there to be rescued by the Goblin King. He'll have his hands full, and by the time he sees the trap, I'll have Sarah. He can have his boy."**_

_**The Faun sneered. "And tasty Mora? She be mine?"**_

_**Miles cuffed the Faun, feeling more violence toward the dark creature then he'd ever felt before. How dare he utter the name of his mortal playmate… "No! Mora remains a tasty morsel for me."**_

_**The Faun glared picking himself up off the ground, "You said perhaps she be mine." He nearly howled his protest. **_

"_**She's too good for the likes of you." Miles stated firmly. "Now off with you. Go set the traps at the holding."**_

_**Dark eyed and furious the Faun vanished, muttering to himself.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**It had been a restless night for Sarah. Even with owl feathers, she found sleep eluding her. Rising before dawn, she bathed, and stood in her closet. "What does one wear to a war these days?" She wondered aloud. Something in the back of her closet caught her eye, something she'd not seen for a long, long time. It was a simple poet styled shirt in raw muslin. Over the shirt hung a vest with gold threads in a flower and squiggle design. On the vest just above her heart hung a gold pin, an oval amber stone in its heart. Touching it, she felt the power it held from days long ago, from a battle that won her brother's freedom. It was if the magic of the Labyrinth and the Underground had clung to the fabric. Sarah took the shirt from the closet. The jeans she'd worn that night were long gone, as were the shoes. Looking back in the closet, she found a denim prairie skirt, and a pair of boots that always made her feel like she was on top of the world. That was what she needed today; she needed to feel powerful and confident. Over the shirt, which still fit, she placed a large wide leather belt. To grid herself, and give her more confidence she wore the shield pendant from Garrett and the charm bracelet that held charms from both her Kings.**_

_**Sarah paced the room, thinking of items she would need in a battle of wits with Fae. She began to assemble them on her bed. Her statue of Oberon that Garrett had given her. A trinket that Hoggle had pressed into her hand before he'd departed her room after the victory celebration. She had many long owl feathers, and she took three of the best ones. She chose some petals from the Bird of Paradise that Jareth had given her for her birthday and lastly her precious book 'The Labyrinth'. She placed the items in a pouch that hung off her belt. She suddenly knew how Hoggle felt with his bag of treasures hanging at his side. She looked into the mirror of the vanity, the very mirror her friends had used to see her. The only reflection this morning was hers but she could hear their words telling…**_

_**Sir Didymus had said, slowly, "Well, if that is the way 'tis done, then that is how thou must needs do it." He raised his staff and squinted along it. "But shouldst thou have need of us ..." **_

_**"Yes," Hoggle added, "if you need us ..."**_

_**Sarah touched the glass of the mirror. "I'll call," she whispered the promise yet again. The slivery reflective surface seemed to tingle at her touch. "I'll call."**_

_**The minuets were dragging like hours as she went down to have her morning coffee. She looked out the window at the fortress, covered in owl feathers blowing on the early morning wind. Toby looked at her when he came into the kitchen. Her eyes cautioned him to keep his questions to himself. Karen was making a fuss over his lunch and Sarah didn't want her disturbed. "I'll take the squirt to school," Sarah offered.**_

_**Her father looked at her. "I don't remember seeing you wear that in a long time."**_

_**Karen sighed, "Sarah you have so many pretty things, why choose this?"**_

_**Sarah smiled, and lied smoothly, too smoothly. "Oh we're doing an inventory, and I have to be up on a ladder against dusty shelves. I don't want to ruin my nice things." She looked at her brother, "Ready to go?"**_

_**Toby nodded gravely, kissed his mother good bye, and walked over to where Robert was seated going over notes for the trial. He leaned in and gave his father a hug. Robert smiled and told the boy to have a good day. Sarah took his hand and led Toby away.**_

"_**What was that?" She asked.**_

"_**Just in case," he said. "I had bad dreams last night."**_

_**Sarah stopped and knelt down, "I won't let anything happen to you."**_

"_**You may not be able to prevent it," Toby said softly wisely for his youth.**_

_**Sarah nodded, "That's why I have the big guns…Jareth." The brother and sister shared a secret smile.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sarah entered the bookstore as she had for years. It should be just an ordinary day. A day of working on invoices, restocking shelves and helping customers find tomes to read. But today was far from ordinary. She hung her coat and went about the duties she had preformed countless other times. Emrys came in early; the look on his face was one of grave seriousness. He called her over to him. They entered the little office, and he closed the door. "Sarah, you asked me once if I was superstitious, do you recall?" The eyes that usually twinkled were like stormy seas.**_

"_**Yes, I remember," she said.**_

"_**I had disturbing dreams last night," he stated. "They were of you, and of strange beings."**_

_**Sarah took his hand in hers. "Emrys, I'm Fae Marked. I'm Kindred."**_

"_**I suspected as much." He confessed, 'actually I've know all along, sweet child.' He thought to himself. 'Oh child how I wish I could tell you all that I know… someday… sweet child we shall share all our secrets.' He vowed to himself.**_

_**Sarah looked at him, "Emrys, in your desk you have an 'Ardduc'. I'm asking you to give it to me."**_

_**Emrys wordlessly went to the desk opened the drawer and removed the disc. He placed it in her hands. "It's yours. I give it freely. Use it well."**_

_**Sarah tucked it into the cup of her bra over her heart. "I pray I have no need to use it at all." She looked at the man she considered her mentor. "Tell me about the Oberon the Welsh know."**_

"_**The Woodland King is a fair and just King," stated Emrys, eyes now sparked with the glow of enchantment. His body language changed, and if Sarah had not been so intent on his words she'd have noticed. "He holds court over the seen and unseen. His word is law." He led Sarah back to the area where some old manuscripts were kept under glass cases. "These tell of his deeds. What do you need?"**_

"_**If called upon by a mortal, can that mortal accuse a Fae of crimes before the King?"**_

"_**Yes. It's not unheard of." Emrys felt the surge of pride in his 'student'. She was a better study than even the boy who'd pulled the sword from the stone. Her heart was as true as any knight he'd ever met.**_

"_**How do I plead my case?" She asked staring at the manuscripts. She'd longed to open the case over the years, and sit and read… but the parchments were fragile and would most likely turn to dust if handled she feared.**_

_**Emrys opened the glass case and took out one scroll. His fingers unrolled it with ease and the parchment looked as fresh as the day it had been scribed. "You must address the King directly. Declare who you are, name and title. Then the charges you have against the accused. You must speak in court vernacular. Are you familiar with the colloquial differences?"**_

_**Sarah looked at him with fire in the depths of emerald eyes. "I, Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth bring forth charges of grievous misdeed upon my person and the persons of my bother and the maid Mora Montgomery." She pulled back into herself. "Like that?"**_

_**Merrily Emrys snickered. "It will do quite nicely." He held out his hand to her. "Come Sarah, there's work to be done. We must prepare you for a war."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**The Faun stayed hidden, watching the schoolchildren play. He hated human children, right down to their tapioca and rice pudding scents. In his mind the world would have been a far better place had man fallen by the wayside. The Fae creatures should have had dominion over this world as well as the other realms they lived in. The loss of the world inhabited now by humans was painful to this Faun. Over the years he'd taken his anger out on many helpless humans. He sought out the ones he felt the most anger and pain towards… tellers of tales of the Fae world were at the top of his list… such as Robin Zaker… None had caused him more pain and irritation than the mortal girl that had besotted his Master. His Master had given the Faun orders: entice the boy and take him to the holding place, and set up traps to occupy the boy king in his endeavor of rescue. The holding was in readiness for its captives. More than ready, as the Faun had placed traps of a deadly nature. Could he be held at fault if the boy king or the mortal child made a mistake and got them selves killed? Stephens could not see any reason his Master would mourn either.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Miles stood inside the vestibule of the library, awaiting the arrival of Mora at the appointed hour. Soon he'd have Sarah and Mora on the side. This pleased him. He'd wed the one and keep the other for the unforeseeable future. He'd only give the appearance of allowing her freedom… he planned on keeping the delectable Mora… Mora, who was a volcano of passion…. **_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Jareth paced the throne room that was now clear of goblins and their messes. He tapped his boots every now and then with his riding crop, bit at his lower lip with sharp teeth and sigh deeply. He'd stop and look at the clock and pace again. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus had gathered in the throne room, uninvited but not unwelcome sentinels. They stood watch as their King paced and waited for a call he dreaded coming. It had been hell going though this the first time, this time was worse… He could not stop what had been put into motion; he could only repeat his actions and pray that Sarah remembered something of the reality she'd been abducted from. Jareth returned to pacing.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Toby came out of the school, and wondered why his mother was not there waiting. He shrugged and went to the playground, thinking he could wait there as well as in front of the school. He heard a soft voice call his name, and looked round. In the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of movement, a shadowy figure. The voice called him again. He moved toward the sound that no other child on the grounds seemed to hear. As he neared the source he could see in the shadows a creature that didn't belong to this world. "Who are you?" He asked his hand in a pocket full of owl feathers.**_

"_**Master sent me to fetch thee," the Faun oozed sweetly.**_

"_**Master, what master?" Demanded the child with a regal presence.**_

'_**Ugly thing,' Thought the Faun. "Sent thee this, so thee would know me." The creature held out in his hand a crystal to the boy.**_

"_**Jareth!" Cried the child in joy; "Is it time to go home?"**_

_**The Faun smiled at the boy with a hideous smile. "Yes, time to go." He kept the crystal just out of the boy's reach, enticing him to come closer. Toby moved closer and reached for the crystal. The Faun let the orb fall into the hands of the boy. As he did, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and they vanished from the schoolyard.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Mora moved as if she were in a dream. At the door of the Library Miles stood awaiting her. Her eyes shone, and her breathing was slow and steady and she remembered. She saw him reach out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his, and a moment later the vestibule was empty.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Sarah dropped the stack of books she was carrying to the back of the store. Her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor on top of the books. A strangled cry escaped her throat. As Emrys rushed to her side to help her, she took hold of the offered hand and held on for dear life. There was a throbbing pain in her head, the sound of blood roared in her ears and she felt sick. All precautions and protections could not prevent her from feeling the magic as it washed over her like a tidal wave. "Breath," ordered the old man. "Don't fight it, Sarah. It is the oldest of forces. It is what formed this world, what formed the above and the under…. Accept it! Breath!" Thousands, perhaps millions of visions filled her mind all at the same time. The knowledge of the ages, the laws of people who were thought to be a memory worked their way into every fiber of her being. Then as quickly as it had come upon her, it was gone and she was left feeling empty. Something had been stolen from her, and she felt the sense of loss. Emrys helped her to her feet. "Can you speak?"**_

_**Sarah nodded. "I've never had anything like that happen. I've had visions, and premonitions. But never anything like that."**_

"_**What did you see?"**_

"_**Darkness," she whispered. "Utter darkness. And danger, so much danger."**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Matiland had been sitting at her desk feeling miserable. Her life was a living hell of her own making, and there was no way out. 'I have need of you,' a disembodied voice declared. She looked up, "Yes, Master," she moaned as she rose from the desk and left the office that had once been her citadel. Matiland now stood in the room of living statues, hating the need to be part of what they were doing. Watching the statues as they fornicated and frolicked with abandon gave her dark urges of her own. **_

_**She knew that Miles had arrived; the statues were turning a gaze to the door awaiting the Master. She also turned to face the door. Miles entered, on his arm was a beautiful girl with long red curls. Matiland felt a jab of jealousy, but forced it down. "You sent for me, Master?" She asked as she bowed to the Dark Fae.**_

_**Miles nodded, as he led Mora to a bench. "Sit, Mora." He commanded, and obediently she complied. He stroked her hair, "Good girl." Matiland frowned; he had never once been so patronizing with her. Never so gentle, or so compassionate either. Miles saw the consternation on her face and snickered, "Jealous again, pet?" he asked the woman.**_

"_**You never treat me like that." Liz sniveled and whined a bit, complaining bitterly.**_

_**Miles continued to stroke red curls, "I treat you as you deserve, Lizzie." He caressed Mora's cheek. "This girl, unlike you, is a sweet thing. I treat her as she deserves." He took a seat beside Mora, and drew her to him to be kissed. He knew Matiland was watching, hurting and hating. He smiled at Mora. "Give me your scarf, my dear."**_

_**Mora unwound the scarf from her neck, "Anything." She said as she handed it over.**_

_**Miles kissed her brow. "Thank you, Mora." He stroked her again.**_

_**Matiland frowned. "What are we waiting for?"**_

"_**Stephens," said the Fae. "I sent him to perform a task. When he is done, I will send you on yours." He turned his face to Mora. "Isn't that right?"**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Colin was draped in the overcoat as he entered the bookstore. With quick steps he closed the space between himself and Sarah. Emrys looked at the man with interest. Colin let the coat slide to the floor. Beneath it, he wore the armor of a Greenbrier Knight. His knee bent and he bowed his head to Sarah. "My Lady." He addressed the young woman with homage.**_

_**Emrys looked at the girl. "The Gauntlet is about to be cast down."**_

_**Sarah nodded. "I know." **_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**The Faun bowed to his Master as he entered the gallery. He handed him the cap from the child he'd taken. "As thee requested, my Master. All is in readiness." 'More than you could ever know, fool Fae Master.' The Faun thought to himself.**_

_**Miles took the cap. "You left the charm from the Queen on the boy?"**_

"_**As you requested, it has been done," Stephens said. He looked at Maitland with hungry eyes. "The pretty is back, playmate for me, Master?"**_

"_**Lizzie has work to do, Stephens." Miles handed the woman both the scarf and the cap. "I will send you to the place Sarah works." He said smoothly. He gave her the rest of her instructions. "You will hand these items to her, and tell her to meet me in the park. Tell her she knows where I'll be waiting for her." He stood. "Go now!" Matiland vanished. Miles looked at the Faun, "Perhaps you can play with Lizzie when she's done her task…would you like that my evil little pet?"**_

_**The Faun slid his hand to his genitls, "I would like to play with Lizzie… seen her play with your statues… I could give her a better ride…"**_

_**Miles sniffed and looked away.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Sarah wondered why Emrys was so accepting of what was happening. The store was empty, there was a medieval knight kneeing to her, and she was having visions. Yet Emrys was acting as if this were a daily occurrence. Emrys turned and faced the door. "Someone approaches," he said quietly. The old man with the dancing eyes moved to flank her side. Standing like a wise councilor.**_

_**Matiland entered the store, not looking anywhere but where Sarah stood. She walked toward her, hate in her eyes and a sneer on her lips. "I've been sent with a message for you."**_

_**Sarah stood proudly, head held high. "Give it then." The voice was regal, the voice of a Queen.**_

_**Matiland handed the items over, "He says to meet him in the park. He said you'd know where."**_

_**Sarah recognized the cap. "Toby," she confirmed. She handed the cape to Emrys who also confirmed the owner.**_

_**Colin stood at her other side, "That's Mora's scarf," he acknowledged.**_

_**Matiland turned to go, Sarah spoke to her. "Why did you help him?"**_

_**Liz turned and glared at the girl; "To win Garrett!"**_

"_**I pity you." Sarah said without emotion, "Always wanting something that was never yours. Go now, before I forget I'm a Lady."**_

"_**Lady my ass," Matiland growled and turned to leave.**_

_**Sarah turned to Emrys and Colin, "I ... I have to face him alone." The sense of Deja vou was nearly overpowering. She had said these words more than once, she was sure.**_

_**Colin was about to protest, but Emrys nodded, "Because that's the way it's done." His words echoed hers in the halls of time. The old man kissed her brow, "Gods speed."**_

_**Colin took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Well, if that is the way 'tis done, then that is how thou must needs do it." He raised his sword and squinted along it. "But shouldst thou have need of us ..."**_

"_**I'll call," Sarah promised, remembering the offers of another Knight during a different battle.**_

_**Emrys watched as the girl pulled on her coat and stepped out of the store. He looked at Colin. "Come Sir Colin, Guardian of the Greenbrier. We've work to be done before she returns."**_

"_**Thee knows me?" Colin asked.**_

"_**Of course, my boy." Emrys would have loved to drop the glamour but dared not, not just yet. "And thee wilt know me, soon. Come now, Sir Colin… I must gird thee for battle…"**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**The girl moved slowly from the trees toward the middle of the glade, where a pool glimmered. She was concentrating. Each deliberate step took her nearer to her purpose. Her hands were open, and held slightly in front of her. The wind sighed again in the trees. It blew her coat tightly against her slender figure, and rustled her hair around her wide-eyed face. Her lips were parted. She'd lived this part over and over, and now she was ready for the battle of her life. "Give me the child, and the maid." Sarah said, in a voice that was low, but firm with the courage her quest needed. She halted, her hands still held out. "Give me the child, and the maid." she repeated, as she crossed the bridge to the glade. The water of the pond was no longer frozen and it rippled in the wind.**_

_**Miles leaned on the obelisk he applauded as she approached. "How bravely spoken." He stood upright and leveled his stare at her. "However, you know how this works, don't you Lady Sarah? I have two captives, and you can save but one. Choose."**_

_**Sarah felt her heart race for a moment, but the 'Ardduc' at her heart gave her the courage to continue. "What do you want, Miles?"**_

"_**You Sarah. I want you," he spoke the words with the force of passion. "I will give you one of my hostages in exchange."**_

_**His speaking of her name didn't stir her heart, only one person in the world could speak her name and cause her knees to go weak. Only one voice said her name like a caress. "I want them both," she demanded.**_

"_**Unless you can save them both, both will parish," Miles snickered. "You have fifteen minuets. You can save but one, choose. When you've made your choice, come to me at the estate." He tossed a coin to her. "Speak my name and the coin will bring you to me." He bowed. "Don't keep me waiting, my dear. We have a forever to begin living…" He vanished as if he'd never been in the park at all.**_

_**Sarah ran back to the bookstore. She shoved the first display of books over in rage. Gathering all that was within her she cried out. "JARETH!"**_

_**A moment later the Fae King shimmered into full view. Neither he, nor Sarah cared if there were mundane folk witnessing this. He moved to Sarah's side. "You called me my dearest?" He looked deeply into her eyes, seeking a sign that she remembered. Seeing none he sighed and resolved to play out the scene as it had happened before.**_

"_**Did you mark Toby?" She demanded to know.**_

_**Jareth didn't bother with denials. "Yes, of course."**_

_**She grabbed the King's arms. "Can you feel him?"**_

_**Jareth searched, "Not well. Not as well as I should." Colin and Emrys stood back, watching.**_

"_**You told me not long ago, that Hoggle was the best nose in the Kingdom." Sarah shoved the little cap into the hands of the King. "Have Hoggle sniff this!"**_

_**Jareth touched her face. "Yes, my Queen." He turned. "Hoggle!"**_

_**There was a flash and the dwarf appeared. He bowed to Sarah, and then turned to his King. "What can I do?"**_

_**Jareth handed Hoggle the cap and looked at Sarah. "With my dying breath," He reminded her of his given oath.**_

"_**I'm holding you to that oath!" She said as he vanished. She turned to Colin. "Gird thyself! We are about to go save thy sister." She held her hand out and once he'd taken it she raised the coin. "Take me to Miles. Sarah and Colin appeared on the steps of Miles' house. Sarah looked at the Guardian. "I have to go in alone and bargain for your sister. If I'm not out in fifteen minuets, storm the gates! Get your sister and get out, do you understand me? This is not a request, it's an order."**_

_**Colin smirked. "You sound like a Queen."**_

_**Sarah turned as she mounted the stairs. "I am a Queen, just ask Jareth." Head high, back straight, the woman stood before the double doors. "Open!" She commanded and the doors flew open on their own; "Not bad." She said.**_

_**Colin watched as she disappeared behind the doors that closed as she entered. He knelt, "Soon, Mother, soon you shall be avenged." The man checked his gear one more time; the blade was in his belt, ready to be used. "Into the gates of hell we go, once more…" He sighed as the memories poured into his mind of the first reality. "Go give em hell, Sarah." He said with a smile.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

_**William and Jareth united **__**through dangers untold**_

_**The King and his dwarf appeared in the place that was between. It was not a Fae realm, nor was it in the world of man. It was a holding place, a place between. But it was barren and desolate. Nothing could thrive there, nor live long. Hoggle handed the cap to his King. "Traps, Sire. I smells traps!" Hoggle narrowed his vision. "I also smells a Faun. The same one who set the Bowen on our Sarah."**_

_**Jareth felt the breath catch in his throat. "I was not meant to be able to save the boy! That Faun means to kill the both of us." He cursed. "He means to kill a Fae and a King at that!"**_

"_**You don't think that the Fae ordered this?" Hoggle suggested.**_

"_**No." Jareth said soundly. "He wants Sarah, Killing her brother is not the way to go about getting her. Miles is smarter than the Faun… he meant the boy to be a distraction, he knew she's send me to save Toby while she and Colin went for Mora…" He paced, "We need help." He called out just as he had the first time. "William! Come to me."**_

_**A moment later the handsome young Englishman appeared; "Yes, cousin?" He bowed to his royal cousin. He was dressed in court dress instead of the mundane garments he worn in the world of men. "Well," he quipped, "here we are again."**_

"_**Thank you for coming so quickly." Jareth bowed in return. "The place is set with dangers and traps. It was meant to seal the fate of my heir and myself."**_

"_**Bugger that!" Spat the younger Fae. He looked at the dwarf. "Sniff them out, and we'll destroy each one. Together, we'll save the heir."**_

_**Hoggle snorted, "Now I'se got two of 'em. One as bad as the other."**_

_**William raised a brow much like his cousin would. "I resemble that remark! Besides, Hoggle… I'm much worse than old Jareth here… I don't have a crown hanging over my head… I don't have to behave…"**_

_**The dwarf sniffed and tried to ignore the comments of the younger Fae Lord. "The Faun used trickery, and has set obstacles so that a Fae can not just appear at the side of the boy." He looked up at Jareth, "Ironically he is using a maze. Either he forgot who he was dealing with, or more likely he thought you'd go off cocky."**_

_**Jareth snorted, "And I would have too. Mazes and Labyrinths are my stock in trade… the Faun knew well his target."**_

_**William feigned shock. "I don't know how you can say that, why I would never label you as cocky… pigheaded, or stubborn as a mule but never cocky." He looked at Jareth. "You marked the boy?" Jareth nodded. "Then why didn't you feel the dangers?"**_

"_**Good question."**_

_**Something about the way the two Fae were acting troubled the dwarf, it was as if they were too relaxed, and only repeating words spoken before…Hoggle stopped, sniffed again and frowned. He turned to Jareth. "What did you do to piss off the Fae High Queen?"**_

_**Jareth looked at the dwarf, confusions should have been on his face. "You mean beside existing and being the apple of my father's eye?"**_

_**William sniffed the air as well. "Jareth, be still; smell."**_

_**Jareth's face paled. "The Queen's Charm of concealment;" He staggered. It all made sense now. Why he had no way of knowing when the boy had been take. "The Queen would never give one of those to a Faun."**_

"_**She gave it to someone who gave it to the Faun to use." William suggested thinking of what he'd learned in the past months. "This Faun belongs to Miles?"**_

_**Jareth drew a crystal from the air and smashed it into the barriers destroying them. "I should have known." He turned to his compatriots, "Every time Miles tried to take advantage of Sarah! I didn't feel the dangers until she called out to me. Miles must have more than one of these Charms."**_

_**Hoggle grabbed Jareth. "You set off the traps! They will fall like dominos. You need to run though this maze and get to the boy."**_

"_**Blast." Jareth and William began to run the maze. Thanks to the heightened senses all Fae are born with the men ran straight and true, never once faltering. As they approached the end of the maze they saw the little boy. Toby lay crumpled on the ground, tied like a lamb to be slaughtered. Under his head a carved image, Cailleach, the Druidic goddess of war and magic.**_

"_**He meant to sacrifice the child to the Goddess!" William screamed to be heard above the din of the barriers falling. "Innocent blood of a child, and the heir to the Goblin Kingdom. That Faun is insane." Both Fae covered the boy with their bodies as the barrier went down. William rose and looked at the damages. "We can't get out the way we came."**_

_**Jareth, still kneeling looked at the boy, "He sleeps an enchanted sleep. At least the Faun didn't want his fear." Jareth touched the boy's face. "Such a sweet little face, isn't it?"**_

_**William knelt down as well, "Don't wake him just yet. He should not see me, he didn't see me before and seeing me this time will do him little good."**_

_**Jareth nodded. "I agree. I will wait until we've taken him though this. Once we've passed though what is left of the maze, you may go and then I shall break the spell that keeps him asleep." He gathered his boy up carefully into tender arms. "You lead, I shall follow."**_

_**The other Fae took a step and looked from side to side, "Reveal!" He ordered and the remaining traps showed themselves. "Follow my steps exactly."**_

_**Jareth had wrapped the sleeping Toby in his cape. "Take your time; Sarah made me promise I'd protect the boy with my dying breath. And I'd just as soon not die. I'd like to be able to claim a pound or two of Faun flesh before this is ended. And I've a Queen to bed when this is finished."**_

"_**She's quite the woman, your Sarah." William complemented easily. "Were she not marked, and I not already besotted, I'd have gladly tried for her."**_

"_**Cousin, did you think me blind?" Jareth mused; "Sitting beside her, taking her to a concert and doing everything short of kissing her in front of the world. With Matiland sitting right beside me. Celia or no, you tired to get Sarah to accept you as a suitor."**_

_**William snickered. "That was too tempting to pass up. But I paid for it, not only with your Sarah, whose faith in me was damn near shattered but with Celia."**_

_**Jareth lost his smile. "Your actions sent Sarah straight into my enemies' arms."**_

"_**Miles was already sniffing round her. It wasn't until you did that hot dance number at the gala that Miles figured out the mark on her was yours. All he knew was she was tasty and he wanted some." William kept speaking as he walked though the rubble. "And there is still so much old Miles is unaware of, eh cousin? Where did you learn to dance like that? I never saw you do anything like it at State Balls. It certainly would have livened up some dull times if you had!"**_

_**Jareth stepped carefully, glancing down at the sleeping child now and then. "Oh I have my secrets, just as you have a few William. Besides, if one is courting a young lovely mortal, one must be able to participate in the local customs. As I'm sure you've learned with your lovely Celia, who is far too good for you, by the way."**_

_**William paused, "Neither of us deserves the mortal born women we love. Thank the Goddess they love us in spite of our wicked ways." He held out his hand, "Reveal." Again the traps lit up. "The demon knows his traps, cousin. He's got traps upon traps." He took a pensive step. "This way;" He pointed.**_

_**Jareth followed carefully, his trek made harder by the fact that he carried a sleeping child. He stopped, "Cousin."**_

_**William stopped. "Yes?"**_

"_**See if you can levitate," the King ordered with a smirk.**_

_**William closed his eyes and rose up in the air. "Well, I'll be buggered." He came back to where Jareth stood. "Cradle the child between us; we should be able to rise high enough to clear the rest of the traps if I remember correctly."**_

"_**My thoughts exactly;" Jareth moved to allow William to place himself in a position to take some of Toby's weight off. "Now together, rise." Both Fae rose into the air and moved over the remaining traps that were still illuminated by William's spell. As they neared the other side, they could see Hoggle watching with eager eyes as they floated carefully over the traps. Once they landed safely Hoggle let out the breath he'd been holding.**_

_**William sat down and rested. "What made you think of that?"**_

"_**The Faun made it so we could not just transport in or out, but he had to have a way to deposit Toby and get out himself. I don't think he'd relish carrying a child in and walking about with it in his arms… some fauns don't like children I'm told." Jareth stated. "Thank you, cousin, for your help. You may go now, but go carefully… we don't want to alert the Faun or Miles..."**_

_**William paused, placing a hand over the sleeping child, gently he spoke as he had in the first reality. "I bless thee, Toby of the Labyrinth." He looked at the Goblin King. "Until next we met, or until you have need of me, I remain your humble servant." Bowing he vanished.**_

"_**Humble my foot!" Jareth said to the vanishing Fae.**_

_**Hoggle fussed over the sleeping child. "Is he alright? That blasted Faun didn't do anything bad to him, did he?"**_

"_**Nothing we can't reverse." Jareth assured his dwarf. Gently he touched the child's face. "Toby, time to wake up, my lad."**_

_**Little eyes fluttered, opened slowly. The boy yawned and looked up, suddenly overjoyed at the sight of Jareth he squealed with delight. He wrapped his little arms around the King. "Is it time?"**_

_**Jareth laughed; "No, not yet, my anxious little imp. But you have had quiet an adventure, haven't you?"**_

_**Toby got serious, "That thing lied! He said the crystal was from you. But when I held it in my hands it did nothing, it only stayed dark. You would never send me such a dull and mundane thing." He looked at the dwarf and whispered to Jareth, "Who is that?"**_

_**Jareth rested, with Toby in his lap. "Toby, my lad, this is the one and only Hogsworth."**_

"_**Hoggle!" Screamed the dwarf stomping his feet. "H-O-G-G-L-E!!!! Hoggle, Hoggle, Hoggle!!!"**_

"_**Emotional, isn't he?" Jareth quipped lightly. Both King and Heir laughed at the tantrum; "Time to go. We have to go help save Sarah." Toby wrapped his arms round his King, "Good boy." Jareth hugged the child close, "Ready?" When the little boy nodded the King placed a hand to the dwarf's shoulder and the trio vanished into a golden glitter.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

_**Sarah strikes a bargain**____**through**__** dangers untold and**_

_**Hardships unnumbered**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sarah walked past the arrogant butler who opened his mouth, "Hush!" She ordered**__** raising her index finger toward him**__** and he found he could not speak. "I know the way." She strutted toward the living statue room**__** sensing that was where she was to be**__**. She waved a hand and the doors flew open.**__** She smiled at the hand that welded such power. "Alright Miles, I'm here,**____**let's**__** get this over with."**_

_**Miles was seating on the bench petting the more than willing Mora. "So impatient, so petulant," he said**__**, looking at his watch he quipped. "And so timely,**__**" **__**h**__**e stood up. "So you choose to save Mora?**__** And your poor little sibling, He matters not? Surely the boy deserved better…**__**"**_

_**"Let's not play foolish games, Miles. I prefer we not insult each other's intelligence. You know very well I sent Jareth to save Toby, as it's what you arranged for me to do.**__** You're aware I'm sure by now that Toby is **__**Jareth's**__** chosen Heir….**__**" She crossed her arms. "Give me the maid!"**_

_**Miles moved toward Sarah, "Such fire! Making love to you will be a dangerous feat in itself. I look forward to our coupling." His ocean blue eyes filled with excitement.**_

_**"Yeah, Yeah, right;**____**give**__** me the maid.**__**" **__**S**__**he repeated, now tapping her toe**__** losing her patients with the arrogant man**____** She snapped the fingers of one hand to emphasis that she was nearing the point of boiling.**_

_**Miles closed the distance, and was less then a foot from her. "Sarah, this could be so pleasant. You didn't need to bring an army to my door."**__** He was looking behind her toward the door she'd entered.**_

_**"One Guardian from the Greenbrier is an army now?" She scoffed.**__** "I could have called up an army the likes of which even the Gods have never seen!" she warned.**_

_**"You have my proposal, you in exchange for the maid," he said calmly. "Do you accept the terms?"**_

_**"I'm here." She said flatly.**_

_**Miles sighed, "It would have been so much easier." He moved back to Mora, placed a tender hand under the dazed girl's chin**__**, the let the hand slide possessively down into the **__**girls**__** neckline of her blouse**__** and inside her bra**____** He smiled at Sarah as his hand cupped the rounded **__**mound of flesh. He **__**massaged until he felt the nipple rise to a hardened peak. **__** "Stay here, Mora. Your bother should be here in about ten minuets."**__** Bending down he whispered in her ear, "I shall come for you again… my sweet."**_

_**"Ok," she said happily**__**, leaning back on the chaise she was seated on**____** She looked at Miles invitingly. "Come back." She implored prettily.**_

_**Miles walked over to Sarah. "She is unharmed, and unmarked. She is only pleasantly touched." He opened the door and motioned Sarah to follow him. Seeing his servant silenced he smirked. "I should have**__** thought to have **__**done**__** that**__** myself, **__**years ago." He walked past the man as if he didn't exist.**____**Sarah waved a hand and released the man.**____**Miles stood at the foot of the great marble staircase, "When did you start to use magic, Sarah?"**_

_**"When you threatened my brother,**__**" Sarah**____**responded**__**. "You see, it was pointed out to me that the Goblin King had given me certain powers." She was as defiant at twenty-two as she had been at fifteen, perhaps even more. At twenty-two, she was aware of the power of being a woman.**_

_**"Magnificent woman,**__**" Miles praised, reaching for her hand. "Come Sarah, I've a gift for you."**_

_**Sarah didn't feel the tingle that had been there all the other times. Whatever glamour he'd used on her in the past, she seemed to be immune to it now. "I don't want your gifts." She said.**_

_**"Want it or not you shall receive it." His hand gripped hers and clenched **__**round it to ensure she'd follow;**__** "Just as you shall receive me."**_

_**Sarah figured about three, maybe four minuets had passed since she'd left Colin on the stairs. 'Jareth I hope you got to Toby, I'd hate for this to have been wasted.'**____**At the top of the long staircase was a passage. Sarah recognized it; it was the gallery where he'd tired to molest her**__** and seduce her previously**__**. "I thought we'd played this act out," she snapped at him.**_

_**"Oh Sarah, hardly played out! You allowed your boy king to interrupt our pleasant time," teased the man, as he pulled her toward the east wing. "Perhaps later we can finish our**____**amusement in the gallery**__**, but for now it will have to wait. We have other matters pressing." He pulled her toward the end of the hall and another set of oak doors.**____**The doors opened, Miles shifted his grip, locking on her wrist, **__**and then**__** catapulting her into the heart of the room**__** he shut the doors behind them**___

_**Stephens watched with glee from a hiding place. Soon the Sarah would be busy being ravaged by his Master and he could take advantage of the Mora. He snorted with pleasure.**_

_**Miles spread his hands, "All this is for you, Sarah."**__** He looked about at his handiwork expecting her to be touched by his thoughtfulness.**_

_**Sarah looked at the room. It was beautiful, but it left her as cold as ice. "You expect me to appreciate that you have made me a gilded cage, Miles?" She shoved an expensive vase to the floor, the flowers and water went everywhere. "That's all this is! A glorified gilded cage filled with junk!**__** And if I can resist junk in the underground, I'm sure not going to be bowled over by it here in the **__**Above**____**"**_

_**Miles looked truly taken aback. "Sarah, this room is made up of every woman's dreams."**_

_**"Not mine, Miles! This is not my dream." She felt the power of the Labyrinth rush over her, covering her like the shirt she wore. "I'm as wild and as free as the Labyrinth**__** itself**__**! I'm ever changing**__** ever growing and evolving**__**! I am not some little bird you can lock in a pretty cage and expect to sing on cue!**__** Or perform sexual acts to please you.**__**" She was circling the room, moving like a caged cat.**____**A cat with sharp claws and sharp words.**_

_**Miles leaned on the mantle of the hearth. "This really upsets you? You'd rather I dragged you though the gallery down to my rooms, and …" he stopped and shook his head. "Sarah I did this to show my devotion to you."**_

_**Sarah stopped moving and turned on him. "Miles Fairchild, do you even know me?"**_

_**"Not nearly as well as I intend to." He moved toward her. "Let me show you, Sarah. I've thrilled you with my touch, with my kisses. I can give you so much more."**_

_**Sarah began to laugh. A voice in her head said words from six years before. 'You are cruel, Sarah. We are well matched, you and I. I need your cruelty, just as you need mine.' "I told you once Miles, you don't have what it takes to keep me burning!"**_

_**Miles stopped dead in his tracks. "Have you any idea of whom you are speaking to?" He became defensive. "I have loved many women, Mortal and Fae.**__** Ask Mora if I have what it takes to keep a woman burning!**__**"**_

_**"No, Miles, you have loved no one, except perhaps yourself! You over indulgent over sexed pitiful excuse for a man**______**p**__**leasuring a woman is not loving her!" Sarah felt power surge though her being. "You're pretty and you are spoiled. Things have been way too easy for you."**_

_**"Easy?" The blue eyes narrowed and glared. "You think living in this world is easy? You think being denied access to my home and my birthright is easy? Think again **__**Mortal**__**… witch**__**."**_

_**Watching him, Sarah felt her knees start to wobble. She walked again to keep straight. "I've no doubt what ever you and your clan did to get kicked out you all deserved it."**_

_**The storm was brewing in the eyes of the Dark Fae. "You know nothing of it!" He knocked over the end table and it smashed to bits. "What do you know of power?"**_

_**"I have known more power then most people ever dream of in either realm." Sarah boasted. "I am the only person to solve the Labyrinth!" Some devil within her would not let her leave it at that. "I am also the only woman, Fae or Mortal, Jareth the Goblin King, ever wanted for Queen. I am the only woman to ever bear his mark.**__** And I bear it proudly, Miles… I belong to Jareth… **__**The Goblin King.**__**"**_

_**Rage filled the man. "You will never speak that name in my presence again!"**__** he roared.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**The Faun had heard the crash of the table. Snickering, he thought the Master must have begun his ravaging of the mortal. He sniffed the air; little Mora was sitting alone. Stealthily he made his way to the gallery of living statues. Mora was sitting **__**quietly,**__** oblivious to the erotic movements all around her**__**, her face was serene**__**. Stephens removed what was left of his human disguise and garments.**__** He stood naked, stretching out to feel the freedom of being a Faun again. **__**The girl was unaware of his being there, she seemed happy in her dreamy daze. Stephens placed his hand on her **__**breast **__**and she moaned out the name of the Master. The Faun sneered and snorted, taking the pretty would show the Master that leaving tempting morsels out was foolish.**____**Mora leaned back as the hands began to roam over her. In her dazed state she was only thinking of Miles and his touch. He must have come back to be with her. Stephens began to tear at the garments o**__**f the girl. Startled she turned;**__** seeing the face of the Faun, twisted in demonic pleasure, she screamed.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sarah heard the scream and turned to Miles. "You said she'd be safe!"**_

_**"Mora!" Miles turned toward the door, his face twisted with concern and anger. **__**"**__**Damn**____**t**__**hat**__** Faun again,"**____**He **__**cursed turning on his heel to exit.**_

_**Knowing that if she didn't move now, she would more than likely be locked in, Sarah bolted for the door and made it out before Miles it. She began to run though the gallery, and prayed that Miles didn't use his ability to transport himself. She could hear him raging behind her and wondered whom he was angrier with.**____**Sarah could hear the screams of the other **__**girl,**__** and the bitter snarls of the incensed Faun. She could also hear the sounds of someone breaking down the front door.**____**Mora came running into the foyer, followed by the naked Faun. She cowered and tripped. The Faun roared and threw back his head to let out an ear-piercing cry. Mora screamed again and rolled into a tight ball.**____**The doors at the entrance of the house broke open and Colin, shield and sword in hand stormed in. He roared at the Faun.**__** Colin moved in for his attack, striking true.**_

_**Sarah halted in mid-step on the stairs; Miles gripped her arms and held her from going any farther. Sarah broke free of Miles and rushed down the steps to go to Mora. The girl refused to move.**____**Miles cursed the Faun**__** as he too rushed to the side of the attacked girl**____** Mora, **__**seeing Miles she moved into his arms, buried her face in his neck and cried out as the Fae caressed her and whispered his **__**appoligies**___

_**Stephens snarled at the Master. "This **__**be**__** you**__**r doing!" He cried out in anger;**__** "Foolish Fae!" Suddenly he reached down and grabbed Sarah by the hair and dragged her away from Mora. "I take this one instead! What care I if she be the beloved of that boy brat King?"**_

_**Miles and Colin both screamed obscenities at the Faun. Mora looked up and froze in terror at seeing Sarah being yanked back ward by the Faun. The look on Sarah's face filled Mora with dread.**__** She dug her fingers deeply into Miles garments, clinging to him.**_

_**Sarah saw. She saw the death the Faun had planned for Toby. The death he'd planned for Jareth. She saw the abduction of the sprite child, and the abandonment in a world that should have killed her, body and spirit. She saw the death of a Fae woman, so horrifying it made her wretch. She saw evil deed after evil deed, including the way the Faun had hoped that Bowen would rape Sarah herself. With strength that came from somewhere else Sarah broke free of the Faun's vile grip.**____**She turned and glared at him, "Murder!" She roared. "You**__**'ve**__** killed Toby!"**_

_**Miles, who was trying to sooth Mora**__**, looked at the Faun. "What have you done?" He demanded.**_

_**"What **__**thee**__** did not have th**__**e courage to!" Snarled the Faun;**__** "What care you if the boy king and his mortal brat heir live or die? All thee wants is to bed this wench!" He flung his hand out and backhanded Sarah hitting her squarely in the jaw and sending her flying.**__** "Once thee has, thee will move on… thee always does…"**_

_**Before Miles could do anything, make a move or think; Colin threw the **__**athame**__** in his hand. He'd drawn the blade from his belt during the accusations. The moment the Faun had sent Sarah flying he had a clear shot, and took it.**____**Miles saw the blade connect with the Faun and watched as the Faun sunk to his knees and fell over in pain.**__** Miles shielded Mora's eyes from the sight. He held her closer, "Mora, **__**darlin**__**' forgive me… I've been a fool…."**_

_**Sarah pulled herself up on her elbows**__** from the spot on the floor where she'd **__**landed**______**she**__** took the '**__**Ardduc**__**' from its hiding place above her heart. "Mystical Avalon, hear my plea; Fill me with your energy! In Mist and Dell the Woodland King doth roam and dwell. Father Oberon **__**come**__** to me!" She slammed the '**__**Ardduc**__**' down on the polished marble floor of the foyer as hard as she could. The disc shattered into millions of pieces that became dust and rose to form a vortex.**_

_**The**__** Faun cried out as he saw the dust turn to a glittering mist. "No! Witch! What have you done?"**____**Colin knelt and **__**touched the shoulder of**__** his sobbing sister in**__** the**__** arms**__** of her lover**____** He too watched as the glittering mist filled the room. **__**The Faun cried out as the vortex became larger and a humming filled the air.**__** His cries becoming **__**a**__** unceasing howl.**_

_**Sarah looked at the feet of the man who solidi**__**fied in the heart of the vortex;**__** "Father." She laid her head on the foot closest to her.**__** A thousand thoughts flooding her mind, a thousand memories of a thousand realities. **_

_**"Silence," ordered the Woodland King**__** and the howling Faun stilled it's wailing**__**. He looked down on the woman sobbing at his feet, his wise eyes taking in everything all at once. He glared at Miles.**____**"Exile not enough for you, child? **__**Look at **__**What mischief has thee wrought now?"**_

_**Miles knelt to the Woodland King, High King of all Fae, Seelie and **__**Unseelie**____** "Father," his voice faltered.**__** Memories flooding his mind as past and present became one.**_

_**Oberon looked at the Faun, the cold iron **__**athame**__** buried in its chest. "**__**Look **__**what mischief thee br**__**ought here this holy day, Miles.**__**" There was anger and pain in the voice of the High King. He reached down and pulled Sarah to h**__**er feet. "Stand Daughter of Eve, stand at my side as is your right.**__**" Oberon looked at the assembled cast; an exiled Fae, a dying Faun, a Greenbrier Knight, a terrified mortal girl, and lastly, Sarah. "Who **__**hast**__** called me here?" He asked, already knowing the answer.**_

_**"I have called thee here, High King." Sarah could not bring her self to gaze into the face of the being she'd called.**__** She was still being flooded with memories and was too dizzy to look at any thing.**_

_**The countenance of the King changed little. His features were set like stone, his jaw was **__**fixed**__**, and his eyes blazed like fire. **__**The rich robes in the hues of the wo**__**ods**__** streaming on a breeze that flowed round the person of the High King.**__** "**__**Thee**__** is Fae**__** Marked," the King observed her;**__** "And thee would be?"**__** He knew that soon enough she would remember everything, but the part had to be played out.**_

_**"Sa**__**rah, beloved of the Goblin King,**__**" S**__**arah**__** kept her eyes downcast, fearful of becoming enthralled by the High King. Sh**__**e pointed to the fallen Faun;**__** "That Faun has killed my brother and my Goblin King," she sobbed. "I saw his evil plan. I saw all his evil plans." Sarah felt the arm that suddenly went round her, pulling her close.**__** She found herself holding to the High King needing support to stand.**_

_**"What did thee see child?" The voice, the rich and deep voice asked in a soothing tone.**_

_**"That **__**thing**__** set traps, and barriers to kill the King as he rescued my brother. I sent my Goblin to his death. I made him take an oath that with his dying breath he'd save Toby. Oh God, Sire! I've sent my Goblin King to his death." Sarah turned her face into the royal robes, sobbing.**_

_**Oberon turned hot coal eyes on Miles. "Is this true?"**_

_**"I only sent the child to a hiding, to buy time. I knew she would send the King to find the boy. I never meant death for either of them. Why should I?" **__**Protested the Fae still on bended knee.**__** "I have**__** and had**__** no wish for the blood of a mortal child on my hands."**_

_**Oberon **__**looked at the Greenbrier Knight;**__** "Speak, sir Knight! Tell me what brings you here."**_

_**Colin snarled, "That one," he pointed to writhing Faun, "killed the Lady of the Greenbrier! It was revealed to me by her spirit."**_

_**Oberon looked at the girl clinging to the Knight. "And thee maiden?"**_

_**"I…was waiting for Colin… Miles told me he was coming for me…" **__**Mora **__**c**__**ried. "It tired to rape me!"**__** She looked at the creature writhing in pain.**_

_**Oberon held the still sobbing Sarah close to him, "Hush child," he said sensitively. Turning toward the fallen he demanded answers. "Speak Faun, 'tis sure to be the last time thee hast the chance to do so."**__** 'I'll make sure of that this time!' he thought harshly.**_

_**"I despise thee!" he spat at the High King. "I curse thee and thy kind. May all the Kindred **__**rot.**__**" He began to laugh insanely. "**__**'Tis**__** true, I sought to kill the boy King and his brat mortal. I ended the life of the Greenbrier witch! **__**And many others as well."**__** It began to cough, and then it laughed and went silent. The rage in the eyes went out as it stilled.**__** This time the occupants of the room saw the essences of the Faun rise out of the stilled body and seek refuge. Oberon grasped the flask at his **__**hip,**__** opened it and held the flask out. The mist that once was the Faun was drawn into the container which the High King placed a stopper in swiftly. **_

_****__**"Not this time you don't!"**__** Oberon held the flask eye level. Though the clear glass he could see the shape and form of the angry faun. He smiled as he watched realization come to the captured creature. **__**Oberon looked down into his robe where Sarah's head was buried. **__**"Daughter, the mark is still on thee. This would not be if the Goblin King were no more," he soothed in a voice of a loving father.**_

_**Sarah closed her eyes; "Jareth lives?" **__**Knowledge**__** rose in her voice.**_

_**Oberon felt the thread. "Yes, Jareth lives." He could feel the Fae coming close. "In fact, he's on his way and he is not alone."**_

_**"Toby."**__** Sarah felt her shoulders relax. Jareth and her brother were alive and on their way.**_

_**With the Mortal girl clinging to him, the High King looked down on Miles. "What has thee to say for thyself this time?"**_

_**Miles **__**rose to stand before his King. '**__**I would thank you and these others to leave my house. Sarah Williams is **__**mine**__** now. She came to me willingly.' Miles heard the **__**words,**__** knew he'd spoken them and hung his head. "I've made a royal mess of it."**_

_**Sarah turned her head and glared at the Dark Fae. "I, Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth bring forth charges of grievous misdeed upon my person and the persons of my bother and the maid Mora Montgomery by the Fae Miles Fairchild!"**_

_**Oberon listened with amusement. "Do tell, daughter." He patted the arm under his hand. "What crimes has this one committed?"**_

_**Sarah continued to glare at Miles. "He broke the Law of the Escheat. He denied me my rights. The Right to Dream; Mortals have a right to dream unhindered by Fae needs. He invaded my dreams for his own purposes! He denied me the right of Safe Haven! The Right of Safe Haven; All places of the Dreaming are sacred."**_

_**Miles didn't laugh, not this time. **_

_**Jareth with Toby held tight in his arms appeared in a storm of glitter. "Where is that Faun?" He roared. "Am I in time to inflict some damages this time?"**_

_**"**__**Late again**__** son."**__**Oberon pointed to the body lying off to the side, "Indisposed," he said lightly. "Welcome, King Jareth."**_

_**"Jareth," Sarah let go of her hold on the High King, and ran to the King and her brother. "Thank God you're safe." Sarah placed one hand on the sleeve of the King and one on her brother.**____**"Oh Toby!"**_

_**Jareth looked into her eyes and smiled. "Of course I'm safe." He looked up at the boy. "As is the boy**__**, did you doubt my word my love?**__**"**_

_**"Sarah." Toby smiled at her as well held high in the Goblin King's arms.**__** "We've had such a wonderful adventure!"**_

_**Jareth glared at Miles. "You tried to steal my woman, Miles. On more than one occasion I told you to keep your hands off!"**_

_**Oberon cleared his throat. "As this looks to be a long night," he waved his hand, a massive throne appeared. "I say we get comfortable." The foyer suddenly took on the look of a courtroom, and seating was near where each of them stood. "Miles, how do you plead to the charges?"**_

_**"I've done what she accuse me of," mused Miles. "And perhaps more….**__**" Mil**__**es looked at the pair in each other's arms**____** "But I was not the only one to invade your dreams Sarah… Jareth did as well."**_

_**"No," Sarah looked into mismatched eyes. "He never invaded my dreams. He was invited."**_

_**"Sarah." The voice said her name, long and drawn out, like a caress. Mismatched eyes never wavered from hers.**_

_**"Of all the things I could complain about, that is not one of them." Sarah looked at Miles with contempt.**_

_**Jareth looked at Miles with pity. "I told you, Sarah is mine. I warned you more than once to keep your hands off my woman."**_

_**Sarah screamed at him, "You took my brother hostage, as well as Mora! You coerced me **__**into coming here! I would never**__** never, give myself willingly to you."**_

_**Jareth looked at Oberon, "Add to the charges **__**Interference with a Fae Marking;**____**and**__** endangering the property of the Goblin Realm."**_

_**Sarah looked at Jareth, "Don't call me property."**_

_**"I was referring to Toby here." Jareth countered.**_

_**"Don't call him property either!" Sarah groaned, rolling her eyes heavenward.**_

_**"Bicker, bicker, bicker!"**__** Toby sighed.**_

_**Sarah huffed. "You told me Mora would be safe, and she was not. That vile thing attacked her. While we are on the subject, he set my father's partner to rape me, and he stole a sprite child."**_

_**"The Faun stole Gabby?" Jareth asked, maintaining a thin hold on his temper.**_

_**"Yes." Sarah said.**_

_**"How did you learn this?" Jareth set the boy down, but kept a hand on him possessively.**_

_**"I saw it when **__**the faun **__**yanked me back by the hair."**__**Sarah blinked, her mind filling with new memories.**_

_**Jareth winced. "He did what?"**_

_**"I was trying to make sure Mora was safe, and he yanked me off her and threatened to take me." She explained in a much calmer voice than she should have had.**_

_**Jareth placed a gloved hand under her chin and moved her face. "Who dared strike you?"**_

_**"That was the Faun." She jumped at his touch. "That hurts."**_

_**Mismatched eyes were concerned**__**. "It looks painful," **__**Jareth ignored the ire of the **__**eyes **__**other Fae, "Close your eyes, love." He sent a mild jolt of healing over the woman's face, a**__**nd the bruising faded instantly;**__** "Can't have anything mar that pretty face**__** now can we**__**."**_

_**Sarah blushed with her eyes closed, "Thank you."**_

_**Jareth turned his attentions to Miles. "Sarah is mine."**_

_**Oberon watched the exchange quietly, wanting to see **__**if **__**Miles was willing to **__**continue**__** his claim.**_

___****__**Miles **__**was **__**tormented. "Had the Faun not attacked Mora, **__**would you be in my bed?**__**"**__** he asked the girl in the arms of the Goblin King.**_

_**"**__**No, I would not**__**!" Sarah declared. Her emerald green eyes were afire. "This one has been chasing me for nearly seven years. You think I'd tumble into bed with you in less than seven months?" Jareth snickered, and Miles frowned. Oberon covered his mouth to conceal the grin. "Guess again."**_

_**"Can you deny I attract you?" Miles voice dropped to a silky tone. "Can you deny that my touch thrills you, sweet Mortal?" He moved to touch her.**_

_**Jareth slapped his hand away. **__**"Hands off old man!**__** This one is **__**mine,**__** find a girl of your own.**__**"**_

_**Miles glared at the Goblin King. **_

_**"Silence," the High King ordered. He turned his gaze on Colin and his sister**____**"Rise sir Knight, seat thyself and thy sister."**____**Colin helped Mora to her feet, shaky as they were. He led her to the bench that was closest to where he had knelt. His eyes were burning, and his breathing was still labored.**__** Oberon could see the past and the present were catching up to the Knight. **__**Oberon averted his concentration to the warring Fae. "Miles Fairchild," he addressed the elder of the two. "Lady Sarah has brought charges against thee, the charges are of a serious nature. Did **__**thee**__** interfere with her rights, did thee break Escheat?"**_

_**Miles looked at the High King. "I may have bent it, but I don't think I broke it."**__** He sighed in agreement to the charges, or as**__** far as he was willing to admit**____**His voice**__** kept**__** casual.**_

_**"You molested me in a dream," **__**Sarah**__** accused. "You used enchantment to prevent me from crying out! Not**__** to mention the erotic statues," she made lewd motions with her hands, in a charade.**_

_**Oberon drew a scroll out of the air**__** quickly not wanting to spend time watching Sarah's **__**pantomime**__** opened it and read aloud. "The Right to Dream; Mortals have a right to dream unhindered by Fae needs. The Dreaming will die if we steal directly from the font. None is allowed to use Glamour to manipulate the creative process. Although you may inspire, you are forbidden to give direct instruction."**____**Miles listened and kept his face**__** no longer**__** a mask of indifference.**____**The High King looked over the scroll toward the Dark Fae, "I would say the law is clearly written, wouldn't thee?"**_

_**"Subject t**__**o interpretation," Miles sighed as he repeated his previous defense.**_

_**Oberon found the defense of interest. "What is there to interpret?"**_

_**"My actions," Miles said smoothly. "The sexuality of the dream was to inspire."**_

_**"That is a bit of a stretch, Miles.**__** And even I would not try to stretch the truth that far!**__**" Oberon was not buying it, he opened the scroll a bit more. "The Right of Safe Haven;**____**Dreaming is sacred. **__**Kithain**__** cannot allow faerie places to be endangered. All those who seek refuge in such places must be admitted. Freeholds must not only be kept free of Banality, but of worldly violence."**_

_**"There was no violence," defended the Dark Fae, "I don't use violence."**_

_**"But your henchman did! And you are responsible for his actions!"**__**Oberon was becoming exasperated, "**__**All places of Dreaming are sacred!**__**"**_

_**Miles looked from the High King toward the mortal woman standing along side of the Goblin King. "What I feel is sacred," he professed. "This woman inspires one to want, and to need."**_

_**"Yes, she does inspire, Miles… however;" **__**Jareth placed his arms round Sarah possessively, pulling her closer toward himself. "This woman is marked clearly for all to see. She belongs to me. You have made to interfere with that bond." Toby stood at the side of the Goblin King, his face matching **__**Jareth's**__** in expression.**_

_**"You **__**were**__** not joined." Miles reminded the boy King. "She c**__**ould**__** choose elsewhere, freely." He looked at Sarah. "**__**She could choose me**__**; think of all I offer thee?"**_

_**"A gilded cage?**__** No thank you." Sarah growled.**_

_**Jareth smirked. **__**"A gilded cage?"**_

_**"A room he made up there." Sarah pointed toward the ceiling. "He intended to lock me in and use me at his will."**_

_**"**__**Tisk**____**tisk**__**," **__**sighed**__** the Goblin King. "That would never do for the Lady of the Labyrinth." He leaned closer. "I remember this blouse," he whispered in her ear. "The fit is different, the effect is the same."**_

_**Miles frowned. "That you have history, I can not deny. Don't flaunt it before me." He glared as he spoke. "We have both tasted her, and both wanted her."**_

_**Oberon opened the scroll again, and read from a portion closer to the top. "The Right of Demesne; A lord is the king over his domain. He is judge and jury over all crimes, large and small; his word is law… Jareth is a King, yet you have ignored his rights as a King. Sarah is clearly marked as **__**his,**__** still you challenge his rights to her person."**____**Miles moved toward the High King, wordlessly he nodded admitting to the charge. "The Lady in question," Oberon observed, "scorn**__**ed**__** your advances."**_

_**"Not always." Miles said with confidence. "We shared a kiss in the park." He threw a victorious glance at Jareth.**_

_**The High King lowered the scroll. "And how far did that kiss get you?"**_

_**Miles sighed, "Not nearly as far as it should have."**_

_**Sarah smiled and leaned back on Jareth. **__**"Thanks to owl feathers."**_

_**"You are welcome, my love," the Goblin King crooned in her ear.**_

_**Oberon looked back at his scroll, "The Right of Life; No **__**Kithain**__** shall spill the lifeblood of another **__**Kithain**__**. Do you deny that the Faun was in your employ?"**_

_**Miles glanced at the form of the dead Faun**__**, then to the flask at the High King's hip**__**. "No."**_

_**"Do you deny that the Faun planned to spill **__**Kithain**__** blood?" Oberon sighed.**_

_**"Spilled," corrected Colin.**_

_**"Spilled," corrected the High King.**_

_**Miles looked coldly at the dead Fau**__**n;**__** "And has paid for his crime."**_

_**The High King gazed at Miles. "Thee **__**takes**__** responsibility?"**_

_**"None**__** of his actions were stationed by me**__**," said Miles coolly.**_ _**"Surely you are not surprised I've taken the vows of the Dark Shadow Court."**_

_**"Surprised, no: disappointed, yes," Oberon lamented. "I half expected as much." He wagged a finger at the rouge Fae. "Glamour is not **__**Free**__**. Honor is not a Lie. Passion before Duty can get you killed!"**_

_**"Under the traditions of the Dark Court, Freedom, and doing whatever you have to, to get ahead are basic philosophies. So I did what I h**__**ad to! To win Sarah I'd**__**…"**____**He looked at the woman. "I'd lie, cheat and steal."**_

_**"You interfered with a Marking." Oberon accused with quiet anger.**_

_**"He had **__**help**__**," Jareth sighed.**_

_**Oberon looked at the boy King. **__**"Help?**__** What kind of help? Who helped him in interfering with a Marking?"**_

_**Jareth moved Toby closer to Sarah. "Stay here," he warned them both. He moved toward the High King, placing something in the hand of the seated Royal.**_

_**Oberon looked down and frowned. "Tatiana! Come forth, he roared.**_

_**The room filled with more Fae, as the Fairy Queen and her court appeared. "My Lord, you called me?" She looked round the room, seeing the dead Faun, the Greenbrier Knight, and the others. Lastly she looked at Miles, gracing him with a **__**confused **__**smile.**_

_**"Does this belong to thee?" Oberon passed the charm to his wife solemnly.**_

_**The beautiful Queen took the charm, inspecting it. "**__**Thee**__** knows it is mine. **__**How come thee by it?"**_

_**Sadness covered the face of the High King**__** as he asked he wife the damning question**__**. "Did **__**thee**__** give this to Miles?"**_

_**Seeing no need to lie, she smiled sweetly. "I did." She looked from her husband to the Dark Fae. "He said he wished to play a trick on your boy King."**_

_**"He interfered with a Fae Marking, using your charm to conceal his undertaking." Oberon explained to his bewildered wife. **__**"Making you his accomplice."**_

_**"His accomplice?"**__** The Queen turned to Miles. "You said you wanted to play a trick! Miles, did thee lie to me?"**_

_**Miles **__**didn't **__**smiled at**__** her; not this time**__**. "I **__**said I **__**wanted to play a trick on Jareth**__**, it**__** was all you needed to hear. You didn't care what I was going to do."**_

_**The Fae Queen felt the full weight of his words. She turned to her husband. "In truth, I didn't care."**__** Her voice held shame, and her eyes were cast downward.**_

_**Jareth looked at Oberon. "I don't blame her. He used her feeling about me against her."**_

_**The Queen shook her head emphatically. "I don't want your pity, Goblin King."**_

_**"And you don't receive any." Jareth countered. "You have let vanity get in the way of many things. Miles knows how to use one's faults all too well. What is wrong betwixt thee and me, is just that, betwixt thee and me."**_

_**Oberon remained quiet. "How many charms did you pass to him?"**_

_**"I gave him four." The Queen said to her husband. Looking at the accused Fae she whispered. "How could you do this to me?"**_

_**Miles wore a look of despair**__**. "**__**It was easy to do this to you**__**, oh proud Queen," he looked at the High King, "Yes**__**, your Queen gave me her Charms, but in truth she didn't know what I intended to do… she was my victim as much as any of the others.**__**" He said the words so there was no mistaking the interpretation. The Queens' discomfort and blush made it all too clear. "And I us**__**ed them, as was my right. I had**__** taken the **__**UnSeelie**__** vows. Nothing I did was against those vows."**_

_**Oberon went back to his scroll, "You do not deny that you moved to steal the woman from Jareth?"**_

_**"No, I don't deny it. I proclaim it **__**though not so **__**proudly." Miles' scorn could not be hidden.**_

_**The**__** High King looked at the maid sitting beside the Knight. "And you, do you accuse this one as well?"**_

_**Mora looked at the High King, in the corner of her eye she could see her brother waiting for her to speak. She looked over at the Dark Fae. "No."**____**Miles looked at her with a **__**softened gaze, **__**Mora stood up. "I have no accusations to hurl. He did nothing that I didn't desire." She looked at Miles. "I knew about the charm you placed in my amulet."**__** She left the steps, and moved forward.**_

_**"You did?" Miles mused. **__**"Sweet Mora."**_

_**She walked to where Miles stood before the High King. "Of course I did. You don't grow up with a Fae Marked brother and stay ignorant of magic. Or at least, I didn't. I knew it and didn't matter. I liked what you did to me, how you made me feel. I'd have allowed you to touch me, even without the charm."**_

_**Miles smiled tentatively to her. "I never would have allowed the Faun to touch you. I told him you were too good for the likes of his kind."**__** He reached out his hands and took hers. "Forgive me, Mora…" her fingers closed in on his.**_

_**Mora faced the High King. "I will not accuse him of anything."**____**The woman with long red curls looked at her brother; her features were kind, and sad. "I'm sorry Colin. I know you had a bad experience. I know the pain you've lived with." She looked back at Miles. "It does not matter. I wanted him.**__** I… love him.**__**"**_

_**Oberon could see **__**h**__**e needed to address Miles grievances first, "Miles Fae Child, thee are guilty of breaking faith with the laws of our kind. **__**Thee**__** are guilty of interring in a Marking bond. For your crime, you are sentenced to being unable to see and appreciate beauty for one hundred years. I also banish you to the **__**between**__** for a term of one year." He stood and waved his hand. "Be gone!"**____**Miles**__** began to protested,**__** Mora cried out.**__** But it was Sarah who screamed and placed herself between the High King and his target.**_

_**"No!" she shielded the Fae, and what should have been a bolt to make someone vanish became a deflected shaft of light.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

___****__**Everything in the room seemed to fade; they were no longer in what had been Miles House. Sarah looked around, they were in the atrium of the house owned by Garrett. Toby was no longer being held by the Goblin King, having been returned to his own bed. Time shifted, and came to a rest to the moments just after Sarah had been abducted from the room above. "What happened?" she asked.**_

Oberon took his seat, and looked at the girl who was about to become his daughter in law. "You saved Miles… care to tell us why?"

Mora was still looking at Miles, still holding his hands in hers. "I know why she did it… she did it for me." Her eyes met with Sarah's. "She did it so I would not suffer as Colin had."

Oberon looked at the girl destined to be a Queen; "Is that true? You prevented his being sent to the between for Mora?"

"Only in part… I did it for both of them…Miles is just coming to the realization that it's Mora to whom he's bound." She answered as her mind cleared fully. "If I allowed you to send him away, it would all happen again, and again and again…in an endless time loop. Of that I'm certain."

The High King looked at his son, "Jareth, do you approve of your wife's actions?"

The Goblin King looked at the woman he'd move the stars for. "I trust her actions… she's intuitive, Father."

Oberon turned to Sarah. "There is still the matter of punishment for Miles, Sarah. His misdeeds have to be addressed. Since you didn't like my punishment, perhaps you can find one more fitting."

Sarah nodded, "I think I can." She stated factually. "You can't take his powers… but you can bind them… He'll be Fae… but unable to use magic to get into trouble… and just to see that he toes the line… Make him live with Mora at the Cristo until he reaches a ripe old age… let the world see them age… and when they've lived what would be a normal life span, bring them back to the court."

"Imaginative," Oberon praised the sentence, turning to Miles; "Agreeable to you?"

"If Mora will have me," he said humbly.

Mora looked at Sarah, "Thank you, Sarah."

Sarah nodded, and felt oddly uneasy about being under such attention. "Don't mention it." She quipped, then turned to Jareth; "Can you reorder time? Make it so he was never gone? And erase his memory?" she was thinking of Toby.

Jareth came to stand before her, resplendent in his Goblin King armor and cape fluttering. "Reorder time, and make it so he was never gone. That I will do. Erase the boy's memory I will not." As she opened her mouth to object Jareth placed a gloved finger to her lips. "He needs to remember, so he will not repeat this mistake." His look told Sarah she would get no where arguing with him over this. "I sent him back to the moment he was taken from. The Faun will never have been there. He is with his mother now."

Sarah nodded, "Thank you." They stood looking at each other, as the light began to fade in the room.

Oberon tapped the Knight of the Greenbrier on the shoulder. "I think that's our cue to take our leave… Jareth and Sarah can clear the rest of this up themselves… they have no need of us hanging about."

Colin nodded, reached out to his sister. "Should you ever need me…"

"I'll call." She said with a peaceful smile.

He cast a look at Miles. "Be good to her…"

Miles nodded. "I will."

Oberon looked at Sarah, smiled and the pair vanished. Leaving the Goblin King, Sarah, Mora and Miles alone in the atrium. Jareth looked coldly at Miles. "Anywhere I can drop you? Say the bog of eternal stench? Or maybe a nice dark oubliette?"

Mora rolled her eyes, "If you could send us to the Cristo, that would be more than enough, Goblin King."

Miles held up a hand; "A moment my love," he said to Mora. Turning to Jareth he took a moment to compose his thoughts. "I speak to you brother to brother….we share a father and a blood line…"

Jareth raised his brow; "Yes?"

Humility, something that didn't come easy to Miles filled his soul. "Don't force her to be your wife….She loves…someone already…A mortal called Garrett… you are joined to her, and nothing can ever change that… "

Jareth could not laugh, he could only look at Miles and sigh heavily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Sarah spoke first. "I'm going to marry Garrett." She said it as firmly as she could.**_

_**"You love me." Jareth pointed out.**_

_**"I need to marry him." She reasoned.**_

_**"Does he know I come first in your twisted little heart? **__**That I will always come first?"**__** He asked stepping closer.**_

_**Sarah held her ground. "I am going to marry him. I want you to let me."**_

_**"To what end, Sarah?" He stepped closer **__**still,**__** his hand went to her waist, pulling her close. "You love me."**_

_**Sarah looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "Yes, I love you."**_

_**Jareth said, moving his face close to hers. "Can you do that? Marry this man, while you love me?"**_

_**"I love Garrett, Jareth! It's not the way I love you, but it is love. **__**And it could last me a lifetime;**____**a**__** mortal lifetime." She felt his breath on her. "Let me marry him, I'm begging you."**_

_**Jareth place a hand to her hair pulled her **__**closer,**__** moved his lips on hers. As her hands clung to him he pulled back from the kiss. "Request…denied."**_

_**Sarah opened her eyes and she was standing in the same spot in the bookstore as she'd been before using the magic of the coin to go to Miles. "I'm going to Marry Garrett!" She screamed.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

_**Surrender of the Queen**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Miles was earnest, something else that didn't come easy to him. "I know I have no right to speak to you on the subject of your…bond… but I've spent hours listening to her declare her love for this man, this Garrett…." He reached out a hand to his younger Fae Sibling. "Don't be as pigheaded as the rest of the men of our family….If you love her, as you profess to… let her have her Garrett…."

Jareth looked at the hand that reached out to him, "Miles… there's much you don't understand…."

The older Fae nodded, "I have to agree… there is much I don't understand…about Sarah, about women in general…about life… But I know this… she loves this Garrett with her whole heart… and because of me twice she had to declare herself your… bondmate."

Jareth, feeling kindly looked at Miles with compassion. "I promise you, when Sarah Williams marries; it will be to Garrett King, good enough?"

Miles looked appeased. "It will have to do…" He turned and joined hands with Mora. "You can send us home now… I doubt we will cross paths again for a long time…so Farewell little brother… Goodbye Sarah."

Jareth waved his arm and the pair was instantly transported away. He looked at Sarah, she wore a quizzical expression. "What, not enough fan fair?"

"You just promised that I would marry Garrett…" she pointed out.

"Yes, and so?"

Sarah sat down on the edge of the scrying pool. "There is no Garrett," her voice was as sad as the last time she'd made this exact statement. "There was an illusion used by the Goblin King to trap his mortal…what am I? your foe? Your foil? Your…unwilling paramour?"

Jareth sat down beside her, nudged her with his elbow. "Not too unwilling as I recall." He wiggled his brow at her.

"I'm serious." She said coolly.

"You are not now, or were you ever my foe…my foil, certainly... my paramour… unquestionably." He answered taking a more serious tact. "But you Sarah Williams are more than just a woman I wish to bed…" He stood up and faced her resplendent in his Goblin King armor and cape fluttering.

"I don't feel like more… in fact I don't feel like anything more than a play thing used by a spoiled Fae child." She addressed him, ignoring how handsome he was.

"I am the King of the Goblins Sarah," his voice was tempered with his love for her. "You are my chosen Queen."

"Your Queen," she muttered as she stood up. "Let me tell you something about your Queen, Jareth… she is sick and tired of Fae Games… You didn't win me…Garrett did… but he's not even real, he's just a sick joke you played on me." She turned to walk away from him, heading toward the corridor. "I'm leaving…and I don't plan on coming back."

Jareth watched her head toward the stairs. "Oh Sarah," he mused. "I have no intentions of losing you just because your nose is out of joint." He heard the door on the upper floor slam. Lifting his hand he snapped his fingers. "I am sorry, darling…seems our nightmare has yet to end… Dream Sarah… remember the moments that led to our coupling in my bed…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Sarah sat quietly in the back of the handsomely appointed car. She had her red cape on over the gown, as it was about the only thing she owned that would keep her warm and not crush the gown. Sarah looked down at her red dance slippers, trying to keep her focus. The one thing she didn't want to think about was a certain Goblin King. Tonight belonged to Garrett, and Garrett alone. The sun was just setting as she stepped from the car.**____**Glisten stood at the door and bowed to her. "Good Evening, **__**Your**__** Majesty. His Highness is waiting for you in the study." He helped her out of the cape and bowed again.**_

___**"Thank you, Glisten." She smoothed her skirt and stepped lightly away. When she reached the study she found the door open and Garrett's back to her as he looked into the flames of the fireplace. From behind all she could see was the handsome cut of the red velvet jacket and the form fitting **__**dove**__** gray breeches. His boots came up over his **__**knees;**__** the soft **__**kidd**__** leather was cuffed and looked as if he'd always worn them. On his head was a black tri-corned cap with red dyed ostrich plums. "You Highness summoned me?" She dropped into a deep curtsy and stayed down with her head lowered in the position of submission.**_

___**Garrett turned, looked at her though the smoky glasses. His Sarah, his Queen, and she **__**was**__** bowing to him. His heart beat quickly. "Rise, my Queen." He said calmly as he bent forward and reached out one hand to her.**_

___**Sarah rose and looked at him. What she saw took her breath and stilled her thoughts for a moment. Garrett King was the perfect picture of a king tonight. The red velvet jacket was open at the front, under it **__**lay**__** a gold brocade vest and a raw linen shirt. The cuffs of the shirt came out from under the jacket and had an intricate lace design that flared out from his wrists. At his**_ _**throat the shirt had a Jabot tied perfectly and cascading down his chest. In the **__**center of the Jabot, he had pinned the Griffin pin. Sarah felt her lips part in astonishment and admiration. He was a resplendent figure, upright and blond. Every inch of Garrett was a King. "My King," she whispered.**_

___**Garrett raised her right hand to his lips. "My Queen," he whispered in a reverent tone. Holding on to her hand he smiled. "Let me look at you." Sarah was still not confident in wearing the revealing gown and kept her eyes averted. Garrett purred, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."**_

___**Sarah looked up into the smoky glass. "I am?"**_

___**"Never was there a more radiant woman." He worshiped her with words. He led her to the little round table that was set for just the two of them. "I had cook prepare us a light meal." He seated her and then himself. "It is going to be a very long night. You will need your strength." The meal he'd ordered was excellent, as all meals in his house were. They spoke quietly as they dined with Garrett directing the conversation. He seemed to keep a watchful eye on her throughout the meal. More than once, he urged her to eat.**_

___**After the meal he ordered the dishes removed, he then led her to the fireplace and took her hand into his owe "I have a surprise for you, my love."**_

___**"Garrett, you never cease to surprise me," she whispered.**_

___**'How little you know how right your words are, Sarah.' He mused to himself as he let her hand go. From the vest he pulled the little jewelers box, and pressed the pin to open it. "I've been waiting for this to arrive." From the box he took the emerald and diamond engagement ring. "This ring has been in my family for a very long time." He took her left hand into his, and slid the ring on. "Now and forever, Sarah, you are mine."**_

___**Sarah felt the lump in her throat, "Garrett, we…need to talk about this."**_

___**"No," he said firmly. "The time for talk is over. You've given me your pledge to be my wife. I will not release you from your bond so don't ask."**_

___**"Garrett, there are things you need to know," she protested softly.**_

___**"Not tonight, love. Tonight we celebrate." He kissed the hand he'd placed the ring on. Possessively he tucked her arm into his. "Let us greet our guests."**_

___**"What about the masks?" She questioned, seeing a pair on his desk.**_

___**"No, no masks for us," he said firmly. "I want them to see the woman I love." He led her toward the foyer. "Don't be alarmed if no one speaks to you. It's a tradition. All you need do is stand there and receive them. They will bow to you; they will pay you the homage due my bride."**____**She looked up at him, and he encouraged her to be accepting.**____**For what seemed like forever, they stood in the foyer greeting the guests, all of who wore masks; hiding faces but not **__**eyes. **__**More than once Sarah felt disapproving eyes, upon her.**__** Garrett stood beside her, and who ever disapproved moved on. When the last of the guests had arrived, Garrett offered her his arm and into the Ballroom she was swept.**_

_______**Tonight the lighting in the room was very much different from the lighting on the night of Garrett's Christmas gathering. Instead of the bright lights and wonderful Christmas decorations, the room was bathed in subdue lighting, and dangling hearts of red crystal. On the walls hung Venetian Masks of all descriptions. Sarah didn't notice them at first as she was trying to not feel like she was on display. Garrett motioned the orchestra to begin playing, took Sarah into his arms and led her in the first dance. The floor remained theirs and theirs alone. All the guests remained on the edge of the dance floor watching. The beautiful Viennese waltz was the same one they'd danced to on their visit to the Café. Sarah knew that Garrett had requested that as their first dance and her heart was warmed.**____**When the waltz ended they left the dance floor. Garrett escorted her toward the pair of chairs that looked like thrones. He seated her, took his seat and motioned a valet over with a tray of fluted wineglasses.**_

_________**"I've asked for a particular vintage to be served tonight, Sarah. I hope you approve and enjoy it." Garrett accepted a glass and passed one to her. "Tell me what you think."**_

_________**Sarah paused as she placed the glass to her lips, "Funny, I think I know that fragrance."**_

_________**"Do you?" He smiled. 'You should, darling,' he mused.**_

_________**She sipped, closing her eyes to let her senses take in the experience. "That's so familiar." She said at last. "What is it?"**_

_________**"I'll tell you later," he promised. He pointed to the dancers. "What do you think of the costumes?"**_

_________**"Impressive." She said watching pairs of dancers whose masks matched. "It's like something out of a history book. I read about the grand balls of old Venice. Some of the masks look like they are from that time in the style they are made."**_

_________**"You've a good eye, my dear." He commented. "Some of the masks perhaps do go back that far." He sipped his wine.**____**Sarah finished the wine in her glass, and was relieved that a valet took it from her. The wine made her feel warm and slightly dizzy. She rationalized that it was due to her still not being use to uncut wine. She told herself she'd have to be sure to take it easy on drinking this night, as she was so unsure of the effects of wine.**____**Garrett stood up, "Come we must mingle."**_

_____________**"Mingle with people who will not speak to us?" She placed a hand to her temple. "I'm **__**sorry,**__** I think that wine went right to my head."**_

_____________**"Not to worry." Garrett kissed her brow. "Come, they expect us to promenade."**____**The King of Hearts led the Queen of Hearts across the floor. Arm in arm, they walked though the groups **__**who were not on the dance floor. In passing one group, something caught Sarah's eye and she came to a sudden stop. She turned her head and stared at the wall. Garrett paused, "Is something wrong, dear?"**_

_______________**"That mask on the wall," Sarah gulped. "I think I've seen it before."**_

_______________**"It's a very famous mask." Garrett acknowledged as he meandered with her over toward the mask. "It was the mask of a courtesan in Venice. It's a good piece although not the best of my collection."**_

_______________**Sarah looked closely at the mask, the **__**colours**__** on it made it standout, the muted purples and russets and greens. She closed her eyes and saw the beautiful face of the courtesan, and her red curls. She looked **__**up,**__** not wanting to dwell on the mask or its original owner, or the thoughts it was reminding her of. Garrett was making some comments on the mask and the one next to **__**it,**__** and Sarah felt her knees go weak.**____**"I need to sit down," she said as she gripped his arm.**_

_________________**Garrett braced her, "Come dear," he led her back to her seat.**_

_________________**The valet returned with more fluted glasses, Sarah was going to wave him off when Garrett handed her a glass. He leaned toward her, "They are about to toast us, and we have to return the salute or it will be seen as an insult," he warned.**____**A man in a full-face mask of bronze and copper came forward and raised his **__**glass,**__** it sparkled in the light of the chandeliers. The rest of the guests raised glasses also, when the man placed the glass toward his lips the rest of the room toasted as well. Garrett rose to his feet and held a hand out to Sarah. He raised his glass and she followed his lead. He drank deeply, and Sarah followed. The crowd dispersed and began to dance again.**_

___________________**Sarah felt as if her head was spinning, she turned to Garrett. "I don't think I should have any more wine."**_

___________________**Garrett smiled, "As you wish." He took her hand, "Come, I'd like to show you some of the better masks that my father had sent over for the ball." He took her hands and they wandered though the crowd. Garrett would stop to point out a mask here or a mask there. They wandered out of the ballroom into the **__**foyer,**__** Garrett slid a hand to her waist. "Cookie, I've a very special mask, the best one of the collection. Would you like to see it?"**_

___________________**Sarah smiled back up at him. **__**"Of course."**_

___________________**He guided her toward the grand staircase, "It's up here." He felt her resist for only a second.**_

___________________**"Upstairs? Won't our guests miss us?" She looked back toward the ballroom.**_

___________________**Garrett shook his head. "I doubt they care," he teased and gently pulled her toward the stairs.**_

___________________**Sarah smile at this playful side of the man she loved. "Alright, let's see this special mask."**_

_________________&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

___________________**The lights were dim on the upper **__**floor,**__** it was a way to discourage visitors from coming up to the private quarters of the house. Garrett noticed that Sarah was having trouble keeping her footing. She leaned on a wall, "I'm sorry," she giggled. "I think that wine went right to my head."**_

___________________**"Such a pretty head," he placed his hand under her chin. "It's not much further," he promised. He was now bracing her gently with his arm as they entered the delicately lit sitting room. Garrett closed the door and with a wave of his hand the lock fell into place. He led Sarah to the wood and glass display case. Pressing a switch, he caused the lights in the case blazed, and the mask shone.**_

___________________**Sarah gasped and pulled back from the case. "Where did you get that?" She asked her head was now spinning freely. "Who gave that to you?"**_

___________________**"Sarah, I've had that mask for a very long time. My father gave me that mask when I was young." Garrett said tenderly. His eyes watched her as she fought the memory of that mask.**_

___________________**"I don't feel so well," she voiced slowly. "I think I need to sit down."**_

___________________**"Come with me," he commanded firmly. "Come, Sarah."**_

___________________**She didn't fight him leading **__**her;**__** she was finding it hard to keep her legs under her. He took her through a set of French doors, and led her toward his bed. "Where are we?"**_

___________________**"My bedroom, Sarah," he said helping her to sit on the edge of the bed.**_

___________________**"Why have you brought me here?" She tried to rise, but her knees gave out. "I didn't have that much to drink, did I?"**_

___________________**"**__**Shhhh**__**," he soothed her, as he began to remove the jacket**__** he wore**__**. "Relax Sarah."**_

___________________**She looked up at him, "Garrett, we need to talk." Her voice was filled with panic.**____**"I told Jareth I was going to marry you… He's not going to let me."**_

_____________________**Garrett joined her on the bed, moving behind her and pulling her back toward him. "You did?" He responded to her declaration, "I see." Gently he placed his lips to her neck and shoulders. "Don't worry about it Cookie."**_

_____________________**"You don't understand!" She **__**complained trying to keep her mind on what she was trying to tell him, but she was being quickly distracted**__**. "I made him angry! There's no telling **__**what he'll do. He thinks he owns me."**____**Garrett began to hum as he plied kisses to her throat and shoulders; he hummed in her ear.**____**Sarah stiffened. "What's that tune?"**_

_________________________**Pausing he cursed himself for having fallen into the habit of using the Crystal Ballroom tune. "Nothing, Cookie, just something I heard once**__** at a dance**__**." Gently, he moved his hands over her arms and soothed her. "Relax Sarah, there's no one here but us.**__** Just you and I… relax let what's going to happen, happen…**__**"**_

_________________________**"Garrett, I don't want him to hurt you, and he could," she moaned sadly.**__** "He's really very powerful…he's… he's Fae…."**_

_________________________**"Do you love me Sarah?" He asked at her ear.**_

_________________________**She leaned back, letting her body mold to his. "Yes, I love you."**_

_________________________**"Do you trust me, my love?"**_

_________________________**"With my life," she answered quietly.**_

_________________________**"Give your self to me, sweet Sarah, now." He urged.**_

_________________________**"I can't. I'm too afraid to." She whimpered looking up at him.**_

_________________________**Garrett lowered his lips to hers. "Sarah, I need you."**_

_________________________**"I'm afraid." She whispered.**_

_________________________**Garrett ran one hand over her, "You belong to me, beloved. Let me show you."**____**He waited for a moment and she nodded. He took the high collar off her gown and tossed it aside. Finding the pull-tab for the zipper, he tugged with gentle pressure. The gown loosened and fell open in back. He kissed her shoulder and began to hum again. This time he was careful not to hum that other song. It would take Fae Song and the wine he'd doctored to take her past her fear. He slid the shoulders of the gown off, pulling her arms out of the sleeves. She shivered; he kept humming making the hum louder now. He moved across the bed, and knelt before her. She was holding the front of the gown modestly to her bosom. The action charmed him, "Sweet Sarah."**_

___________________________**She held out a hand. "Wait, I can't think." Her hand went to her brow.**_

___________________________**Before she could say too much or think or protest he pulled her toward him and began to kiss her; her face, her eyes, her cheeks, to the very tip of her nose. When he'd finished there, he began to kiss her throat, and pull the gown down to reveal her undergarments. "You are so heavenly, my darling. Let me worship you." With kisses and gentle hands, he soon had her free of the gown. He pulled the crown from her hair, and the pins that held it up. The long dark locks fell and he took them into his hands, knotting his fingers into the long silky strands. "How I love your hair." He growled. "I could get lost in the forest of it."**_

___________________________**Sarah gasped as he pulled her closer. "Garrett."**_

___________________________**He began to hum again, as he used gentle pressure and his body weight to press her into the bed. Softly he began to sing to her. Garrett paused, placing his hands on her, gazing into her eyes, his lips just a breath from hers. "Sarah."**_

___________________________**Her hand slowly went to his face. "Love me, Garrett." The kiss lasted until she was breathless, the song, the wine and all the stress had moved her to accept him. He slowly removed the glasses and the glamour fell away in a layer. Sarah blinked, for a moment she was seeing two faces, one on top of the other. "What's happening?"**_

___________________________**"**__**Shhhhhhhh**__**," he hushed her, long tendrils of wild blond hair floated on a silent wind. He bent over her and the hair touched her skin. "What do you see, my love?"**_

___________________________**"I had too much to drink," she said closing her eyes. "I'm seeing double."**_

___________________________**Jareth smiled. "Are you now?" He purred to her. "Just think of it as twice as much love being lavished on you."**_

___________________________**Sarah relaxed with her eyes closed. "Hum to me some more, Garrett." She pleaded.**_

___________________________**Jareth began to hum the song he'd just sung to her, moving his hands over her and freeing her**_ _**from her undergarments. "You are incredible my darling." He kissed the parts of her body that he craved. She gasped and let out sighs as his mouth traveled over her. He paused, and knelt up, removed his vest and his shirt. The skin of his chest and her bosom touched and she jumped in shock. "Relax, darling," he ordered. "Relax."**_

___________________________**Sarah, eyes still closed, lay back and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."**_

___________________________**"Nothing to be sorry for, my love."**__** The voice whispered in her ear. He looked at the clock on the wall. It would be **__**Lupercalia**__** in moments and he needed to keep her moving toward his goal. He needed to join with her as soon after midnight as he could. "I want to be naked with you, Cookie. I want to feel your skin against mine."**_

___________________________**"Oh Garrett."**__** Her breathing was deep. She was ready.**_

___________________________**"Cookie," he said in an apologetic tone. "Forgive me for rushing this along. I know you are worried you're not ready. I know that you'd like to wait until our wedding night. I wish I could give that to you. But circumstances being what they are, we don't have the luxury of time any more. So forgive me, my darling." He moved his hand and the remainder of their garments were gone. He lay with his body touching hers. Little electric shocks were felt by each of them. He smiled and sighed happily. "You feel so good, Sarah."**_

___________________________**"Garrett, how drunk **__**am**__** I? I didn't even feel you take my clothes off." She mused.**_

___________________________**"Oh you are going to be so mad at me," he fussed. "Of course that will only mean we will have to kiss and make up." Yanking the covers he urged her to **__**slide**__** under them and he joined her. "Remember this always my love." He kissed her and moved to be one with her.**__** She arched her back and gave him entry.**__** As he began to enter her he whispered. "I will always come first." Sarah's eyes flew open and she yelped as he joined with her**__** completely**_

_____________________________**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Jareth looked at the woman who was lying on the bed, dreaming a not so peaceful dream. "Oh you are going to be so mad…" He mused. "And I'll have to kiss all your worries and fears away… But you are going no where Sarah Williams… you're mine, now and always." He sat on the bed and began to take off his armor. He tossed his boots to the other side of the room and when he was naked, he undressed the woman lying on his bed. "Sarah," He murmured to her. "Remember this… Garrett is but one of the many facets of Jareth…" He kissed the woman who responded in her dazed stated. "And all of the facets of the Goblin King belong to you… **'For what no one knew, was the Goblin King had fallen in love….with the girl****'**…." He kissed her deeply and her eyes opened slightly. "I love you Sarah Williams… and I'll never, never let you go…."

"Jareth," she whispered.

He smiled. "Don't say another word," he warned her warmly. "I'm about to move the stars, darling."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

_**Comes the**__** new**__** Dawn**_

Sarah awoke, and sighed, thinking she'd had an amazing dream. Rolling to her side she reached out to grab her alarm clock and check the time. When her hands connected with only air, she opened her eyes and realized she was not in her room. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. The bed was not her bed, and she was suddenly aware she was not alone. Moving carefully she sat up and moaned, "Oh no!" she looked down at her nakedness and at the shape lying beside her, hearing the soft sounds of the man sleeping. "Dear God, no! Jareth you son of a bitch! You did it to me again… you pig!"

**"Oink." **He said before turning over to look at her with a lazy satisfaction. "My god you're wonderful to bed. I can't wait until we wed and I can have you any time I want." He leaned up on one elbow.

"Seems to me you're doing that now!" she fussed.

Jareth, amused, Pulled the bedding around her off, she hurried off the bed. "How can you deny me?"

"Fae pig!" she shouted as she stormed into the bath and locked herself in.

"Sarah," He called softly. "You don't really thing a locked door will keep me from you, do you?" He sat up in the bed, raised his knees and rested his elbows on them, amused as he waited for an answer.

"Go suck a…rock from the bog…" she shouted.

Snickering he lowered his head to his knees. "Cookie, I love you."

"Don't call me Cookie!" she moaned.

Jareth calmly pushed off the blankets, and walked, naked as a jaybird over to the bathroom door. "Open the door, Sarah." He jiggled the handle lightly.

"No." she pouted on the other side.

He jiggled the handle harder. "Sarah, I'm warning you… don't try my patients… now open this door."

"Go huff and puff somewhere else… you jerk."

He head her kick the bottom of the door, and winced, thinking she was going to hurt herself one of these days. "Cookie," he took on the tones used by his other self. "Cookie, open the door… please."

Sarah, leaning on the door, looked over her shoulder. Had Jareth, the Goblin King, really just asked her politely to open the door? Had he really said please? She turned, unlocked the latch and opened the door a crack, "What?"

He leaned on the wall and looked in at her, "Come out here," he gazed at her with half closed eyes, beckoning her to join him. Sarah opened the door, stepped out and was swept up into the arms of her Goblin King. She looked at him, wanting to fight, and wanting to surrender. The battle she fought within herself was evident. He walked to the bed, sat down and settled her in his lap. "We belong to each other…" He said as she began her protest. "We fit… in and out of bed, Cookie."

Sarah looked miserable. "Jareth… you keep using tricks on me…"

"Do I?" he asked softly. "Or do I use…the means at hand… I'm a Fae Sarah, I can't and I won't change that… the part that you call Garrett…is part of me…. And all the parts are yours for the taking… you took my heart and soul so long ago…. And I can't and won't live without you. Sarah Williams, you are going to be my wife… you are already my lover… my soul mate….be my wife."

Sarah blinked, "Okay."

He smiled, "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes," she placed her head on his shoulder, "you've no idea how hard."

The Goblin King smiled at her. "Anything you wish for I shall try to give you, my dear. What would you like first? A shining new palace? Beautiful gowns? Servants? Make a wish Sarah… make a wish."

"Mornings of gold and Valentine evenings." She murmured softly.

Embracing her with loving arms, Jareth chuckled softly; "As you wish."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Oberon sat in his garden drinking a cup of tea, sitting in the garden was his wife the High Queen. She looked over at him and wondered how it was he could be so calm and even tempered. Rising she wandered to his side, "My lord, a question."

"Ask." He commanded.

"How is it you were not… affected by the spell cast by the Goblin King's beloved?" Tatiana chose her words carefully.

"My dear, I was outside the stream of time…" He held a hand out to her. "As was Jareth, William and Mora…none of us was affected by the spell…Miles on the other hand was with Sarah when she cast her spell."

"Where did the girl get the Ardduc?" the Queen accepted the generous offer by her husband. "Did you give it to her? Did Jareth?"

"No… my dear… neither of us gave her that Ardduc that she used in the Pendragon Cavern… she wished it into her own pocket… You see my Queen… Jareth gave her certain powers… one of which was the power of a wish…"

"She will prove to be a most powerful Queen someday." Tatiana mused.

"Indeed, one who knows the value of mercy…as well as the importance of being firm… she's a good match for Jareth." Oberon cupped his hand to his wife's chin. "Just as you are a good match for me…even when you've been faithless… I would wish for no other to be my wife."

"Not even Jareth's mother…or Miles?" The High Queen asked ashamed of her behavior.

"Not even them." He rose to his feet, "Walk the gardens with me, wife…"

Puck and the elementals how served as the Queen's court watched from a safe distance as the High King and his Queen made peace. Puck smiled, "Soon… we will be going to a wedding…." He promised the maids.

Peasblossom giggled. "Won't we look strange, elementals and hobgoblins…not to mention goblins and dwarfs and what nots?"

Puck nodded, "Strange and wonder."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Eyes opened in the crystal cavern, eyes that had been long closed. The crack in the crystal was yet open, not having sealed. The one nearest it moved closer, feeling freedom near at hand. Just a few inches more he told himself… just a bit more…**_

_**As the crack started to move closer together and heal, the being slipped out of the crystal prison and sank to the floor of the cavern. He looked up and took a deep breath. His first breath **__**of air in almost a dozen years, he savored it. He had seen it all, and now marveled…He had seen the girl, valiant and true best not only the Fae who had taken her prisoner, but had seen her best the evil Faun. He leaned on the wall of glass, sad that he could not help more of the prisoners out of the crystal nightmare they had lived though together. But for Robin **__**Zaker**__**, the Crystal Nightmare was over… thanks to a girl he'd only seen once before. **__**Sarah Williams, daughter of his old friend, Linda Williams.**__** He wondered softly if anyone would even remember him. Rising to his feet he made his way though the cavern, **__**following some instinct. He exited the cavern, and found himself standing in the light of day so bright he had to shield his eyes. Light, soft and warm shone on his face. For Robin the Crystal Nightmare was over. And he thanked the Gods as he made his way down a path that led him back into the world.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**This is where this part of the tale ends…**_

_**But someday… down the road…**_

_**I shall share with you the tale of**_

_**The Crystal Truth**_

_**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my work**_

_**The King thanks you**___

_**The Queen thanks you…**_

_**And I**_

_**The humble Scribe**_

_**Thanks you.**_

_**Blessings.**_

_**Paisley**_


End file.
